His Broken Treasure
by WoHoYo
Summary: Hanabusa Aido is a level B vampire and has a strange habit of collecting broken things, to which he calls them treasures. What happens when he finds a broken girl on the streets? Well of course. In his eyes, she is the most precious treasure yet. Aido x OC
1. His Broken Treasure

**"His Broken Treasure"**

_There once lived a baby lamb who cried every night, feeling broken and lost as she always stared at the cosmos. Yearning to escape her sorrow, she cried all the time, hoping to be one of the stars._

Head held high, a cocky grin plastered on the pale vampire's face; he spoke eloquently to both the wonderful ladies [who also happened to be vampires]. Like soft jewels in the sun, his baby blue eyes were stunningly similar to stars.

They stood high on the balcony, gazing down at the world from above like Kings. The orchestra rang through the air with conversations that involved businesses. It was a ball like no other.

His diamond eyes gleamed down below, scanning the people who looked like ants from his view. "Aido-senpai~" the women sang in high-pitched voice. At this point, he wasn't listening. Why?

Something, or _someone_, had caught his eye. Swiftly and gracefully, he lifted himself up over the balcony, jumping off the five-story building. To him, a vampire, it was no big deal. The only problem was that he had gotten dirt all over his new suit. But that didn't matter.

He found a treasure.

Striding his long legs toward you, he observed you with his keen eyes, seeing your fragile and timid figure. You were like no other human. You were a mess; you looked like you were practically ran over with a dirty mop.

Your dull and soulless eyes stared up at this stranger before you; a handsome man. He was so stunningly beautiful it was impossible to believe he was a human. It hurt just to look at him; his halo shined so bright.

You sat on a lonesome bench, your clothes in tatters and a few bruises on your rough skin. "I found a new treasure!" the man bursted with joy, causing you to shake in fear.

His hands met yours, grasping onto them tightly. You were shaken, your eyes trembling. Who was this man? What was he doing? Was he _blind_? Well that would've been a shame; for his eyes were so pure. To Aidou, broken things were treasure to him. You were definitely broken.

A secret so dark and humiliating that you couldn't tell anyone; it broke you. He was mocking you, wasn't he? Who would've seen _you_ as a treasure? You were so dirty and beaten.. He was really making fun of you.

Furious, a hand had met the poor man's face, stinging him. He stood, unsure of what had just occurred. Gossips were already making their way through the ball as everyone exited out of the fascinating building to see what the fuss was about.

Aidou watched as you turned around, stomping away from the foul place. You didn't belong there. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Aido searched frantically for you. You were the rarest treasure he had seen yet; he couldn't just let you go like that! "Ahh! I didn't even get her name!" he pulled his blond locks, regretting everything he had done.

He had come to the conclusion that he was just going to snatch you away when he saw you. That's right. If you weren't going to oblige, he was going to force you to be his treasure.

"Hanabusa-sama, this girl you are looking for.. Is she a meal-"

"No!" he shouted at the chauffeur. You were definitely not a meal. _'How could I eat someone so beautiful? A treasure like that must never be harmed!' _That's what he thought.

The chauffeur definitely thought he was crazy and blind. Did he not see how the girl, you, looked? It was obvious that you were a wreck; but because Aido was.. plain ol' Aido; he saw nothing but beauty.

He rubbed his temples, frustrated and fearing that he had lost sight of you forever.

He opened his crystal eyes, suddenly jumping out of his seat, "Stop! There she is!" he pointed outside the window, causing the driver to stop immediately. He literally flew out of the car, stopping in front of you.

Your eyes went berserk, seeing this madman. "Not you again," you murmured, scratching the back of your head while staring at the slouched figure.

"Come with me or I will kidnap you!" he pointed his finger at you.

You looked left, right, and behind you. No one was around. Just _who_ was he speaking to? He stepped up to you, placing both his hands on your shoulder. "Look," you explained, "I have somewhere I have to go. Now excuse me before I get caught."

_"If they were to find out that I escaped; they'd surely hurt my family.." _you shook off the nasty feeling and mood that lingered over your head.

Aido gave a loud groan. "What is your name woman?" he raised his voice, sounding desperate.

You quirked a brow, giving in. "It's Haruna."

Finally, you ended up at the place once more. You sighed, trying to head through the back window.

"My name is Aido and-"

You widened your eyes seeing as the light went on inside the house. You jumped at the man who never stopped talking, Aido, and covered his mouth. "Shh," you hushed sharply, dragging him behind the building.

Aido muffled words beneath his breath as your dirty hands didn't let him breathe. You stared at the corner, watching the_ 'bad people'_ come out of the house, looking around. "I thought I heard something.." the monstrous man searched for you.

Aido finally gasped, getting your hand to release. "I couldn't breathe baka!"

"Who's there?"

You face-palmed yourself; _you were caught_. You realized that if you were to hide any more, your punishment would already be worse as it was. You stepped out of the shadows, apologizing truthfully, "I'm sorry," you bowed your head, tears already coming to the surface as you were scared.

The man gave a low growl, "When did you escape?" he shouted, grabbing you by the shirt, literally lifting you up off your feet into midair.

Your petite figure shuddered, the thundering voice piercing you already. Immediately, you fell into soft arms as the 'bad man' was sent flying across the center of the town. Your eyes widened, stared up and met with Aido's blue eyes.

He held a gracious grin. "I don't know how you put up with someone so annoying," he sighed. Annoying? Wasn't _he_ the one who was annoying too? You shook it off.

It then dawned on you that you were being embraced by this.. This gorgeous man. You panicked, pulled away from him and began to head into the house.

"Where are you going?" he exclaimed, following you. You shook your head, pushing him back. Aido obviously realized that this house was bad. He looked carefully at your shoulders, seeing them bruised and the state you were in. His face softened in the moonlight.

He grabbed your wrist, and you stared at him with frantic eyes.

Was he really going to take the joke this far? _'Who would want to have a disgusting woman like me?'_

"I don't know what you want, alright? But this joke that you're playing isn't funny! We can all see that I am no _'treasure'_ and whatever you call it okay? But I have to go in there, otherwise my family is done for. I can take a few hits and bruises, but I am _no _treasure."

Tears streamed down your face as you gasped for breath. Aido gave a dumbfounded stare, not sure how to react after making a girl cry. He frantically stuttered, trying to spew out anything; anything that would make you stop crying. And so he did.

"You're beautiful," he calmly said [also in an awkward manner]; and slowly so that you would hear and understand. "Be mine forever," he exhaled hardly. Aido stared at your face turn from a frown into a quite peaceful expression.

Still, you didn't quite understand Aido's strange words and so you played along. "And what about the bad people? They'll hurt my family.."

Aidou stared at you, realizing that the only reason why you were living in a hell house was because of them. He sighed, a relieved sigh. "That's it? No worries; I'll have them properly taken care of. I'll give your family a big house to live in, a luxurious life!" he promised, nodding furiously.

Hm.. What did you think? He was crazy. Definitely crazy. It sounded too good to be true that this man was actually willing to take you in, plus your family. "What's the catch?" Obviously, there had to be something to being his. Although it should've been the other way around, you felt like you should've been grateful that he was making such an offer.

Aido answered your question with a smile, surprising you as he pulled you down to his chest. Your face flickered red, and his eyes flickered red. You blinked quickly, wondering if you saw right.

Aido's voice was extremely handsome, especially when he was whispering huskily into your ear; like he was now. "The only thing you have to do is love me back."

Aido's teeth bared, his fangs barely grazing the skin at your neck. You shivered as he spoke those words and quickly a gasp left your lips as a sharp pain stabbed at your pain shocked you, but what shocked you more was to realize that vampires existed.

But loving him back..? That you could do.

_And so the brightest star reached down, hearing the cries of the baby lamb. Embracing her, the star took her away into the sea of diamonds where she became one of them, staying by his side forever._


	2. Family Meeting

**A/N: **Hey readers. At first I hadn't decided if I wanted to turn this one-shot into a series, but y'know.. I've decided that I do. It's going to be a mature story, so if you're much too young to read these, then please don't! Anyway, continue~

* * *

><p>"<strong>Family Meeting"<strong>

"Hanabusa Aido.. Is a vampire," she touched her chapped lips, trying to get a solid feeling of the word 'vampire.' She always thought they were myths and creatures that were just from a book, but apparently they weren't.

Her slender fingers traced down her thin neck, the wound from his fangs already gone. It'd been a week since their meeting and she still couldn't get used to her new lifestyle. "Ms. Haruna, which dress do you like better?" The maids danced around the room, trying to get her attention.

She looked away from the mirror and at the servants who struggled to hold up the fancy dresses. This whole 'Cinderella' life couldn't be real, could it? One moment she was being abused and in a hell hole, and now she's being treated like royalty? All because the blonde man-.. Scratch that, vampire, found her beautiful?

It was such a shame for Aido to be 'blind.' His eyes were so beautiful and blue like the ocean, and he couldn't even see that she was just so… Plain and dull. But that's the exact reason why he found her so unique.

She sighed, giving a semi-smile, "You all can take a break, I'll pick out my own wardrobe," she could obviously see their stress. They exhaled, relieved and quickly left the room without questions. Haruna looked down at her pedicured nails and up at her curled brown hair.

She never had gotten this kind of treatment before, it really was incomprehensible.

Her skin had finally gotten the chance to heal from all the bruises she received from the men back in the old house and she started to feel refreshed and alive again. "Haruna," she flinched, turning around to meet Aido.

As usual, he was dressed in expensive attire and looked stunning as usual, as expected of a vampire. She pursed her lips, "Are you ready to meet my family? They're really looking forward to this-.." he paused, seeing her not even dressed up yet. "Why aren't you ready yet? Where are all the maids?"

She had a guilty blush on, "I sorta.. Told them to leave," she mumbled, receiving a questionable look on his face.

He went berserk, "_What_! They're all waiting down there and you're not even ready?" He quickly grabbed a dress and threw it at her, nearly knocking her out of the chair. "Quick quick quick," he chanted like a sergeant. Living a life like this was definitely not easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"He.. Hello everyone," she shyly greeted. Somehow, she didn't like the idea of her sitting at a dinner table full of vampires, and she was the only human. She was starting to wonder if she had been invited to be dinner, instead of for dinner. She did recall Aido saying 'for' dinner. Didn't he say that?

Everyone stared at her and she felt insecure all over. They were all so breathtakingly gorgeous. She squinted at the sight, feeling as though she'd be blinded if she were to stare any longer.

Aido sat beside her, guiding her along the meeting. "Everyone," his voice completely changed into a mature one, opposite of how he'd speak to her. "This is Haruna. She is my mate but she's not one of us." She realized that by 'one of us,' he meant a vampire.

As he said that, almost everyone started gossiping into each others ears, it made her feel nerve wracking. "Please father, do accept her into the family," he bowed his head towards the man that was at the head of the table.

Indeed, he too had blonde hair and somewhat of the electrifying blue eyes. He seemed to hesitate, staring closely at Haruna from afar. "Why do you want her to be your mate? There are a lot of other beautiful women that are vampires as well. Did you even consider the ones that I introduced to you at the last soiree?"

Aido seemed to notice the troubled face on Haruna, she clearly felt unwanted. She wondered, why did she have to do such a humiliating thing? For one thing, she didn't even want to be the mate of Aido, it was all his idea. But she had to, for her family.. Being selfless wasn't easy.

For her, this whole engagement felt forced and unpleasant. A girl like her would never know how to love.

"Father, please grant me permission. She may seem ordinary, but I'm sure of it she's not. I've made my decision and I'm settling down on her." He seemed so sure of it, it even persuaded Haruna that he perhaps really did have feelings for her. She shook her head to herself, telling herself that what he felt wasn't true love.

It was like Romeo and Juliet, he wasn't in love, he's just _lusting_. That's right… How could he fall in love with her at a glance? It wasn't believable.

His father sighed, glancing at Haruna with what seemed like disgust. She really did not like the attention. She felt the desire to just dig a hole and stay buried until eternity. Haruna held her head low, staring at her lap while trembling in fright. "You girl," his voice thundered, causing Haruna to stiffen up like a board.

"Y-yes sir," the words came out as a mere whisper.

"For what reasons do you agree to this engagement? What can you offer to the Aido family?" A lump of hesitance was lodged in her throat as everyone waited for her answer. What did she have to offer? "Or is it that you're just in it for our _wealth_?"

Aido scowled, wanting to shield Haruna from all the judgmental vampires, to just tell them to leave her alone, but he couldn't go up against his father like that. He was the head of the Aido family, doing something careless like that would be disrespectful, one couldn't even imagine the consequences.

"That's.." She turned pale and looked like a skeleton. It was, partially true. But only for her family. She wanted to stay by Aido's side so that he would take care of her family for her. Her breath became heavy, pupils dilated, she felt faint.

Everyone could see that the frail human in front of them would collapse any minute now. "Father, that is enough," Aido interrupted the tension and everyone seemed to finally breathe again. He grabbed Haruna by the arm, leading her up the staircase.

Watching his father attack her like that, he couldn't keep watching the sight. Clearly, everyone must've felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry," Haruna murmured, stumbling up the stairs, her knees wobbling.

He held a concerned face, "It's alright. For your reward for putting up with my father like that, I'll take you to see your family tomorrow," he watched her face instantly beam with surprise. Was he serious? She hadn't seen her family in months, it made her gut twist in fear of how they would react to her being back home.

"Though I can't let you stay with them, but we can visit them once in a while. I've already given them a place to stay and all the necessities. Do you find me cruel that I'm helping them by _forcing _you as my lover?" He glanced down at the girl who still seemed in a daze.

Did she find him cruel? She shook her head, "Thank you Aido…" she sighed, the burden lifting off her chest. When they reached her room, she said her farewells to him as he watched the door close on him.

She froze in surprise, looking up at the vampire with questioning eyes. He had stopped the door halfway, stepping into the room and closing it behind him. She heard a light click as the door was locked. "What is it?" She was unsure of his intentions.

Even though she was inexperienced at these things, she noticed a certain peculiar look to his face, one that hinted of lust. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable as his eyes went from blue to red. Cowering down, she embraced herself, as though it would protect her from him. "Aido.." She backed up against the foot of the bed.

He strided over, staring her down. "As part of this 'deal,' your role as my lover also includes serving my.. _Needs_." She stared up at the vampire, petrified.

Her mouth was gaped, her skin went cold as his fingers laced around her hair and trailed down her jaw, neck, and down her arm. "Do you understand? I won't force you, but you'll have to come around some time." He was being patient with her, though it took a lot of restraining. If he for one moment were to let go of all his dignity, she would've been in big trouble. "Will you tonight? Or no?"

Her heart raced. Though he was giving her an option to say no until next time, she already felt like he was taking her body. Her strength had seemed to be forever gone. He could see her scared face. Of course it was natural for her to feel pressured and frightened. For one, he was a vampire and she barely knew him, and secondly, she was so insecure about herself.

Trying her best to not be rude, she shook her head, "No." Unfortunately, she had offended him anyway. Her answer came out more of a shout than a simple 'no.' It made him feel unwanted and disgusted with himself. She shut her eyes tight, feeling guilty. He was treating her like a queen and yet she denied him. She couldn't offer anything to him, not even her body. "So.. Sorry," she murmured, to which he waved it

off.

"No, I apologize for rushing," his eyes went back to being their natural aqua color. She didn't move an inch as he moved away, letting her breathe. "I'll see you tomorrow," he left the room, closing it behind him. Even though Haruna did feel bad at herself for rejecting, she was relieved that he had decided to wait his 'needs' off.

"Too close.." She gasped, putting her hand to her chest to feel her heart hammering away.


	3. Secrets Unfolded

**A/N:** Hey to whoever may be reading! I just want to thank those who reviewed my story and are following it so far, it means a lot! Remember, messages are inspirational _*eyes sparkles_.

I'm creepy, deal with it.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Secrets Unfolded"<strong>

Her dull dark chocolate colored eyes made sure to avoid those of Aido's, especially after what almost happened last night. Haruna felt as though her heart plummeted from Mount Everest each time she recalled how lustful he stared at her, the words he spoke, 'your role as my lover also includes serving my.. Needs.'

She shivered at the thought of her in bed with a man, one that she hardly knew. Still, even though he too didn't know a thing about her, he had been treating her with a lot of patience and kindness.

Her shoulders only tensed more as the car came to a slow stop in front of a house that was quite decent and one that felt… Nostalgic. It reminded her of something warm and of a happy childhood. "This is the place," Aido spoke, interrupting her peaceful thoughts. Her heart raced, skipping around inside her petite figure, trying to find a way out. This was it, the moment where she'd finally see her family again after being separated from them for months.

After they were so in debt, she had sold herself off to the 'bad men' to save them from being chopped up and put into the black market. And once again, she sold herself off, but this time to a good man who would provide them a home and necessities. The young blonde pulled the door open for her, leading her out of the car. She couldn't take her eyes off the place, thinking that just behind the closed doors, her family was behind it.

"D-do they know we're here?" She finally broke the ice wall between the two. He sighed, relieved that she wasn't going to put up the stalemate any longer.

"They know." What would they think of her? Would they be welcoming? She shook her head in annoyance, how could she think of such a thing? Of course they would accept her, or so, she forced to tell herself. She braced herself for the fateful meeting, raising her hand to knock on the wooden door. With three loud thumps, the door opened ajar, revealing a pair of peculiar eyes.

"I'm home mom," her shaky voice spoke. Her fears were vanished when she was embraced by strong arms, "Haruna's back everyone!" She rejoiced. She could hear other footsteps coming to meet her. Her heart was lifted so high, she felt so happy, a feeling that she had forgotten a long time ago but was remembered today. To have that emotion back was all thanks to that unreal, too good to be true man named Aido. She glanced back to him, trying not to give him a sad expression.

He could only grin to see her joy and she felt a pit of guiltiness building in her gut. He was giving her all of this and yet she had nothing to return. She wouldn't even give him her body to which he requested. But yet, she knew that forcing herself to like him was also wrong. Her debates ceased as she was greeted by the entire family. "Haruna!" They all pulled her away from the vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Do you honestly have to leave now?" Her mother held a sorrowful look that broke Haruna's heart to pieces. She wished to stay forever with her mother, with her siblings, with her home.. But even she knew that it was impossible. That man, Aido Hanabusa owned her now. She was his.

A promise was a promise, and she knew that she should be grateful that he was even letting her see them. She glanced at the vampire to see that he was occupied, checking his watch every now and then. He was already prepared to leave, and she knew he wouldn't leave without her.

"I have to go mom," she tried so hard to keep the tears from falling out, barely succeeding. It took every muscle, every strength for her to pull away from her family. The aristocrat obviously was able to sense the depressed aura oozing off her pores. He sighed, frowning a little.

"Now I feel like the bad guy," he tried to cheer her up to no avail. "Come on, cheer up. I'm letting you see them twice a month. That's more than what you got back then, right?" She knew he was right. She quickly placed on a fake grin, knowing that she had no right to put him down as well.

"Thank you for letting me see them today.." He seemed surprised a bit, seeing her in the best mood she had yet. Usually, she would be frowning and grimacing. This other side of her was making him feel less guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

Though Haruna had gotten everything a girl could ever wish for, she still had homework to do living as the princess of the household. While Aido was at Cross Academy, she found herself at home learning the necessities of being elegant.

"Stand up straight," her tutor scolded, holding fierce eyes as though she would bite her any second. She struggled to just breathe while standing straight. She was definitely regaining the bruises again.

"How.. Can one stand with a puffy dress like this?" She gasped, shaking her hips to show that the dress really was like a cotton ball.

"If you have such effort to talk, you'd better use that effort into perfecting your posture!" Haruna held an apologetic expression, hoping to get some sympathy out of the cold woman, gaining none. "Hn. How could the prince of the Aido family set his standards so low?" The woman left the room, disappointed.

Haruna too felt upset, though her tutor was only speaking the truth. "I don't even know why," she answered, mainly to herself. She pretended to act fancy, twirling while grinning to herself, only to find herself looking like an idiot.

"Lady Haruna, Aido-sama is here," one of the maids informed. Usually a fiancée would be glad to hear that their spouse were back, but she instead held a face that wanted to hide away from the world.

Hesitantly, she trudged out of the dressing room to find Aido. He made it clear that when he returned from the academy, he wanted a warm welcoming. It was one of the requirements of her being his future wife.

Even though it was a simple task, she felt like a fool. Walking down the staircase, she made sure to watch her step. She always somehow found a way to stumble down, especially when wearing such heels. When she made it towards the end, she noticed that her 'fiancée' was occupied with entertaining a guest. While eavesdropping, she figured that his name was Akatsuki.

"You mean you've never even done anything with her?" Akatsuki asked, holding such a baffled face.

"Not once!" Aido exclaimed, pacing back and forth in distress. She held a frown, realizing that they were speaking of her.

"Gossiping?" She tilted her head, curious.

"Not even a kiss," the blonde continued, ashamed that even he couldn't get a thing out of the human.

"She's impressive," his friend noted. Haruna blushed, mostly from embarrassment. Did he really feel unwanted? It's not like she found him disgusting, she found him highly attractive, naturally. But the thought of her lips placed against a man, especially a vampire, was something she'd like to avoid. "Is she the innocent type?"

"I doubt she lived in a household full of men without knowing what _sex _was."

Her face was really red, up to the point where one could just mistaken her for an apple. But this time, her face wasn't red of embarrassment. It was out of anger. Did he even realize what she went through in the hell hole? Using that example was something far beyond a joke. It was a slap in the face, some kind of rude mockery.

The steam fuming off of her must've attracted attention because the two vampires eventually noticed her presence. "Haruna," Aido called, concerned as of why she was holding such a threatening face. He reached out towards her, only to get assaulted in the process as she slapped his face, quite hard that it'd make him, a vampire, wince.

Tension rose in the air and almost everyone was attracted to the scene. Everyone who was looking just witnessed a human girl slapping their prince. The thought was incomprehensible. But even though everyone was staring, she didn't find it embarrassing to speak her mind.

"Do you think that me living with a house full of men was some kind of joke? That place was like a goddamn brothel where I was a victim, and yet you're speaking so carefree about it like it's some fairytale you pulled out of the shelf!"

Aido stared at the broken girl, seeing that she was on the verge of tears. It finally dawned on her that dozens of vampires were just whispering to each other, wondering what all the commotion was all about. She shy'd away, knowing that they'd come up with rumors and all sorts of gossip. She just had enough of it.. Enough of everyone judging her, enough of him and his sweet words to her.

He took her in and yet he didn't know a thing about her. "I quit being your stupid treasure," she brushed past him, leaving everyone in questions as of why she would make such an outburst like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

She listened to the eerie screeching sound of the swing set as she sat on it while swishing back and forth in the wind at a park. The streetlamp provided some comfort for her while she was alone at night. After causing such a scene, of course she felt awful and wanted to hide away. Everyone must've thought she was a lunatic. She cursed at herself, wondering why she let her past get the best of her.

If she were to quit being his fiancée, what would happen to her family? The image of their happy faces was because of Aido, and if she were to stop the entire deal, they'd be no longer joyful. "Since I don't have any pride left.. Should I go apologize?" She asked herself, only to shake her head afterwards. The entire fight was clearly his fault, right? He had no right to go prancing around and chanting about her story to the world, especially when he had no idea what went inside that 'brothel.'

She looked at the ground the entire time, burying her feet in the cold moist dirt. It was then that she noticed a pair of shoes in front of her, belonging to a certain man. She didn't dare look up. "You're here to lecture me right? And then you're going to throw me back into that place-"

"Were you…" Aido's voice started, coming out as a whisper. He felt troubled for the first time, the word he wanted to ask lodged at his throat. It was a simple word that held a lot of sorrow behind it. "Were you raped?" He asked, steadily this time.

She clicked her heels together, ashamed to answer. Though she didn't, it was enough to confirm his worries. "You must think I deceived you right? Now I'm a dirty woman who doesn't deserve to be by your side.." she sighed, knowing that this situation would've eventually come. "Well.. Now you know why I'm always so insecure," she scoffed, trying to lighten the only then realized how messed up her life was. The woman he took in wasn't any plain Jane. She was a broken girl with no childhood.

The beautiful man stared at the girl, feeling sorry. "I didn't think that you deceived me…" He stunned her, holding her hand. She didn't look at him, she looked at the hand that held hers, feeling a tiny, just a small bit, of joy. She wondered why she hadn't seen it before, but she saw this imaginary halo, a pleasant aura emanating from him.


	4. Burdens

**A/N:** Heylo guys~ Sorry, I've been extremely slow on updating T~T

Forgive me! Well, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Burdens"<strong>

It's that feeling of not having to hide anything anymore, like a hundred pounds of weight has been lifted on your chest. That's how Haruna felt.

She sunk low into the tub, the water leveled up to the bridge of her nose. She stared at the soap bubbles that surrounded her, like a fort of it. Not only did Aido find out about her dreadful secret, but he didn't abandon her after learning about it.. That made her the happiest.

But, even though he did accept her, it seemed like the gap between them had widened just a little more. She felt like perhaps her honesty made him scared… Or maybe they both just didn't have the courage to speak to each other freely after secrets had risen.

'_This silence is unnecessary.. Why am I shy to speak to him now?'_ She thought, exiting the bathtub now. Wrapping a soft warm towel around her petite body, she felt that it was enough to exit the bathroom with just that. Of course she'd feel that way, no one else was in her bedroom besides her presence-…

She paused, wide eyed at the figure of someone else in her bed. She didn't yell or shriek or anything, since the person was her 'fiancée,' Aido. He stuttered a little, catching her at a bad moment. "E-eh.. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in! The.. The bed looked comfortable enough to lay in and.. Ah.." He realized that making excuses wasn't helping much.

Haruna felt bad for him, feeling embarrassed for him. "It's.. alright," she pretended to believe his story. He realized she was a bit dazed since she sounded just as confused as a school girl with a crush. When she entered the bathroom again to change, he hung his head low, cursing at himself for being in her room without her permission.

Opposite of what Haruna had though, he felt like their relationship had gotten closer. Attempting to get closer, he thought it was fair enough to finally sleep in the same room and bed from here on. From the look of her, it didn't look like the idea was good at all. "Ack..! Stupid, stupid," he pulled his golden locks, ready to leave.

Before he could reach the door, Haruna had already came back into the room, fully dressed now. "Where are you going?" She asked, curious and a little bit innocently. He turned his face around, so that she wouldn't see him. He snickered to himself, smiling widely. '_She wants me to stay!' _He nodded, feeling full of himself.

"You wanted to ask me something, right?" His face then turned into a sad frown. Apparently, she only wanted to know what he came for. He sighed, telling her it was nothing, ready to leave again. "Wait," she called, noticing that he was feeling down. Even a fool could tell that he wanted to badly to sleep in the same room. She pitied him, mentally comparing him to a puppy that wanted to stay by its owner. "If.. If you find my bed comfortable… You can sleep there."

He looked like a statue, his stern expression not changing. He didn't want to chase her out of her own bed, and he didn't want to sleep on it if she wasn't going to be there. "It's not the same.. Forget it," he yawned.

Now he was really making her feel guilty. She felt like she had to owe him back for all the things he had done for her already. "You can sleep there on my bed… With me," she finally told, not really thinking before speaking.

Without any further stalling, she found the vampire already sprawled on her bed, happily shifting around to find a comfortable position to sleep in. "Ah..! Haruna-chan is really kind~" She smiled a little, unfortunately the boy didn't catch it in time. She found him looking just like a child, harmless and cute.

'_One night sleeping beside him won't be bad…' _She hesitantly crawled into bed, her every movement etched into the mind of Aido. He felt exuberant, happy, dazed - all these feelings just because of her allowing him to sleep beside her.

She froze for a minute, wondering whether she should sleep facing him or not. She shook her head, confused as of why she would think so hard over a trivial decision. She turned her back towards him. Aido was a little saddened, but happy enough that she was even letting him stay.

He was so confused, why did the girl not like him? Looks like his would make a million girls fall in love, and yet they had no effect on her.

Every breath he inhaled, he could smell her intoxicating scent. It was enough to make him shake from pleasure; he wanted to badly to bite into her neck and to be inside her, to feel every inch of her body, but she'd never forgive him if he were to do something like that.

Being so close to her, yet not being able to have her, it was unbearable. He couldn't stand it, it was like God was testing his patience. He could have her if he wanted to, but yet he couldn't. Not being able to do much more than sleep beside her, he made another daring move.

She gasped a little, looking over her shoulder at the sea blue eyes, feeling his arm wrap around her waist to pull her close to his chest. She wasn't sure of what to do in the situation, but she could tell in his eyes that he was pleading her to let him hold her.

Haruna felt his grip tighten, like he was desperately holding onto her. She was starting to think that she had become too nice, since she let him slide this time. She laid back down, though her nerves were still tense.

Aido let out a relieved sigh. He was really sure that she was going to slap him again like she did earlier, but he didn't expect her to let him embrace her. She didn't quite understand why he was so happy just to hold her, not thinking too much of it.

Still, she felt uneasy in his arms underneath the silk covers, but she felt safe. It wasn't long before Aido's breathing became heavier, including hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"I already told you father, I am set on Haruna!"

Haruna could hear Aido raising his voice from the other side of the room. Earlier that day, his father had unexpectedly brought in a set of aristocratic females for him. She heard them go at it for about an hour before the father gave up, for the day of course.

'_Why is he so fixated on me..?' _She felt a little burdened, able to sense the hate radiating off her father-in-law. He passed by her, scowling at her before leaving the place. The other women followed behind him, looking at her up and down with unpleasant looks. _'They're all beautiful..'_

She felt extremely unwanted in the household, it wasn't a good feeling. "Don't mind them. As long as I'm here, they won't do anything to hurt you," Aido approached her from behind, scaring her a little. This man who tried so hard to keep her by his side was suffering too.

Haruna could tell that he didn't enjoy clashing with his father, and yet he did it for her. "I'm sorry," she lowered her face, hiding her teary eyes with her hair. When it came to crying girls, Aido was usually capable of handling the situation, but since it was someone who he really cared for, he was a little nervous.

"D- don't cry, it's only for the time being!" He frantically tried to calm her down. "It's all my decision anyway. I'm the one forcing you to stay, so don't be sorry."

She shook her head, feeling too overprotected. "Because of me, Aido is pressured and not getting along with father-in-law.. I don't want Aido to be sad," she murmured, knowing that she wasn't the only one being bashed in this whole marriage.

He paused momentarily, not really taking in what she said. The only thing that peaked his interest was that she was concerned for him. "You're.. Worrying about _me_?" He asked, though sounding too ecstatic. It was the first time she'd admit having some sort of feelings for him.

She started to doubt whether he really was being troubled by the whole marriage since he seemed too carefree. But still… She could recall days where he'd pace back and forth with such a worried expression. Haruna felt helpless and at fault, not sure what to do.. No, there had to be a way.

'_I'll find a way to fix everything…'_


	5. Save Me

**A/N: **Whew, well. It's hot and I'm tired. Here's the next chapter ;)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Save Me"<strong>

Haruna carefully rolled over to her side, not wanting to disturb the sleeping vampire. She glanced at the pale face of Aido. She grimaced, feeling jealous that even he looked beautiful while unconscious. She concluded that it was one of the traits of being a vampire.

Her hand lifted to her neck, feeling the skin where he once bit her. Of course, the wound was already gone, but she could still remember the burning pain of it. After that, he never asked for her blood again. Did he not like her taste? She felt slightly saddened. But still, she grateful to him for not biting her, the pain was unbearable.

'_Didn't he get the message that I only allowed him to sleep with me for one night? And yet he's sleeping here constantly now…'_ She started to regret being kind to him that night. She shrugged, unable to chase him out of her room now. The boy was like a child, easily hurt.

"Still awake?"

She gasped, jerking a little at the sudden voice. He lifted one eye open, smirking to her reaction. Her heart took a few seconds before it started beating again. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She clutched onto her nightgown, feeling like she just had ten years cut away from her lifespan.

He shook his head, "I should be awake by now. It's night time; vampires only sleep during the day time," he winked. She was a little dazed, only remembering that mythical fact.

"Then why are you sleeping with me at night time?"

He yawned, "I've been forcing myself to make my schedule match with yours, sleeping at night while awake by daylight. I'm still adjusting though." While he fluffed his pillow, she felt a bit… Touched. Even though it was something that wasn't that huge a deal, she smiled a little to know that he sacrificed some sleep for her.

"Thank you."

Aido froze momentarily, unsure if he was awake. "For what?" He finally asked, scratching his scalp.

He watched her face turn pink a little before she dived underneath the covers, "Goodnight!" He puffed his face, unable to let the conversation go.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Going… On a business trip?" Haruna watched the maids come in and out of the room, each carrying a suitcase full of Aido's belongings. He sighed, grudgingly nodding.

She caught on, knowing that he didn't want to leave her behind for something that wasn't in his interest. "If I don't go, father will definitely have my head, as if he doesn't hate me enough."

She flinched a little, remembering how much her father-in-law wanted to kick her out. "Is he going with you?" She hoped he was, she couldn't imagine how it'd be like in the house with a man who hated her. Especially since Aido wasn't going to be there to protect her, she felt very uneasy.

He shook his head, "He's staying. You'll be fine though. Father isn't that bad once you get on his good side." She held a dull face. How was she ever going to get on his good side? "Just don't make any trouble and you'll be fine," he was radiating with happiness.

"At least one good outcome of this trip will be that you and father will have some bonding time~! Have fun, you have a whole week with father!" she widened her eyes, not wanting to bond with him at all. She shook her head, wanting to beg him to stay but words wouldn't come out as he exited the giant doors. She watched his retreating back, seeing her last hope gone.

"You." The hair on the back of her neck stood straight up at the daunting sound of her father-in-law. She didn't want to turn around to see his angry face, she didn't want to be in the same room with him. Slowly inching in a rotation, she faced the vampire. He held dark eyes, even though his eyes were blue.

"Y-yes father-in-law," she saw him glare as she called him father. She didn't expect anything less. He eyed her before gesturing her into his office. She didn't want to be killed in a place where no one would see her - she felt trapped.

Following closely behind, though with some distance in between, they made their way into his personal room where the doors were closed. He sat behind the giant oak desk, leaning forward while anticipating for something. She didn't know what. "I dislike you."

The little hope she had left shattered, though she still held a shaky smile. How was she going to respond to that? "While Aido is gone for this entire week, prepare your bags and leave." He didn't bother stalling or sugar coating his words. He meant what he said, and that's what scared Haruna the most.

She would've loved to leave in that second, but her family lingered in her thoughts. She couldn't possibly tell him the real reason why Aido and her were together. "At first I didn't understand why my son took you in. I assumed you either blackmailed him in some sort, but you are especially incapable of doing that."

With each insult she made, she turned tinier and tinier. "But then I found out about this…" Her eyes were filled with every terrified emotion a human could feel.

He showed her a picture of the location where she was currently residing. "This was your previous location, correct? Using your body to keep your family safe." She figured he used his position to find out every information on her.

Haruna turned red, confirming his theory of her. "My son seems to be infatuated with you, but yet you aren't. Thank you for not returning his trivial emotions."

She shuddered, unsure of what to do. She was being attacked in every way possible and Aido wasn't there to protect her like he promised. He must've sent Aido out on a business trip to secretly send her away as well.

"What are you proposing?" She asked, trying to sound firm and steady.

He leaned forward, the sound of his chair squeaking beneath his movements. "Go back to where you came from. You were able to provide your family while being kept in that place, right? I'll let them keep the house they have, but the rest you'll have to do. Think about my family and my son, don't bother us with your pitiful story."

Constriction.. Her heart felt tightened and her body seemed to fail on her. She couldn't go against what he said. In the beginning, she knew it was a bad idea, and yet she still did it. She never thought she'd be missing Aido so much, but she did. She wanted him here to help her, but he wasn't there. _'I don't want to go back there…'_

Their lifestyles didn't go together at all, they don't belong together. "I… Understand."

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

"I'm home," Aido's voice echoed throughout the entire mansion. No one came to see him. "Strange…" He looked around, expecting to see Haruna greet him, like she was required to. Not even a sign of her presence.

It was then that the maids came flooding to his side, helping him carry the bags back into his room. His sister, Tsukiko Aido, came flying down the stairs to hug him. "Brother, you're back," she smiled, her pearl eyes shimmering with delight.

He returned the embrace before asking of Haruna. Her eyes fell dead, "That is… Father.."

Abruptly, he barged into his father's office, "Ah, son, you're back-"

"Where is Haruna!" He went hysterical, not caring whether this man was his father or not. He rolled his eyes to Aido, no remorse in his eyes. Aido feared that she had been starving, freezing, or perhaps dead.

"I sent her back to her rightful place. Why didn't you tell me she was working as a whore?"

Aido grit his teeth, "She's not a whore, she had her reasons! She was being sexually abused and you're not even showing any pity?"

His father quirked a brow, slightly amused. "How could I ever pity her?"

Feeling completely misunderstood, Aido brushed him off, storming out of the house. He could hear his father threatening him to leave her to her business, which he would never do.

He decided that when he met her, he would yell at her and raise his hand to her, just to scare her. His face was red from angry, he was so furious why she would just easily leave. Had she not remember the deal she had with him? She was forever his and yet she just left.

Aido was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized that he eventually made it in front of the worn down bar. Easily barging in, he came face to face with dozens of disgusting looking men that looked like delinquents, of course, they were.

He looked around, seeing other women that were too in the same situation as Haruna. He scanned the room, only looking for her. "Hey, who let the pretty boy in here ah!"

A bulky man came forward, "Where is Haruna…?" Aido's voice was somewhat calm, though it was definitely filled with hate.

"Ah, you mean Cinderella here?"

Aido's turquoise eyes landed on a dirty girl, her face almost unrecognizable to him. She was dressed in raggedy clothes, her body covered in bruises - it was like the first time he met her. "Aido.." He couldn't accept it. He couldn't allow her to be in the place any longer. A week only and she was already in such a state. "Aido, go back," she pleaded, her eyes only looking down.

"Hey stupid woman, you only speak when allowed to!" Aido watched her shudder from fear. Her body remembered the pain she received, reacting naturally to protect itself. The man found himself covered in ice, stunned and unaware of what had just happened. "What…?" Everyone in the room gasped, realizing just who they were against with.

"I dare you to call her a stupid woman again, stupid man," Aido took strides forward, causing a frightened reaction among the crowd. They stepped back, unsure of what he might just do. Haruna watch his figure kneel down in front of her.

She felt like she was staked with ice, her heart felt cold from fright. He was really not in a good mood and she could see that he was consumed with hate, perhaps towards the people who hurt her, or perhaps towards her, she couldn't tell. He reached out his hand, as though offering salvation.

"All you have to do is ask me to save you, and I will oblige without complaints." He was serious. Right now, she wasn't even thinking about what her father-in-law would say to her, she only thought about the man in front of her. She honestly didn't want to be in this place, she wanted to be with Aido.

The feeling of security and protection was what she wanted, something he was offering. It hurt to move her body, but even though it did, she lunged at him, embracing him. He was stunned at first, seeing how willingly she was to go with him. But what stunned him more was how her lips gently brushed against his.

He became intoxicated, enchanted with her kiss, wanting more. "Please… Save me, Aido," she pulled away, her face stained with tears. She felt ashamed, stupid, without pride. He pulled her up off her feet, carrying her in his arms effortlessly.

"Don't forget, you asked for it," his voice whispered, filled with a hint of anger, kindness, and lust.


	6. Desires Fulfilled

**A/N:** I warn you! This is NOT for the untainted hearts and minds! There will be sex in this chapter! If you can handle it and are mature enough, feel free to read on!

* * *

><p>"<strong>Desires Fulfilled"<strong>

Haruna stared at the mirror. After taking a long shower, the managed to get the dirt off her skin. She sighed, wobbling a bit while leaning over the sink. _'How is father-in-law going to react after seeing me back in the household?'_

Currently, she and Aido resided in a first class hotel from nearby. Obviously, she couldn't return to the Aido family looking unpresentable. After dressing into a bathrobe, she peeked through the slightly ajar door, searching for signs of the creature.

She was worried that he had despised her now; she couldn't forget the glare he had on just hours ago. Creeping into the main room, she found him sitting on the couch. His arms were outstretched, his legs crossed while he stared up at the ceiling.. From what it looked like, he seemed to be thinking really hard.

If she didn't know him, she'd think he was going to be killed by loan sharks and was rethinking his life.

She lowered her head, knowing that she was the cause of his stress. "Are you alright?" She gathered all her courage to say it, but still, it came out as a mere whisper.

He was deep in thought, but he was still able to perceive his surroundings. She expected him to lie to her so that she too wouldn't worry, but he was more blunt than she took him for. "No, I'm not alright because the way you're acting makes me angry. You act on what others tell you to do, never thinking for yourself. For you to easily leave like that just because my father told you to - it makes me hate you."

She cringed a bit, looking like his words had given her a sting. They did. "We made a deal. I'm keeping my promise, and yet you're just taking it like it's some joke. Did you not think of how I'd feel?" His blue eyes started to turn a tint of red, scaring her a little.

Haruna was always used to men yelling at her like this, but when Aido yelled at her, it felt a lot more painful and humiliating. Saying sorry wouldn't cut it, she knew that much.

He ran his slender fingers through his locks, wanting to damage something. She recalled the deal, her part was to love him back. She felt like a fool, not running from the fact that she really hasn't been keeping her word.

It was hard for someone like her to love… Because he was the first man to truly love her, it made her feel embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. The feeling was wonderful, she liked it, but she felt like she didn't deserve it. She knew though, that he deserved to be loved. She clutched tightly onto her bathrobe, her thoughts racing with debates.

Questions of 'what should I do?' or 'should I just be quiet?' ran through her mind. It was rare for someone indecisive like her to finally make a decision. Aido didn't bother looking at her, wanting to erase her existence from his mind, though it'd be impossible. He was thinking about taking a hike through the mountains to just get lost and think about life.

It was then that his attention was brought back to earth when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. He looked up with surprise, his brows narrowing when he saw Haruna perched on him, her arms around his neck.

Her eyes were tightly shut, her face burying into the side of his neck. "What are you…?" His voice drifted off, feeling a light kiss on his neck. She pulled away, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. She apologized for making him mad. He watched curiously while her shaking hands struggled to take off his coat and tie. He grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

With the face she was making, he possibly couldn't stay mad, nor under control. She didn't intend to make such a lewd face, but he managed to still hear her out before going crazy. "Take.. Me." She turned red, looking away instantly. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You're… Submitting to me?" He really thought that he was going to have to drag her into bed one day, but apparently it wasn't going to happen. She hesitantly nodded, though he could tell that she most likely didn't want to sleep with him. Aido grabbed her chin, making her take a good look in his eye.

He could see embarrassment and other emotions drifting in them. If he had any patience left, even if just a pinch, he'd tell her to stop and to leave it at that. Unfortunately for her, he was already at his peak. The desire to be inside her and to see her pained reactions was too seductive.

He was curious to know the sounds she'd make, the expressions she'd make, how it'd feel to thrust into her petite body. Haruna was a little frightened to see that he wasn't going to hold back, "I'm sorry," he murmured before lifting her up and pushing her down onto his bed. Caging in on her like a predator, he slid one finger down between the small opening of her robe, tracing it down to her stomach.

The touch of his cold skin was like fire. Aido pinned her hands above her head, not allowing her to make any movements to stop him. "Even if you beg for me to stop now.. I won't be able to. Forgive me if I hurt you." She was a little stunned that he would say something like that, but it made her scared that he might do something harsh.

Before he continued, she can only remember the faces of the men who raped her long ago; the trauma would be there no matter what. To be trapped under Aido made her feel like she was suffocating and she started to feel a little regretful for coming onto him.

Knowing that there was no way out, she could only put her full trust into him, hoping that he would treat her kindly.

"You weren't…" He continued, catching her attention. She wasn't sure what he was going to say or ask. "You weren't touched at all when you were there, were you?" He looked hesitant, though full of hate at the same time. She wondered what he'd say if she said yes.

Haruna took her time to answer, making him tense even more. "No… The only time they touched me were when they hit me," she cringed, remembering the fists that slammed onto her. He sighed, a sigh of relief. She felt a little saddened that he was so afraid that she would be tainted again, getting the idea that he already didn't like how she wasn't a virgin anymore.

Instead, he told her something she didn't quite expect. "Good… Because if they did, that means I would've only gone rougher on you." She was a little surprised, her impression of him all wrong. He only felt relieved because he didn't want to hurt her in any way, not because he was afraid that she was a dirty woman.

Aido kissed her on the lips, slightly trembling from the desire to just penetrate her there, but even being as eager as he was, he knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it just yet. He kissed the bruises on her face gently, hoping to ease her pain a little.

Making his way down her jaw line and onto her pale neck, he ran his tongue over it before his fangs dared to seep into her flesh. She gasped, shifting a little beneath his body when the unbearable pain came. She could feel her life being eaten away, though she tried not to mind it.

Haruna only found herself wiggling more when his other hand found their way to her breasts, massaging them while he ran a thumb over her nipple. She bit her bottom lip, not wanting to make any strange noises. Though her face looked uncomfortable, and somewhat in crucial pain, her body was reacting naturally to his touches.

She didn't like the feeling one bit - not because it was hurting her, but because she never felt anything like it before. When touched by other men, she would only feel pain, it was probably the only feeling she knew, but when Aido caressed her, she felt… Strange.

Her body was heating up from pleasure and yet embarrassment. Aido retreated his fangs, kissing the wound before carrying on. He went from her collarbone, to her chest, then running the warm tongue over her breasts.

She cried a little, struggling to pull away. He was pleased that he held onto her wrists before doing such acts, otherwise she probably would've ran out the door a long time ago. He smirked while flicking his tongue over her nipple. She turned red, whining a little.

He sighed a little, not from annoyance, but from amusement. "If you plan to make me go easier on you, it'd be best if you don't make such noises and faces. They're really tempting," he looked at her with lustful eyes. She bit her tongue, not realizing that she had unintentionally been making him want her more with such bizarre noises. "Are you not enjoying it?" He asked, stopping for a minute, even though it took the strength of a vampire to hold back.

She blushed, closing at her eyes, hoping that he wouldn't be able to read her thoughts. "I don't like feeling like this… It's a weird feeling," she murmured, pouting a little. He scowled a little, his grip on her wrists accidentally tightening a little.

"Don't make.. That face," he hung his head low, feeling hopeless that he would be turned on so much just by a small pout on her face. His breathing was going off course, his heart racing in all directions. She was a little worried that she had done something wrong. "I can't hold back anymore," he whispered in a raspy unstable voice.

He finally let go of her wrists, prying her legs apart to get to her entrance. "Aido," she pushed herself up to the bedpost, feeling nervous when he unzipped his pants. She turned away in fright, feeling stupid when he pulled out his manhood.

Haruna felt like a child, unsure how to react. Before he entered, he pushed himself against her, making her frozen in surprise at how hard he was. She stared in fear at the man in front of her when he looked at her with serious eyes.

"You can feel that, can't you? Just by fondling you I feel like this… Can you understand how I feel for you?" She looked embarrassed, wanting to turn invisible at the spot. How could he say such things without hesitance? Though he was somewhat complimenting her, she felt like he was making fun of her, though she knew he wasn't.

"Why-.. Why are you telling me this?" Her voice was clearly too low for that of a human to hear, but since Aido was a vampire, he heard it perfectly clear. He could see that she was uneasy, easy to read.

He leaned into her neck, whispering to her in a seductive voice. "To make you understand how badly I want you," he felt her tense up beneath him, liking her reaction. Before he went further, he took off his shirt, revealing a well toned torso and chest.

She had never really been close to such a delicate looking body, all she's really been exposed to were men with round bellies and sluggish fats. He glanced at her, not wanting to miss her expression when he took her. He wanted to see all of it, the pain, the fright, the pleasure, in her eyes.

He ran his pale hands down the side of her body, grabbing her tightly by the hips. He yanked the robe away from her body, completely exposing her. She looked away, not wanting to see her own self because of the bruises and small scars. Haruna especially did not want to see his facial expression when he saw how disgusting she was.

"Don't look away. I want to see your face while I'm taking you," he asked, no, more like demanded. She felt like she had no choice. Her eyes turned to him, knowing that he would show no mercy when he enters her.

He looked into her brown eyes the entire time. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he slammed into her, feeling a rush of pleasure and relief. She on the other hand, winced, covering her mouth to try and smuggle the yelp.

It wasn't as harsh as she was treated before, but the pain still took her by surprise. His hips rocked against hers, not stopping for a second to give her time to think. He felt like he had waited long enough, going slow would only make him insane.

Tears were on the verge of falling from her eyes while she looked at him through her blurred vision, biting on her tongue while grasping onto the sheets. She could feel him inside her, the emptiness being filled.

He squeezed her hips tighter, thrusting deeper into her, eager to feel every inch of her body. Everything had gone exactly like how he planned it in his head; pushing into her with such force that she'd give a face that made him insane with lust.

Haruna felt her knees go numb, her breath wheezing and her body drenched with sweat. He, being a vampire, felt none of these, only a feeling full of ecstasy and desire. Her body was practically an outlet for his frustrations and lust.

With each thrust, he went harder and deeper, unable to control his body. If he did hurt her, which he slightly did, it was unintentional. He moved his hands up, playing with her breasts again. He leaned over, never stopping, burying his face into her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Eventually, the pain in her body seemed to slowly ease, though the soreness was still there. The small pit of pleasure inside her stomach was forming slowly, climbing higher with each push he made. She felt like passing out, unable to keep up with his stamina.

She used every ounce of her strength to just lift her arms, wrapping them around his slender back, her fingers tracing his spinal cord. She gasped a little with every harsh thrust he made, her soft moans only encouraging him to move faster.

His raspy pants made him seem human for once; even he knew how to feel a little exhausted. He grunted, the intense painful pleasure would never satisfy him. He wanted her so much, it was frightening for him. "Aido…" She called to him, saying it in the tone of a rather seductive voice, though she didn't intend to or anything.

For once, he stopped, frozen by her calling his name. He looked at her, seeing that she had already came. He leaned in, kissing her awkwardly. Aido pulled away, holding a disgusted face to himself. He didn't like how he lost his composure, feeling weak was not in his best interests.

Still, he pushed into her even harder, hearing another raspy gasp from her. He kept sliding into her. It took minutes, which seemed like hours before he finally felt at his peak. He scowled, finding something to hold onto for support. He could've held onto her, but he felt that if he did while climaxing, he might've dug his nails into her delicate skin.

Grasping onto the pillows, he indeed did tear them apart while ejaculating into her. She slightly frowned, closing her eyes. He collapsed beside her, his breath going out of control. He looked at her sleeping figure, mentally apologizing for going a little too hard on her.

Still, he reached over, wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt groggy, but still a little hard. He easily could've went for round two, but seeing that she was already asleep, he let it go, pulling her towards him. He held on tightly, never planning to let go.


	7. Hardships

"**Hardships"**

"He- Father, I mean," she corrected after Aido held a saddened look, "he won't... Hate us for this, right?" She was bashful, thinking about last nights events. Of course, the soreness between her legs wouldn't let her forget what happened.

He simply shrugged, not thinking much of it. "How would he know?" Of course. Unless he had a third eye and set up a hidden camera in the hotel, there was no way he could've known that they had made love hours ago. "You needn't hold that flustered face. There's nothing to be ashamed of; it's only natural for a man to have intercourse with the woman he loves."

That didn't help soften that tint on her face. She pulled the covers to her frail body, "Stop saying embarrassing things," she cried a little. He smiled a little, happy to see that he didn't hurt her too much last night.

"You should be happy that I didn't go as hard as I planned to." He snickered when he saw her face turn paler than a vampires. If that wasn't hard, then how would the real deal feel like? She winced to herself. "Anyway, what we did may have gone against my father's wishes, but I'll protect you from him, so relax. Just think of this as getting back at him," he winked.

Even if her father-in-law did do something horrible to her, she didn't want to get 'revenge' on him by sleeping with Aido! She never wanted to make enemies with him, and doing what they just did... She wouldn't be surprised if he shipped her to the other side of the world next. He noticed her troubled atmosphere. "Is there something that I can do to ease your mind?"

He ran his fingertips along her jaw, admiring her defensive state. She tried not to mind it, "I just..." She couldn't keep her mind straight with his fangs protruding like that. She could still feel the burning pain at the side of her neck. With his kind gestures and patience, she wondered why she hasn't fallen head over heels for him yet. "I'm afraid."

Aido was disheartened to hear that his precious treasure was so... Distraught. She could see that he was somewhat expecting something, but he sighed in the end. "When will you come to realize that I won't allow you to be hurt?" He brushed aside her locks, wanting to rid every insecurity she had.

Haruna's heart was constricted with guilt when she just didn't have the heart to return his feelings. When will she realize? He already did so much for her, but what will it take for her to accept them? She figured it was just her insecurities holding her back.

"I already have," she began to dress underneath the sheets. Earlier, he had gone out to buy new clothes for her to wear for the day. She was a bit upset that they all had been brand names. _'You're my girl. How can I let you wear cheap clothing?' _Those were the exact words that he told her. She really hated being treated like royalty all of a sudden.

"Are we going home now?" She tried not to sound so devastated. He shook his head, telling her he wanted to show her his school.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

"This is Aido-san's school?" She praised, touching the brick buildings. He nodded, delighted to see a smile on her face.

"You're fascinated by the littlest things, but when I show you a castle or a diamond necklace, you grimace." She shrugged. That's just how she was, he figured, but he wouldn't change her personality for anything else.

"Are you not attending here anymore?"

He shook his head no, "We're on break right now. Speaking of which, when we come back, I must introduce you to Kaname-sama~!" She was a little stunned that there was someone else other than her who he admired so much. "He's a pureblood and head of the Night Class."

She mouthed a silent 'oh,' not too interested. He grabbed her hand, leading her towards the fountain like a true prince. "Thank you," she curtsied, sitting down on the marble. He was a tad jealous when the school stole her attention, but he didn't mind that much.

"Is there something on your mind?" He caught her sighing every now and then to herself. She mentally cursed herself for being so obvious.

"It's just all... Very nostalgic. High school is supposed to be one of the most important memories for a person, but I was never able to attend." He was certainly moved by this tale, but she didn't think too much. "Actually," she wondered, "is it okay if I also attended Cross Academy?"

He immediately fell out of sympathy. "No way, no can do!" He crossed his arms into an 'X' shape. She was surprised at his absolute denial. "There are boys here who'll do whatever they can to get into your skirt! Plus there are vampires here who'll want to suck your blood!"

He was confused when she started laughing, "Aren't you basically describing yourself?"

"I..." Well. It was true. "No, just no. If I have you going here, my hair would turn white from constant worrying."

He jerked a little in surprise when he felt her hands hold his. "If it bothers you that much, then I won't go. I wouldn't want your hair going white," she spoke sincerely, her eyes making him fall in love all over again.

She didn't see his actions as being 'obsessive,' but rather something a father would do - being protective of the one they love. He cleared his throat, feeling stupid that he had overreacted. He felt awful, clearly. It was one of the only things she had ever requested, and he denied it so bluntly.

Before he could try and plant a kiss on her chapped lips, she jumped out of his grasp. "Ah, let's go home now before father-in-law gets even more angry," she walked away, leaving him following close behind wanting more.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Her stomach twisted in knots when she heard the ruckus from downstairs. Aido was having an argument with his father, that was obvious. She turned around in bed, wanting to block out all the noises. She wanted to be down there to take the blame, but after locking her inside the bedroom, she really didn't have a choice.

In the meantime, she was thinking of a way to thank him for standing up for her all the time. "I'm sorry Aido-san," those were the only words she'd been repeating for the whole hour she was stuck in that room.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open and shut. "Aido-san," she called, propping herself up on her elbows. He didn't say a word while taking a seat next to her. She wondered why he was turning his back towards her, but she realized that he was torn.

This man respected his father, but also loved her. Who would he side with? She didn't know how to satisfy him or to make him feel better. "Is there anything I can do?" She wanted to just let him know that she was there, that he could always lean toward her for help.

"Go to sleep and don't look at me; I'm very uncool at the moment," he scoffed a little, burying his face into his hands. Her old self would've obliged, but instead, she surprised him by embracing him from behind.

"I'm sorry for making things unbearable for you. If you ever get tired of all this, don't hesitate to abandon me-"

She stared up at him after he had roughly pinned her beneath him. His eyes flashed red, glaring at her. "You should already know that I don't plan on doing that," he snarled, annoyed that she'd ever think he would. Haruna faltered a little, but drew up her hand to touch his cold face.

"I know you won't," and she felt so heartbroken that he couldn't. She's truly become his kryptonite. He was filled with temptation, wanting to thrust into her once more, but seeing as now was really bad timing, he satisfied himself by just resting his head upon her bosoms.

Her breath came out, relieved that he wasn't going to do anything more than that. She took the liberty to wrap her arms around him, instantly feeling his body fall into slumber. _'He was that tired...' _She thought.

What would the future hold for them? She could only see more hardships.


	8. Unrequited Love

"**Unrequited Love"**

Her mind froze at the sight of her fiance's turquoise eyes when she gazed at them. Her tongue seemed to be paralyzed, unsure of whether she should casually greet him or disturb that mornings idyllic mood with a scream.

Remaining silent, he smiled with his eyes, "Morning Haruna," he lightly sang. Her heart fluttered, just a little. What girl in their right mind wouldn't want to embrace him and take him right there? She was an exception. Every time she wakes up to see that man watching over her, it doesn't please her one bit.

Though, remembering his argument with his father last night, she didn't want to make him feel worse. "Morning," she timidly greeted, shying away beneath the covers.

Aido smirked, _'What a lewd face you're making... And you probably don't even know how much you're provoking me right now.'_

Awkward mornings like this happened everyday and she still hasn't adjusted to them yet. "U-uhm... We should go downstairs before father-in-law-"

"Father this, father that," Aido rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of you giving him more attention than you give me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were cheating on me with him!" He exasperated, nearly gagging at the thought. She never failed to turn a shade of pink. "From now on, I want only _me _in your thoughts."

"Sorry," she meekly whispered. He sighed, forgiving her instantly. Of course, how could he not when he loved her so dearly?

"Father went away for the day. Ah, look at that relief on your face - you hate father, right?" He smirked, glad to know that she at least had some other emotion in her system other than embarrassment and shyness. She sat up, quickly shaking her head no.

"I don't hate him!"

Aido pretended to devastated, "Oh, you must not like it here at all... My father doesn't like you, I'm blackmailing you to be my wife, and plus the fact that we're vampires... This is all so scandalous!" He laughed aloud-

"Er... Haruna, I was only kidding! Don't cry," he panicked, watching in horror as he made his precious darling cry. He had to make a note to himself to never toy with her feelings - she obviously didn't know what a joke was.

She wiped away her last tears with her forearm, "Y-you were only kidding?" Aido felt struck at the heart; with the way she was looking at him, he felt like he had just betrayed her tiny heart..

He groaned, entangling his fingers within his blond locks. "Sorry," he murmured. She gradually let down her walls. Haruna felt a little moved that he'd be so sincere in his apology for making her cry; it _was _her fault for being so gullible. It was crystal clear how important she meant to him.

"It's okay," she twitched a smile.

Aido's hands clenched into a fist while he bit his lips. "Argh! You make me want to do _it _again," he rested his head upon her shoulder. She blinked simultaneously before whacking him away and running into the restroom for cover.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"How's the breakfast?" Aido asked, adoring her from across the table. She didn't make eye contact, only nodding briefly while stabbing at her eggs. He personally made the food himself, wanting her smile only to made because of him.

Every few minutes, so that it wouldn't be noticed, she'd anxiously glance at him from the corner of her eyes. Being the sharp man he was, he did after the first few glances. He smiled, wondering to himself if he were considered sadistic because he loved to see her whimper every time she was near him.

"A-are you hungry?" Haruna finally gathered the courage to speak. He shrugged, telling her he already took a few blood tablets and a bagel. "Did you want... More blood?"

He was amazed at her sudden attempt to lessen the gap, but shook his head no anyway. "Don't worry, it's not because I dislike your blood," he noticed her disappointed look, "it's just because I already took a lot from you the other night. I wouldn't want you passing out on me."

She gave a small laugh, "Thanks for your consideration." Aido couldn't have been any more satisfied with the morning.

"Did you want to do anything in particular today?" She took the initiative to ask. Days together were usually spent in her interest since he usually wanted to please her.

"I'd like to keep you company, but I have a ball to attend later tonight. You'll have to make plans for yourself," he gave a tired grin, regretting that he had to waste time on a meaningless event when he could spend his precious time on her.

Being quite sensitive, especially when it concerned her, he felt a bit unwanted when she easily took the news.

A little later on the day, after Aido had already left, she spent the time to explore the mansion. With little time she was there, she never truly had the chance to. When she first stumbled upon the place, she even thought it'd take her a whole year to explore all the corridors.

Haruna made sharp turns, admiring every portrait hanging on the wall. Each portrait was probably worth more than she had ever earned in her pocket, hell, even including the silverware!

"I can see you're enjoying yourself." A loud gasp left her, perhaps her soul as well. She came face to face with her own father-in-law, who at this point seemed to be the devil himself. "Hanabusa must have already mentioned my departure for the day, but I came back to personally invite you to the ball myself."

She picked up the little pieces of courage she had dropped on the floor earlier and managed to nod her head. "Why am I invited?"

She had hoped for some sort of welcoming gesture, but not even a wrinkle fell upon his face. "Why not? You are my daughter-in-law, are you not?" He even seemed to cringe at the word of 'daughter-in-law.'

Still, the man did have a point. "I suppose..."

He smiled, for once, "Very well. Get dressed and I will be waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

The car drive was awkward and silent; she didn't expect anything more in the beginning. Upon arrival at the event, she could already hear the orchestral music and the see the intimidating vampires that awaited inside.

"Afraid?" Her father's voice seemed to be mocking in a sense, but she ignored it, shaking her head no.

The only thing that crossed her mind was reuniting with Aido inside since she depended on him solely. She had a feeling that she was the only human attending.

The first thing that had caught her eye was the stunning chandelier that hung overhead, looming quite closely like the moon. The second thing she noticed was that every single guest happened to be... Females.

Her presence already caught every vampire's attention. Well, instead of presence, her scent did. Flickering red for a moment, they quickly diverted their attention back to the whine, or blood, in their cups when they caught sight of Aido's father.

Haruna's eyes searched the crowd, hoping to find a particular blond. "Shall I lead to you your fiance?"

A moment of hesitance occurred while she wondered why her father-in-law was strangely being so kind.

"No need, I'll find him myself," she spoke in the kindest voice, hoping he wouldn't be offended in any way.

At that moment, almost as if on cue, Aido stumbled upon them, frantic eyes falling on her.

"What is she doing here father?" A slight hint of anger was noticeable between his words. She quirked a brow, feeling like a fish out of water. Was he ashamed of her?

Aido's father expression was serious, not a bit of humor in his eyes, "Why isn't she here, is the question. I just thought it'd be nice to invite her to your own soiree where you'll be picking your _true _partner, not some human."

Aido reached out, dropping his hand when it seemed like he just lost something. Haruna's became ill with the thought, her face turning red. Why would he hide something like this from her? "So I'm just some... Concubine?"

"No! I didn't want to tell you this- I didn't have a choice but to have this stupid event... I swear I wasn't going to pick any of these women," his voice faded when it seemed like none of his words reached her.

All eyes were set on her, probably making fun of her inside their heads. She knew her father-in-law was.

"Father..! This event is done. I'm taking her home," he immediately pulled Haruna out of the place, realizing that she was suffocating being their any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

She flinched a little when Aido threw his clothes over the place, rampaging and cursing to himself. "Please don't misunderstand Haruna."

"I'm not..."

He sighed; her words sounded so unconvincing. "What do I have to do to make you understand-"

"Have you ever thought about the consequences of marrying a human?"

Truth be told, he hasn't. It never crossed his mind. "Because I'm human, I can't benefit your family background. I'm more of a meal than a wife. Plus the fact that fifty years from now, I'll be looking like an old lady, while you'll still be... _You_."

Aido was quiet. Not because everything she said was true, but because he was hurt. It's like she was trying to pick reasons to get away from him. "I understand all that. But for now, all I'm focusing on is you, nothing else. Why must you be so negative about this whole thing - or are you still pushing me away?"

She wanted to bash her head against the wall. "That's not it! What I'm saying is... I don't want to fall in love with you and then remember that this love that we're forming, is sort of impossible. I'm only trying to save us both some hurt here."

He glared a little. Why did he have to love such a troublesome person? "I'm sorry to hear that I'm the only one who's getting excited about this relationship that we have so far," he brushed past her shoulder.

Haruna paused, face-palming. She didn't intend to make it sound as though he had some unrequited love going on. She cared for him, honestly, but it wasn't to the point of that sort of love. "He's angry at me..."


	9. Swayed

"**Swayed"**

Weeks later after that dreadful night, Haruna found herself sprawled across her bedroom floor, having a battle inside herself. The more she just lay there, the more she found herself thinking about life.

"So you're confused about your feelings for Hanabusa-sama?" The lead maid asked, after Haruna had pleaded that she listen to her. She nodded. "Why? Girls would kill to be in your position!"

Haruna flinched, not liking the ring of it one bit. "I'm human. He's a vampire. Something about this _isn't _right at all."

"It just seems like you're in denial." She sulked. It was similar to what Aido told her a while back. Maybe she was in denial and just didn't want to love. "He is giving you the world in return for your love. Someone in their right mind would easily accept this."

Love. She wondered, what was love anyway? "Young master seems to be upset with you since the night of the ball. Could it be something happened?"

She didn't want to answer the maid. Aido hadn't spoken to her since and it seemed like things were going haywire. He started sleeping in his own bedroom and now that school started for him, he was more distant than ever.

She realized - if things were going to work, she had to meet him halfway. "Can I go to Cross Academy...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

She could feel eyes locking on her very existence. "Maybe you guys should leave," she whispered to the surrounding body guards that seemed to block her left and right, front and behind.

Haruna was never used to this sort of attention. Usually, she was the nobody. "It was under strict order from the Young Master that if you were to leave the property, we would be here to protect you."

She flustered a little from being so spoiled. Aido _does _love her.

Previously, when she first came here with Aido, the entire courtyard was empty. Now, it was flooded with humans - Haruna became a bit happier at the sight of her own kind. Everyone stared at her with jealous eyes, but she envied them more.

To build high school memories like them was one of the things she always desired; to be normal was what she wanted. "This way, Haruna-sama." She followed eagerly, hoping to find Aido and perhaps reconcile with him. She didn't like the stiff atmosphere, and hoped that this time, she would be the one to meet him halfway.

"Kyaaa~ Idol-sama!" The cries of young women rushed over her senses, and the next thing she knew, her eyes were being bedazzled by the sight of God-like men dressed in white uniforms. Fortunately for Haruna, she had been spending much time around Aido and other men equally as handsome as they were, she had become immune a vampire's charms.

Haruna was starting to appreciate the fact that there were six bulky guards defending her, otherwise she would have been swept away into an oblivion by the pool of infatuated women.

Peering through them, she finally caught glimpse of a certain, flirtatious vampire; also known as her fiancé.

She tried to reach out, but now feeling... Helpless. It was then that her heart felt faint when she saw him grazing his perfect hand at other women, winking at them with a smirk. Where she came from, men only did that to women they were faithful to, right?

"Hey, what blood type are you?" That predatory-like look in his blue eyes made her feel nonexistent. This was another side of him she had never witnessed before. Did she make him that mad that he would behave like this?

"Haruna-sama, are you alright?"

Her senses came back to her. "I-... Is Aido usually like this around women?"

The men seemed baffled a bit, before hesitantly nodding their head. They panicked when they saw her being overwhelmed with sadness. "B-but... It's just a bad habit of his- He's sincere when it's you." They awkwardly paused; this clearly wasn't what they signed up for when they took the jobs as body guards.

She felt like all this time she'd been taking him for granted and that she was being insincere. "I deserve this, don't I? It's fine, I'll be alright when we go home."

She gently clenched her jaws, biting her tongue. She wanted to run to Aido and ask him herself if she was a pawn, but decided not to. She thought, '_If I really am different... Then it's okay. He can play around, so long as I'm at the back of his mind.'_

Was that really good enough for her? She'd never tell. "Let's go."


	10. The Hunter

"**The Hunter"**

"Are you tired?" She followed Aido like a puppy after he had arrived from school. He quirked a brow, curious as to why she wanted to start a normal conversation. He shrugged. "What are you doing?"

"Just about to do homework... Did you need something?" She shook her head no, giving a brief smile to reassure him. His heart skipped a beat, "Eh... Well, I'd like to concentrate, so if you don't mind..."

She faltered a little. He wasn't giving her that wink, smirk, or gesture to show that he wanted her. Did he find someone else? She fell ill. "I mean- I don't intend to offend you. I just can't focus when the woman I like is beside me you know."

Haruna flushed at his cheesy words. "I'm not offended."

He finally showed a grin, "Good." After that, he left.

She was a tad... Annoyed, more or less. When he wanted her, she didn't want him. Now that she sought his attention, he didn't even bat an eye. She couldn't help but hate herself a little. Why did she only want him after today?

The feeling of jealousy finally made her realize her developing feelings? It was no reasonable excuse.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Aido-san, are you still in there?" Haruna called from the other side of the door. He'd been inside the library for hours now; she'd gotten worried that maybe he had gotten a bad paper cut and bled to death. Yes, most of her thinking was unreasonable half the time.

Using her status as his wife to her advantage, she took the liberty to intrude. "Aido-..."

She found him asleep on the couch. The numerous books that lay in front of him frightened her a little. He was hardworking, she'd admit that. Creeping towards him, she could see no movement; he was deep asleep.

She hoped that she didn't contribute to any of his sleep-deprived reasons. Her hands somehow ended up grasping his, "Aido-san... I really do hope that these hands haven't held any other besides mine," she whispered unconsciously.

The pain that ached in her heart from the thought of being second best could not compare to any physical pain she's ever suffered. "I wonder if this is love, Aido. Is it supposed to backfire on me like this?"

She laughed a little to herself, resting her head on his knee. "I finally realized that I do have feelings for you, so please don't flirt with any other girls, okay?" She stroked his hands, smelling the sweet scent of lavender.

Haruna felt silly, stupid almost. This was her future husband yet she couldn't tell him her feelings, only for when he was asleep. At the pit of her heart, she still felt a bit terrified of him - not because he was a vampire - but because she felt so far from his glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks Later<strong>

"And so the wedding will take place in about a month. Is that alright?" Aido sat across from Haruna at the table. She semi-smiled, nodding. Looking at the situation, it seemed like serious business as the oak table seemed very... Business-like to her.

He frowned a little. "Why are you making that face...?" Did he want to call the marriage off? He eyed her as though she was a stranger who took a crap in the bushes.

"Nothing, nothing. I just thought you'd be a little more... In denial. Something like, _'oh, the wedding is so soon, it's the end of the world~!'_ Something like that."

She blushed in embarrassment, "I'm not _that _dramatic," she sneered, "besides, I've come to accept this marriage. It's not like I dislike you."

He shrugged, "Yeah yeah... Well I've got to get to school soon. Don't wait for me." She sulked a little, saddened that he didn't get the idea that she had already developed amorous feelings for him.

"Aido," she stopped him before he could make an escape. "If... If I flirted with other men behind your back, would you forgive me?"

She jumped a little when an unexpected laugh came out of him. "Of course _not_. I'd have to kill them including you." His laugh came to a stop, "Er, I'm kidding Haruna," he said after noticing the fright on her face. "What's with the random question?"

She couldn't tell him that it was because she saw him flirting with other women! Maybe he'd _really _kill her for having witness that. "No reason, it's just a silly thought," she gave a reassuring grin.

It bothered Aido, but he gave one last glance before taking his leave. Her eyes lingered on his figure, desperately yearning for the courage to be able to convey to him her feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Haruna wore simple clothing today, hoping to not stand out too much from the other people in the marketplace. "What is it that you want to do here?" Alfonse asked her, one of the guards. She told him that she was hoping to have a nice dinner with Aido that night. "You can cook?"

She became hesitant. Living in a 'brothel' never taught her anything about cooking a high class meal. "I can try. Betsy said she'd help me if I didn't cause too much trouble in the marketplace today." Betsy was one of the female cooks in the kitchen. "Because I can't tell Aido how I feel, I want him to at least know I care with the little things I do."

"That's beautiful!" Alfonse teared a little, nodding in total agreement.

"I'm glad my story is able to touch you! However, please try to watch me from a distance. I dislike having eyes on me because I have a bulky man guarding me." Haruna made her way into the crowded streets, glancing over fresh vegetables, meats, and fruits.

She observed how other normal women behaved, hoping to get the same vibe as them. "How can I get that same grace?" She asked herself, wanting to have a motherly sense as well. She mimicked them, observing fruits the way they did, which puzzled her because they all looked fresh to her.

"This is hopeless," she groaned. "Aido wouldn't-"

A few loud gasps and screams echoed in the market, disrupting the idyllic atmosphere. A large crowd formed around a brawl, instantly raising red flags for Haruna. "Alfonse!" She headed towards the center, seeing him pinned to the ground by a much smaller man with silver hair.

Instinctively, Haruna started whacking the enemy with her bag of oranges. "Get off him!" Everyone turned silent at the scene. This frail girl was beating up a man with a bag of fruits. The only thing in the silence that one could hear was the wail of a baby and a few pigeons cooing.

Even the culprit was a bit stunned at her move; just what was her motive? He let go of Alfonse, who threw a punch at the man but failed miserably and was tripped to the ground once more. "Alfonse," Haruna shook her head at how clumsy he was.

"He started it! This hunter tried to kill me!" By now the crowd was dispersing and nobody had heard what he said except Haruna and the other male.

"Hunter?" She could briefly recall Aido telling her about how they were the enemies of vampires but yet cooperated with them at the same time. "Who are you?"

"You're acquainted with this vampire? I simply thought he was eyeing you as a meal," he spoke with no regrets. "Who are _you_?"

"You totally ignored my question!" She accused, but gave in with a sigh. "My name is Haruna Aido." She cringed a little with her new surname. Getting used to saying it was required by Aido; he wanted to make sure the whole entire world knew she was solely his.

"Aido? What does a human have to do with Aido family? Perhaps you're a meal?"

She sneered, irritated with his rude bluntness. "I'm not obliged to tell you anything, especially when you attacked a friend of ours."

He looked at her with little interest. "Tell Aido Hanabusa that I'll be having a discussion with him later on."

"Well then, what is your name?"

"Kiryuu Zero."


	11. Booty Call

"**Booty Call"**

"She's my partner. Does it bother you?" Aido questioned Zero firmly, his eyes glowering at him. "If you're going to look at this situation with those judging eyes, then leave us alone."

She flinched when they both looked over at her. "If this lavender freak is forcing you into doing this-"

"He's not! I know that I'm a human and he's a vampire, but he hasn't done anything to harm me." Aido held a smirk and crossed his arms; Haruna sighed at his cocky stature. Zero gave it no other thought before leaving, annoyed that a vampire has gotten their way again.

Haruna closed the door, relieved-

"What were you doing at the market?" Aido's voice instantly turned stern. "Because of you, I have to look out for the hunters now." His blue eyes flickered across the floor, contemplating about what he should do with her.

Her breath halted seeing him in disapproval. "I was buying ingredients to cook up dinner for both of us tonight. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, it is. Before you go dilly dallying around, make sure to ask for permission."

She turned away, seeing his face so up close. He was making the same exact faces of those dirty men, holding the face of disgust. "I did, I asked..." She paused, not wanting to rat out any of her friends. "Nevermind..."

He threw up his arms, "Exactly my point. But moral of the day - think before you act."

That drove her to the edge. Think before she acts? Was he calling her stupid? "I did. I was thinking that maybe it'd be nice to spend some time with Aido since he's always at the academy and since I never have any fun around here."

A frustrated chuckle came from him; he clenched his fists, wanting to punch something. "Now you want to make an effort to be with me? What's with the change of heart? As I recall, you were so pessimistic about this whole marriage."

She was surprised; wasn't he supposed to be happy that she was finally starting to return his feelings? Why was he bashing on her? Confusion made her weak to the knees. "I..." She felt humiliated and naked in front of him, "I like you Aido! I really like you. Why are you being so mean? Am I just useful for sex, is that it? I'm not allowed to behave like a normal woman and cook dinner for the man I like? If that's my purpose for being here, then this is just as bad as being in that hell house!"

Her only caught a glimpse of her face as she ran upstairs, but that was enough to make him feel like there was no hope left in the world. This little dispute didn't have to turn into a huge argument that would make her feel that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Knock knock." Haruna heard the voice, instantly recognizing it. She pushed her head deeper into the cushions. He was ready to kick her out, she nodded. She knew her barbarian behaviour and mouth would eventually get her thrown out. "I made you dinner."

She cringed. She never wanted to hear the word 'dinner' again. "Your generosity is wasted; I'm not hungry." Still, she felt the bed sink in when he sat beside her. She looked up at him, seeing his old self again.

If there were two sides to him, this was the side she liked best. "Did I make you cry?"

She glared, "As if that'd make me cry. It made me angry and I was ready to hit you, that's why I ran up here." He laughed, not getting the idea that she still wanted to hit him.

He didn't stall, wanting to put her mind at ease as soon as possible. "You're not here because you're just, what one would call, a booty call; you're here because when I first saw you, I saw the most innocent girl hiding behind her hair and the bruises. I thought, _'I really want to fix her. I want to show her what it's like to be a princess.'_"

Haruna listened attentively, wanting to slap herself for thinking about forgiving him. "Ha... Only an idiot would think that. Aren't you a prideful person? Why would you pick the most rotten apple out of the tree?"

He shrugged, "You may not know this, but I'm a pretty good womanizer." She laughed silently inside her head; she already figured that out long ago. "And since I am one, I have a pretty good eye to see who's rotten and who's not, and my cute Haruna, you are the _ripest _one."

"This isn't just one of your tactics on how to get women?"

"No. I'd die of humiliation if I were this mushy to every woman. You're the only one who gets to see me like this, so be grateful." She was in awe, seeing a slight tint of redness to his cheeks while he looked the other way. She held her breath, figuring that now wasn't the time to tease him.

But she realized that what he said just now might be true. She recalled him flirting with girls, but not in this sort of manner. "But, what I really want to say is, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't expect to be so harsh on you. It's just like I said earlier, I want to treat you like a princess. That's why I don't want you straining yourself; I want to do everything for you. You don't have to please me, just be faithful, that's enough. Though... If you really insist on trying to live a normal life, then..." He hesitated, not wanting to grant you your freedom.

You held back a laughter; he just didn't want to share you to the world. "Then do it. I won't get angry, so long as you don't go looking for trouble."

Aido wondered if he was doing the right thing. He saw the world as an evil force and wanted his beloved Haruna to not be tainted by it, not again. Still, even he knew that a bird needs to fly away sometimes, but it made him question her - would she fly back to him?

He could see the happiness fall back into her eyes; he had no right to take away her freedom for his own selfishness. "Then, can I go study at the academy too?" She clasped her hands together, begging desperately.

He stared with pity and fright. Would she be able to handle the outside world? "I can do this Aido. Can I, please?"

It was the hardest decision he had to make yet. "Give me a kiss and I'll think it over the night." He smiled at the upsetting groan she gave, impatient as ever. "Just one. Be glad I'm not asking for anything more."

She closed her eyes, thinking that he was so cruel as to blackmail her like that. "Fine... But you take the initiative." She stayed oh so still, trying hard to not shake so much. The room was real quiet, causing her to wonder if he had left discreetly.

"Sorry Haruna, I lied. One kiss just won't be enough to feel your existence."

Her brows narrowed into a frown, feeling his cold lips against her own. It was obvious that he'd been pampered his entire life; his lips were the softest and his hands that snaked around her waist were surprisingly smooth.

Before she could pull away with resistance, he held her close, "I haven't held you since that night in the hotel. Won't you let me in once more?" He felt his self-esteem dramatically decline when she held a disgusted face. Her face became hot red; she still hadn't gotten used to his touches. She feared she never would.

He gave her a reassured look, revealing a faint smile that had no intentions to fool her. "I promise no biting this time," he ushered, recalling the pain in her face when he sank his fangs into her. He feared she'd never come to understand his feelings and how much he yearned for her, body and soul-

"Only if you promise to stop asking me for permission... It's embarrassing to answer that kind of question every time," she turned away, feeling perverted and out of her mind.

He restrained himself from grinning for feeling so ecstatic. He nodded to himself, confident that she was making improvement. He raised his hand, unsure of how to touch her. It made him frustrated that he would feel so... awkward. Was he supposed to just flat out throw her on the floor and attack her? That was exactly what his hormones wanted him to do, however, he could see that she was still taciturn as always.

"Ha... Only you're able to make me so vulnerable like this," she looked up, watching him lust for her. He gently brushed the strands of hair in her face aside, taking a long look before proceeding. "I'm still unsure how to make love to the person I care about," he spoke while undressing her layer by layer, "but I'm looking forward to discovering new things about you."

Her attention was too busy focusing on his soothing voice that she barely realized that she was nearly naked in his presence. Snapping out of the trance, she tried to break away from his contact, "They'll hear us-"

"Don't find an excuse to stop me now. It's far too late for that," his teeth nipped at her ear, traces of his fingertips on her skin left a blistering feeling. He took her down with him, laying her across the carpet floor. "I'll try not to leave any visible marks." Her eyes shut tight including her lips, feeling him leave trails of kisses across her bare neck.

She understood that he could've chosen to be like those dirty men and instantly push into her, but he took his time to cherish her and make her feel loved. Every touch healed her a little more, though she'd never admit. "You don't have to try so hard to make me feel good... You can go further."

His sea-like eyes glistened, nodding when he saw the look in her eyes. "Please love me soon," he prayed. He pushed himself above her, placing his forehead against hers. If she were to describe it, she'd say it were as though he was trying to leave his presence inside her heart.

She gasped, feeling him push into her. "Hana... busa...!"

"I'll make it so that you _never _forget me."

Indeed, she would never forget his embrace.


	12. Trading Shoes

**"Trading Shoes"**

Haruna found solace in the light of the full moon. Waking up in the middle of the night - since she couldn't sleep any longer because she slept in the afternoon earlier with Aido - she had made her way into the back garden of the Aido household.

She dipped her feet into the cold fountain water, instantly losing the warmth in her toes. She winced, feeling the carpet burns on her back. "Should've never done it on the carpet," she turned red from recalling earlier events. "How perverted I've become-... Snow in the middle of June?"

Snowflakes gently appeared out of the sky, caressing her skin. The beautiful innocence of it surrounded only her, as though it were trying to comfort her. The little flakes touched her, but they felt so warm. She reached out to them, mystified by its beauty.

"Why are you doing this for me, Aido?" She turned around, seeing him holding the hose while holding his hand over the water, turning them into snow. He sighed with a smile, putting down the hose.

"You're really a mood killer, aren't you?" He sat beside her, dusting the snow off her hair. "Do you not like the snow?" She shook her head no. Of course she loved it. She would've told him that if she had a choice, she would've chosen to be a penguin, though he'd probably laugh at her so she didn't say a word. "Be glad I didn't hose you instead," he laughed.

She smiled a little, "Thank you for showing me that. It was nice." He nodded, dipping his hand into the fountain's water.

"I would do anything for you, just ask me and I'll grant your wish." He turned the water in his hand into a sculpted ice of a rose. "For you, my Juliet," he grasped her hand, kissing it and giving her his gift.

She accepted it, "Thank you, my Romeo." Aido was surprised by her willingness, turning away to hide his barely visible blush. She pretended to not see it.

"So then... Would you grant me my wish if I asked for permission to go to Cross Academy?" Aido sharply looked back at her, seeing the pleading look in her eyes. Oh how he wish he hadn't said such tempting words earlier.

He stuttered, not wanting to say yes. "Why would you want to go to such a dangerous place? The world is a nasty place, you know," he wanted so desperately to shelter her away from such a place. "Stay here where you can be a princess!"

She grimaced, holding her breath for no reason. "I just want to live a normal life... But if Aido really thinks it's a bad idea, then I won't go." Aido wanted to stab himself in the eyeball. He knew she hated him. He was positive that she would never speak to him again.

Haruna slipped the rose back into his hands, "Don't make promises you can't guarantee, Romeo. Goodnight."

. . . "I really am an ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<br>**

Haruna looked through her wardrobe, only seeing outfits fit for a princess. "I'm tired of living behind these castle walls." Was asking for a normal life too much? Going to school and living in a small house was all she wanted.

"Haruna!" She jumped hearing the door swing open. "Today is a big day for you, isn't it? I've been thinking-"

"What are you doing, Aido?" She asked, wondering if he'd been sleep-deprived for too long. The man was barging into rooms and swinging his arms like a mad man! This wasn't like him at all. He looked around him, wondering if she was talking to him.

He shrugged, throwing her an outfit. "Get dressed, we're going to Cross Academy!" He dashed outside before she could utter a word. She looked in her arms to see a black uniform for the academy.

"Aido..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<br>**

"And this is the science building," he concluded. "Why are you so dazed? Are you still hungry?" He observed her from head to toe.

Haruna slapped his hand away, "Stop that, people are staring," she turned around, pretending to not know him. Yes, she realized that hanging around Aido would never allow her to live normally, even in school. All the girls, including the boys, stared at Aido with adoration and envy. "Aido, how come you suddenly changed your mind?"

He stopped waving at his fans, "Hm? I said I'd grant my dear Haruna with anything she wanted. I keep my promises, dontcha know?" He returned to greeting his fellow classmates with much charm and charisma.

She felt guilty. Last night, she hadn't intended to make him feel bad - she was just upset and throwing a tantrum. "I know you really don't want me here, Aido."

He turned back to her, his eyes holding no feelings that told her she was being selfish. "I'm trusting my gut feelings that you will behave like an adult and that you will keep your eyes only on me. Should you not meet up to my expectations, there will be consequences-"

Everyone gasped in shock as she tackled _the _Idol-senpai with a hug, "Thank you! I won't mess this up!" Aido's breath halted; her embrace was the only thing that could could replace gravity to keep him down on earth. He didn't know how to react, so he gave a simple pat on her head.

"Th-... that's nice." He nearly collapsed to the floor as she jolted off for class.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"And the cafeteria food is so dull that it's amazing!" Aido nodded, wondering why he was engaged to such a strange girl, but still, he was happy enough to see that she finally found something she liked. "So... Why'd you want to meet up on the school roof?"

Aido decided not to tell her that it was because she had now developed a list of girls who wanted her head, "It's quiet up here. So when do you want to leave?" Aido had finished his last classes an hour ago.

"Leave..?" She questioned, scratching her head. "I was... sort of hoping that I could sleep in the Day class dorms from here on," she held a cheeky smile.

She stopped grinning when she saw how serious Aido was. "If you intend to sleep here, we might as well be strangers. You understand that we won't be able to see each other as much, right?"

Haruna gave a little shrug, "I was hoping you'd agree... I really prefer it here than at home."

Aido was definitely not ready to make such drastic changes. "I already allowed you to attend the academy... You're really breaking my heart here Haruna," he grimaced, sure of it that she was in the rebellious stages of life. Her eyes held hope, begging that he'd let her stay. "This is exactly what happens when you spoil people. Once you do, they keep asking for more," he muttered.

Spoiled? She clearly didn't agree that she was asking for too much. "The only times you have ever spoiled me are when you buy me diamonds and fancy clothes! To which I must say, I don't even like those things!"

A dying gasp left his lips; his little girl had learned how to talk back to him. "I've given you too much liberty; we're going home-"

"What are you so scared about, Aido?" She pulled away from his grasp, curious as to why he was so stubborn.

"Why do you want to stay so much?"

"I told you, I dislike being kept behind walls... The mansion is too big, your father looks at me with disdain, and it's just... Too much of a drastic change." Aido bursted out with an outrageous laugh - change? Did he get the entire picture wrong? He thought that she would _want _to change her life, to have a nice home and everything she could ever want. He'd blow his brains out if it were true that she wanted to live in rags and work as a servant.

"Are you nuts Haruna?"

She quickly shook her head, "That's not what I mean. What I'm saying is... You have to give me time to adjust to this new life as a 'princess.' One day I'm playing the role of a punching bag and then the next day I'm a girl laced in pearls- it's just too... Uncomfortable."

Her tilted his head, clicking his tongue while eyeing her with bewildered eyes. Looking at it that way, he slowly nodded, understanding her feelings. "Well... then to make it fair, I'll make a drastic change in my life too!" Haruna frowned, already sensing the danger in his strange idea. "I'll start dressing casually, living in a cheap apartment, and take up a part time job. How's that sound?"

As weird as it was... "I like it. When do we start?"

"Today."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

Beginning their new life wasn't such a bad idea... But it wasn't like Haruna expected it to be. She watched as Aido slipped into a hoodie and plain jeans, "I hate this... It really makes me look... Ordinary." Haruna didn't think so. Whatever he wore, even if it were to be a worn out rag, he'd still look abnormally handsome.

"It's your looks," she nodded, understanding that a normal life wouldn't be normal because of them. "Because you're a vampire, you look like a prince out of a book. You're cursed."

"How so?"

"You can't live a normal life. You instantly got a job, an apartment, and the clothes from the thrift store without any trouble because of your good looks." It was really unfair. Aido smirked, running his fingers through his gold locks.

She sighed, ready to hear him boast. "It's true, the entire Aido family is cursed with good looks," he shrugged with much pride. "However... I wish these looks could grow an apple tree... I'm starving."

They both stared into the empty kitchen of their new apartment. "Ahh, we're going to starve! I won't even get paid until the end of the week and... Can we-"

"No. You promised you wouldn't use the money given from your family." Aido sighed, already feeling the pressures of the changes. She sighed, pushing him into the bathroom. "Go take a bath or something, shake off the stress."

He looked at the bath tub, groaning. The tub had yellow stains and there were cracks in the walls. Aido feared that roaches would crawl out of the cracks or the whole entire place would fall any minute. "Haruna, this _really _is uncomfortable. And you're enjoying this?"

Haruna nodded, happy to live normally. "Don't take too long; the manager said that hot water usually runs out within seven minutes." She closed the door, hearing another loud groan from the other side of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"How did you do this?" Aido looked at the small meal in front of him. Haruna quietly ate without him, gesturing him to sit down and eat too. He was impressed with how she was able to make food magically appear.

Haruna smiled, glad to see that she'd made an impression. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded hesitantly. "I stole from a nearby shop." She immediately held her stomach in pain for laughing after seeing his jaw drop.

Aido was in disbelief - because he was unable to provide for her, she had to stain her innocence by stealing! "I'm kidding Aido," she told, afraid he was going to have a panic attack. "I went around collecting cans and when I gathered enough, I exchanged it for money and bought these. You won't have to starve tonight."

He blinked, regaining his breath. "S-so... wasn't that embarrassing having to pick up cans in the garbage?" Haruna paused, shrugging. She never thought too much of it.

"I guess I don't have enough pride to care. You're always taking care of me, so let me take care of you this time."

They ate silently, which scared Haruna a little because Aido was usually talkative. They both crawled under their sheets, laying on the stiff ground since they had no beds to sleep on yet. She flinched every time she heard him growling while tossing a turning.

She smiled to herself, not because she enjoyed seeing him so miserable, but because this new life had actually made them learn a little more about each other. Before it was just greeting and going to parties, but now it was surviving together. "You can't sleep because your sheets don't smell like lavender, right?"

She heard him go quiet. Yes, he was very spoiled. "... I'm sorry you have to go through all this. If you really can't stand it, we can go back home. I won't be mad-"

"I promised that I'd put myself into your position; I'm not stopping until I understand you inside out. Goodnight."


	13. Bird in a Cage

**"Bird in a Cage"**

Haruna walked around campus, her eyes searching for that one person. She woke up that morning to see the frozen rose that Aido made her the other night and she couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to shelter her away from the world; he just wanted to keep her safe after what she'd gone through. "I need to apologize," she held no life in her breath.

"Are you looking for me?" She turned around, wanting to bow down a thousand times to ask for forgiveness, until she realized it wasn't Aido.

"Hunter-san," she referred to Zero as. He didn't seem to mind the nickname. She looked at his extended hand that seemed to ask for something. "I promise I'll pay you back later!" Last night's dinner wasn't gotten from recycling cans, she had happened to run into him onto the street and had begged for money because she couldn't stand seeing Aido so miserable.

He tugged onto her shirt with ease, not letting her escape. "Because of you, I couldn't eat ramen last night. I expect the money back soon, and with _interest_." She looked gaunt.

She gave in, but promised only to pay with interest so long as he promised to not tell Aido about her little deal with him. "Haruna!" She jumped at the shrill of that voice, turning to face Aido. His blue eyes fell dark when he saw Zero. "_Hissss..!_ Stay away from my Haruna," he warned, though Haruna found that the hiss really made him seem less intimidating.

Before Zero could say a word, she pushed Aido the other direction. "Ah... Forget about him. How could you leave this morning without waking me up?"

"You looked so happy to be sleeping on wooden floor; I couldn't wake you up." She blushed in embarrassment. Honestly, she did prefer the ground than a princess' bed. "Ah, Haruna. Tonight I start my shift; I'm afraid I won't be able to come home with you tonight-"

She nodded, "That's mighty alright! In that case, I'll go look for a job too-"

"No no no," he chanted, "I'm the man here, let me handle the money." She crossed her arms, seeing him so protective. She muttered, _'sexist_,'before being kissed on the forehead. "I'll take care of you with the money I make with my own hands."

She watched him leave, finally coming to accept their engagement. A normal life like this wouldn't be bad, she thought. If everyday was like this, she'd wish to be by his side for a long time... Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<br>**

"I'm telling you! It's the looks!" She looked at the room which was almost filled with all the necessities: furniture, t.v., lamps, food, etc. "You've only been working for a week and you got paid this much already!"

Aido smirked, holding his head high like a king. "I do grow a money tree, after all, I'm a _genius_~" he boasted with much confidence. "So, how do you think I'm doing working around in this 'normal' life that common people go through everyday? Tell me I'm a success!"

She bit her tongue, quietly uttering, "You're a... " she gagged with disgust, "_success_."

"I did it!" He shouted, "So can we go back to living at home? _Please_?" She had to admit; he did everything right and experienced her life.

"Alright. I'll come back home and stay away from the Day class dorms." She gave up, realizing that perhaps she was just being too... Distant. She had to accept her new life one day, right?

Aido was ecstatic to return; he missed his lavender-scented sheets deeply. "I'm very happy to see you cooperating," he kissed the tip of her nose, "but now I must go back to work!"

She frowned, "Aren't they working you overtime? You've been working every night this whole week. I don't even see you in the mornings-"

"My dear girl. Work is work, and to earn money you must work for it, right?"

She wanted to say something, wondering if he'd fallen on his head or some tragic accident, but sighed with a smile. "You're right... Don't work too hard though," she departed with him at the door, waving goodbye and watching his figure become smaller and smaller.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"And here is your money! With _interest _too!" Zero quirked his brows, amazed that she had managed to return the money so quickly. She panted after running across the entire campus to find the hunter. She knew now that it was never a good idea to borrow money from loan sharks like him.

"I got the money from working at night while Aido was away working too- and please, keep that a secret too," she answered after he asked how she earned the money.

He counted the money and after being satisfied, looked away with disinterest. "You can leave campus now," he shoo'd her away. "You don't want to get caught by a vampire in this time of day," he stared at the full moon.

She stared at it too, grinning to herself like a child when remembering the snow Aido made just for her. "The scent of blood..." The next thing she knew, she was following Zero after he had dashed off into the other direction.

"Hunter-san, where are you going?" Her short legs couldn't keep up and she felt as though she was just chasing an unreachable shadow. "Hunter-... Aido?"

The look on his face made her realize that she wasn't supposed to see him like this- like a vampire without a conscience. His fangs were still protruding and his eyes still red. "Haruna," he reached out, only to come face to face with the Bloody Rose that Zero always carried around.

Haruna realized that the girl Aido had bitten was Yuuki Cross, the other prefect. "You've been caught, Aido," Kain shook his head with pity for the man. Two other girls that happened to be nearby shrieked at the sight of Aido, fainting a second later.

She felt his cold hands grasp hers, "Why aren't you at home sleeping?" He seemed to forget that he'd just been caught red handed by everyone.

"I thought you were... working-"

"He lied to you. All vampires are cruel; he's no exception," Zero said before leaving with Yuuki. All vampires... cruel? Now that she thought about it, every single one she had come into contact with looked at her with either disdain or lust for blood. Aido was the only one who was kind to her... until perhaps now.

**~ Later::**

"Come on, why are you avoiding me now?" He constantly bugged her on the walk home, watching her eyes narrow more and more into a glare. She was too angry to speak. "I said I was sorry-"

She sighed, speaking as calm as she could. "You said you were 'working' and that's why you left every night. In truth, you were sleeping at the Night Dorms and using the money from your parents to buy all those furniture, right?" Her ears were met with nothing but silence. "So in conclusion, _you _were avoiding me all this time."

Aido's words clogged in his throat; what she said was true. He was frantic, worried that perhaps she'd never look at him the same way again. He kept repeating in his head, _'If only I kept my word.' _

"Young master," the butlers and maids greeted Aido as he desperately tried to keep up with Haruna's pace. After Haruna had found out about his little web of lies, she declared the deal over, hence the reason why they were back at the Aido household. He cringed, recalling the disappointment in her tone of voice.

He was never used to Haruna being so... independent. Usually, she'd kindly accept the situation and keep her thoughts to herself, but now she was becoming so outspoken. He figured that was his biggest fault to assume that she would always be the docile type. "Are you going to leave me now?"

Haruna paused at the foot of the staircase while the surrounding housekeepers watched with fear. A simple 'yes' would instantly ruin Aido, they understood that much. She looked at him sternly as he did the same. How could she ever say yes? Her family was depending on this marriage to live a carefree life; if she were to say yes, they would have to return to their old lifestyle.

However, she felt a terrible shake in her heart - she liked him too much to let go now. She pursed her lips, hating how he had bewitched her already, though she'd never tell. His brows relaxed when he heard a simple sigh escape her, "No... Let's just forget everything; pretend I never got the taste of liberty. I'll stop asking for petty things."

What? Aido watched her sulk to her room; shouldn't he be rejoicing? She had given up the fight and he had won! He shook his head, disliking the situation. This wasn't what he wanted. "I'm always the bad guy," he went into the room opposite of hers. How could he face her again?

Aido basically cut her wings and locked her inside a cage. Did he not understand what it meant to love? Or was he, _the_ prideful (narcissistic) Idol of every woman, _insecure_?


	14. Crisis

**"Crisis"**

A week had gone by and Aido was on the verge of insanity. "She hasn't talked to me! What if this marriage is really over?" He shouted to himself in the mirror. From the sight of it, even he could tell he was falling apart. His eyes were shallow, his hair a mess, his skin pale as ever - he could've been easily mistaken for a man who just broke out of a hospital.

Every time he had caught her walking around the gardens, she'd turn away sharply. He honestly believed the world had come to its final end. Without her, he figured, there was no point in walking the earth anymore-

"Hanabusa." He instantly maintained composure, greeting his father. Their slowly deteriorating relationship had made meetings between them awkward and intense. Aido's father grimaced, seeing the effects of love on him. "We have important matters to discuss-"

"I'm not interested right now father-"

"It involves your human."

… "What of her?"

On the other hand... Haruna lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling... with tears streaming down her face. "He hasn't talked to me! Why was I so stubborn? I should've just accepted what he gave," she moaned, suffocating herself with her pillow.

Obviously, Aido hadn't realized her already-developed amorous feelings for him. Whenever she caught him glancing at her so intensely, she'd look away with embarrassment. His brows were always so narrowed, she mistook his adoring stares as glares.

She could never stay mad at him for more than a day, and with what he has given up to be with her, she couldn't ask for more. She understood that made a terrible lie, but she realized it wasn't reasonable enough to cut all ties with him. "He probably thinks I'm a selfish and rotten person."

This 'Cold War' going on between them was wearing them both out; love is deadly. She recalled the night when she willingly went back to those dirty men because of her father-in-law and Aido was so angry at her for doing that. His exact words, _"We made a deal. I'm keeping my promise, and yet you're just taking it like it's some joke. Did you not think of how I'd feel?"_

That time, she hadn't kept her promise, and now it was the reverse. However... He was able to forgive her for making such a huge mistake; she had no right to be angry over this deal now. "I have to talk to him," she sat up, eyes open like she just had an epiphany.

She dashed out of her room, forgetting to make herself look at least presentable. Her hair tossed around like a wild tumbleweed as she turned corners searching for the blonde. "Have you seen Aido- er... Hanabusa," she asked the maids. She couldn't just say Aido, they'd get confuse with which Aido she was referring to. She wouldn't want to mixed up with Hanabusa and his father.

They pointed to the main room. She stalked over to the door, placing her hands on the cold handle. She panicked at the last minute; she had been so eager to forgive him that she didn't even practice an apology speech beforehand. What happens, happens right? It would be awkward for her to suddenly barge in and become tongue-tied in an instant.

Without thinking, she pushed the doors open, deciding to let fate take its course. "Father..." she met her worst enemy. He looked at her with little interest, walking past her, but he didn't leave without giving one last smug look. She shuddered, only then seeing Aido distraught.

Apologies would have to wait. "What's wrong?" She sat beside him, seeing his jaws clenched. Was he angry with her? "Did you both get into another argument-"

Her words lodged in her throat when he snaked his arms around her. His lips touched the nape of her neck; he inhaled the sweet scent of her. She figured he wasn't angry, but it bothered her even more. The only times he would do something like this is when he's searching for comfort. "Did father say something?"

Even if he did, she wouldn't know how to fix the problem. She felt so useless; how can he keep taking hits for her? "Haruna," he passive voice reached her, "you know I'd do anything for you right?"

She flinched at those words. "Please don't tell me you're going to do something stupid," she pulled away, searching for an answer in his face. She only saw confliction. She imagined different scenarios of what he had gotten himself into. Seeing him so vulnerable made her frightened; her strength came solely from him. "You're terrified Aido; let's just call off this marriage if your father is threatening you!"

He stared at her; his eyes barely held any sign of life. "He's not threatening me... He's threatening your family." He felt her hands grab him, violently shaking him.

"What did he do to them?" She screamed, terrified that something went wrong.

"Nothing... yet. I would continue to protect them, but my father is much more powerful than I." Her heart slowed as she sank back into her seat, relieved to hear that. Aido could see how much she loved her family; he was envious of them. His family was usually distant from each other- perhaps that's why Haruna treasured her common life. "I can see how much you care about them. I'm glad I accepted my father's offer then."

She panicked. What did he sell to the devil? "What offer Aido? We'll find an alternate solution! Don't do this, huh? Say you won't," she tried to look into his eyes and tell him that she-

He gave a tired chuckle, "What's the matter? It almost seems like you love me."

She stared, afraid to confront her newly developed feelings for him. He shook his head, laughing at how amazing it'd be if she truly did-... Aido froze at her timid expression. Had she... "Aido... I-"

"Don't say it!" She jumped, "Don't tell me you love me... if that's what you're going to say. It'll be hard for me to let you go if you really do."

"Let me go?"

She felt his hand graze hers, his fingertips brushing over the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry, Haruna," she felt a tug on it, "I can't be your Romeo anymore. I never imagined that I would call this marriage off," he pulled the ring off her finger, "but if it means protecting what you love, then I'm willing to give up my love for you."

During their time together, she kept denying their engagement. How could two different people, a flawless vampire and a dirty human, nurture their love to become so pure? Only through sacrifice and struggle did she finally see it become a reality, and when it finally began to blossom... It falls apart.

How can she just be okay with it and leave it to die? "I don't approve," she desperately reached for the ring in his hands, "give it back," she cried.

His hand brushed against her cheek, comforting her even though he was the one who needed it most. "I'm setting you free now, so don't make such a horrifying face. Your family is waiting for you. This is goodbye."

Was there no changing his mind? She was torn between her family and him. "I don't want to choose who I want, Aido," either way, no matter what decision she made would result in devastating consequences. "Isn't there another way where we can still be together?"

The daunting face he was giving led to her conclusion that there was, just that it wouldn't be in their best interests. "What I told you was my decision. However, my father came up to me with a different proposal - one where we are able to still be together."

"I don't understand. Why would you make a hasty decision where we would have to part ways forever?"

"You wouldn't like it one bit... I know I sure don't." She frowned. If they are able to still be together, and Aido thinks it's a bad idea... then it must _really _be a treacherous idea.

As long as it didn't lead to bloodshed, she thought, it couldn't be that bad. She crossed her arms, ready for anything. "Let me hear it."

He closed his eyes in disdain, wishing she had not asked for it. "Father... came to me, saying that he would ruin your family unless I..." He had trouble conveying it; it disgusted him just thinking about it. "He wants our marriage to be a secret from the rest of the world."

… "That's it?" She raised a brow, ready to strangle him! Something so trivial like that - it didn't matter!

"He wants our marriage hidden behind the scenes, while... to the public, I am married to someone else."

Married... to someone else? She had to share Aido with some other woman while their true love has to be kept a secret? She could barely stand seeing him flirt with other women - how can she...?

"I told you you wouldn't like it."


	15. Forget Me Not

**"Forget Me Not"**

"Accept the offer," she immediately responded. It took him a moment before he realized what she had said and once he did, Haruna could see the vein on his temples bulging and his eyes ready to burst.

"What?" He shouted, "Why would you want that?" It disgusted him just thinking about marrying with someone he held no interest in, plus the fact that he didn't even know who the woman was going to be. It made him feel bitter just thinking about how Haruna would have to hide in the shadows. Boasting about his love for her was what he loved to do best if it wasn't worshiping his beloved pureblood Kaname.

She didn't really have an honest answer. "You said if we didn't take this, we both would have to become strangers and live our own lives. Doing that, your father still would have forced you to marry someone. We might as well make the best of our situation. Though, I'm surprised father-in-law let us actually still be together-"

"It's not because it was out of generosity. He only let us be together because he knew it would hurt us more this way... He really does have ill intentions." She bit her tongue. He would never like her.

Though, she didn't have the heart to hate him. She couldn't blame him; if she had a child whose successful life was being ruined by some outsider, she probably wouldn't like the situation either. "Then we'll prove to him that even something like this won't separate us."

Aido admired the look in her eyes, "I'm impressed. When did you get so much confidence?"

She couldn't tell him that the source of her false bravery was he himself; he'd get all cocky and want to do something perverted. Besides, 'I love you' seemed too heavy for her little heart to convey. "When will this other woman get here?"

"Who knows. In an hour, the next day; I don't even want to know."

The both of them avoided eye contact after an awkward silence, unsure of how they would get through the situation. How long would the lie last for? But most importantly to Haruna, would Aido still love only her after this?

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"I brought some apples for you mom," Haruna smiled warmly at her mother who returned a similar one. She noticed her mother looking around with a slight blush. "What are you looking for?"

Her mother cleared her throat a bit, opening the windows. "No one, it's just hot in here. By the way, where is my dear son-in-law?" Haruna facepalmed. Of course, even his charms would captivate her mother.

She laughed a little, "He's at the academy so he couldn't come today. Are you going to make apple pie?"

Her mother gave her a slight glare, "I see. You only bring apples to have mother cook for you right?" Haruna scratched the back of her head, caught in her little plan.

"I can't help it. I miss mom's food." She sat herself at the table, already peeling the apples. While she did, couldn't help but glance at the calendar hanging on the wall. When will this woman come to take Aido away from her? It could be seconds.

"Quit spacing out or you'll cut yourself!" Her mother scolded. Haruna, frightened, quickly went back to focusing solely on apples. She was glad her mother was quite the dull person, otherwise she would've seen the tears that almost fell. "By the way Haruna..."

Haruna listened. "We apologize for letting you go through so much. I'm sorry you had to be the one to protect this family - a thousand apologies wouldn't be able to save you from the hurt you had experienced. . ."

She found her knife digging into the apple before snapping back to reality. Her mother was right, sorry wasn't going to do anything. At one point in life, she had wanted to hate her family forever. If fate hadn't allowed her to meet with Aido that night... who knows how far she would have fallen.

He saved her. He saved her, and that was why she wasn't willing to let their relationship crumble so easily.

"I forgive you."

The shock in her mother's eyes faded when she saw Haruna smiling. The old her would not have been able to say those words. "Thank you," her mother's tears fell into the pie. Haruna pretended to not see.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Aido flipped, sitting up while pulling the sheets to his chest, frightened by her words. "Why are you saying that as though you'll disappear forever?" Now he would have to sleep with one eye open! The thought of waking up without her by his side - it hurt more than Kaname slapping him.

"No, it's nothing like that," she tugged the sheets back, "I just want you to know that I appreciate what you do for me."

He eyed her, sinking painfully slowly back into bed. "Aido... what about me do you like?"

He closed his eyes but the wrinkle between his brows was still there. She felt awful for making him feel worried. "I don't know, should I tell you? You might get cocky if I compliment you too much," he joked, laughing hysterically to himself. She admired his beauty, not wanting to taint his grace.

"Well," he yawned, eyes still closed, "I like your hidden bravery. You make cute noises, especially in bed- ow. Sorry," he rubbed his leg after she kicked him from under the covers. "I like how you don't understand how beautiful you are..." He opened one eye to see that blush that he loved so much.

She hid beneath the lavender-scented sheets, "I don't like you one bit."

He smiled, pleased with how she was such a bad liar. "What don't you like about me?"

She didn't hesitate, "You're mean. You're cocky. You're..." her voice became lost when she saw how much closer he was getting. The yearning look in his eyes was there again and he crept closer, "You're... obsessed. You're a liar. You're... close."

He managed to pin her beneath. Of course, doing so was never hard when she was easily frightened by that hungry look in his eyes. "Anything else?" He whispered, his eyes already undressing her.

She kept her mouth shut, afraid that if she spoke she would lose the little concentration she was using to put her arms over her chest to hide from him. He snickered, "Put your arms down Haruna. We both know you're as defenseless as a lamb in front of a lion."

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't astounded by how still and stubborn she was. She gasped, her posture disturbed when she felt him press against her. _'He's... hard,' _she thought, terrified by how much energy he had in him.

Aido smirked, leaning in dangerously close, "I think it's obvious that you're not leaving this room unscatched Haruna," he pressed his lips against her forehead, then whispering, "do something if you don't want this." Her mouth quickly opened to say something, but not a word left it.

She didn't know if it was because she was speechless or because she wanted this, but either way, she couldn't deny the fact that she knew he was going to use every second to his advantage.

"I've already gone rough the first time, mild the second time... Would you like it if I made love to you ever so gently this time?" She blushed, hating how he always said what he was going to do - it made her all the more terrified. But the thought of him loving her gently? She couldn't imagine it. In her eyes, he had the shortest temper and self restraint in bed.

When she didn't answer, he widened his grin all the more. "I'll take that as a yes," he kissed her earlobe so softly, it felt like air on her skin. The warm tickling sensation traveled down to her neck. "Sorry my dear Haruna," Aido looked up sincerely, the tip of his fangs visible including his crimson eyes.

However, instead of biting into her skin, he reached up, caressing the area on her neck as though to calm her down before making a small cut with his nail. It hurt, although she had to admit it was a lot less painful than having his one-inch fangs penetrating into her flesh.

The breath on her wound with the warm touch of his tongue made her squirm. He licked the gash timidly, as though he were apologizing for hurting her. The pain numbed when he tasted the last bit of blood on her. "You're more sensitive to my touches when I'm treating you kindly," he noted, receiving a sneer.

Her body shuddered at the touch of his hands on her breasts, "Ah, let's get this nightgown out of the way shall we?" She buried her face into the sheets, not wanting to watch him gaze at her naked self as he tore away at her clothes. "Sorry, that wasn't very gentle was it?" He grinned sheepishly at the strips of cloth in his hands.

She shook her head, a little amused that he was still such a child. He proceeded to molest her, his hands roaming around in places she was afraid to even look at. As he promised, she felt her body being planted with feather-like kisses, down her neck, to her breasts, and her stomach.

She could only hear his embarrassing remarks and the grinding of her teeth. "You're awfully quiet, Haruna-chan," he spoke while continuing to make her feel good. "Won't you even make one whimper?" She resisted.

A small chuckle left his lips, "That's fine. Just don't bite your tongue trying to hold back," he delved his tongue into her belly button, his hands holding her hips still. She bit into the pillowcase; this was probably worse than his rougher side.

The agonizing pain in the teasing was enough to force her to gasp out, "Please... just get it over with already..." Aido was pleased to see the reaction. Unfortunately for her, Aido had inherited his father's sadistic trait.

"Your wish is my command," he towered over her, watching with delight as she shifted uncomfortably beneath, feeling his manhood at her entrance. "You're wet," he snickered, placing a simple kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry for teasing you like this," he pushed in slowly, feeling her tense up.

Haruna felt his grip on her waist tighten and he could feel her grip on his arms tighten. "Haruna," he whispered and she could see the relief in his eyes as he pushed further in, "_Aishiteru_."

_That was his first time directly telling her he loved her. _Before she could react to his words, she felt him completely inside, "Ai... do," the first thrust was steady and upcoming ones kept with the pace. The sensation in her abdomen climbed higher with each one and she could see the struggle in his face to not push too hard.

He pushed her up to the head of the bed with each thrust, each one becoming harder and quicker. "_Hanabusa_..." she moaned unintentionally, encouraging him to go deeper.

He stopped for a second, turning her over so that she was facing down on the bed. His hands pushed down on her back, pushing in even more than before. He leaned in, kissing down her spine while he pulled out and slammed harder.

Her vision began to blur and besides the burning sensation in her gut, she felt nothing else but fear. While he was making love to her, she could only picture the dark future - how long was he going to continue looking at her with kindness? How much will change once he gets a second wife?

She stared at the right on her left hand. _'Please don't take the only love I've ever found away.' _


	16. Cursed

**A/N: **Aw, I gotta say. This is my favorite chapter by far. It was fun to make and it was cute to read! :)

I had myself giggling in how happy Haruna and Aido are in here. Please, spread the love!

* * *

><p><strong>"Cursed"<br>**

"H-... How do I look?" She was afraid to even look in the mirror, terrified of what she might see. Her timid figure turned, vulnerable in the eyes of her soon-to-be husband. He clapped, nodding in approval with a smile. "I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see me wearing this."

Haruna looked down to see nothing but pure white beauty; she looked away, not wanting to see the beautiful wedding dress tainted by her. "I'm an exception to everything." Aido walked around her, already looking forward to their honeymoon. Oh how he was going to enjoy that day~.

"What's funny?" She held her breath, fearing that the dress would tear if she breathed too openly even though it fit her perfectly. Of course it did, Aido had measured her while she was sleeping. He surely couldn't have gotten his measurements wrong, especially the size of her bosoms; he was extra 'careful' when taking notes on them.

He shook his head, "Nothing. It's just that it seems like you glow every time after we sleep together," he held his head high, recalling the previous night. She puffed her face, hoping no one heard. "Won't you look at yourself to see how beautiful you are?"

She shook her head. "Let me help you," he stood on the platform with her, his hands guiding her and turning her to the mirror. "Open your eyes, Haruna." It wasn't a request, rather, a demand. She felt his hands grasp tightly onto her hands, assuring her that there was nothing to fear. "Even if you don't realize it, I'll do whatever I can to make you feel beautiful because that's what you are."

She couldn't lie; his words were almost convincing and sounded so good. It was as though they were standing thousands of feet above earth and he was whispering tempting promises to save her if she were to fall. Her eyes opened.

The simple and strapless gown embraced her body perfectly with its end trailing behind her. The veil on her head was like a silhouetted halo. She had never seen herself looking so elegant. Standing next to Aido looking like they were already getting married, she could already hear the church bells ringing. She felt... ashamed. "Maybe it'd be better to wear a dress with more coverage-"

"What? This is already covering everything from your chest and below - you'll look like my mother walking down the aisle if you wear something up to the neck," he gasped, gagging at the thought.

She laughed solemnly; something like that would be sort of depressing. He asked what was wrong and she didn't really have an answer. "Would it be weird to say that this dress is too good for me?" He instantly answered with a yes and asked why. She twiddled her thumbs, wishing she hadn't said anything. Would he laugh at her reason? "You can see the scars..."

Aido wasn't sure how to react. He hated to see her turn away with an embarrassed face; he wanted to destroy the world for letting his precious girl get hurt. He felt her tense up when he touched her. "I would be lying if I said that they are just remnants from the past. Make-up works magic and it can even make scars look invisible. But, if it still bothers you... We can pick another dress that covers up to the neck; you'll still look like a young bride in my eyes." He smiled, though struggled to hold a composed face. Make-up could hide the scars, but nothing could make them gone forever, including the one on her heart.

Aido panicked when he saw the tears forming in her brown eyes, "I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong-"

He was stunned when she embraced him on her own free will. "Why are you so good to me? I'm so mean to you and I haven't truly returned the kindness you have given me, yet you treat me with so much love."

"Dumb girl," he held her close to his chest, not wanting to look at her tearful face in fear that he might become too vulnerable to that side of her, "what kind of man would I be if I treat you like trash just because you're a little cruel? And stop saying such nonsense just so that I can say sweet things to you, conceited girl."

He sighed in relief to hear a muffled laugh from her. "Hanabusa... thank you for making me feel beautiful."

"... My pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Lavender! There must be lavender flowers everywhere in our wedding!" Aido shouted, already able to smell the enchanting scent in the air. "Ah," he plunged beside Haruna on the bench, admiring the church's stained glass. "What are you thinking about, Mrs. Aido?"

Haruna stared at the huge church, watching the people pray for something good. "Just thinking about how you should stop calling me that. We haven't even wedded yet," she watched him sulk, depressed that the wedding was still about a month away.

"I'm being serious. You've been sighing from here to there; I hope you won't become a runaway bride." She shook her head at his wild imaginations. Though she'd never admit it, she was secretly looking forward to the day as well.

She didn't want to ruin his good mood, "It really is nothing-"

"You're worried about that other girl, right?"

Caught red handed. Was she that easy to read? "I'm flattered to know that you at least do care about me to some extent to become worried, but don't sweat it. It's just a story to cover up the fact that I'm marrying a human - _not _that I mind marrying you, it's just my father." She smiled, not too ecstatic about hearing her father-in-law's name. "Besides, it's already been a week without hearing news of her. Perhaps father was just trying to stress us out as some sick joke."

Oh, how she wished it was just some sick joke. Seeing Aido so confident with his theory, she nodded. "Right. I'm sorry for over-thinking the situation." He grinned.

"Here, let me help ease your mind." He slapped his hands on her shoulder, turning her attention towards the overall image of the church. "Close your eyes and imagine the sweet scent of lavender." She did as told, but without laughing at little.

"Can you imagine it already Haruna?" He outstretched his arms, "You're swaying gently, eyes locked with mine. You're afraid of the attention, especially from Kaname who will be sitting in the front bench, but you only notice me," she rolled her eyes. "It's as though we're the only people in here. The pianist is playing Canon in D, the sun will complement that look in your eyes, and the doves will sing only for you."

The edges of her lips curved upward, "When you come to my side, I'll pull the veil back and hold your hands," he held onto her hands tightly, "And when the vows are over, I'll..."

_Kiss?_ She opened her eyes to see him an inch away from her face, "I'll make the first attempt, because Haruna is always shy, and," he kissed her, lips tenderly moving against hers, leaving no space for air, "kiss you like this."

He pulled away after giving the simplest peck. He had her wanting more. She watched him grin with satisfaction, "Ahh~ I really can't stand waiting another month. I want to marry you now-"

"You're lovely."

Aido turned to see Haruna quite dazzled by his charms. "I'm... lovely?" She nodded, not denying what she just said. He didn't hear wrong, he knew that. "That's the first compliment you've ever given me." She frowned, suddenly thinking him strange when he was giggling in joy. "I'm lovely... I'm loved... I'm happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Did you know Antarctica is a desert?"

It was obvious that Aido was mind blown from the look on his face. "A genius and yet you don't know this?" Haruna was stunned to see discover this. "It's fine. I have a love for trivia so if we ever get trapped in a box, I can always entertain you."

"In more ways than one- I'm kidding," he laughed, seeing the dark looming shadow hovering her. Aido showed her around town even though she was born there. He wasn't too pleased when she told him that she was practically locked up inside back then, thus he wanted to give her a new life and experience.

"So who is coming to the wedding?"

"Kaname-sama," of course, Aido wouldn't leave him out of the guest list, "and other family relatives. And you're inviting..?"

Haruna became ill with the thought of bringing her family to a place surrounded with vampires. She hadn't even told them yet that her fiance was truly a vampire! "Don't worry. Because the Hunter Association are always cautious, there will be hunters there to see that nothing goes wrong."

She thank him, a little glad to know that he was such a good mind reader. Things were going better than she imagined. Almost a year ago, she was reluctant to marry him on their first meeting and now she felt like she was at her happiest.

"Well... Sit here while I go order something alright?" He seated her down at a local cafe. The instant he let go of her hand, girls came crawling out of the shadows and surrounding him. Haruna laughed, seeing him getting swarmed by a bunch of admirers.

If everyday was as bright as this one, she was sure she wouldn't mind being in love-

"You stupid whore! You thought you could escape?"

Everyone looked towards Haruna when they heard a loud crash; she dropped the glass of water she was drinking. A pounding raced in her heart, hearing that voice... it was as if a switch had clicked on. She stumbled backwards, bumping into people. "Sorry, I..."

She could hear where the voice came from and saw the same man who used to beat her back then, although this time, he was hitting a different woman. "In broad daylight too..." She recognized the woman who was being assaulted. She never spoke to her, but could recall of her as the shyest one in the pack. "Stop..."

The man raised his hand once more to the woman who could do nothing but stare on in fear. No passersby cared to glance for longer than a second, no one wanted to entangle themselves in such a mess.

"Stop!" The barbarian halted as told for he felt a heel smack him right across the face. Like an ogre without a brain, he wailed in pain, stumbling backwards. No one would really understand why Haruna would confront the same man who had once beat and rape her, but she understood how the girl felt - alone.

Who would even care to bat a lash at some disgusting woman - a nobody? "Can't you see you're hurting her! Don't touch her with your filthy hands!" Now people stared. She just didn't get it. When she was in rags, no one cared, but once she was laced in fanciness, people stared as though she was a someone.

She's still the same person, isn't she? "Haruna!" Her eyes finally turned away from the horrid scene when Aido tapped her shoulder. "What did you do-... Did he touch you?" Aido panicked when he saw the guy crouching over, still holding his eye in pain.

Her eyes looked away in guilt, tracing over the homeless girl. "He was hitting her... So I threw my shoe at him and it hit him in the eye."

Aido brushed her reasons aside, throwing his coat over the girl. "Call the ambulance Haruna." While she was doing so, she assumed he was angry. How could he not be? She threw herself at danger and he was clearly worried. "Ha ha... Is that you Haruna?"

She flinched. Aido glared, "Don't talk to her-"

"You're such a doll now... Makes me want to run my hand up your-"

A couple of his teeth scattered across the pavement, pure terror in his eyes at the face of the devil. "Do not look at her, do not speak to her, don't even think about her." Aido kneeled to his level, grabbing him by his bloody jaw and pinching his tongue. "So you tell me... What were you going to say? Try finishing your sentence."

It wasn't a request, it was a dare. Each whimper he made ran the risk of his tongue being completely torn out. "Very well." Ice ran down his tongue, freezing it stiff. Before Haruna could tell him to stop, the man was screaming as his tongue shattered to pieces when Aido kicked him in the face. "Quit wailing you eyesore."

'_He's cold...' _Haruna followed him behind, unsure if what he did was the right thing. "Are you afraid of me?" She cowered in fear when he looked over his shoulder, gazing at her with those icy eyes. "... I figured."

Haruna blamed herself. Maybe a bright future wasn't possible... _'I'm cursed.' _


	17. Closer

**"Closer"**

"Do you think that girl is okay, Aido?" Haruna peered out the window as though she were searching for an answer, even if she were, her mind was too jumbled up to even think straight. Discomforting thoughts were the only things she could think of. She pictured the girl being thrown into jail, or worse, back into that house.

Aido smiled in relief a little, glad to see that she wasn't too frightened because of what happened. "I sent Alfonse to make sure nothing happens to her. After that, the police will take care of the rest. I sent them the address to that brothel or whatever it is and things should start looking bright."

"They won't do anything for them..." She muttered, lazily watching him sip on his tea. "I got lucky, didn't I?"

"Lucky how?"

"You met me first, that's why I'm here - in this warm home with all I could ever ask for. While I'm all cooped up in here and comfortable, those girls are-"

"Are safe now." She stopped rambling, feeling his hand press down on hers, almost as if to keep her from floating into the atmosphere. "Please don't think so much about the past; it will destroy you."

How could she simply forget? Once the water is disturbed, there is no way that the ripples can be stopped. "Our wedding is less than a few weeks. I don't want tears running down the bride's face, got it?" Her lips quaked with nerve-wrecking thoughts. "And please don't blame today's events on yourself."

Earlier, the Hunter Association contacted Aido because he had used his powers to attack a human, thus he had to go down to the association later to settle down the situation. Haruna was burdened with the belief that she had caused all this. "I thought you'd be angry with me for causing a ruckus..."

"After you threw your shoe at him and managed to blind one of his eyes permanently? I'm _ecstatic_." He smirked, although Haruna could only bury her face in her hands from humiliation. "See you later. If I don't come back from the association, make sure to throw your other shoe at Kiryuu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Won't you come to my wedding?" She stalked the hunter who couldn't seem to get rid of her, much to his efforts. Turning in zigzags and running around campus sure didn't help; she was stubborn.

He turned around, nearly smacking into her. "One thing you should get straight: vampires and hunters _don't _get along." She frowned, recalling Aido telling her that vampires and humans were trying to get along. Apparently he disliked the idea very much.

"Then don't come as a guest. Instead, come as a hunter who will make sure that nothing goes haywire." A vein bulged. He especially disliked being ordered around by a person who was affiliated with the vampires. "Please Hunter-san?"

He raised his hand, "You!" She shrunk in fear, but felt him snatch the invitation card out of her hand. "I won't make any promises, but keep a leash on your vampire. If I hear that he attacks another human, I'll-"

"That wasn't his fault though!" Zero raised a brow. What reason would Aido have to attack a mere human? Surely he smelled something fishy about the situation. "The guy..." Speaking about her past wasn't something she liked to discuss so openly, especially with this man she barely knew. "He was causing havoc on the street."

"And that was enough to make your vampire freeze his tongue and shatter it?" She nodded. Zero couldn't accept that reason for his behavior. She held her breath, fearing that he'd choke the truth out of her. "... Fine. Just leave me alone, you eyesore."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"See~ Didn't I say that everything would be fine?" Aido said, pleased that his plans for a happy future didn't go too astray. "You needn't worry so much, otherwise you'll go bald."

"You forget that I have the scissors here," she warned, snipping the ends of his golden locks. After much persuasion, she had convinced him to let her cut his hair. He was very hesitant, unsure if she even had experience in cutting hair. _"Trust is essential for this marriage to work out, isn't it?" _That's what she asked him and he clearly couldn't say anything to that.

He flinched each time he saw a strand fall to the ground. "Did you know each strand of my hair is worth hundreds?" He mourned the bits of it on the ground.

"Really? I did not," she cut a long strand, "know that." He turned blue, unsure if giving her permission to do this was a good idea anymore. She ran her fingers through his hair; he sighed in delight. "And... I'm done!"

"Oh, I don't want to look," he moaned, "no woman would want to look in my direction ever again-... this is amazing," he grabbed the mirror out of her hands, turning side to side. "Where did you learn to cut hair?"

She curtsied, "You're welcome."

He followed her into the house, "Now I'm curious - what other things about you are there that I don't know yet?" It was true, they were engaged yet he still didn't have the slightest clues of her hobbies or skills. "Tell me your favorite color, food, your dislikes, anything and everything!"

She turned away from the sink, shaking the water off her hands and getting it all over him. "You're only asking this now?" She always wondered when he'd ask for the basics. "Thinking of it... You don't even know my birthday or age do you?"

He pondered for a minute. He really didn't. "You could be a pedophile for all I know," she was amused to see him lose his posture for a minute.

"Well... Tell me then!" He continued to follow her around the house.

"What do you want to know first?"

Aido paused, wondering if he should ask the one question that always bothered him. Would she be okay to answer it? There was always one question that crossed his mind when he looked at her, but didn't know how to ask. "Why'd you do it?"

Haruna tilted her head curiously, "Do what? Cut your hair?"

"No..." he doubted himself for a second, "Why did you sell yourself to those men? Weren't there other ways to earn money?"

He expected to get slapped or scolded at for asking such a rude question. When she got real quiet, he was sure he was going to have to jump off a cliff-

"My mom gambled a lot, of course, she's out of that addiction now, but back then it was bad. She had three kids to take care of after my dad left us and I guess squandering money was what helped ease her mind. Eventually, the debt got too bad and it was impossible to pay with a minimum wage job..."

She looked at Aido to see if he still had that curious look in his eyes. "Don't pity me, it's alright," she assured him. He hated himself for not being able to go back in time. "Our situation worsened to the point where we were homeless. It was then that those men promised to supply my family with a nice home and everything else - that was a lie. It came with the price of my mom having to 'work' for them. I didn't want that, so I took her place and the rest of the story is history."

"I'm sorry I asked..." Aido was unsure whether she was upset or angry. She was neither.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm much more relieved now that I got that over with." She brushed a piece of hair off his shoulder, "any more questions?"

Aido didn't feel like asking any more. "My favorite color is green... I don't discriminate against food. I dislike perverts, like you. My birthday is on June 23 and I'm currently 19 years old."

He turned to her with a grin. "Then I'm not a pedophile."


	18. Armageddon

**"Armageddon"**

**.:The Day Before the Big Day:.  
><strong>

"I'm panicking! What if there's an earthquake tomorrow? Or what if the sun never rises at dawn?"

Haruna always thought she would be the one to say this before the wedding day, but instead, she was watching the painful scene while eating watermelon. "Aido. Everything will be fine," she promised her fiance. He had been pacing back and forth all day with nothing but thoughts related to an armageddon. "You'll really jinx it if you keep rambling-"

"You're hoping something will happen, aren't you?" He accused, wondering why she was so passive and nonchalant at such a time. She calmly denied it.

She watched the whole entire church being reconstructed - there were lavender flowers in beautiful vases and the decorations laced every corner of the room - it was all surreal. She only realized it when she woke up this morning that she was really going to be married to... She looked at Aido, seeing him inhale and exhale into a paper bag. Yes, she was going to be married to this 'elegant' man.

Aido collapsed beside her on the bench. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, still keeping her eyes on the scene. He stared with a glint in his eye.

"How many children do you want?"

"A whole soccer team of them." She grinned, seeing the fright in his face. "Kidding. I want three."

He nodded, liking the number. "What kind of house do you want?"

"A small house with lots of windows and a small garden."

Aido stared up at the ceiling with a strange look, almost as though he were looking into the future already. "I can see it already-"

"Do you think we'll ever divorce-"

Her mouth was instantly shut with his hand, "Don't say that!" He gasped, quite serious. Wasn't he the one who was just rambling on about earthquakes and a sun that would never rise? "If worse comes to worst, we'll have to die together like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Yeah, no. That's not happening." Dying with the person you love was quite a cliche and she never would have the guts to do such a daring move. "But really... what would happen if we ever came to that choice?"

She looked at her hand to see him entwining his fingers with hers, "The only way that would happen is if you ever stop loving me," she could feel his fear when he said those words. He would never let her go.

"The only reason why I would stop loving you is if you hurt me."

He brushed her hair aside, "You won't ever have to worry about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Are you excited?" He asked, noticing how she kept staring at the white dress. She only sighed, shrugging.

"A dress like this is only fit for a princess." She feared that she would taint the lovely thing. Aido sat beside her, she could already tell he was going to give a long and lovey dovey lecture. "You don't have to say something nice to me, I get it, in your eyes I am a princess."

He laughed, "I wasnt going to say that. I was going to say that you need to shut up and just accept the fact that you'll be wearing that dress."

"Oh," she felt dumb.

"Say, what was your first impression of me?" He asked. He was sure she thought he was a knight in shining armor, or perhaps a prince. Maybe a-

"I thought you were a blind jerk." His jaw fell to the floor. Now he felt dumb. "No offense or anything." That made him more offended. Oh, how she made his self esteem so low~ "You were saying how I was some sort of 'treasure' when I was _clearly _a mess. It's only natural for me to think that!"

He brooded, "But don't worry, my view of you has changed drastically." He listened attentively, "However, I'm not going to tell you."

"You're really such a tease." He pouted, "I thought you were beautiful. I still do."

She smacked him on the back, "Yep. You're blind. You really need to get a check-up on those eyes-"

He pushed her towards him, forcing her to look at his diamond irises. He gave a look that could even make a female beast fall in love, "With the way I'm looking at you, are you still doubting that I think you're beautiful?" Before she could answer, he dropped her, letting her fall onto her back like a rag doll. "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

Aido was extremely joyful to be presenting his two most beloved people on earth to each other. "Kaname-sama, this is Haruna. Haruna, this is Kaname-sama," his eyes twinkled with pure innocence as he tried to restrain from jumping out the window from being ecstatic.

Haruna gave a polite handshake to the man who was equally as polite. She had assumed that purebloods were ultimate 'bad-asses,' but... He seemed very calm and almost like a pacifist. "It's good to meet you. Aido talks a lot about you," she laughed, a little ashamed that he spoke of Kaname like some God.

"I could say the same. I am honored to be invited to your wedding." He kissed the back of her hand before entering the Aido household along with Aido's cousins and friends. Typically, they were all vampires. She felt so out of place.

Aido nudged her, "Isn't he great?" He grinned from ear to ear. She swung her arm with sarcastic enthusiasm, mouthing, _'he's great!' _Like an idiot, he thought she was being serious.

"It's good to see you Kaname-sama." Haruna's stomach churned at the voice of her father-in-law. The kind tone to it really made her uncomfortable; she much preferred his menacing one. When she had accidentally locked eyes with him, she could see the look on his face telling her to not put the Aido name in shame in front of the pureblood.

His shoulder pushed past her, though she pretended to not mind it. Aido tugged at her wrist, giving her a soothing smile, though it seemed quite pained. "You have met the new family member, yes?" Haruna couldn't help but notice how fake his act was.

Kaname nodded, "I have. She is quite beautiful." A man of his caliber saying such simple compliments would be able to make any woman swoon. The wrinkle on her father-in-law's forehead indicated very clearly to her that the grin he was putting on was also a lie. She could tell he wanted to puke.

"Where are you going Haruna?" Aido excused himself from the group, following her up the staircase. "Dinner is just about to-"

"I'm sorry. I can't just stand there and act so cool while it's obvious that father wants to put a bullet in my head."

He held back a groan, "Please, can you be cooperative just this one night? Kaname-sama is here!" Haruna could see the pleading look in his eyes; she knew how much his superior meant to him. "I can't just tell father to stop behaving like a child..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Kaname-sama, you should try this roasted pork. It's really one of a kind." Haruna sulked more and more whenever she heard her father kissing up to the pureblood. Heck, he complimented the food way more than he ever did to her!

At a time like this, she could really see the similarity in the Aido's as both men were bedazzled by this surreal man. "Enough talking about me. I'm interested in Hanabusa and his new mate," Kaname tried to edge his way out of the center of attention.

Of course, now everyone's eyes were on Haruna and Aido, and at a bad time too as she was still trying to tear the meat off the bone she was eating. Yes, her father-in-law would never accept her into the family. "W-well..." Aido started, trying to deter the attention away from Haruna, "first of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming to share this wonderful meal with us. It means a lot to us that you all will be at the wedding tomorrow to witness our marriage taking place."

Haruna could only nod, unsure of how to give an impressive speech. "Thank you for coming," she meekly spoke.

"Aido-san managed to hook someone finally... I feel sorry for you, Haruna." Shiki nibbled on his pocky while managing to dodge a flying knife coming his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aido flared, though calmed when Haruna laughed just a little. "You're laughing? Ah... Then keep the rude comments coming Shiki!"

The rest of the dinner carried on happily and Haruna could just tell - better days would come.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Day<br>**

"How do I look Haruna- no! Don't look! You might become blind from my sheer beauty-"

"Oh hush it," she wondered when he would get over his ego. She turned around to see him dressed from head to toe - of course, he was always dressing fashionably as though everyday were a fashion show, but today was different. Today was the day that they would be married forever.

Aido became sullen after her expression failed to change. "I get it. I just look plain-"

"You're handsome." It wasn't obvious, but if he looked just close enough, he could see the adoration in her eyes. "Just don't look so surprised," she reached up to touch his face, "ease those brows."

He caught her hands, "Let's get you dressed," he led her towards her room. His heart raced, beating only that fast for her. Aido was nervous - only she could make him feel this way. "When you're done dressing, I'll be waiting for you at the end of the room. Don't be scared, okay?"

Haruna felt her uneasiness building up, "Yeah... I won't run away-"

"Hanabusa," they both ran into the Devil himself. "Haruna," her father-in-law sneered.

"Father," Aido steadily held his ground. "If you don't mind, Haruna needs to get into her wedding dress-"

"Hanabusa!" A high pitched voice echoed. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

The two saw a younger woman stepping out of the dressing room. The most obvious traits about her were that she had long luxurious blonde hair, skin as white as cream, and green eyes as innocent as a child. However, the only thing that Haruna could process was, why the woman was laced in _her _dress?

She twirled around, admiring the gown on her, "It's a little tight on the chest, but surely it's fitting-"

"Father! Why is Misha wearing Haruna's dress?" Aido shouted, angry that this girl stole and was wearing his princess's dress. "You," he turned to the girl, "get out of it, _now-_"

"She can't do that," Aido's father was firm. "Forgive me Hanabusa, but for the sake of our family name and for your human's family, you _will _marry the daughter of the Koga family. Surely it shouldn't be too hard as she was your childhood friend, correct?"

Aido bit his tongue, afraid that if he spoke on his feelings, things would go wrong. It wasn't hard to tell that this 'Misha' woman was a vampire from a noble family. "Aido-sama, who is this woman?" The dainty girl eyed Haruna strangely.

Before he could bark back at her, Haruna was already dragging him outside by his collar. "Urg, let me go!" He pulled away, "Don't tell me you're siding with them Haruna."

Unfortunately... she was. "This was part of the deal, wasn't it? Didn't we both agree that you would marry this girl and our relationship would stay hidden?"

He tousled his hair in frustration, "But... it's _unfair_." Everything was so perfect up until the day where the pieces were supposed to fall into place, and now everything was a disaster. "We finally just started to really understand each other and I was happy - I got carried away and now I don't want to do this. You can't tell me you didn't look forward to this day!"

She wanted to cry, but held it in. The more he spoke, the more she hurted. "There won't be a difference. It'll be the same as before, just with a scandalous lie, that's all. Maybe we can have a private wedding instead, yeah?" Her words didn't comfort him at all.

Was there really no other way for them to be together happily? "Hanabusa. The guests are waiting," their father intruded.

She watched his crystal eyes shut off from the world; he gave her one last reassuring kiss. "I'm sorry I can't protect you this time." He left her standing there to watch him marry another woman.

Misha came up to Haruna with pity, "I'm sorry - I didn't know of this."

Her devil-like father came up to her, "You brought this upon yourself," he whispered.

She only heard a ringing in her ear, even though the song that Aido promised to be played at the wedding, Canon in D, was playing. The scene was beautiful; it's exactly as he described.

Kaname was sitting up front, the luminous light shone through like a halo, and there was the scent of lavender in the air. However, the girl walking down the aisle was not her. Aido was not smiling; her newly formed vampire friends were in confusion when they saw a different woman in the dress. It's a nightmare.

'_I can't watch this...'_

Her legs carried her far away, the blisters were already forming on her feet. For the first time ever, she cried tears for a man.


	19. Fangs

**"Fangs"**

"Can we just skip the wedding vows?" Aido asked, irritated with the woman in front of him. She urged the priest to say them while Aido objected. The guests gasped at how the 'couple' could be arguing at such an important time. "_Skip them,_" he gritted through his teeth.

"Y-you may now kiss the bride," he shrieked, juggling the bible in his hands in fright.

His eyes rolled, groaning with annoyance. "Can we skip that too?"

"Hanabusa," Misha hushed quietly with a threatening voice, "you _will _kiss me now and you _will _enjoy it. My wedding day must be memorable." Her lips were puckering with eagerness to plant a fat kiss on him. "What happened to the cute Hanabusa back then who always clung to me and asked me to marry him? Did you forget your love for me already-"

"What a preposterous lie. I would never love a bimbo."

The guests were in silence as they watched the bride clawing at the groom. Surely, his father was embarrassed. "One kiss Hanabusa. Why don't we put on a show for everyone so you can get back to your lover?"

Aido grimaced in disgust. To place his lips on such potent ones - he'll be traumatized for life. He searched the room for Haruna, seeing her gone. _'She left... I'm glad.' _If she were to see him kiss an ogre, he thought, she would never forgive him.

"I swear if you dare to open that mouth of yours and touch me with your tongue, I'm going to-"

He looked haggard, listening to everyone 'aw,' when she took the initiative and pulled him to her, kissing him. "You," he hissed, gagging at the same time, "I'll murder-"

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" His lips were contaminated with someone elses, he already felt the taste of Haruna's lips disappearing.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere. . .<br>**

"Did you decide on becoming a runaway bride?"

Haruna looked up to see Zero dressed in a fine suit. "Hunter-san..." She averted her gaze away from him. "You didn't go to the wedding?"

He sat beside her on the bench she decided to sit on earlier, "I was about to but then I saw you running away." He had followed her all the way here - she hoped he had not seen her crying. He decided to not pry any further, "So I heard the reason why Aido attacked that human the other day. Is it true?"

"True that I sold my body? Yes, it's true." He didn't show a reaction to her bluntness.

"Are you angry that I looked up your background?" She shook her head. She didn't think too much of the past anymore - Aido helped her forget. "Your feet..." He noticed her toes bleeding on the concrete. "Why wear such deadly weapons?" He picked up her heels, throwing them in the nearby trashcan.

"You-" She looked at the unflattering pair of sandals he brought out. She slipped her feet into them; they were comfortable. "I haven't worn one of these in such a long time..." Living in such a high class family, it was impossible to dress so casually nowadays. "You're not going to charge interest on me with this, are you?"

He shrugged, "No, but I'll be expecting a return payment one day. See ya."

She gave a sluggish farewell wave, "Ja ne, Hunter-san..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Who is that woman! I'll chop her into pieces! Where's my daughter?" Haruna's mother yelled, causing a ruckus outside the Aido manor. "You damn child - I never should have entrusted my Haruna to you!"

Her mother had broken into a fit of rage when she realized the bride wasn't Haruna. If there was no security, she would have sucker punched Misha during the wedding.

Aido sighed, closing the curtains. "Have you found Haruna yet?" He asked his own personal search team. They pointed outside, showing Haruna walking solemnly towards home. "Haruna!" He pushed Misha aside, who was demanding Aido to pay attention to her.

Haruna was first greeted by her mother, who was directing her anger towards her now. "You stupid daughter! How did you manage to find such a-"

"Haruna!" Aido pulled her against him, "At least tell me where you're going next time; I thought you might've disappeared into the atmosphere!" Haruna's mother was instantly silenced by his sheer beauty, forgetting her rage.

She grinned, apologizing for causing his hair to go white. She noticed Misha standing by the doorway. "I'm confused, please explain to your mother here. Who is that woman and why is my daughter the one not married to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"And that's how the story goes," Aido ended coolly, setting his tea down while waiting for his mother-in-law to slap him for his absurd story. Fortunately for him, his good looks managed to spare him the pain.

"So, y-you're a vampire... and this is some scandalous lie because your father is _corrupt_?" Haruna and Aido nodded, ashamed that their life was so hectic. "Why didn't you tell me this before Haruna? You must have been suffering alone while... it's just like before. I'm a selfish mother, aren't I?"

"No, you're not," Haruna begged, "Aido has been helping me, so please don't hate him nor yourself. Come on mom, I'll send you home."

"But will you be all right? How do you stay calm with your fiance married to someone else?"

Aido wondered the same, but couldn't tell how she felt at this point. She was always so used to carrying burdens on her own, he worried when her strength would fail her. She nodded with little convincing. "I'll be back soon," she told Aido before leaving.

Her mother noticed her expression became tired once they left the house. _'Who says I'm calm, mom?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<br>**

"How do you like it here so far, Misha? I hope Aido is treating you rather well?" Haruna couldn't tell why her father hated her so. Did money and status really make such a difference? She wasn't some rat.

Misha smiled warmly with polite manners, "I am enjoying the stay here so far. Aido has been..." She looked over to the blonde with a hint of bitterness, "_adjusting_." For the past few days, Aido had been ignoring her and giving her 'the look' whenever they locked eyes.

Everyone ate quietly; Aido's sisters whispered with laughter every now and then. "Excuse us, we're done eating. Come on Haruna." Aido pulled her away from the group, earning a disdain look from his father.

"Excuse me," she spoke too quietly, following Aido like a lost puppy. Of course, she had to since he was the only one able to protect her from the looks and snide comments from the others. "Are you tired already?" She couldn't help but notice how distant he's been since the last few days.

They both cleaned up after themselves and were ready to go to bed-

"Hanabusa, I don't see why we have to sleep at night. You know this is the time where vampires are awake, right?" The two froze to see Misha in their bed, getting comfortable like a queen.

Aido sneered, "Let's sleep in my bedroom Haruna," he led her out of the room.

"Hanabusa!" Misha jumped in front of the exit, "I've been patient with you for the past few days - this really wasn't what I was expecting when I married you."

Aido pretended to consider her thoughts, "Yes and I don't care. The deal with my father was to have a fake marriage with you to fool the public and my real marriage is with Haruna. Thus, I don't have an obligation to act as your husband behind closed doors. Sorry," he pushed her aside.

Haruna could see the girl's pale face turning red from anger, "This isn't fair! I didn't ask for this either!" Tears easily fell from her eyes, "At least acknowledge my existence!"

Aido sighed, "Stop crying. I'm sorry, okay? I'm not sure what I can do for you, but if it's sleeping with you or doing anything else that normal couples would do, it's not happening."

"Aido," Haruna looked at him pleadingly, "I feel bad for her. Maybe we can-"

"We are not all going to sleep in one bed together. _Hell no._"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"How the hell did it end up like this?" Aido lay in the middle with the two women on either side of him. "This is supposed to be every man's dream, yet I'm not feeling too pleased with this." He stared at the ceiling, annoyed with how the situation turned out.

Haruna scooted to the farthest edge, feeling strange about their polygamy relationship. "Hanabusa, I can't sleep. It's night time and yet we're supposed to be awake-"

"The door is right there, feel free to leave anytime," Aido pointed the other direction. She gave a pout, irritated that he was a fool in love with a human. "Touch me and you'll die-"

"Aido," Haruna kicked him beneath the covers. "Be nice."

Misha smirked, finding it amusing that he was tamed by a mere girl. "So, do you believe in threesomes-"

"Itai!" Haruna fell to the floor with the question while Aido was stuttering with redness. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm not too comfortable with you speaking of such things," She stood up, wobbling with weak knees.

"The only person who I'll ever sleep with is Haruna, you _third wheeler_."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<br>**

Haruna placed the ice pack on Aido's swelling cheek, "She really is the devil," he hissed, wincing. Every day, she feared, would continue to be as violent as last night. With Aido's mouth and her temper, Haruna wasn't sure whether she would survive in their arguments.

"Hanabusa~" Misha smiled, "Did you learn your lesson?"

Haruna covered his mouth before he could say some smart response again, "Yes, he did. He won't be rude to you anymore," she promised. Aido muffled into her hands, watching Misha walk away with a satisfied grin.

"Why'd you let her win? This war isn't over yet!"

Haruna pulled him down from his seat, "Aido." He instantly shut up, wondering what she had to say this time. The past few days, his head had been filled with nothing but hate for the girl. Haruna felt stupid, but... she was jealous. "It's nothing."

He calmed down, his nostrils still flaring. "Aido I don't want you to be so angry. Can't we pretend as though everything hasn't changed?" Aido apologized with a kiss on her hand.

"I don't think that's possible."

'_Aido... like this, it seems like she's already carved her presence into your heart. Please think only of me.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Hey human," Haruna found herself in the garden alone with Misha. "You know, if you're really laid back like this, you might as well just hand Hanabusa over to me," she laughed, "I'm kidding."

Haruna didn't like the little 'joke.' Maybe the girl's family money made her spoiled to the point where she was really rotten. She laughed on the inside, cursing at herself for daring to compare Misha with Aido. The two were spoiled, but they were on totally different grounds. "Do you plan to take him away from me?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Hardly."

"Do you even have fangs, little puppy?" She asked, wondering how she could be so stoic. "Indeed, the idiot does have a soft spot for you. Did you know he used to have one for me?"

Misha chuckled at the sight of seeing Haruna stirred up. It could just be a lie right? Haruna didn't have to worry about it; she knows Aido loves her. "Cool," she simply said, trying to not be curious about what she meant.

"We were childhood friends."

"So I heard." Haruna continued to water the roses. She might have appeared calm on the surface, but inside she was desperately fighting to not succumb to her curiosity. _'It's just a trick. She just wants to rattle me up.' _

Misha pulled the hose away from her grasp to get her attention, "You should've seen how needy he was for my love. He even went so far as to dig in the mud to find pretty rocks to make a necklace for me. If you knew how civilized he was, you'd be shocked to hear that. Here's the necklace," she pointed at her neck to show a pretty necklace indeed.

"Wow," Haruna nodded, "it is pretty." She snatched the hose back, "But you should've been here the other day. He went so far as to shatter a guy's tongue after he froze it because the guy was making snarky comments about me." Haruna was pleased with the surprised look on Misha's face. "If you knew how civilized he was, you'd be _shocked _to hear that," she smiled, patting her back. "See you around."

The vampire cursed, irritated to find out that the puppy did indeed have fangs.


	20. Truth

**"Truth"**

"Hey Haruna, I'm back- what's with the sinister look?" Aido dropped his textbooks when he saw how dark her pupils were. She recalled how Misha was saying how she and Aido were childhood friends. "Did that witch do something to you?"

"Me do something to _her_?" Misha walked down the staircase with her tongue slithering out like a snake, "She was the one who verbally attacked _me- _are you listening to me?" She shouted, seeing Aido give Haruna a high-five for 'attacking' her.

"That's my girl~" Aido laughed, totally ignoring her. "So I was thinking maybe we can go out to dinner tonight, how about it?"

Haruna wanted to get away from the humid place; she felt like she was slowly being suffocated being indoors. "Then I want pizza tonight-"

"Sorry to ruin your plans and all, but my parents are coming for dinner tonight. As my _husband_," she trotted around Aido, placing her arm around his waist, "you have to be there. Otherwise, rumors will spread that you're having an affair with some _dog_," she eyed Haruna with disgust.

Her insults were obviously aimed towards Haruna. Aido's fingers twitched, wanting to strangle her at the scene. Aido hated being tied down like this; he was practically standing on a wobbling chair trying to not fall with a rope around his neck. "It's fine Aido," Haruna could see the girl doing a victory dance inside her head. "Things will work out."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"The Koga family is honored to have become one with the Aido family," Misha's parents agreed, sitting down at the dinner table with the Aido family.

Aido squirmed in his seat, feeling the temptation to cripple Misha's hands as they wrapped around his. "We always knew this day would come. When you both were little, we all assumed you two would marry and we were right," they laughed, including Aido's father. They were completely wrong. Aido hated the girl's guts. "Are you two planning on going on a honeymoon?"

"No."

"Yes."

The newlywed glared at each other, clearly on disagreements over everything. "I," Aido breathed steadily, "would rather much prefer things sizzle down. I'm not really into the extras of marriage."

"Father-in-law," she whined, "you have to convince Hanabusa to go on a honeymoon with me. Every girl dreams about it!"

Under the pressure of her family there, his father had no choice but to be firm with Aido. "Hanabusa. She is your wife and you have to meet her requirements, understood?" Aido couldn't believe how his hands were completely tied because of the witch.

Aido could only give her a dirty look. "I'll keep it in mind," he gulped the entire glass of water mixed with the blood tablets down.

"So do you plan on children?"

"_No_." The sense of danger in his voice shut everyone up. "I'm afraid we'll only produce abominations," he suddenly held a charming smile. Misha's mother gasped, unsure whether he was in his right mind. His father dug his nails into the dinner table.

"Hanabusa," Misha urged, "You mustn't be so negative. We're both beautiful people; I'm sure our children will be loved." He rolled his eyes. Seeing her already made him want to gouge his own eyes out.

Her father spoke, "Hanabusa-san, it's important to carry on your family name. We will all be expecting a child from the two of you." It was a demand. Aido crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"How'd dinner go?" She ate the food he brought up to her while watching him throw a tantrum.

"She's a _bitch_!" Haruna looked with bewilderment. "I hate her; she's such an eyesore. All she talks about is having babies and going on a honeymoon! She's ruining my life Haruna," Aido collapsed into bed. She swore she could see his soul leaving his body.

She patted his head, "There there..." She tried to muffle in a laugh; he was such a girl. "It's over now."

He peeked at her with one eye. "Would you like to have a wedding now?" Haruna watched him set her plate aside. He grabbed a rose from a nearby vase, placing it in her hair. "I, Hanabusa, take you, Haruna, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Haruna had never imagined her wedding to be taking place on their bed, but... she didn't mind. In fact, she felt that this was a lot better than a church wedding. "I can't remember that... so I'll just say ditto."

Aido laughed, then pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was simpler than usual, but it was kinder. "Shall we get to the fun part-"

"Hanabusa!" The door slammed open, "I swear if dinner occurs like that again, I'm going to-" Misha flinched, hearing the glass cup shatter when it was thrown against the wall. "Are you trying to kill me!" She shouted, inches from having it smack her face.

'_Cockblocked,'_ Aido thought, shouting to the heavens above with hatred, "Why have you let this _demon _be casted from hell?" Haruna could only try to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<br>**

"Father, this is really unfair. You promised me that behind the scenes, I would be married to Haruna. With the eyesore around, it really seems quite the opposite." His father only walked down the hall, calmly reading an article. Aido stomped his foot, earning a disapproving look from his father. "If you're going to act like a child, then I will tell everyone that this marriage with Misha is a lie. You understand clearly that it will bring shame to you, right-"

A loud noise echoed through the halls when his father struck him across the face. The blood trickled down from his cheek, the swelling pain quickly came into effect. "This is exactly why I disapprove of that woman. Don't you see what she is doing to you? You're hallucinating." His father had no regret for he had done, "If you dare say one word to the public, I will make sure that your human and her family suffer."

Aido could only watch his father's back as he walked away, thinking of how ugly the situation had become. With the witch in between him and Haruna and his father breathing down his neck, there was no way he would live a happy life with Haruna. Would there be a good ending? "What's the matter?"

"Oh. It's just you," he waved Misha off like a fly, uninterested in her. She followed him, "Why are you acting like you suddenly care?" He walked faster, hoping to get her off his back. If she were to develop a habit of stalking him, he wondered how much more he would be able to take before he killed himself.

She smirked, "How could I leave you alone when you're obviously conflicted? Didn't you used to like it when I stayed by your side at times like this?" She hoped to see him cling back to her instantly, but only saw his mood worsen.

"Ha, use that little brain of yours and figure out what the phrase 'used to' means in that sentence, you hag!"

"I don't understand why you hate me so much!"

"I don't understand why you suddenly like me so much!"

She blushed, noticing how close their faces were. Aido halted, instantly pushing her out of the way. "Hey!" She staggered, "You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me still."

He stopped dead in his tracks; she held her breath. "You're. A. Creep." He walked away, "Oh yeah," he turned around, looking her dead in the eye. "And I have _no _love for you."

Misha watched him slowly linger out of her sight. With things the way they were, she wondered if he really did forget about her. "You can lie to my face, but can you lie to the person you love?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"You want me to what?" Haruna asked, eyes looking up with doubt. Moments ago, Haruna had just gotten out of the bathroom when the witch had abducted her and locked them both inside the closet.

Misha smiled, placing her hand on Haruna's shoulder. "My dear companion," she leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I want you to ask Hanabusa if he still has feelings for me." Haruna frowned, not understanding what her motive was. "I know, you're obviously thinking, _'what's the point of asking when it's obvious he still does?'_ right?"

'_That's not what I was thinking at all...!' _Haruna thought. "Why don't you ask him yourself-...!"

She shriveled in fear when the demon's grasp on her shoulder tightened while she held a devious smile, "It's obvious he's pretending to hate me, that's why he's so stubborn. He won't tell me the truth anymore. That's why," the glint in her eye hinted that she was up to no good, "I need you to be the one to ask him."

"What makes you think he'll tell me the truth? If he did happen to still like you," Haruna's heart raced, secretly praying that he didn't, "wouldn't he lie and say he didn't, otherwise it'd do him harm?"

Misha tore the coat Haruna was wearing off her petite figure; Haruna covered herself in fear. Would she do something perverted! "That my friend is where your innocent self comes into play! Give him the pitiful face you always have," she laughed cruelly, "and he'll be sure to give in!"

Haruna could see why Aido was terrified of the woman; she was insane. "Why should I do your dirty work to ask him? You've been nothing but hateful towards me since the beginning..."

"Look," she raised a brow cunningly, "Do you honestly want to live a lie? What if he does secretly still love me? You're okay with not knowing whether you're a rebound?"

Haruna hated to admit it, but the woman was right. "Or don't tell me, you have doubts in his love for you?" Haruna didn't answer her question. She just bit her lips with worry. "I knew it! How can a love like this last if there isn't even trust between the two of you?"

She breathed in Haruna's face, giving her a smug look. "Hanabusa is totally out of your league. You're the most insecure, pitiful, and loathsome person I've met! Wait till' I tell him how you don't even have faith in him-"

"Don't!" Haruna grabbed her hands desperately, causing her to shout and struggle. "Please don't-"

"Get your filthy hands off me- ah!" She fell backwards, tripping over her own feet and crashing into the mirror hanging on the door. The glass shattered and Haruna watched in fear as blood ran down Misha's head. "Y-you... You attacked me! Physically this time!"

"I didn't- I..." Her hand was slapped away as she tried to help stop the bleeding.

Haruna shuddered when the girl started screaming for help, "Hanabusa! Father!" Moments later, the door opened and sure enough, it was a bloody scene. Haruna turned absolutely gaunt when the first person to arrive was her father. The look on his face was absolutely frightening.

For now, she was saved as the priority was not to punish her but to stop the girl's bleeding. "If- if there's anything I can do-"

"You've done enough," he scolded, taking his precious daughter-in-law to the bed to care for her wounds. Haruna felt like the enemy.

The maids came flooding in as though Misha was dying, although the cut only required less than five stitches. "Haruna, are you okay?" Aido asked, seeing Haruna sitting outside beside the room where Misha was resting. "I got a phone call from father saying you got into a physical fight with the demon," Aido sat down beside her.

She didn't have the strength to speak. With the way everyone was looking at her, she didn't feel so much like the 'innocent' girl Misha was speaking of earlier. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She asked, frightened that she ruined her chances of being accepted into the Aido family. Aido embraced her. He was the only person who would always forgive her, no matter what she did wrong. "She panicked, and then the glass and there was blood-"

"I know you Haruna. You're not the type to intentionally hurt someone. Besides," he assured, "even if you did, I'll always be on your side." Haruna couldn't tell why he was being so kind to her... Aido was a bit baffled when she pushed her face into his chest. He wanted to smile, but couldn't as he realized that she wanted to cry. "What are you moping about? She's a vampire, she'll heal in less than an hour."

She shook her head. That was part of the reason why she was depressed, but she felt like she had just jeopardized her chances of having a healthy relationship with Aido and his family. His father would always look at her with disapproval, thus he'll never agree to her being married to Aido.

"Father..." Haruna clung tighter onto Aido's shirt when she heard him say that. She felt as he was her shield, like he would protect her forever.

"You... Get up." Haruna shut her eyes tight, wanting to just become invisible. If this was a nightmare, she wanted to wake up instantly. Aido shielded her with his arms, never letting go. "I don't care what feelings you have for this human, but I want her out this instant. You," he averted his attention to Haruna, "how can you be so selfish as to let my son take the fall for your mistakes?"

"Father! Leave Haruna alone. It's obvious Misha started it! Honestly, a human doing _that _to a vampire? That doesn't even make sense!" Aido shouted, angry that his father was just trying to find an excuse to kick Haruna out of the family. "You know it, don't you? You're just purposely targeting Haruna."

Although she wasn't even in the wrong, she felt guilty. _'He's right...'_ Haruna thought. Her feelings swayed. She knew it hurt Aido to even speak against his father. While he was suffering, she was using him as a wall to protect herself. "Haruna... what are you doing?" Aido asked, watching her pull away from him.

She stood up, facing her 'father.' She gathered the courage to even look him in the eye; she was afraid. "Father, I-"

His hand struck her across the face, though she didn't falter even though it hurt more than usual because he had the strength of a vampire. "_Father_!" Aido could only watch in agony. The blood trickled down her bitten lip; it killed Aido to see her hurt. But still, his loyalty to his father prevented him from lashing out at his father.

"Allow me to speak with Hanabusa in private one last time." Aido couldn't comprehend what she meant by 'one last time.' He could only feel his heart ache when the tears kept streaming down her face, and he couldn't do a thing to stop them.

She eventually led him outside to the back garden in front of the fountain. When she didn't speak, he took the initiative. "What did you mean by one last time, Haruna?" Somehow, he felt he knew what she meant, but didn't want to really believe in it.

"Aido... Do you still like her?"

The setting was calm yet the atmosphere was intense. At this point, Aido wasn't sure why she was crying. She fidgeted with her shirt, wanting to hear nothing but the truth. "Idiot," he laughed, "why would you want to know something like that? It's obvious you're having a nervous breakdown-"

"I just need to know!"

He hated to see her so sad and worn out. How much more until she'd finally collapse? Her heart pounded faster and faster; why wouldn't he just answer the question to stop her painful anxiety-

"I'm sorry Haruna, but she was my childhood friend... I still love her."

She thought it would be easier to leave him behind if she knew the truth, yet why was her heart aching more than ever now?


	21. Revenge

**"Revenge"**

"I'm sorry Haruna, but she was my childhood friend... I still love her."

Aido looked apologetic, not aware of the damage he just caused in her heart. With this, she can move on now, right? There was no reason to stay when there was a better woman suited for his tastes. Then why? Why couldn't she just turn around and walk away?

There was no faking it; his presence in her heart was permanent. How do you forget the person who taught you how to love? So much regret and unspoken words; she never even told him she loved him. "That's good," she finally managed to hoarse out. "I never said this, but congratulations on getting married." That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him her true feelings, but that would prevent her from being able to leave, wouldn't it?

Their marriage started out as a 'deal,' and in the end they both managed to fall in love. She hoped that for Aido and Misha's 'deal,' they too would fall madly in love as well.

Aido clutched his pants in anger, "Did you really think I was going to say that?" Haruna froze. "Do you honestly believe I still like that demon? That was kiddy love! I started _hating _her guts ever since she ruined my sand castle."

Haruna couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Then why does she make it sound like you two had something going on?"

Aido laughed with frustration, tapping his chin while pretending to be thinking thoughtfully, "Hm, I don't know, maybe because she's _obsessed_! My childish crush for her used to be one-sided until just recently I suppose. Too bad she gets nothing but the finger now!" He cackled, clearly fantasizing about strangling her, again.

He stopped dazing once he saw the relieved smile on her face. "If you were so scared of me possibly having feelings for her... then why did you want to entrust me to her? You know it pains me when you don't care about us." Haruna panicked, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

Of course, she did initially want him to have feelings for Misha, that way it'd give her an excuse to run away. However... She wavered just thinking about Aido loving another woman. "I'm always a burden to you because I'm the reason why you and father argue. I don't like to see you hurt for my sake."

Aido rubbed his temples in irritation, "Your absence from my life would make me more hurt, don't you get it?" She blushed, "Don't get conceited!" He pulled her ear, "Besides. If you were to leave me behind with father and Misha, I'd go insane." No matter how many times she would threaten to break up with him, he always knew he'd be able to get her back to his side.

"Thank you for being patient with me. However... I'm afraid I won't change my mind this time."

What? At first he was too confused to say anything, but then an awkward came out. "What do you mean? Weren't you the one who was afraid of me leaving you behind?"

Haruna could only nod, hating to see him in a miserable state. "I am, but this is _my _choice to leave _you _behind." He was so frustrated with her. What was she asking for? "Knowing that you love only me still... I think I can leave without much worry."

"After clarifying that I don't love the witch, you're happy just leaving everything behind like that?" She nodded. "You just didn't want to leave with worries, is that it?"

She nodded. "You don't care about my feelings?" He asked.

Her nod wasn't as quick to come. She hesitated, but finally managed to say yes. Aido couldn't believe that underneath the innocent look... she was a cruel person - a maneater. "Don't give me that look-"

"What look? The look that's saying you're being..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. No matter how much he tried, he could never say anything bad about her.

"The look that's saying I'm being a selfish person." Aido watched her shrug, as though he didn't matter to her. "In the beginning, my choices have always been selfish. I only married you for the money-"

"You did it to protect your family!" He tried so hard to tell her- no, rather, he was trying to fool himself into believing that she was his ideal treasure. He didn't want to believe that she was some moneysucking 'whore.' "If it's money you want, you can have all of it, just stay..."

Haruna crossed her arms, unsatisfied with his proposal. "You'd really be fine being with someone pretending to love you?" The look on his face said it all. "You're really pathetic." She wanted him to hit her, to show her that he wasn't some doll that could be toyed around with. He didn't make a move. "You really do take me as a fool. Thanks for a memorable time; I really appreciate experiencing the rich life."

Aido cursed beneath his breath, "If you're just being mean to make me let you go..!" She kept walking, not bothering on listening to another word. "How can I make you stay!" He kicked the grass in anger, "No... I can't be angry, not at you," he clenched his fists, but there was no lying out of it. He hated her for leaving so suddenly. He hated her for being so spineless. He trembled in fear for having thoughts of wanting to hurt her...

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"You _what_!" Her mother screamed, jumping up from her seat while the article she was reading tore in two. Haruna couldn't face her mother in the eye. "I thought you loved him?" Haruna and Aido had decided last time not to tell her the entire truth. They forgot to mention that their marriage too was a deal.

Haruna kept the lie going on. "Irreconcilable differences I guess," she whispered. Her mother prayed that they would last. Aido was such a handsome, wealthy, and well-mannered man - he practically came in as prince charming on a horse to save her daughter! She figured it was just the witch's doing. Haruna thought her mother would scold her for losing such a good man, but she never did.

"I know, it must be hard. From here on, _family _is the priority. No more men in our lives!" Haruna laughed a little, nodding. She regretted not listening to Aido when he wanted to split back then when they learned about his possible marriage with Misha.

If they had done it then... she wouldn't be hurting as much. "You've gotta stay strong Haruna," her mother hushed, drying Haruna's tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<br>**

"If there's anything that can heal a broken heart," Haruna swung the grocery bags in her hand, "it'd be food." The first thing she thought about when she woke up was having a table decorated with all sorts of cuisines. She looked up at the sky; the sun had not risen yet. She couldn't help but wonder what Aido might be doing at the moment... Not to be conceited, but she was amazed that he didn't chase after her.

Usually, he'd be more stubborn. "Perhaps he hates me-...!" Her thought was disrupted at the sound of a loud crash.

Haruna dropped the bags, staring in horror as her family's house was being torn down. "Haruna, Haruna!" Her mother came to her side; a mere glance at her and it'd be obvious that she was still sleeping when the construction began. Her little sisters, Cara (8) and Sakura (9), cried at the scene. "What's happening - why are they doing this?"

It couldn't be... "Did father- I mean, Mr. Aido... did he do this?" She was pushed back by the constructors as they tore down the last bits of their home. Rubble. It was all but dust and rubble. "Why are you doing this? We didn't even get the chance to take our belongings!"

"It was an order from Mr. Aido ma'am. He's right there if you want to talk to him."

Haruna couldn't stand it anymore! Whether she was with Aido or not, he would never leave her alone-... "Aido?" She came to see none other than the man she loved. He smiled without remorse, looking at the scene with satisfaction. "Mom," she held back her mother when she raised her fist, "I'll handle this."

"Beautiful scene, isn't it?" He laughed tenderly, "It's amazing how it can be destroyed in seconds, just like how you destroyed me in seconds." Haruna couldn't find the right words to say - it seemed like he changed overnight. She was paralyzed; he leaned in, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sure with your skills as a whore, you can find someone to give you another home-"

The burning pain only came once he realized that she punched him across the jaw. Aido wondered why her face was stricken with pain. Shouldn't she be angry instead? "You really are pathetic. I'll find a way to make money, the _right _way this time."

He watched her storm off with her family, never looking back. "Mr. Aido, the building is demolished-"

The worker slowly backed away when he received a harsh glare. "Don't state the obvious, moron." He was not in a good mood. He thought that getting revenge on her would feel satisfying... So then why did it make him feel disgusted? "Damn it all... damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Here. This was all I bought at the store," Haruna gave a few crackers and fruits for her sisters to eat. Her mother bit her nails, worried about the future. She was frightened by how scary Aido looked.

Haruna could only blame herself. She knew that the only reason he was being so immature was because she broke his heart. "What are we going to do? Where will we sleep?" Her mother was always the one to make their anxiety grow. Honestly, Haruna had no idea.

"It's still early. I can probably find a job around here-"

"But you won't get paid until weeks! How will we manage?"

"Mom, calm down." She could see her mother falling into despair. It was just like last time when her father left, and soon after... "Please don't go gambling mom." Her mother looked up, afraid of her past. "We'll manage."

"Please don't go back to that place." Haruna's ears rung at what her mother said. "You don't have to make any more sacrifices." She gripped tightly onto Haruna's clothing, afraid that she might do something drastic.

She pulled away, wanting to cry again when she recalled Aido's old face. If it weren't for him, she might have still been stuck at that place. If he hadn't taught her how to love herself, she might've returned to that place. She was at least thankful for her memories with him, "Don't worry mom. I promise I won't."

Throughout the rest of the day, Haruna tried her best to find a job. However, wherever she went, jobs were scarce. "I don't mind if it's cleaning the toilets or going in the basements to exterminate rats; I'm fine with any job position!" She bang her hands on the window, pushing her nose up against it. "Please, sir-" The manager closed the blinds.

Haruna only realized it was dark out when the streetlights came on and when the cold began to get to her. She'd been pampered for so long by Aido, she had forgotten what it was like to be in such conditions like this. "It's getting late... I'd better find them shelter before," she cringed in fear, "before the vampires come out." She never encountered any level E vampires, however, she heard stories about them from Aido.

Earlier, she passed by a church. Perhaps they would be so kind as to lend a helping hand to the poverty-stricken people.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"We're sorry, but we are already providing for so much families; please come earlier tomorrow and perhaps we'll have a spot for you." Haruna watched the doors close on her; it must've been the hundredth time that it happened in that one day. Her mother called out her name in worry when she fell to her knees. She heard her little sisters crying in fear of the dark - everything was so hopeless. "Come on... let's go." She walked ahead.

"Haruna," her mother called, "are you alright?"

She looked over her shoulder to see her family crying. "How can I be alright in such circumstances?" In the end, they all huddled together under a streetlight on a bench.

"Momma... we're hungry," her sisters whined nonstop. Haruna noticed her mother glancing at her for help, as though expecting her to miraculously pull money out from nowhere like she did before. Haruna would look away, ashamed that she did this to her family. If she hadn't let her emotions get to her and left Aido, this wouldn't be happening.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Haruna finally asked, surprising her mother.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you keep glancing at me with curiosity."

Her mother turned red at being caught. "I-I..." Haruna heard her sigh, giving up on her clueless act. "Why did you break up with Hanabusa?" She said it with almost some hint of accusation in her words, "Surely with the way he looked at you today, you caused it right?" Haruna stared in disbelief. She grabbed her shoulders, shaking Haruna, "Why, Haruna, why?"

"You don't really want to know do you?" Haruna asked, stunned that her mother could be so greedy for money, "You're angry with me because now that I'm not with him, you can't get your money, is that it?" She turned quiet, ashamed of herself for blaming her daughter for their predicament. "That's fine. I know the perfect way to get you your money."

"Haruna, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Her voice couldn't reach Haruna, who stormed away in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

Everyday, Haruna would stare at the ceiling for the past months wondering if it was fair that she got to escape hell on earth when the other girls were still suffering behind. Now, it was time to make everything right... "Little Missy, I knew you'd be back. Our old friend who your boyfriend assaulted especially wants to see you," he snickered, opening the door with welcoming arms.

Haruna stared up with little choice. There was no going back now. "Sorry for intruding," she stepped foot inside the place she hated most. The girls looked at her, whispering her name, wondering why she would come back.

"Yer boyfriend dumped you? Aw, you know we'll always be here for you," she could see the men already unbuckling their belts. "I bet yer skin is real soft now." They surrounded her with big grins; she couldn't escape. "Ya aint scared?"

Haruna didn't budge. While they cornered her, all she could really think about... was him. Without him, she felt so lost. _"The only way that (divorce) would happen is if you ever stop loving me," _that was what Aido said the day before their supposed wedding. However, the truth why Haruna broke up with Aido was because she felt that _he _stopped loving her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<br>**

Haruna snuck into the room to check up on Misha after everyone had left the room. Her father-in-law had left for a minute to make a phone call to Aido about Haruna's and Misha's 'fight.' Haruna gulped, trying to come up with the right words to say. She wasn't sure how to apologize, she usually doesn't make mistakes. "Misha, I-"

"Don't come near me you insane woman!" Haruna panicked as she started yelling and flinging her arms around, "Mmff!" Haruna covered her mouth. _'Great,'_ she thought, _'if father walks in on us, he's going to think I'm suffocating her...!'_

She quickly told her to stay calm and quiet, "I promise, I'm not trying to hurt you. I was thinking on how to at least apologize, and if you really want me to ask Aido if he still likes you, then... then I'll do it." Misha instantly became quiet, a sly smile curving from her lips.

Once calm, Haruna let go. "Let me just say though, you'll be devastated once you hear the truth."

Haruna couldn't help but be curious. She didn't know if it were some trap, but she just knew she didn't like the idea. "Can I at least know your side of the story?"

Misha blinked a few times, pulling something out of her purse. "I think this is all you need to know my side of the story." She handed her a picture, to which Haruna couldn't help but stare in disbelief. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Haruna slowly shook her head, "Nothing... It's fine." She handed the photo back.

"It was taken at a ball-"

"The one from about eight months ago, right?" Haruna asked. Misha raised a brow, nodding. "Ah... don't mind me, I'm just a little... psychic." She quickly left the room, breathing heavily. She slid to the ground, feeling overwhelmed.

The picture was of Aido and Misha together; the look on his face was the same look he'd give her. The same day Aido met her, he was still in love with Misha.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<br>**

Haruna felt numb to the point where she couldn't feel the men tugging at her clothes. Would she sleep with these men just to try and feel something again? Would she fall so low just to feel some type of emotion?

The moment Aido lied to her about hating Misha since his childhood days was the moment she realized that indeed, he still loved her.


	22. Yin and Yang

**"Yin and Yang"**

"I'm telling you officer! Everywhere that bitch is, there's trouble! She's cursed I'm telling you!" The men screamed while they were on stretchers, being towed away in the ambulance trucks. Haruna stared at the burning building; her most hated place was burning. The women had escaped in time, none hurt, and they were sure to never come back.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" Haruna looked up to see a paramedic observing her for any obvious wounds. She shook her head. "Come with me. We need to check for any internal wounds-"

"I'm fine." He was worried when he saw her so interested in watching the building burn down. She looked amazed like a child would if he/she was watching fireworks.

The fire trucks began to extinguish the fire, "Ma'am. If you caused this fire, the police will have to take you into questioning. What you did is arson." Haruna didn't care. When the last bit of fire was put out, she felt like her past had burned away. She didn't have to fear it any longer. The other girls were set free; it was over for her. "Are you okay? You don't look too well..."

She felt so tired... Her vision began to blur. The voices became like echoes. It felt like she was in the ocean waters, not drowning, but it was peaceful. "Ma'am... open... eyes..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Rise and shine!" Haruna awoke to the sudden blinding light; she first noticed the flowers beside her. "My name is Dr. Kagura. You were quite anemic the other day." Haruna watch the woman give a charming smile. "A fragile woman has got to take care of herself y'know. Well, have a rest. I'll be back soon."

Haruna wondered who had visited her. "Mom..." No, she probably hates her right now, that's what Haruna thought. Besides, her mother had not a single penny to even buy a single flower. She panicked briefly, wondering if they were alright. She prayed no vampire had gotten to them. "Perhaps it was..."

She refused to believe it was Aido who came to visit her. After yesterday, she knew he'd been overcome with hate. She didn't blame him. Plus, the flowers weren't lavender. "The fire..." She only recalled last night's events after seeing the burn mark on her hand. It was the only wound she sustained. Everything was a blur; she didn't know if she caused the fire.

Perhaps she snapped when the men touched her, or perhaps it was just an accident? Although she was rejoicing the other day, thinking about it now made her head hurt with guilt. "I see you're fine." She looked to see Zero leaning against the doorway. "Disappointed to see that I wasn't the person you wanted to see?"

She quickly denied it, although it was the truth. Why was she hoping that it was Aido? "Did you bring me these flowers?" He nodded. "Not to offend you, but why are you here? To collect the money I owe?"

He ignored her question, "I was out patrolling last night when I saw the fire. Your mother, she's in jail."

"What?" Haruna asked, wondering how her mother got into jail within less than a day. "And my sisters?"

"Your mother was caught stealing food from the store." Haruna wanted to cry at how her mother was caught so easily! Haruna was quite a professional when it came to being as sly as a fox. "And your siblings are outside waiting for you. You can check out anytime. Just thought I'd tell you this."

"Hunter-san... thank you. Can I ask why you're doing all of this?" He waved farewell before her sisters came in. How she would get out of this mess, she did not know.

Zero was quick to deny her possible assumptions, "Out of pity, nothing more." She knew she shouldn't have held her breath. He would never come to see her as something more than a nuisance.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Mom. I can't believe you tried to steal food..." Haruna shook her head in disbelief. Her mother only crossed her arms in stubbornness. "You have to try to survive at least. Do you know how Cara and Sakura feel right now?" Her mother didn't listen. She just looked away with annoyance. "You're mad at me for storming off last night without a word?"

Her mother finally spoke, "You actually went back to that place! What if something happened to you?" Haruna only then realized how stupid her actions were. "I would never have been able to forgive myself because I made you do that-"

"It's fine." Haruna wanted to end the conversation fast; she hated speaking about the 'what if' situations. "I'll find a job and once I do, I can pay the money to bail you out-"

"Haruna, worry about yourself and the girls. It's actually much nicer in here; they actually provide you shelter and food." Haruna could tell her mother was just trying to make the best of the situation to not worry others. "There's a barber shop down the street. You're good at cutting hair, neh? Find a job there; they can't refuse you."

Haruna held her mother's hand, "I will mom..."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Yes! We'll hire you! You have the prettiest hands and you are very charismatic; we'll hire you!" Haruna shook hands with the shop owner who seemed so much more than just welcoming. Pretty hands? Her hands were scarred and dry. Charismatic? She built a wall around her. Just what did the employer see? She did not know.

"I- I'm grateful! I promise, I won't fail you!" She couldn't stop smiling. For once, it seemed like everything was turning around for the better. She stepped out of the shop, "I did it!" She shouted to the heavens above. Although it was not enough to find a home and food yet; it was a start.

The employer sneaked to the back of the shop, smiling eagerly, "How was that sir? Good?" He nervously held his hat against his chest while lowering his head for the man of higher status. "She fell for it and-"

"Good. Give her a raise by next week. If I see her cutting any male customer's hair, I will have your shop destroyed, understood? And raise a voice at her and I will make sure you find nothing but trouble." The gentleman smirked at the sight of his face going pale.

"I- I don't like making business with shady men who I don't know... May I ask what your name is?"

"Shady? That's quite rude. You'll be seeing me around; don't think I'm off your back just yet." He paused for a second, as though he were rethinking over his decisions. "The name is Aido, Hanabusa Aido." He held such a charming smile that the old man instantly trusted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"You've been so kind to me uncle," Haruna radiated with warmth, unable to stop thanking her new boss. At the same time, she was busy snipping away at a customer's hair. Each time a strand fell off, her boss squealed in his palms with fright, scared because it seemed like Haruna was just messily cutting away with recklessness.

He laughed nervously, "Wh- why don't you focus on cutting the nice lady's hair?" He hoped she was a nice lady, because if her hairdo came out unsatisfying... Who knew how he would dodge her giant fists.

Haruna raised her brow, as though realizing that she had been cutting someone's hair. "Oh, right! Tada, we're done!" Combing her hair and styling it, the end results were...

"Phenomenal!" The lady gasped, astounded by the luscious curls and volume that Haruna created. "I look so much younger," she turned every angle while admiring herself. "You have got yourself one fine worker," she praised Haruna's boss, leaving with satisfaction.

Haruna nodded to herself, always eager to make another person happy. "H-how did you do that? You don't even have a license to cut hair!"

"Eh? We need one to cut hair? Then how come you hired me?" Haruna asked, terrified that she might have caused trouble for her 'uncle' had something gone wrong.

"Forget that! Talent is all you need to rule this world!" Haruna frowned; she wasn't interested in ruling anything. "Honestly, I had doubts about your skills as a hair stylist, but you are quite capable."

Haruna kicked her heel on the floor, turning red from having so much compliments. "Shucks... You'll make me cry if you keep showering me with kind words," she grinned from ear to ear.

"Ah, how about a raise?"

"Eh? So soon?" Haruna was astonished at how easy it was. "Uncle... I'd appreciate that very much, but don't you think it's unfair to the other workers? I certainly don't want you playing favors here; I couldn't live with myself."

He felt like he was on the edge as he knew that Aido was probably watching them at the moment. If he didn't offer the raise, his shop would be... _"I will make sure you find nothing but trouble." _He pulled at his hair, "Why does his voice have to be inside my head now!" Haruna watched in puzzlement as Uncle was flailing his arms around with eyes of bewilderment. "Please... do accept my generosity!"

Haruna could see the desperation in his eyes. "Well... since you make it seem like a matter of life or death, alright then," she smiled, happy to see her Uncle light up with joy and what seemed like relief. "I'll get back to work now... And try to relax a little. No one's coming to get you," she assured, but somehow it only made him tense more.

He quickly ran into the back room where he usually counted money- "How'd it go?"

He jumped at the voice, half his life force gone in that instant. "A-Aido-sama," he held his hat against him nervously. "I did as you told!"

"You're so jumpy. Did you screw up already?" Aido looked at his nails while paying little interest in the man. Uncle's teeth chattered; he was a nervous wreck. "She's cute, isn't she?" Uncle quickly agreed. He felt like if he didn't, Aido would kill him at the spot. "Something so innocent... Who knew she was capable of destroying me in seconds," Aido grinded his teeth with irritation.

Uncle didn't want to ask what Haruna had done to Aido, yet his curiosity provoked him to, "Aido-sama... I'm quite confused. Are your intentions to help her, or to hurt her? I mean, you haven't done anything to harm her, but with your words just now... It seems like you are out to get her- _Hiii_!" He shrieked, collapsing to the floor as Aido hammered his hand onto the desk, splitting it in two. "What are you?"

"Of course, I'm out to get her. Next time, fire her."

"What?" Uncle managed to only stagger up to his knees, crawling towards Aido while caressing his priceless shoes. "B-but she's my best employee! Besides, she's such a nice girl. How can I-"

"Are you disobeying my orders? I want to give her happiness, and right when she least expects it - _boom_. Gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<br>**

At first, Haruna laughed. "Fired? That's a funny joke," she played along, only to be faced with a stoic look from Uncle. "Am I... really?" He nodded, unable to speak any more. "But- but you said that I was... And I've been working hard... And-"

"Here is your paycheck. Thank you for all you've done for me." The door closed. Just like that, she was back at the beginning. It just didn't make sense - what happened to all the praise she had gotten? Didn't she... She groaned at the migrain she was getting. She worked two weeks there - she shouldn't be far from being able to bail out her mother.

She peeked inside the envelope. "This... is barely enough." Even with the raise and the hours she worked... It was impossible.

She sulked, walking to the nearby park where she left her sisters at. Of course, Haruna hated the thought of leaving her sisters there to fend for themselves. Any second, they could've been snatched by a predator or a vampire. Every time she saw them safe and sound, she'd sigh a breath of relief. And this time, she did once more. "Hey guys," she greeted them, making sure to hide the fact that she was just laid off.

"Look Haruna! We made a sand castle!" Haruna looked at a failed attempt of one. Of course, she was obliged to compliment them on it. "No, we're not hungry," they said in unison after Haruna asked if they were starving. She found it strange, since they didn't have dinner last night nor breakfast that morning. "We've been meaning to tell you, but a man gave us food a while ago. He's very kind-"

"You accepted food from a _stranger_?" Haruna became hysterical. Only negative thoughts rushed into her head. "He could've kidnapped you! What does he look like?"

"But he didn't Haruna! Besides, he was hiding his face." They groaned, "Every time you go to work, he comes to feed us. Today, he gave us toys to play with too. Oh, and we saved some food for you too Haruna; we know you're hungry." Haruna looked with suspicion at the pork bun, eyeing it carefully. "Well, eat it! We've had our share an hour ago. If we're not dead yet, then you'll be fine too!" Said Sakura. Cara just nodded while focusing on stacking more sand on their castle.

"Well, you never told me about this man until now?"

"He told us not to tell you. However, today he gave us permission to."

Haruna couldn't ignore the growling in her stomach. She sat beside them, "Fine. I'll eat this, but once I'm done, this man is never to be brought up again," she stubbornly mumbled, nibbling on the bun, eventually biting into it like an animal. "Oops. Excuse my unlady-like manners," she brushed the crumbs away from her lips. "Come on guys, we need to find shelter before the sun sets," she quickly gathered their belongings and their new toys. "Too bad he couldn't provide us a home," she jokingly said.

"Oh, but he did!" Cara held out a key, "He says that you can go to that one fancy hotel - the one called 7th Heaven."

Haruna couldn't believe how naive the guy was. Did he really think that she would fall for the trap? "It's obvious he has a group of men waiting for us over there! They just want to do something perverted," she snatched the keys. "We'll go to the church; they'll have room for us this time if we go early."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"We were too late," Haruna knelt in front of the church in despair. "Sorry girls, but we're going to have to stay out in another cold night-"

"Come on Cara, let's go to the hotel." Her two sisters ditched her, caring little about Haruna's lecture. She wondered when the two had become so independent. She chased after them, belittling them and telling them to come back, however it was no use.

Eventually, the three reached the luxurious hotel which stood tall. "Well, you guys can't get in without the keys!" Haruna stuck it in her pocket. There was something real fishy about this charitable man. No one is ever nice without a payment. Sakura and Cara gave her a long hard stare. "What'll you do if this is a trap?"

"We've got legs. We'll run." Haruna wanted to laugh at how easy their world was. If only things were that simplistic, their situation wouldn't have forced them to be in front of that hotel.

Before Haruna could realize, the two had already ran into the hotel. "Ah, stop!" She chased after them, "Hey! Open the elevator!" She pressed the buttons, panicking as it rose up to the highest level in the hotel. "They are so dead!"

When the elevator had come back down, she eventually reached the two at the top. "What do you guys think you are doing! Do you want to get yourselves killed so badly?" She asked, seeing them laugh hysterically on the floor at how blue Haruna was from losing her breath. "We are going this instant-"

"I'm surprised to see you actually took my invitation." The door opened. The man's presence had a powerful sense, instantly causing Haruna's sisters to become quiet. "Isn't this a great reunion Haruna?"

Haruna clenched her fists, angry to see the man in front of her. "What do you want, Aido Hanabusa?" Sakura and Cara hid behind Haruna's legs, terrified of him. Of course, he was the one who tore down their house and belongings. "You think it's funny to fool my sisters into thinking you were some kind gentleman?"

Aido only stared with cockyness. "Fool them into believing that I'm a gentleman? I am one. I gave them food and watched over them while you were working. If it weren't for me, they'd be in worst conditions." Haruna wanted to hurl herself at him and swing punches in his face. How did things become so complicated? "If anything, I deserve thanks."

Long stares were exchanged before she gave a grudgeful, "Thanks."

"You don't want to stay in this room?"

If Haruna had little willpower, Aido would've found himself bleeding on the floor at that moment. "Sakura, Cara. Can you guys go down to the lobby; I need to talk with Aido alone."

They complied, scurrying off. "Such cute ones-"

Though not bleeding, he did manage to get slapped. "Didn't I say I'd make money the right way this time? I'm not your 'whore' anymore."

Aido flinched at the word; he could only recall the sad look she had when he called her that back when he tore down her house. "I didn't say you had to pay with your body. Of course, this is my room. Silly girl. Did you think you were going to get it for free?" She turned red with embarrassment. "You'll work as my own personal housekeeper. But just because I like things to seem a bit kinkier, I'll say 'maid' instead," he winked.

She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes with disgust. "I rented the next room so it's completely yours, so long as you work as my maid. It's not a bad deal; I'll even pay you so you can bail out your mother."

Haruna wondered how he knew about her mother's situation. She concluded that he was a stalker. "I'd rather eat dirt-"

"And let your siblings freeze outside where the vampires lurk? Fine with me."

Haruna bit her lip, hating how tied her hands were. "What are your intentions? Is this revenge?"

Aido stooped down to her level, "You're so cute when you're confused. Am I doing this out of regret because I destroyed your life? Or am I doing this because you broke my heart? That's for me to know. However, you better answer my proposal soon, otherwise I might change my mind."

"Your wife and your father... What'll they do when they find out about this?"

"Father is away and she's visiting her parents. Were I you, I'd stop worrying about them and start worrying about my circumstances instead. What do you choose? Pride or security?"

The way he was smiling like some crook didn't make him trustworthy at all. There had to be some catch to this 'job.' Her brown eyes looked at his blue ones for quite a while. She hoped that by doing so, she would cause him to reveal something about this scheme he had going on or just to find out what he was thinking. It didn't work. He was as cold as ice.

"Fine. I accept. However," she made sure to set some rules, "if you dare lay a hand on me, I will make sure-"

"Deal. You start working tomorrow. Have a good night sleep~" He closed the door.

When he was out of sight, she slumped to the ground in defeat. No matter how much she tried to avoid him, he always had a way to force himself into her life.


	23. Blessed and Cursed

**A/N: **I _really_ took a risk with this chapter. I've got writer's block right now and I'm not quite sure how to lead this story. Thus, when you finish this chapter you'll either hate me, love me, I don't know! Hopefully you'll like where I'm going with this (I'm not really satisfied with it). You'll just have to trust me on this one and pray that I have an epiphany and come up with an AMAZING ending later. Let's hope for the best! Haruna and Aido's fate are in my hands now - and let me say, my hands are seriously shaking! Read on!

* * *

><p><strong>"Blessed and Cursed"<br>**

Haruna stared at the room with shock. Was it even considered a hotel room? It had a kitchen, a large living room and other various ones - it was more like a condo than a hotel room. Yes, it meant it would take a _long _time to clean.

"You're late," Aido walked in, already feeling unforgiving. Haruna felt like she was facing the wrath of the devil himself. She double checked the clock, seeing that it was 6:30 in the morning. How early did he want her there? "I want you here at five in the morning."

She felt faint already. "You're a vampire; shouldn't you be sleeping right now in the day time?"

"Hm, you're right. Looks like you'll have to change shifts. You'll start working at ten in the night time; that's a little after I wake up. Have fun adjusting your schedule."

Haruna couldn't believe how childish he was being. Aido once changed his schedules for her, yes, so shouldn't he just keep his schedule the same as a human's since he's already used to it? Yet he wanted to go through all the trouble of forcing her to become nocturnal. The smug grin he held already shown he was victorious. "Unfair," she whispered, picking up any obvious trash.

"I'll be headed out to the academy now. I probably won't be back until the end of the day. I've already made a list of what you should do over there." He stopped, debriefing something in his head, "Oh, the laundry. I want them all hand washed."

He left the room. "This is a living hell- kya!" She dropped his underwear which she had mistaken for trash. "This bastard...!"

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Hours Later<br>**

"Barely washing the dishes?" Aido asked, back from the academy already. Haruna ignored his meaningless comments, releasing her frustration by scrubbing even harder on the plates. Of course, with his foot-long to-do list, it took her forever.

The hardest part was washing his clothes; he purposely threw in clothing that would make her disgusted while washing. He even demanded that she use the hair blower to dry each one! She knew he was just picking on her. This was his revenge - to make her do silly things to lower the little pride she had left. "There, I'm done."

Aido ran one finger across the top of the T.V.; it was absolutely clean. "Hold on there, servant," he called. She felt a nerve twitch. "What is this?" He shoved the finger in her face.

"It's called _clean_. I thought you were a genius," she squinted her eye with aggravation.

"Oh, I forgot you were just a lowly human. Us vampires can detect the littlest things with our vision, and all I see is _dirt_," he wiped the 'dirt' on her apron. "Clean this room again. _Thoroughly _this time."

"I've been working for seven hours; I haven't even eaten yet!" She could feel her intestines shrinking with each passing second. Dusting the whole entire room and mopping the floor again would take another two whole hours.

Aido yawned at her complaints, "Humans. You all really are weak," he kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket to the side, already making the room a mess again. He noticed her glaring at him in disbelief, "Well? Get to it!"

She wondered if this really was the Aido Hanabusa she knew. Back then, he wouldn't even let her lift a finger or starve. Now, he was so cold. Well, she never did expect him to treat her like a princess anymore. "Once I make this floor squeaky clean, I hope you slip on it and hit your head on the corner of this table," she mumbled, slowly cleaning the edge of the table to make sure it stayed nice and sharp.

Aido couldn't help but feel a bit... threatened. "Whatever," he uttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

Aido's attention left the T.V. and focused on the glass Haruna held out in front of his face. He gave it a long stare until finally Haruna spoke, "Here," she shook it. She wondered why he held such a disgusted expression while he exchanged looks with her a few times. "It's the _wa-ter _you requested," she slowly spoke after he asked what it was.

She jumped with a swallowed gasp when he snatched the glass out of her hand, throwing it against the wall. Pieces of shard lay across the floor, "Are you blind? The glass was dirty! Clean up this mess and don't do such a simple task so half-assedly next time!" The rage in his voice was obvious, but the shock on Haruna's face was more. He was so cold.

Too stunned to say a word, she began to pick up the fragments of what used to be a glass cup. His gaze burned into her back; she felt uncomfortable. Her hands trembled, still shaking in fear. Was that his true nature? Before he never even raised his voice at her like that, and now... She feared that this new attitude of his was a result of her breaking things off with him.

Tearing her house down was something, but throwing a fuss over a dirty glass was something else. "H-here," she stuttered, looking away while handing him another glass, hoping he wouldn't give it a death sentence too. "I washed the glass twice so-"

He smacked her hand away, letting the glass fall to the ground. It didn't shatter this time, but the water still got all over the carpet. "I'm not thirsty anymore," he didn't even look at her while saying that. She knew he was just toying around with her; he wanted to see her miserable. If he wasn't going to hit her or slap her around, he was going to break her down endurance. "After drying my carpet, you may leave. Be here at ten tomorrow, no excuses." He left to his bedroom.

Haruna fell to the floor, drained. However, she got the feeling that Aido was more tired than she was. Even though he managed to bully her all day, he didn't seem one bit satisfied. That emptiness in his eyes before he left didn't seem all too happy. Both of them were at their limits.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<br>**

"Tired?" Aido asked, straightening his tie as he got dressed for school. Haruna yawned, barely conscious. At this time, she should've been sleeping peacefully next to her sisters... However she was stuck here in the lion's den. "I'll be back in the morning and don't even dare closing your eyes for more than a second!" He slammed the door shut.

Haruna in zombie mode was quite the sight. She managed to even do the dishes and dust the furniture while half asleep; she always strived to finish things. "First you wash the clothes... Or do you... dry them?"

Clearly, her mind wasn't functioning.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Yes father. What is so urgent that you are- eh? Misha's in the hospital? How troublesome-" Aido was cut short at the sight of his room in a mess. The dishes lay out on the floor to dry, the clothes were in the hanging over the furniture with detergent still on them, and the floor became dirtier. "I'll talk to you later father," he hung up. "This girl is going to get it," he rolled up his sleeves. "Servant!" He called out, hearing no response.

It was when he reached the bathroom that he saw her sleeping in the tub. "Really. You are hopeless..." She snoozed away, hugging tightly onto her broomstick. "Seeing you like this," he knelt down, brushing the hair away from her face, "really makes me want to eat you," he parted his lips, letting out a small hiss as he caged in before stopping himself.

He noticed the small blisters on her hands from overworking; he hated feeling guilty over things that he supposedly didn't cause. "Haruna..." He whispered with adoration, yearning for her. Temptation was really hard for him to win over; those rosy lips of hers were luring.

So did he still love her? Or was he out to get her? His intentions are unclear. One thing is clear; she was defenseless and he could attack her any second. "Haruna," his lips nearly touched her ears, "wake up you sloth!" Her eyes shot open, frightened by the beast. "Get up; why is my room a mess? Do you think I'll let you slack off like this?"

He was so angry with her. Was it just a front to hide his feelings, or did he really get upset this time? Aido wasn't going to treat her as nicely as before. "I- I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I'll finish cleaning quickly," she flew into the main room and quickly picked up after herself. Aido grunted, heading straight to bed.

Eventually, hours passed and it was nine in the morning. She had been working for ten hours, excluding her 'break' time. Starving and sleep-deprived, she couldn't be blamed for looking like a walking corpse. "Finally... done," she moaned, feeling fatigue.

"Hey, servant, keep it quiet. Can't you do anything right- Haruna...!" Aido came to check up on her after he heard a loud thump. Haruna lay limp on the floor next to a fresh pool of her own vomit, looking pale and sick. "Hey, wake up!" He panicked; she was sweating and breathing heavily. "Quit kidding around; hunters will really come get my head if you die!" He shook her but gained no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"So? Is she alright?" Aido asked, grasping Haruna's hand tightly. He feared that if she died... He felt like dying just thinking about it. While he was waiting for her to get better, he was beating himself up for working her like a dog.

The doctor sighed, shaking his head. "She's fine, just a little starved and tired. What were you thinking making her work like that?" He asked, pitying her. Aido sulked even more. Of course, he was 'out to get' Haruna, yet once her life seemed in danger, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her any further. "Really though... Young men these days need to learn how to appreciate their women."

"Alright doctor, I get it," Aido sighed, wanting to hide in a hole forever. "It's just... I thought I wanted to get back at her for tearing me apart, but..." He smacked the doctor away as he listened too intently, "You can leave now," he shoo'd him away. "I took away your house and stepped on you like a doormat; I thought it would make me feel better, but I only felt worse," he apologized still-sleeping Haruna.

"Is that so?"

"Eh?" Aido stared into the eyes of the Soul Reaper himself, "Ha-Haruna! How long were you awake?" She cracked her knuckles, only holding a crooked grin. He wept silently as she tapped his cheek with her backhand, "I understand my mistakes now," he begged for mercy, "but if anyone's to blame, it's you!" He could feel himself slowly dying.

"_My_ fault?" He nodded to her question, saying it was her who broke up with him, which ultimately led to his immature actions. "I only left because-..." She fell silent. Should she bring up the past? It was too late; he was ready to press questions.

"Because what?" It was his turn to corner her.

"Because you still loved her," her voice fell low. How could she explain her side of the story without feeling like an idiot? "Misha showed me a picture of you and her at the ball on the night we first met... It looked like you still loved her-..." She felt silly for being so jumpy at seeing his eyes only on her.

Aido didn't hate her for leaving him for such an idiotic reason, instead he felt guilty. Without him knowing, he caused her distress, "It's true; I lied to you when I said I stopped loving her a long time ago. However, I only did that because I feared you would hate me if I told you the truth."

"And what's that?"

"Misha... She really is a nice girl, at least, before she went crazy. See, she was a lot like you; you both are fragile and insecure, but she became rebellious." Haruna could see the lingering feelings he still had for the old her; it hurt, but she accepted it. "She started seeing different people and we became distant. That night, I saw you and felt you resembled her a lot. That's why I fell for you - please don't get angry for my reasons.."

Haruna shook her head. He'd been kind to her all this time; how could she hate him? "I eventually learned that you weren't so similar to her; you had life so much harder. Maybe that's why I love you so much more," he turned red from saying such mushy words; Haruna didn't mind. "Don't think that I approached you to use you as her replacement," he pleaded almost desperately.

"I hate this part about you the most," she couldn't help but laugh at her weakness, "you always know the right things to say. Well, enough with the lies, neh?" She clutched the bed sheets, trying to stop herself from shaking. "Earlier, when the doctor said I was fine... I actually told him to tell you that, but truth be told, I-"

Aido groaned at the sound of his phone ringing, "Sorry Haruna, it's my father. Hello?" He picked up, listening quietly. Meanwhile, Haruna was nervous on how he would react to her diagnosis. Things should be fine from there on, right? He would be there with her the whole way- "P-pregnant?" The phone fell out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Who is?" Haruna asked, seeing the cold sweat build on Aido's face. "One of your sisters? Look a little happier won't you-"

"It's... Misha."

Haruna paused, slapping him on the back. "She had an affair with a _different _guy while married to _you_? Well, I guess you can't blame her since the marriage is a lie. Cheer up; not all girls will line up for you, you know!" She grinned, happy to hear that Misha was able to find her own joy. However, Aido didn't seem too pleased; his facial expression clearly showed it. "The baby... it's yours isn't it?" She finally realized when Aido wouldn't react.

Emotions overflowed her: jealousy, rage, hurt... But she couldn't say a single mean thing to him. "I don't blame you for sleeping with her while we were apart. You did it out of anger, right? I mean, you are a man after all and it's my fault for-"

"How could you try to comfort me like this?" He shouted, frustrated that she could act like such a saint. "Haruna, let's end this." A tear fell from her eye though she continued to smile for his sake, "Honestly, I want to be with you but-"

"I understand. You're having a family now and clearly it wouldn't be healthy to raise a baby with two wives. Congratulations," she nodded, "I'm happy for you, really." She backed away from his touch, "You should leave." It was impossible that she'd be happy; Aido knew there was no way to comfort her - words would have no effect to heal a broken heart.

"You can expect your mother to be out of jail and a new home waiting for you at the end of the day... Truly, I'm sorry. I hate to depart with you like this and," he sighed, "farewell." When finally he was gone, she buried her face into her knees, completely helpless.

"Really unfair," she murmured in slurs, "I hate this feeling."

The doctor came back in, unsure of how to make out the scene. "E-erm... I'm guessing you're going to face this by yourself," he pretended to not see her cry as he wasn't good at dealing with young hearts. "I'll need to perform an endoscopy to get some of your stomach cells. This way, I can get a greater sense of your stomach cancer-"

"No need; I'll manage. I'll let nature run its course, thank you." The entire time, she hated herself for being so greedy. She cursed at herself whenever she'd ask, _'why is she blessed with a child when I am cursed with cancer?' _She was so scared to see her own life spiral down in chaos.


	24. Isley Rhys III

**"Isley Rhys III"**

On their way home, Haruna couldn't talk to her mother nor look at her. She pestered her halfway home on how she was able to find the money to bail her out, but Haruna could only respond with a quiet, _"Don't worry about it."_ Her mother always hated it when Haruna said that; it made her worry more. Only when her mother accused her of stealing or doing something dirty to gain the money did she realize that maybe she should've just stayed quiet. "This is our new home," Haruna didn't sound too happy.

However, her mother's face instantly brightened at the new location; it was a much more luxurious home than before. "Ah! Was it my son Aido? Please tell me he came back!" Haruna ignored her mother, entering the new house to greet her siblings. Her mother turned sour when Haruna looked like she had been crushed with a boulder. "Maybe I said too much...?"

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later<br>**

"It's good to see you smiling again! The first few days when you came back, I thought perhaps someone took your soul," Uncle laughed. Haruna eventually was exposed to Aido's schemes and was re-employed back at the barber. This time, she didn't get a raise but she was able to cut hair, regardless of whose it was. The doorbell rang, "Ah, greetings custom- ah..!" Uncle's jaw dropped at the sight of a certain customer.

Everyone's gaze beamed at the man who held a beautiful smile. Haruna scolded herself, feeling quite stupid when she expected Aido. It wasn't him; why would it be? They had no reason to see each other anymore. The man's charming green eyes, long legs, shoulder-length locks, and pale skin were enough to captivate every heart in the room - except Haruna's. She'd been hanging around too much vampires that she was immune to beautiful people. "Y-yes sir... What can we do for you today?" Uncle spoke more sincerely than usual; intimidation always had such effects.

His eyes flickered across the room, almost as though he were searching for something... Or someone. "Just getting a haircut," he smiled. Women in the shop immediately started whispering comments about him, calling him 'stud, sexy foreigner, prince, beast, etc.' Of course, the widening of his curved lips only signified that he heard them all. His attention eventually landed on the uncaring Haruna. "I'd like to request a haircut from..." He read the nametag on her shirt, "Haruna-chan, if that's quite alright."

She sensed a dangerous threat coming from every woman; she wanted to refuse but she could see from his attire that he was rich, meaning if she turned him down, Uncle would have her head. "That's fine," she dusted the remaining hair off her chair, "sit down please." Perhaps it was his status that made her conscious the entire time, but for some reason... She felt frightened by his mere presence. "How would you like it?"

"Just a trim," he looked in the mirror the entire time; it felt like he was looking at her reflection only instead of her hands. It bothered her why he would come to a neighborhood barber when he could have his hair done by someone more professional... Plus the fact that he specifically requested her only made her more wary. "It's looking good." It was a pity to have such beautiful hair fall to the dusty ground.

Giving the final touches, she moved one strand behind his ear, "I'm done-"

"I see a flaw," he didn't hesitate to point out. Haruna held back her breath, looking to where he was pointing. She didn't see a mistake. "Closer, here," he quickly turned his head, nearly butting heads with her. Haruna's heart dropped when he grabbed her wrist, squeezing to the point where he could've broken her bone. Begging him to stop while trying to not cause a scene didn't help, "Do you really not remember me Haruna-chan? Even this close up, you can't recognize me?"

She winced in pain; he was insane. "You're hurting me," she could feel herself bruising from his grasp, "let go!" He released his hold with a smirk on his face. The scissors in her hand left a gash on his cheek and the next thing she knew, she was the enemy in the room. "I- I'm sorry!" She dropped the scissors, seeing his blood on them.

"Haruna!" Uncle shouted, instantly realizing the situation. In everyone's eyes, Haruna was the inexperienced haircutter who managed to wound an angel-like person - she was in huge trouble. No one seemed to notice the no-good look on the man's face.

Already knowing who Uncle would side with, she gave up on trying to explain herself and began to apologize as though her life were on the line. Who would believe this common citizen compared to this godsend man? Uncle inched closer like an enraged bull - she was screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

Haruna winced; her cheek throbbed with a burning sensation after Uncle slapped her twice. However, he didn't fire her due to her excellent behavior and qualified skills as a haircutter (plus he was still in fear that perhaps Aido was still lurking around). "I don't want to walk this earth anymore," she lost all faith in people including herself. Though, what bugged her more was what the man said... She didn't remember meeting someone (as cruel) like him. "He must've mistaken me for someone else..." Even though she said this, she kept second guessing herself due the confidence in his voice a while ago.

"Crybaby." Haruna stopped, dreaded to hear the voice of a demon. Lurking in the alleyway was none other than the troublemaker himself. What was with him calling _her _a crybaby? She dealt Uncle's hits like a man! She continued walking, though he followed close behind. "God you have a memory of a fish," he spoke to mostly himself.

She cursed the broad daylight; had it been dark, she would've sent him running with his tail between his legs. "You've got the wrong person sir. I suggest you stop stalking me otherwise I'll-"

"Scream? That's what they all say, but does it ever work? No-"

"I was going to say that I'll grab that brick over there and hammer you down." He only laughed at her threat. Her teeth grinded against each other and the muscles in her forehead narrowed into a glare. "What do you want from me-" the breath in her lungs were knocked right out of her when the man slammed her into the brick wall. With one hand, he pinned both of hers above her head while the other caressed her cheek. "Why are you so angry?" She managed to gasp before feeling nauseous.

His kind front became dark in a split second; his true colors didn't match up to his looks. She didn't even know the man and yet he was... "I waited eleven long years for you and you don't even take a second glance at me; why should I be calm?" Haruna shuddered in fear. Would he kill her? Would he-...She turned red, squirming against the wall as he rested his head against her bosoms, sighing in comfort. "This heartbeat... it's racing so fast; I bet your heart must be pumping a lot of blood."

Haruna's heart died a second time that day when she noticed his wound was gone and saw a glimpse of his fangs. He was a vampire. She stuck her neck in her shirt, hoping to feel some sort of safety. "I know what you're about to do, but I will warn you that there are hunters who will kill you. If you value your life-"

She felt sick to the stomach as he chuckled - he could care less about them. He snapped, punching a hole in the wall, "Why can't you see I'm not trying to hurt you?" Maybe _he _had the memory of a fish since she recalls getting slapped by Uncle because of him and having her wrist nearly broken by him. He took a handful of her hair, inhaling her scent with much desire, "I guess I can't blame you for forgetting... You've been pushed around a lot by those lowly humans; your memories must be jumbled up." He stroked her bruised cheek, "Did you see the fire burn up that house that night? I know you hated that house-"

"That was _you _who set it on fire?" He nodded innocently. "I almost got thrown in jail for arson! Next time, don't do something so stupid-"

"They were going to rape you!" He buried his face into her neck as though he were trying to get on her good side; he didn't want to be hated by her (even though it was much too late for that), "I protected Haruna-chan... Your nervous, I can tell," he looked up with luring eyes.

If she hadn't seen his appearance, she would've assumed he was a child. The man was so eager to please her and to have her sole attention... Just what kind of relation did she share with him? "Y-you can let me go now... I won't run," she promised. Being naive as a child, he hesitantly let go of her wrists, apologizing for hurting her. He smiled, this time, it was a true and sincere one. Like this, it almost seemed he was bipolar. "Your name... May I ask for your name and a little background on our supposed relationship?"

He was only willing to give his name, "Isley Rhys III. I'll let you figure the rest on your own. Until then, you can expect daily visits, _my_ Haruna-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

"Hey mom. Have I ever met anyone named Isley Rhys III?" Haruna asked. Originally, she wasn't going to pry into the matter, since she assumed the man was just straight up insane, however, she didn't like the idea of him showing up everyday to check on her to see if she remembered. Plus, when he asked that she figure the rest on her own, it was more of a demand than an opportunity for her.

"Ooh, Isley Rhys III?" Her mother tapped her chin with interested. Haruna listened intently, only for her mother to laugh, "Not a clue! But the name sure sounds fancy! Has an old love resurfaced?" Haruna turned gaunt; she hoped it wasn't some love they developed in the past... But with the way he was eyeing her and pressing his face against her chest... she wouldn't be surprised. "Maybe you should check your journal entries."

If he weren't so clingy and obsessed, perhaps she might've liked him. "Of course you wouldn't remember," she sighed, "and checking my journal entries is hopeless because they got destroyed when..." Haruna didn't want to mention Aido's name. "Forget it. Remembering that creep isn't worth my time anyway." Of course, he _must _be bluffing about showing up everyday. No man is ever that relentless.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<br>**

"Have you remembered yet?" Isley poked his head through the window, resting his chin on the windowsill. Haruna sighed, closing the window and locking it. Unfortunately, he was quite the persistent guy. _Everyday _- how does he do it?

Everywhere she looked, she swore she saw his face. "Was that him again?" Reina asked. She was a co-worker and apparently another one of Isley's many fans. Haruna nodded grudgingly. She started regretting about not shaving his head bald, maybe that would have kept him out of her life forever. "He's so handsome~ Tell me; why is he so head over heels for you?"

"That's what _I_ want to know." Haruna cleaned her area before her shift was over. For the past few days, she's been feeling nothing but his eyes on her; when she's sending her sisters to school, when she's working, when she's showering, even when she's sleeping. She grabbed the doorknob, ready to leave, "This is stupid... why should I be afraid just to walk home? I shouldn't let this idiot take control of me like this." Well, she wasn't exactly afraid - just annoyed.

Taking a moment to breathe, she finally gathered the broken pieces of her courage off the floor and pushed the door open- "Idiot? That's not very nice to say." She treaded home as he followed her like an overly attached puppy. "If you want me to stop following you everywhere, I'd advise you to hurry and-"

"Remember my past, yes, but tell me something! How do I remember something that never existed? You have the wrong girl so please, just leave me alone-"

He raised his hand, stopping himself before he tied her to the wall again like last time. He gave a forced smile to hide his grimace, "You're cute when you're mad, but don't press my buttons." Haruna wanted to lunge at him for saying something like that; _he _was pressing _her _buttons.

"Idiot," she kicked his shin and stomped off. "Really... Men are jerks-"

"Ha... runa." That nostalgic voice which she missed so dearly... Just calling her name out was enough to make her knees weak. "It really is you." Haruna laughed out of amusement and sorrow; the way he said it would make anyone think they haven't seen each other for years (even though the weeks they spent apart felt like an eternity). She never thought the day would come where he spoke to her as though they were just friends... Well, they are friends now, aren't they?

"Here with your wife?" She looked at the hospital in front of them. Aido nodded, looking away in guilt, "How's the baby?" He told her everything was going good. "You should be by her side to support her and your child. Besides, it'd be bad if we're caught talking like this."

She could see how reluctant he was, "We got into a fight on our way here, so I'm waiting for her out here..." It wasn't hard to tell that he was miserable. "We can talk a while longer, so stay... please."

She could only shake her head, "Stay strong; you'll learn to love her, like how I learned to love you." Aido grinned, blushing from her words. She clamped her mouth, feeling stupid for spilling out her emotions like that.

"That's the first time for you to say you love me. I'll hold onto your words to keep me strong. However, I can't ever see her the way I see you; in the end, I'll only love her as the mother of my child."

If ever there was a time machine, Haruna would go back in time and fix all the wrongs. She would've made it so that they met earlier and so that they would have a good ending. She could only wish for the impossible. "May this be our last meeting," she didn't want to meet him anymore. The more she saw him, the more she wanted to be with him.

"Haruna!" He grabbed her hand for one last time, "G-Goodluck... I hope you can find happiness-"

"Hm, what is this?" The two instantly let go of their hands, "So while I'm having a checkup with _your _child, you're mingling with this whore again?" Haruna couldn't back away as Misha approached them with furious eyes. "You have some nerve," she stabbed Haruna in the chest with her finger, "to try and hook up with a married man whose wife is pregnant."

"He doesn't love you," Haruna murmured, looking away.

"Doesn't love me?" Misha slapped her on the same side Uncle hit her, "Then why am I carrying his child while you're all alone?" She smirked at how powerless Haruna was. Again and again Haruna felt her hand hitting the side of her face without mercy. "If I see you talking to my husband again, you can expect a death sentence."

Too out of line to say a word, Aido could only pity her. Haruna tried hard to not call out his name for help; she didn't want to burden him. Tears were the only things that managed to break free as she was helpless - he was no longer on her side. "I'm so sorry," was all he could say before they left her.

Haruna wiped the blood off her cheeks; she felt worse than dirt. "Wow that was quite a show." Haruna lifted her face off the ground to see a pair of expensive looking shoes. She placed her face back on the ground, "What's the matter? You don't want to see me?"

"Not one bit. But I must say, we must have been _real _good friends back then for you to just sit there and watch me get humiliated."

He laughed, "You deserved it." Unbelievable! Haruna wanted to hit the guy right there. "While I'm torn in two because you forgot about me, you're talking to some other vampire who's already married. You're _real _classy."

"Yeah, well I'm not here to impress you."

"And I'm not here to be your Superman. Unless you call for my help or we're in a relationship where I'm obliged to help you, I'm just going to sit back and watch you suffer. If I were you, I would've pulled a sucker punch to her stomach!"

Haruna couldn't believe what she was hearing. The guy was clearly heartless and would only protect things he loved. "Did you not listen to the conversation? She's _pregnant_!" No matter how much she emphasized it, he would never understand.

"So?" He shrugged, "The world turns because I want it to. Everything exists solely for _me_. If I want to punch her and her baby, so be it." Haruna understood - he was a narcissistic sadist. "You could've at least attacked her verbally - y'know, call her a bitch or something."

"What are you?" Haruna didn't get why he was so... Able to speak his mind without a care. "I would never-"

"You were thinking it. I know you were," he nodded confidently.

She threw up her hands in surrender, "I give up. I don't know you-"

"Does it hurt?" He knelt down, holding her face in his palms with care. "Honestly, I would have helped you, but sometimes my jealousy gets the best of me. I didn't want to see you hurt, really." Haruna winced, feeling his finger run across the wound on her face. "Such pretty blood," he licked it off his finger, not leaving a bit behind. Really, he was crazy.

"Your apology is unnecessary; it's not like I was expecting you to save me anyway," she lied. "Really though, you should give up on me trying to remember you. I'm sorry I can't recall a thing, but maybe you're just not worth remembering-"

"Maybe you're just too dense!" He lost his temper yet again. Haruna laughed in frustration, repeatedly calling him an idiot and flinging her arms, "Stop that!" He growled, irritated that she was playing him like a fool. His ears rang as her tantrums got louder, "Can't you see that I love you?" He finally managed to grab a hold of her attention. "Surely, you must know what it is like to be tossed aside?" Haruna hated being abandoned the most; she nodded in regret, "Then take me seriously."

The determination in his voice... She felt embarrassed being confessed to like this, "Back then, I had a severe concussion from... falling off the roof." Isley could see that that was a lie; he knew she was too ashamed to tell him that she got it from being hit too hard by those filthy men. "After that incident, I could only remember a few things. Perhaps I forgot about you, so if you want me to take you seriously, you'll have to tell me what happened..." She blushed; speaking like this as if they were couples didn't make her feel comfortable at all.

His eyes soften a bit; his hand touched her forehead. "I won't tell you, I'll just '_help' _you." Slowly, pieces of forgotten memories were being mended at the touch of his finger. A stirring pain swelled in her brain, pulsing almost. "Vampires can erase memories, however, I'm helping you regain yours."

Haruna flinched at the migraine, seeing blurry images that she'd lost long ago. "It hurts," she could feel the concussion again; it felt so real. He pulled her into his chest, holding onto her tightly, hoping that it'd somehow ease the burning in her head. Seconds pass, and eventually the pain died away. He was a bit regretful, wishing that it'd last longer so that he could hold her for just a little more. "I think I..." She froze, panicking at how close he was to her. He stared into her, as though he were searching for the old her. "Sorry, I don't remember a thing!"

Isley grabbed his face in pain after she smacked him away and made a run for it. "With that reaction... She definitely remembers me." He smiled devilishly in success.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there goes my new OC - Isley! So, what did you think about him? Write your opinion in the reviews! ^^


	25. False Happiness

**A/N: **Woot! I am on a roll with updating. Anyway, I was reading a few of my older chapters and I noticed I sometimes use first person narrative (I, me) on Haruna. That really is an accident! I used to write first person a lot so it sometimes slips without me knowing. I try not to, so forgive me if you catch me doing that ^^' - Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>"False Happiness"<br>**

Haruna concluded Isley to be the ultimate nightmare. To be afraid even in her own home was absurd! "Who are you hiding from?" Her sisters crawled beneath the covers with her. Haruna took shelter in her bed, covering herself with the blankets and pillows. Hushing her sisters, she kept a lookout for anything suspicious and... Isley-like.

"A certain monster," she answered, to which her sisters gave a chilly _'oooh.' _"You two promise to never let anyone take me away, right?" She looked to her left to see a nodding Sakura, then looked to her right to see a questionable Cara. "Fine. I'll do your homework for a week." She shook her head. "When did you get so good at making deals? A month, done-"

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Their mother called from downstairs. In a dash, the two left her to defend herself and her 'fort.' She definitely needed to discipline them into being loyal knights later on.

"How did I get involved with vampires like this?" She closed her eyes, hoping to block out all thoughts. Earlier she had retrieved all her forgotten memories of that man. After that ordeal, however, she absolutely did not want to see him anymore. "How embarrassing!" Isley was out to kidnap her, she was positive.

"What's embarrassing?" She shook in horror, realizing that her number one fan just broke into her home. "You really should lock your windows," he closed the door, making sure no one would hear their conversation... Or what he would do to her. In an instant, he was kneeling over her on the bed, caging in on her. "You're so cruel to try and run; don't you care about me anymore?"

"Maybe I would treat you decently if you stop breaking into my house and spying on me!" She shoved a pillow in his face. He tried hard to hold onto the little patience he had left, though he still managed to shred the pillow apart with a killer grin. "You used to be a cute little boy and now you're just an old creeper-"

"I'm 16 and a man!" Haruna couldn't believe she was three years older than him; he looked like a 23 year old. "Before I left overseas, you said you'd marry me when I grew up." He grabbed her left hand tightly, already claiming dibs on her ring finger.

11 years ago, when Haruna was just 8 years old, she met a 5 year old boy crying in front of her old home. She called him a 'crybaby' and found out that his mother and father were divorcing, so he ran away from home. He eventually returned home, but they spent a whole week together before he left to Europe. It was on the last day that he asked her to marry him; she said yes.

"I didn't think you were serious! What does a five year old know about love anyway?" Had she known he would come back to Japan and follow her everywhere like this... She regretted not leaving him to cry alone. "Besides, I'm no pedophile."

Isley frowned, "I was dead serious," his eyes furrowed, "I've waited all this time for you; I never looked at any other women."

Ah, there goes the guilt building up in her head. "I've already tried being married to a vampire and it didn't work in the end. His father hated my guts and there was the fact that one day I'd be old while he remained the same..." Isley glared more and more into the wall as she mentioned Aido. "Tell me, is that the kind of love story you want?"

Haruna wanted to give up when he nodded without even giving it a second thought. "My parents got tired of me denying every girl they introduced me to; they'd be happy to hear that I finally settled down." She would never understand what went on inside his head. To even go as far as making your parents hopeless was really something.

"That doesn't solve the fact that you're a vampire and I'm human. What, are you going to miraculously become mortal like me?" She snickered, finally seeing a light at the end of the tunnel - victory! With this, he had to leave her alone. A vampire loving a human is so amusing-

"Darling, one nip at your neck and problem solved - you're one of us."

Haruna laughed in his face, recalling Aido saying that only purebloods had the capability to turn a human into a vampire. "Unfortunately for you," she snickered throughout, "you probably won't be able to find a pureblood within _miles _who'd be willing to turn me into one of you." She crossed her arms proudly.

He gave a sarcastic gasp, "Oh you're right! Guess I'll have to bite you myself," he shook his head while laughing with her.

Her giggles died down, "Ha, but that'd mean that you're... a _pureblood_." He nodded while her lungs failed to take in oxygen. His fangs sharpened instantly; his grip on her immobilized her. "You can't do this! I'm an unwilling participant!"

"Everyone dreams about immortality. Don't struggle or else it'll hurt more," he planted a kiss on her neck before penetrating her skin.

"I'll hate you forever if you turn me." He froze at the words that tugged at his heartstrings in every possible painful way. "I have no reason to live so long."

"_I_ can be your reason," he selfishly responded, ignoring her feelings.

Haruna could only laugh, pushing him off her. "We spent a week with each other as kids. What you felt back then wasn't love and what you're feeling now is not it either." How laughable it was that she was teaching a _vampire _what love was. Seeing him so desperate like this reminded her of how Aido was back then. Couldn't she learn to love him like she did to Aido? "There's only one person I'll ever have romantic feelings for and it's not you."

The situation was intense and she couldn't tell when he was going to lash at her like he usually did. Would he do something stupid? "When I wake up, I wonder how you're doing. When I eat, I wonder if you're healthy. When I see men, I wonder who has touched you." He approached closer, "When I sleep, I send wishes to keep you safe." His hands found their way to hers, "There's only one person I'll ever have romantic feelings for and it's you."

She refused to believe him, or rather, she didn't want to. "Stop saying all this," pleading didn't make him leave, "you're lying-"

"Why are you so scared? Afraid to try a shot at love again?"

"That's not-"

"Isolation is seriously unhealthy." He clenched entire fist around her ring finger, "I recall giving you a ring last time. Did you lose it over the years already?" Haruna pondered, panicking when he shook his head with a sigh. "Guess I'll have to break this finger of yours, won't I? That way, you'll never forget your promise to marry me."

"You're insane!" Pulling away only intensified his hold on her. "Idiot-" She felt it. Chills went through every nerve in her body when his lips collided with hers. In that agonizing moment, she could feel herself forgetting the touch of Aido's lips already; her eyes swelled with tears. "Stupid!" She slapped him, "This is exactly why I say you're clueless about love because you're selfish!"

Isley ran a thumb across his lips, quite satisfied. "Be grateful I didn't tear off that pretty finger of yours." He didn't feel bad, not one bit. "And if anyone's selfish, that'd be you. How could you send pursuing men away without even giving them a chance? Your cold heart is so focused on that married blonde, you're hurting everyone around you and even yourself."

"Blunt jerk..."

He laughed even though what she said was clearly meant as an insult, "I'll let you stay human for a while longer." Haruna counted the seconds it would take until he proposed a deal, "However," she knew it, "on one condition." Learning from past experiences, she didn't like the idea of making another deal with another devil, but if it would give her more time, she had no choice. "You see," he threw an arm over her shoulder, whispering in her ear to make sure didn't miss a single word, "I've always experienced blind dates but never had a real date with a girl I liked. Won't you come have dinner at my place?"

Just the two of them? Alone? "Sounds more like you're inviting me to _be _your dinner."

"Tomorrow at eight; I'll send someone to come get you. Don't worry about clothes because I'll be providing them," he picked up a ragged shirt off the ground, "seeing as you don't have much taste in fashion." She ignored his bullying methods, "As expected of my ice princess. You're so cold to not walk me to the exit," He pretended to be hurt. She tugged at his hand, "You're bold as to..." She lead him towards the window, "Show me the exit downstairs where your family is..."

Haruna laughed at his assumption that she would send him off through the door in the main room, "You exit the way you entered. Don't come back~"

* * *

><p><strong>8:30 p.m. - Next Day<br>**

Haruna dazed at the sudden bright lights in front of her. "An interrogation...?" Moments ago, Haruna recalled being brought to a monstrously huge mansion, a place even bigger than the Aido household. After that, she could only remember blacking out. Eventually, the light died down and she could see women surrounding her. "The dentist?" She panicked; she never liked them.

Each female held a tool: a makeup brush, lipstick, comb, etc. "Honey! It's okay," they pushed her back down on the chair, "we're only dolling you up for Master Isley." They attacked her from all sides; it was worse than how the women in the Aido household treated her. These girls were vicious. "You've got to stop moving otherwise- whoops! See," one of the girls held up the comb, "lots of your hair got pulled out of your scalp!"

Haruna gasped, managing to break away from their eager hands. She realized that anyone associated with that man was bad news. "Really... I come here to have a simple dinner with that devil and here I am being molested," she tugged at her white gown. "Isn't this overdoing it?" The dress was suspicious; it was much too fancy for just any ol' dinner. It was when she reached the end of the hall did she see a bright light at the end, including that idiot pureblood. "You-"

"Ah," he held out his hand for her, "it's the lady we've all been waiting for! We were all just discussing about you," Isley smiled, his charm radiating in all 360 degrees.

"_We_? Who's we-"

They stood at the top of the staircase, while below them at ground level stood hundreds of vampire guests. Haruna turned wide-eyed and so did they for who would have guessed that a pureblood would be involved with a lowly human being. "You tricked me-"

He ignored her, "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my-... Well, I wouldn't say fiancee. However, I hope that we can someday come close to that point. Until then, she is my newfound love and so much more than that. This is Haruna." He pulled her close to him, pretending to not hear her curse at him beneath her breath.

Awkwardly, they began to clap although they were still shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<br>**

After threatening to turn her into a vampire on the spot if she slapped him or made him look like a fool, Haruna could only squirm in humiliation as vampires greeted her. "It's an honor to meet the partner of Isley-sama," a gentleman greeted, bowing in the process.

"Step a little closer to her and I won't hesitate to behead you," Isley warned at the sight of the man's eyes flashing red. He understood immediately, apologizing before leaving the party.

Haruna had a wall up around her the entire time. She didn't bother to thank him since she was too angry. "What's with this attitude of yours? I thought you'd only protect me if I called for you." Words couldn't describe the turmoil she was experiencing; it'd been a while since she felt this angry.

"Yes, but I'm obliged to protect you now, aren't I?" He spoke through his smile. "Though if you keep up that crappy behavior of yours, I might change my mind."

"Go ahead, I hope you do. After this farce of yours is over, I'm leaving and I never want to see your face again-"

"Isley-sama..." Each strand of hair on Haruna's body stood up in chills. Isley smiled when she hid behind him, almost smothering her face in his back, "A human as a partner? That's... _Different_." Haruna couldn't believe her ex-father-in-law had returned - but... if he were there, would that mean that Hanabusa Aido was there as well?

She knew Mr. Aido knew it was her; would he attempt to have small-talk with her? It was almost laughable that he would pretend to not know her. In this situation, he couldn't badmouth her. If he did, it would surely look bad on his part; it was unthinkable to insult the possible future-wife of a pureblood. Isley nodded, "She's a beauty inside out. I'm sorry; earlier you asked me to take into consideration your daughter as a possible mate. I can't."

Haruna almost died on the spot - was Isley mocking Mr. Aido for her? She felt bad for him, but she'd be lying if she said he didn't deserve it. Isley held out his hand from behind his back, signaling for a low-five. He looked over his shoulder, winking at her. _'You're so mean,' _ she mouthed silently before returning the low-five.

Biting back his tongue, Mr. Aido could only walk away. "Did ya see that? He looked like he was about to explode!" Isley cackled, wiping away a sweat. "That oughta teach him not to bully my Haruna-... Ah, another Aido to greet." Before Haruna could attempt to run, Isley grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to confront Hanabusa. It was obvious to see that he was lacking sleep. Seeing her with another man didn't help ease him at all. "Do you two know each other?" Isley pretended to not know of the situation. The more she knew him, the more he became a manipulative devil.

"Yes," Hanabusa didn't bother to lie. "It's good to see that my wish for you to be happy was granted earlier than I expected. I was shocked to discover you had a relationship with a pureblood." The words Haruna wanted to say couldn't be conveyed; she wasn't happy at all. She gave up, nodding with little enthusiasm. She figured it was best to leave it at that. She had to show him she was happy to put his mind at peace, right? But why did he seem so much more miserable? "I hope it didn't hurt too much-"

"No, it didn't." At first, she thought he meant how he hurt her when she found out that he had gotten Misha pregnant. She realized he was referring to her cheek where Misha slapped her last time. "Isley... He's taking good care of me." She wanted to burn her tongue with acid. It was the complete opposite since he was threatening to break her fingers and turn her into a vampire against her will!

The pureblood smiled to himself, happy to finally be praised by Haruna although it was a lie. Deep down, Aido was aware that something was suspicious about the two since Haruna never had ties with the man before. However, he didn't have the rights to intrude in her own personal affairs anymore... As much as it bothered him, he couldn't do a thing. "Hanabusa... Your wife, where is she? She must be worried about your whereabouts. Oh, and I heard she was pregnant. Congratulations."

There was little, if any, sincerity in Isley's voice. Every word he spoke was practically drowned in sarcasm. "She's-"

Speak of the _second _devil. "Hanabusa! I told you to wait for me outside the restroom-... I don't believe it!" Misha snarled at Haruna. She laughed in disbelief, "You are stalking us, aren't you?" She flipped her golden locks and then pointed her finger directly in Haruna's face, "Who even dare to let you, a dirty rat, into this party?"

"That would be me," Isley snaked his arm around Haruna's waist; she slapped his hand away. Misha turned a thousand times paler at the sight of the pureblood, "She's my date for tonight. I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult her... I might have to do something terrifying to you-"

"Lay a hand on her and my child, but don't expect to come out alive," Aido sneered, eyes flashing red.

"Threatening a pureblood? That's quite impressive-..."

Haruna tugged at his arm, stopping him. She felt a stake to the heart to see Aido defend Misha. It made her jealous to see him protect someone when it wasn't her. Suffocation was all she could feel. "Send me home... please."

Isley hated to back down from a fight, "Seems like she isn't feeling good. Next time Hanabusa, next time." He managed to effortlessly replace his glare with a sinister grin, "You'd better compensate for making me lose my prey, Haruna-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Earlier<br>**

"I want her perfect, understand?" Isley's words (and blessed looks) shook the females as he handed Haruna over to them. When she arrived, he knew she wasn't going to comply to his rules, thus he put her to sleep to make things easier. "I know you don't understand why I do what I do, but it's all for your own good," he whispered into Haruna's ear. The girls squealed, imagining that he were speaking to them in that voice.

Leaving the room, he had to entertain the arriving guests. "Ah, is the Aido family here yet?" He asked the head butler. He made sure not to leave them out of the guest list.

"They just arrived."

Isley's habit of always keeping up a pretense had allowed him to develop quite an unbeatable poker face. With a bit of god and prince-like characteristics, no one knew his true nature except Haruna herself, unfortunately. "Good evening Mr. Aido. It's an honor to have the Aido family here. My name is Isley Rhys III." The family of blondes gave formal bows, greeting back with much enthusiasm.

Hanabusa didn't mind the fact that Misha was batting her lashes at the pureblood. He _prayed _that the guy would get her off his back. "It's so rare to see a pureblood nowadays. My name is Misha Aido, originally from the Koga family," she curtsied, never taking her green eyes off him. For a brief moment, Isley slipped a glare before smiling again. He realized that he wasn't the only one who was able to maintain two different faces.

Isley extended a hand out, "I hope we can become good friends, Hanabusa." It never occurred to Hanabusa that Haruna was being entangled in this man's fingers; he shook his hand without suspicion. "I hear a lot of interesting things about you Hanabusa."

"Oh? And what is that?" Mr. Aido was quick to jump into the conversation, worrying that these 'rumors' the pureblood had been hearing might hurt his image of their family.

"Though I'm aware rumors shouldn't be looked too heavily into, what I heard was quite... _something_."

Hanabusa didn't react too much to his words. He could care less about his reputation. "I heard that you used to be engaged to a human." The Aido's were silenced. The only people who knew about their scandal were close family members and close friends of Aido's. He placed a stern hand on Hanabusa's shoulder, "If that's true, then where did this..." He looked at Misha with disgrace, "come from?"

Mr. Aido coughed to intrude again, "What you heard is clearly just a lie. We would never taint the Aido bloodline by inviting a human into the family-"

"So is that why you got rid of her?"

"We didn't kill anyone if that is what you are implying," Mr. Aido was stunned by his sudden accusations. The tension was lifted with a soft chuckle from Isley. Once again, his cold demeanor was replaced with a gentle expression.

Isley laughed to which Mr. Aido gave a disturbed chuckle too to make things seem non-suspicious, "I'm just joking to try and break the ice. Relax." Hanabusa darkened with the mention of Haruna. Of course, it was all true. He was engaged to her and in the end... They got rid of her. Just like that, the person who he promised to protect no matter what was abandoned by none other than he himself.

As the room was flooded with blood thirsty vampires, the main event dawned on them. "Say... What is the purpose of tonight's party?" Mr. Aido asked.

Isley didn't look at him while replying; he always paid little attention to things that didn't peak his interest, "An important announcement. I want to introduce you all to someone important."

"Speaking of introducing," Mr. Aido pulled out a picture. Hanabusa sighed, murmuring, '_not this again.' _Isley looked to see a photo of one Hanabusa's older sisters, "She wasn't able to make it here tonight, but if you may... Please take her into consideration as a mate."

Isley couldn't wait to see the reaction on the guy's face when Haruna shows up. He felt excited just thinking about it. "I will," he lied. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Hanabusa tapping his feet, wishing for the party to end already. Misha on the other hand was laughing with other girls, boasting about being married to the famous Idol-sama. "Hanabusa," Isley approached him. "I heard you're quite the genius."

Hanabusa nodded, "You hear a lot of things about me, don't you?" He wondered why the pureblood would be so interested in someone who was just a noble.

"This I know isn't a rumor. I also know that you being engaged to a human wasn't a rumor either." Hanabusa couldn't explain it, but he felt... A dangerous aura about the man. It's like that moment when your instinct tells you that something bad is going to happen or something is going to get you. Isley's mask couldn't deceive him.

"What's it to you?"

"Hm, nevermind. Dawdling in the past isn't good, right?" He headed towards the staircase, "I've got an important announcement to make now. Make sure you listen closely." Hanabusa observed him, hoping it would at least give him a hint of what his motives were. He realized that Isley wanted to tell him something; he wasn't just having nonsense side conversations with him for no reason. "Everybody," he spoke through the microphone, "thank you all for coming tonight."

Misha tapped Hanabusa's shoulder, "Wait for me by the restroom! I'll be back soon!" He didn't pay attention to her at all.

Everyone was silenced by his superiority, "Now, I didn't invite you all just to have fun. In truth, I have someone very important to introduce- Ah," he held out his hand, "it's the lady we've all been waiting for! We were all just discussing about you." Hanabusa and everyone else wondered who he was speaking to until finally they saw... It was a human. It was Haruna.

"What is this?"

"A human?"

"What's a human got to do with a _pureblood_?"

Hanabusa couldn't deny the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach to see her up there with another man - a pureblood at that. Questions raced in his mind: When did she come across a pureblood? Why would she be up there?

He knew she was not the type of just go to a party with someone she hardly knew. He figured that perhaps he was threatening her to-... His hands loosened. Why was he feeling jealous for? She was moving on.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my-... Well, I wouldn't say fiancee. However, I hope that we can someday come close to that point. Until then, she is my newfound love and so much more than that. This is Haruna."

Hanabusa noticed that through the entire time that Isley spoke those words... He was looking directly into his blue eyes. This was the message he wanted to tell him all along: _'Haruna is mine.'_

"Stupid," Hanabusa muttered. Did he think that would get him rattled up? Everyone began to clap and so did he. This declaration of war against Hanabusa... It was futile. "I gave up on her a long time ago. I should thank you actually."


	26. Fork in the Road

**"Fork in the Road"  
><strong>

"Is it really necessary that you sit there and watch me undress?" Haruna turned her back towards the pureblood while focusing all her attention on trying to not expose herself to him. He smirked, enjoying the view.

"Of course it is. I have to make sure you don't steal anything while you're changing," he looked up and down with no complaints. She knew it was just an excuse. After quickly dressing back into her old clothes, she didn't hesitate to find the exit. "Who says you're going just yet? I said you'd have to compensate earlier."

Haruna didn't think he was serious - why would she even take him lightly anymore? Everything he said was serious. He didn't tease for no reason. "What is it you want? You want me to beg?" With the little pride she had left, she didn't really care at all. Should he want her to wag her tail with her tongue hanging, she would do it. If he wanted her to kiss his feet, she would do it (with much hesitance though).

The look in his eyes was up to no good. She couldn't figure out what made him so... psychotic. Unfortunately for her, it was she herself who made him that way. To have waited 11 years just to find out that his love had forgotten about him made him so anxious. "Your body and soul."

… "Just for stopping you and Aido from killing each other?"

He shook his head. As if to intimidate her, he stood up to show the difference between them. He was much taller and stronger; if he wanted to, he easily could've taken what he wanted. "You're compensating for so much more than just that." He grabbed a few strands of her hair, running his hand along her jawline.

What he said made Haruna laugh a little. "What did you ever do for me that instantly makes me indebted to you?" All he's ever done was make fun of her and threaten her. Should she be happy about that?

Isley's fingertips ran down her throat; his hand glazed over the scars from Aido's old bitemarks. It seemed like he was going to strangle her, "It's not what I did for you. It's what you did to me." His eyes grew dangerously red, "The guests are gone. I don't think anyone will be able to hear your cries."

Before he could do anything, she slapped him in hopes to get him back to his right mind (if he even had one). "I didn't do anything to you! As I recall, I'm the one who actually helped you!" She backed up into the dresser. She could feel his breath tickling her.

"I waited 11 years for you because you promised you would marry me. However, you had the nerves to go and get screwed over by some men. Had you never gone and done something so stupid, we'd be-"

"I did it for my family."

Haruna wondered if she only made her situation worse. Talking back to the guy was always dangerous as he usually acted without thinking. He answered back, completing his previous sentence, "We'd be together."

As crazy as it sounded, he was right. Had she stayed put, she would've never sold herself away and thus, never met Aido. She would've remembered Isley and perhaps they would've married in the end. "If I could go back in the past, I wouldn't change a thing; I would do it all over again." Isley snarled at her idiotic response. Who in their right mind would want to go through the same things she did? "To never meet Aido - it's unthinkable."

"Can you really say you love a man like him? He's a womanizer and someone who can't even go against his ethics to protect the woman he loves. What do you see in that?"

"What happened in my past never changed how he thought about me. That's enough for me."

He waited, expecting a smarter response. Was that all she saw in him? He finally let out a cold laugh then abruptly stopped, "Get out. You humans are truly stupid." Haruna managed to squeeze past him. She took a last glance at him before leaving; he stood still, deep in thought. Although he always treated her like a rag doll, she was still able to feel something for him. She felt pity and a bit... Guilty.

For the past years, he must've felt lonely. He must've yearned for contact even though he was the one who shut the world out. She sighed, feeling stupid for wanting to help the vampire out. "When you feel better... Don't hesitate to drop by sometimes. You don't have to stalk me or break in the through the windows. Just knock on the door."

He didn't respond, making her unsure of whether he would take her offer. If they couldn't be married, she at least wanted them to be friends. Maybe it would be too painful for him that way, she thought, but if he wanted to sever ties with her and become strangers, she was fine with that too. "See you."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months Later<strong>

"You're paying right?"

Haruna let the noodles fall out of her mouth. "That wasn't a question, was it?" It was more of a request. Isley shook his head no, saying he left his wallet at home. "That was the same excuse you said last time," she stubbornly pulled out her wallet. How could he, a rich pureblood, make her, a struggling girl, pay for both their food? "Idiot."

He glared, "Watch your tongue before I do something terrible to you." He threatened her so many times already, she was used to it by now. "Ah, but this would be considered a date, wouldn't it-"

"Keep dreaming." She pushed him aside. Unfortunately for him, she would always turn him down.

"Is it because you still like Aido?"

Haruna should've said no, but she couldn't say a word. Ever since the party at Isley's, she hadn't seen him since. Time to time, Isley would tease her and tell her he saw Aido just to see her rattled up. He'd tell her how big Misha's stomach was and how Aido still looked depressed from screwing things up with Haruna. She found out that the Cross Academy had to shut down temporarily due to an 'invasion of vampires' or something like that. Ever since then, Aido has been serving the Kurans. "It's because you're an idiot."

It all seemed like a dream to her now. "Ah, you look pale. Are you going to throw up again?" Haruna hated how he always asked questions he knew the answer to already. She swallowed, hoping it would stop herself from vomiting all over the place. Isley figured she had cancer a while back; the guy wasn't as stupid as she thought. "I'm telling you, one nip at your neck and you'll be cured."

"Quit talking about that already," she groaned. Even after so long, he still insisted on turning her into a vampire. However, with the medusa's glare that she had mastered, he wouldn't dare lay a finger on her. "No one's going to miss me when I'm gone anyway." Well, her family might've, but hey, death is a part life. Besides, she couldn't stand the thought of becoming a vampire and watching her family grow old and die. "Go home before my mom sees you."

Her family had met Isley a while back. Her mother already accepted Isley as part of the family; she began calling him 'son' the moment she met him. Oh, if she only knew his true nature. "Why? Mom loves me." Isley even started calling her his mom. Haruna couldn't believe how the world could turn against her so easily. "I know you love me too, _honey-_" He grabbed his face in pain, feeling his cheek throbbing after Haruna slapped him. "You've become abusive lately-"

"Ah... I think my mom's started another fight with the neighbor. So embarrassing," Haruna dreaded, seeing her mother outside yelling hysterically. "What did you do _this _time?"

"Me? Ha! Look who came to drop by." Her mother wielded a kitchen knife, ready to slice up someone. Haruna turned ill at what her mother said. The last time she said that was when her father came by. Could he be back?

"You'd better tell your mother that it's a mistake to raise her hand against someone like me."

Ah... That conceited voice added with that attitude of 'I'm better than everyone' - Haruna didn't need her eyes to see who it was. "What brings you here, Misha?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cafe Coco<strong>

To prevent bloodshed, Haruna relocated her meeting with Misha to Cafe Coco, a restaurant near her workplace. "Hello? Eyes up here!" Haruna snapped back to reality. She'd been staring at Misha's stomach for a good five minutes and she couldn't believe someone could be in such good shape for being pregnant at three months.

"Sorry," Haruna sipped her cup of coffee. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

She thought she never had anything to do with the Aido family anymore, but Misha showing up out of the blue must've meant something was wrong. A giggle left Misha's lips; she threw a glare to Haruna. "I stole your man and I'm carrying his child. Could you at least try to act a bit hateful? It's such an eyesore to see you so carefree."

Yes, what she said was true, but Haruna couldn't gather enough strength in her muscles to narrow her eyes at her. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't angry. Of course she was, she disliked Misha. A lot. Still, it was hard to hate a pregnant woman. "You didn't come all this way just to pick a fight with me, right?"

She scoffed, feeling like a fool, "You think you're better than me just because you've got a pureblood by your side," she crossed her arms. Haruna didn't think that at all. It was a drag to be involved with Isley.

"Not at all, and he's not by my side, he's on my back," Haruna corrected her. "Hey, what are you doing? You're pregnant!" She tried to snatch the cigarette in Misha's hand away, only to get a slap on the wrist.

She stuck the cancer stick between her lips, lighting it and inhaling a deep breath. "I need your help, okay?"

Haruna frowned. Well, if she needed help to quit smoking, she was clearly seeing the wrong person. "You should go see a therapist or something - go into a rehabilitation center-"

"That's not the problem moron." This girl really did not have any class for being an aristocrat, Haruna thought. She wanted to tell her that if she wanted her help, she'd have to stop degrading her, but what the hell, it didn't matter to Misha. Haruna was just a doormat, nothing more. "The problem is, I'm not pregnant."

. . .

Not pregnant? What? What did that even mean? "But you went to the doctors and told everybody you were. Didn't you?" Oh the confusion!

"I lied! Everything was a lie and now, I'm screwed because in six months, everyone's going to find out the truth!" She went ballistic; the cigarette didn't help calm her down. Even if this was her real problem, she still needed to check into a rehabilitation center.

Wait a minute... If her being pregnant was a lie, then... "This little lie of yours is the reason why Aido and I aren't together." Now Haruna felt pissed. "I'm not helping you, nope. No way. You can figure this problem out on your own. Tell me how it goes when the truth spills out." She wished she could be there to see Hanabusa's father reaction. Oh, it would be priceless.

Misha grasped her hand as she attempted to leave, "But I don't know anyone else to turn to!"

Haruna could feel the inner demons inside herself being unleashed. Everything that Misha had done to her up until this point - it was laughable to even think that she'd want to help _her _of all people. "And why am I that person you turn to? Because you think I'm still that naive and nice girl who won't turn her back to anyone, even her enemies?"

"Because," Misha paused, tears swelled in her eyes. Pfft, Haruna held no sympathy.

"Well? Because?"

"Because _you're _pregnant."

. . . _Huh!_ "Oh I get it, this is another one of your mind games, right? Because you somehow know that I have stomach cancer, and now you're just saying that I'm pregnant to get me all happy so that when I least expect it, you backstab me."

Ha, she knew it all too well. So predictable, so malicious, and so avoidable. "I'm not lying this time. Here, take a pregnancy test if you have to," she held out a box of them.

Haruna stared at it, wondering if it was a bomb instead. She had to assume the worst; people _are _coming up with creative ways these days to get back at their rivals. She snatched it, tossing it into her purse, "Putting that aside, why would you assume that I'm carrying a baby?"

"That one time, when stupid Hanabusa made you his housekeeper, I knew about that. I was watching the entire time." The whole time? Haruna wondered when she had bugged Aido's place. Technology these days are really getting out of hand. "I followed you to the hospital when you fainted."

Was it normal for women to keep an eye on their husbands like this? If so, Haruna really needed to step her game up. "Yes, and you should have learned that I was diagnosed with cancer-"

"No, you aren't. I made the doctor lie to you about that using my vampire abilities. Realizing that you were a threat to my marriage with Hanabusa, I quickly went to a different hospital and made the doctors there lie to my family that I was pregnant, when in truth..."

"You were not," Haruna slumped in her chair. What a twist - it was like a scene you'd see in a television series. "Okay, so if this all were true, how does me being 'pregnant' help you?"

Misha smiled that manipulative smile, "You would want the best for your child, wouldn't you?" Haruna nodded. Why wouldn't she? "And in your current situation, you're not so well off, are you?" Yes, she wasn't rich nor was she poor, but her family managed.

"Where are you getting at?"

"You know exactly what I'm going to say. Don't act like you don't know," she put her cigarette out, exhaling the smoke in her face. Haruna covered her nose, in fear that it'd hurt this baby that was supposedly growing inside of her. She didn't believe Misha's story yet, but just to be on the safe side, she didn't want to take risks.

"... I'm afraid I don't know." Haruna said that, but somewhere deep in her gut, she had an idea of what Misha would say. Maybe she was just too afraid to say it, who knows.

Misha's soft hands held Haruna's rough ones, "For the sake of your baby's future, give him up to me. That way, he'll be able to grow up with both parents, he'll have an education, and he'll have a lot of love-"

"You're insane. If I was pregnant and I did raise this child, he would receive all of that. You think I won't tell Aido the truth?"

"I know you won't. Do you understand what father would say? He'll hate Hanabusa even more, is that what you want? Even more, he'll look at that child as an abomination." Haruna grew silent, it was true. "You must know what it's like to grow up without a father. How can you put your child through the same thing-"

"Enough. I'm done talking with you." Why was there a sudden fear in her heart? She didn't have anything to be afraid of... right? All of what Misha was saying could be a lie still. There was no need to think ahead.

"Fine. Think it over again, and when you come up with an answer, call me," she handed Haruna a paper with her information on it. "Remember," she whispered with deadly venom in her voice, "think of what's best for the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Residence<strong>

Haruna sat on the toilet while holding the test in front of her, waiting for the results. If there's a line, then it means she's pregnant. Her hands traced over her stomach. Is she really carrying Hanabusa's child? Was it really not cancer? She didn't know how to react if it turned out she was.

Waiting for the results seemed like a long time since it was like a matter of life or death. _'Think of what's best for the baby...'_

She hated hearing Misha's words at such an important moment. "Ah, it's done," she held the test to eye level. No doubt about it, there was a red line. She was pregnant.

In that split second, so many thoughts occurred to her - how would she give him a life without worries, how would the baby feel growing up without a father?

Hot frustrated tears fell onto her lap, "I should be rejoicing... Why am I thinking of bad things only?" She understood that she had to consider what Misha requested. Haruna couldn't comprehend... She barely confirmed that she was pregnant, and yet she wondered how it was possible to love the baby so much already. "I don't want to let you go."

Naturally, she wanted to be the one to feed him and to teach him how to walk. "Will you hate me for making you stay here with me when you could have a better life with your papa? Or will you hate me for giving you up?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry I couldn't make this chapter a bit more, _'woah!'_ I didn't really make the scene where she found out she was pregnant that big of a deal, because I'm pretty sure it was obvious she was when Misha was telling her about it. Oh, and the baby isn't a boy. I'm only referring to it as 'he/him' because it makes it easier for me. So right now, it's genderless. Hope you liked it!


	27. Decision

**A/N: **So, I know how much you guys hate angst, and I am so sorry that I keep making awful twist and turns in my story . Truly I am. I hate to give Haruna and Aido obstacles in their path to love~ I try to put humor in my story as much as possible, but it's hard to just throw it in with everything that's happening. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY, things will take a turn for the better. Again, I apologize for making you all angsty.

* * *

><p><strong>"Decision"<br>**

"Can you explain why we're here? I know you're not here for cancer treatment since you're always complaining how you didn't want it," Isley waited with Haruna in the waiting room. He was excited to get a phone call from her; poor guy thought she was asking him to go out on a date when she only meant for him to take her to the doctors.

The entire time, her knee kept bouncing in nervousness. She worried that perhaps the baby wasn't in good condition since she hadn't been taking care of her body too well. Sometimes she would do heavy household chores or use too much strength to put Isley in his place. "Ms. Haruna," the doctor called from the doorway.

When they walked into the room, Isley could see posters of advertisements, all related to the baby topic. "You must be the father, congratulations," Dr. Nakamura shook Isley's hand. The confusion on his face was clear; Haruna felt extremely bad. Dr. Nakamura winked at Haruna, "Your baby will be very beautiful." Even the doctor was checking Isley out.

"Baby?" Isley jolted in disbelief. "You must be joking."

Haruna shook her head. "Ah, so he didn't know about this until now?" Dr. Nakamura gave a reassuring pat on Isley's back, "I hope you support her and the child." A scoff left Isley's lips and Haruna knew she was in deep trouble. For the moment, she was safe. "Please lay down on the table while I get the sonogram ready."

"Isley," her hand reached out for him as he prepared to storm out, "I know you're angry at me for betraying you like this, but you're the only one who can know about my situation."

With the pitiful face she made, how could he say no? He crossed his arms and legs, sitting on a chair while the doctor rubbed some sort of substance over her stomach. With a transducer, he glided it over her belly. On the screen was a black and white picture with something moving so softly.

It was the baby. So small and fragile; Haruna couldn't imagine that a person was growing inside of her. "Is that...?"

"Yes ma'am. From the information you provided me with, I'd say you're at about four months pregnant. For realizing pretty late, the kiddo looks healthy." He printed out pictures of the ultrasound, "Would you like to know the gender-"

"No," she answered rather quickly. "I-I'd like for it to be a surprise." That was a lie. The reason why she didn't want to know was out of fear, fear that she'd get too attached. If she did choose to give him up, she wanted to know nothing about him and have nothing to do with him because it'd hurt too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Isley's Mansion<strong>

Isley laughed hysterically, "I was played, I was played like a _fool_!" He snarled at Haruna, "Jeez, you really know how to manipulate men don't you? You got me to substitute for Mr. Blondie - I'm not going to play papa for your brat!" He grabbed a lampshade, throwing it across the room.

Half the furniture in the room fell victim to his hands; Haruna didn't blame him. If he wanted to hit her, she'd let him (except for anywhere near the stomach). "I'm not asking you to play the father role. I just needed you to come with me because I was nervous."

"Well," he threw up his arms, "I should get the 'world's number one friend' award then shouldn't I? Do you know how humiliating it was to sit in that room, watching the woman I love, have a check up on her baby who isn't even mine?" Haruna shuddered. "You really take my feelings as a joke, don't you?"

Haruna was forced to look him in the eye, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She really screwed up this time, she thought. She was selfish for dragging Isley into her own mess. It was a huge mistake to involve him in her stupid matters. "If you wish, you can hit me, but don't hurt the baby."

"If you want my forgiveness, hand that leech over to the Aido family."

Okay, she knew she was wrong for taking him with her to the hospital, but that didn't call for a consequence so drastic as to give up her baby instantly. He didn't have the right to make that choice, "I can't do that yet. I need to think it over for a while longer."

He slammed the sonogram photos that he'd been crumpling in his hands onto the table, "Look at it," he spoke in a raspy voice, "do you think this kid is going to be happy to have a mother who used to work in a brothel? A mother who can't afford anything he wants? A mother who gave him a life without a father?"

Haruna died a little more with each question. "I'll do my best-"

"You really are selfish then. You're willing to hurt everyone around you for your own comfort," he whispered. "He'll live his whole life in regret... And so will you-"

A loud smack was heard. Isley glared at her, feeling the swelling pain surfacing on his cheek. He didn't care about the baby, he just wanted to get rid of it. That's what his intentions were. However, even if his harsh words were for the wrong reasons, she kept hearing him echo in her head.

Her fingers traced over the outline of her baby in the photo. "You know, I never thought I could love someone who I'd never even met yet. I really do adore him," her smile was met with tears. "I know what my answer is. Give me your phone please."

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Residence<strong>

"You're late - oh my! Was it a date with my son?" Haruna's mother winked, giggling and blushing as her imagination ran wild.

Haruna couldn't believe how easily her mother shipped them. "Mom, Isley and I aren't like that. How many times do I have to tell you this?" If Isley kidnapped her and forced her into marriage, she worried her mother wouldn't care. Hell, her mother would be the one to help carry her body to his house!

"Stingy. I know, what about you girls? Sakura? Cara? Since Haruna won't marry Isley-sama, will one of you marry him?"

The two both raised their hands, glad to offer themselves over in a heartbeat. Yes, they knew he was a vampire, but they never saw his sadistic side. In just a few years, they'd be ripe for him. Haruna wished them the best.

Alone in her bedroom, Haruna lay down on her bed in the dark. "One, two, three... Please be a dream," she opened her eyes, hoping to wake up from this 'nightmare' she was having. It wasn't a dream at all. She didn't want to drift in thought, because when she did, she could only remember the haunting exchange of words she had with Misha on the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier...<strong>

"_Ah, Haruna,"_ Misha spoke on the other side. She was pleased to know that Haruna had taken her request into consideration as Haruna hadn't thrown her contact information away. _"What will your decision be? I'm sure you are wise enough to have made the right choice." _

Haruna couldn't believe how easy it was for this girl to snatch away what people loved most to save her own neck. Who knew that a simple 'yes' or 'no' would be able to change her life like this... With both Isley and Misha breathing down her neck, she had no choice but to say the unthinkable.

"I wish you the best of luck, because you'll need it when Aido's father finds out the truth about your disgusting nature and your lies."

There was a sharp pang in Isley's expression before he threw a fist into the brick wall, obliterating it into dust and pebbles. Meanwhile, Misha laughed in disbelief, _"You didn't listen to a thing I said, did you? Now you hand over that child or I will-"_

"I deserve to be happy, don't I?" An eerie blanket of silence fell over them, "I let so many things get out of my grasp," her words got caught in her throat as she could only see Aido, the first love she ever had and she let it escape without a fight. "This time, I'm going to be selfish and I will be a good mother."

"_You little bi-"_

Haruna hung up the phone. Ah, she never felt so satisfied before. "I always wanted to shut her up," she sighed in relief. She glanced over at the pureblood, seeing him throwing a fit still. "Isley-"

"You honestly think I'll prance on over and beg for a bone if you call me over?" He felt so betrayed. No matter what he did, he finally understood, there was no way to make her look at him. Only for Aido will she show her smile, the smile Isley yearned for so much that it ached.

If possible, she wished she could make a clone of herself, that way he'd be happy too. "Are you going to stop being my friend now?" He was the only friend she ever had, besides Aido of course. She didn't want to lose someone precious, but if it was too painful for him...

"You're crying for me? How stupid." He wanted to hold her down and hurt her, that's what he wanted to do, to make her cry and have her beg for mercy; he was that type of person. Restraining himself, he used the little bit of patience he had left to tell her to leave, "Go before I bleed you dry."

"You're sad, aren't you? You're like me; you don't know what love is-"

"Tch," he laughed, "don't talk like you know me."

"Aido taught me how." She knew it probably wasn't the best timing to bring up Aido, but she had a feeling that Isley wasn't completely a bad guy; she trusted him, "In the future, I hope you'll let me teach you too."

This human girl, he thought, was impossible. How dare she pity him, a powerful pureblood! "I won't be disappearing out of your life just yet. I plan to watch everything you love crumble away; it'll be entertaining."

Perhaps Haruna was too cool to let it get to her, or maybe she was too dull to realize it was a 'threat,' so she only smiled, "Watch me; I'll prove you wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

She was so triumphant hours ago, and now she could only groan in worry. When she acted all cool on the phone, she hadn't even thought about her plan.

Haruna only knew that she would try her best, but what if trying wasn't good enough? She was concerned about money and her child's lifestyle without a father- … "Should I tell Aido?" It was his kid, he had a right to know, but she felt she'd be doing no justice for him by telling him.

He's busy helping the Kurans; Haruna knew how important it was to him to serve them due to his undying love for Kaname. Putting that aside, how was she going to tell her family? Was she supposed to just nonchalantly say, 'Hey, I'm pregnant with Aido's baby-'

"Haruna!" Her heart dropped at the banshee-like scream from her mother, "What is this?" Haruna looked to see her mother holding-... "Don't tell me this is a pregnancy test, and it's positive too!" Haruna winced, already able to feel her mom paddling her on the behind. Instead, her face lit like a ton of fireworks, "Could it be Isley-sama's!? Hallelujah! Praise the lord- what's with the sour face?"

There was no way she could escape this situation. With her best grin, hoping it would calm her mother, she said, "Hey, I'm pregnant with Aido's baby!" She swung a fist in the air, hoping her mother would show some sort of enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, in America, all the citizens were able to hear a faint horrific scream that seemed to come from hundreds of miles from overseas.

It didn't go as well as Haruna expected. "That pretty boy who destroyed _everything _we had? In your stomach is..."

"Mom, sit down," Haruna urged, seeing her mother swing side to side as if she were able to collapse. "It's not terrible news-"

"Not terrible? He's married to another woman and he tossed you aside like dirt! How is this _not _terrible?" She panted heavily; she was close to having a heart attack, "There is only one solution. I demand child support!"

This was exactly why Haruna was afraid to tell her family. "I can't do that," she whispered meekly, turning to stone at the glare her mother shot at her. "Aido isn't a bad person, mom. There's a lot of things you still don't know about us; you don't know what really goes on behind the scenes... I don't want to burden him; I can handle this on my own."

If it weren't for the pleading look Haruna had, her mother would've pressed on further with questions as to what she meant. "You really love him don't you?" It'd been such a long time since she saw that glint in her daughter's eyes, how could she dare to take it away from her? "Even though I don't think what you're doing is right... I'll support you all the way."

"Thank you..."

Her mother sighed, congratulating her. "My baby's all grown up. I never thought a day like this would come and even though I dislike that pretty boy, I'm glad he found you. What a disappointment that you don't like Isley-sama though," she uttered the last part. "How long have you been pregnant and is it a girl? Boy?"

Although her mother was quite rash and hot headed, Haruna knew she would pull through in hard times. "Four months and..." Haruna recalled the doctor giving her a piece of note with the gender; he told her if she ever changed her mind, she could just look at it. Reaching into her pocket, she unfolded the piece of paper. "It's a boy," she revealed.

She could picture how he looked already... She prayed he looked more like Aido than she; it would be unfortunate if he took after her, she thought. "A boy," her mother seemed to forget her hatred for Aido already, "Can we name him Isley-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Oh, her mother would never get over her 'son' Isley. From here on, Haruna promised that she wouldn't fail as a mother. Even if she was poor and couldn't give him a papa, it would be fine, she believed. Things were finally beginning to look bright.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Wheee! It's a BOY! So, should he be named after Isley? Ha ha ha; Isley would not like it one bit. Anyway, sorry this chapter was sort of short. I thought it'd be best to end it here. Get ready for the next chapter cos' I'm heading straight into a huge time skip! Ah, my OC Haruna is all independent now *sniff sniff.


	28. Stolen

"**Stolen"**

"Haruna, let me carry that," her mother snatched the large box of diapers, "you're days away from giving birth, can't you just stay put for a while longer?" She scolded. Haruna was always the type to want to be involved, she didn't want to sit and watch her family do everything for her.

It's been five months since she discovered she was pregnant and slowly, she was showing Isley that she could be a good mother. A satisfied grin drew on her face as she admired the hard work she put into creating the nursery room. In the corner was a crib; the light blue walls were decorated with safari animals; stuffed toys were everywhere to be found - it was baby paradise.

The last time Haruna was this excited was when she was supposed to get married with Aido-... There's not a day that goes by where she doesn't think about him. She was curious if he and Misha were still together. It'd be amazing if she was still keeping up that farce, Haruna thought.

Even though she knew they couldn't be together, she wished she could send him a few words to tell him that she was doing just fine. Some days, she wanted to call him and tell him she was pregnant with his baby, but there was always something holding her back.

"Look Haruna, I'm a baby!" Sakura sucked on a pacifier while Cara wailed like a child. "Diaper me!"

"Quit touching what isn't yours!" Haruna's mother shouted, chasing them.

They laughed, "Here, you can have it mumma!" Sakura threw the pacifier. Grossed out with the thought of Sakura's saliva all over it, her mother let it bounce off the floor and fall down the staircase.

"You're going to get spanked all right!"

Haruna laughed; "So with everything that's happened, you're still able to smile huh?" She didn't let Isley have the pleasure of ruining her day, so she greeted him warmly. He scowled; did she think that showing him kindness would make him less harsh? As if.

His hands grabbed a teddy bear off the shelf, "Don't-"

Her arms fell to her side when the toy ripped in half, it's cotton intestines floated to the floor. That was the fourth bear that fell victim to his hands in that month. She forced herself to keep her eyes from knitting together, "You know, I could easily rip you apart like this. You humans are so fragile," he kissed the decapitated head of the bear.

"Come up with more creative ways to bully me. I won't give my son up."

The confidence she had wavered when he gave a sly smirk, "I have a last resort plan, don't worry."

"And what's that?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? It'll be a surprise, and trust me. It'll _blow _your mind." She wondered if he meant it literally. She was too occupied in thought to pull away from him as he snaked his arms around her. Gently, he kissed her forehead, "Appreciate your happiness while it lasts."

Haruna didn't like the sound of his words one bit, but he hadn't done anything too terrible to her in the past. She figured it was just his creepy self resurfacing again. "Come downstairs and have dinner with us," she dragged him by the hand.

Isley grimaced to see her unphased. She promised she'd teach him what it was like to love someone; she hoped her positive behavior would rub off on him. "Pathetic..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

"Is that for us?" Haruna stole the warm drink out of Isley's hands. He hated how she referred the baby and herself as 'us.' It annoyed him how much she cared for the child. "See, Uncle Isley does like you," she patted her swollen stomach.

"It's for you, not that demon child," he said snarkily.

She sighed, watching her breath become visible in the cold air. "Why don't you like him?" She asked. He hadn't even come into the world yet and Isley already hated him so much! How can a person dislike someone who hasn't even taken their first breath yet?

"You know why-"

"He's kicking!" Even though Isley was a pureblood, he found himself being yanked by a human girl. If some other vampire were to see this, it'd be so humiliating for him. She put his hand on her belly and sure enough, he felt a small thump from inside of her. He could see how much she cherished her beloved child. He was envious. "He says that if you keep picking on him, he'll grow up one day and beat you down," Haruna laughed while Isley was unamused. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

"Were you happy for Misha when she was supposedly pregnant with Aido's baby?" Her smile faded. When she first learned of it, she cried; it was the worst feeling she ever had. He leaned in and hissed into her ear, "_Exactly_."

"I really am sorry. In this situation, if I could make myself love you..." But she never could and she never would.

With a stoic face, he sternly told her, "I'll make you love me. By force if I have to too." Oddly, it seemed like a foreshadow of something big to come, but Haruna couldn't read his expression, as usual. Most stuff he spewed was never serious anyway.

"Could you at least smile when talking about love? You make it seem like a deadly thing with that face you're making," she teased, "it's like water y'know? It flows and everyone needs it-..."

"What's with the hideous face you're making?"

"Sp-speaking about water..." She looked down to see a trickle of it coming down her leg, "I either urinated myself or my water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later - Hospital<strong>

"My family, where are they? I need them here," Haruna spoke in between breaths, giving another push at the go. Her midwife scolded her, telling her to just focus on her current situation. She looked to her left, grasping Isley's hand tightly. Even though she was completely worn out, she still managed to utter a simple thank you.

Even though he claimed he was only staying around to watch her life crumble away, she thought that maybe he was just too afraid to admit that he cared. She gave him credit for staying so long; it must be painful to watch the person you love bear another one's child.

"I can see the head! He's uh... blonde," the midwife looked at both Isley and Haruna. None of them were blonde, so why was the kid? Brushing that aside, she gave another order, "Breathe in and out, now give your biggest push." Haruna did so, and when she did, there was a moment of silence and all that was heard was the cry of a baby. "It's a boy!"

Wrapped in a bundle, she could see his little head moving; his arm reached out. It only dawned on her that she was a mother; she reached out to hold him. Even though she carried him in her stomach for an entire nine months, it would be the first time she held him in her arms.

His tears hushed down to a mere whimper when he finally came into her arms. "Your eyes are blue too," Haruna smiled, "you're the spitting image of Aido." For once, she thought, she finally did something right in her life. "I love you..."

Although Haruna knew how much of a tyrant Isley was and how he had little care for babies (since last time he threatened to 'sucker punch' Misha in the gut), she still asked him if he wanted to hold her baby. "You're going to let me hold him? After I've been threatening him the past few months?"

"I believe you'll come to like him."

Hesitantly, he held the little child in his arms. Even for a cool guy like him, he was afraid what'd happen if he touched the baby. It was so fragile and so small compared to Isley. He looked down at the boy, unable to show any emotion towards him. It was like he was looking into Aido Hanabusa's eyes himself. "I'm sorry Haruna," he whispered, "but I can't let this child ruin you."

Haruna laughed, confused. "What - where are you going?" She sat up, knees still trembling though. "Isley!" She called, seeing him greet someone - it was one of the nurses. "What are you doing?" Slowly, the girl removed her hospital mask, revealing a peculiar smirk that ignited Haruna into a frenzy. "Misha?" No, it's a nightmare.. It has to be- "Doctor! Where..." Her vision blurred; she was clinging to the little strength she had left to stay awake.

"Hello Haruna. Please," she walked in front of the bed, "don't think wrong of us. I only want what's best for _my _son," she took the newborn from Isley's hands. "After today, everything will be the way they were supposed to be. Aido won't remember you and you won't remember any of this."

Won't remember? "You lied to me!" Isley cringed, unable to look her in the eyes as she tugged at his arm, begging him to stop. Misha couldn't steal him - Haruna had a nursery set up for him; she prepared everything for her son; she is his mother! "Give him back- don't walk away!"

Her heart pounded erratically. She didn't even get to hold him for more than a minute and already, he was torn away from her arms. "You should've just given him up to me from the start, then things wouldn't have to get this ugly." And just like a horrible nightmare, Misha disappeared out of the room. Her son's wails become faint as the door realization hit her - he's gone...

She was paralyzed and helpless. "Haruna-"

"Don't touch me! I hate you," she sobbed, throwing any object she could find at Isley. She wanted him dead, she wanted to hurt him... How could she ever believe that he could become a good person? "You're dead to me!"

He closed his eyes at her harsh words. Still, he thought that what he was doing was right anyway. "Stop," he grabbed her arms, pinning them down yet she was thrashing like a madwoman, "you won't remember him anyway when I'm done tampering with your memories."

"You're sick you know that? Get the hell away from me; I want my baby back!"

"When you wake up, you'll have no memories of Aido nor that baby-"

Haruna managed to slap him hard across the face, "I'll never forgive you if you do that... How can you take away the only happy moments I ever had? Do you want me to go mad?"

His heart ached for her, he couldn't lie. He hated what he did and he knew he'd live with it the rest of his life. "With everything that I've already done," he leaned down, kissing the old bitemarks that Aido had left behind, "it's too late for me to have your forgiveness." His fangs tore at her neck for the first time.

Slowly, she could feel the life in her dying away as he bit mercilessly. With one hand covering her eyes, he purged her of all the warm memories that ever existed, leaving nothing but traces of pain. Her heart stopped beating and her eyes fell dark; she was empty.

"_I found a new treasure!"_ Those were the first words Aido ever told her. The image she had of him in her heart became blurry as her memories were destroyed. One last teardrop fell from her eye before she fell into slumber; she could barely remember what it was like to feel joy.

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later<strong>

It was all so strange still... Haruna lay in bed next to her partner, Isley. "Can't sleep?" He quirked an eye open, smirking her way. She shrugged. Months ago, she awoke from a so called 'coma' with a so called 'amnesia.' After that, she was told from this handsome pureblood that they were engaged for two years but she had gotten into an accident, hence why she was in a coma.

Of course, she was skeptical about it all, but her family insisted that it was true and so... She felt like she was being mislead. "What I'm seeing and experiencing feels like an illusion. It's just still hard for me to realize that we're a couple." To reassure him that she was fine, she planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was an empty kiss with no feelings. It didn't feel right at all, everything was so wrong.

She was only following what people told her to believe. "Hungry?"

Haruna whimpered, seeing him reveal his beautiful pale neck for her to sink her fangs into. Any vampire would kill to have a taste of a pureblood's blood, but whenever it was feeding time, she just didn't have an appetite... At least, not for his blood.

Hesitating, she grabbed his hand, caressing against it with her cheek before biting into his wrist. The warm red liquid flowed into her mouth, running down her throat and putting her at ease. It tasted _wonderful_, but yet so unsatisfying... "I love you Haruna."

She froze at those three words that haunted her so. There was a guilt in her chest, because no matter how many times he confessed his feelings for her, she could never feel the same. Haruna forced herself, trying desperately to return them, "I love you too." Yes, those words were full of empty feelings too.

Deep down, there was a gut wrenching feeling trying to tell her that something was missing... That she was forgetting something important, yet she couldn't pinpoint what it was. "Allow me to calm your thoughts," Isley pulled her beneath him.

His hands roamed across her body, undressing her while he left trails of kisses that burned her skin. She didn't like making love to him one bit but was only able to stay stiff as a board as he violated her body. _'This isn't right,'_ she thought. Even so, she was unable to make a single movement.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Residence<strong>

Haruna usually liked to visit her mother's place even though she lived with Isley now. She enjoyed coming here because it was the only time she'd be able to get away from Isley. Of course, she hated how she was avoiding her own fiance, but she rather much preferred being here with her sisters and mother. "Mom, where's Sakura and Cara?"

"They're upstairs!" Her mother bellowed from the basement.

Haruna ran her fingers on the stairwell. Being in this house reminded her of that yearning feeling in her heart she'd been having for a while now... It hurt just trying to remember her past-

Her foot pressed on something soft. She squirmed, praying it wasn't a mouse she stepped on. Shivering, she carefully removed her feet, nearly shrieking but stopped when she saw what it really was. "A pacifier?" She picked it up. Now why would such an odd thing be laying around the house? There wasn't a baby here- "Hello?" Haruna shouted softly across the empty hallway.

She thought she heard a baby crying. "Haruna, you're back! Look what we made!" Both sisters dragged Haruna into the empty room, "It's a castle~"

"This room," she ignored her sister's masterpiece, "has it always been empty?" Before, her mother usually kept the room locked until just recently.

"Geez. Why do you look like you're investigating something? It's not like a crime scene went down in here," Cara remarked, annoyed that their castle received little praise from Haruna. "Though I think Sakura killed a butterfly in here-"

"That was an _accident_!" She shouted, teary eyed and still quite traumatized from the catastrophe.

Haruna's hands touched the baby blue walls; "Nevermind, it must be my imagination."

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

Haruna usually didn't visit Cross Academy; actually, she was forbidden to go anywhere near it. Isley absolutely did not allow her to come to the academy as it was part of their deal. _'Because you're forcing me to enroll here, then you cannot come within a mile of Cross Academy!' _That's exactly what he told her. He even flared his nostrils to get the point across.

Yuuki Kuran, now a pureblood, had set up the Night Class again. To boost its success, she needed as much vampires and as she thought, Isley was an important asset to the team. Thus, she had come to Haruna to tell (beg) her to convince Isley into joining forces with her. Thus, Isley made the 'deal' with Haruna.

"I wonder what he's trying to hide from me," she looked all over the place, trying to find the main office. Haruna sighed at the sight of young students; she wished to be like them. "How nostalgic," she whispered. "Kinda seems like deja vu-"

"What are you doing on campus, _vampire_? Here to borrow more money from me?"

She turned to stone at the voice of Zero Kiryu. "Hunter-san!" She raised her arms, "I'm just visiting. And no, I'm not here to get a loan from you, you loan shark." Ah, she recalled the last time she borrowed money for him... For what reason was it for? She couldn't remember. She could only remember crying over her empty wallet.

He looked at her neck, seeing fresh bite wounds. "Those damn purebloods are turning humans into vampires left and right... I never thought they'd get you too." He sighed, highly annoyed with the rate of increase in vampires, "Anyway, there's no point visiting Aido-senpai; they're busy having conference."

… "_Who_?" She looked as dumbfounded as a dog that woke up to find no food in his bowl.

Zero frowned. As he last recalled, they were so 'madly' in love. Of course, they weren't together now, but how could she pretend to not know who he was? "Haruna!" Her heart pounded against her ribcage to hear Isley's voice. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay away-..."

Isley glared at the gun pointing to his face. "So you're the one who turned her into a filthy vampire," Zero wouldn't hesitate to blow his brains out. "Get back to your dorms until it hits nightfall."

"Shoot me. I dare you," he whispered, taking a step closer to the gun.

"Quit trying to play cool Isley. You know you're not," Haruna dragged him away from the scene. "Besides, I don't see why I have to stay away from this school. It's not like something dangerous will happen-"

"Open your ears, Haruna, and listen to what I say. Do not come near Cross Academy. Understand?" He calmly spoke, yet his words dripped with a dangerous threat, "If I catch you again, I will not hesitate to punish you."

And just like that, he left like it was no big deal. She let out a sigh, wiping away her sweat. One of these days, he really was going to kill her. Still, she couldn't figure out what he was trying to conceal away from her. Was it a secret weapon? Maybe some sort of conspiracy? Perhaps he was a spy? It irked her interest highly, but she also wanted to know: Who is Aido-senpai?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep... I can already hear you guys sharpening your pitchforks and lighting up your torches to come after me. More angst! Yeah, I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I don't blame you if you found it lame too .


	29. Moonless Sky

**A/N: **I didn't make it obvious in the previous chapter, but yes, Haruna's family did have their memories wiped out too. And someone wrote on my reviews that they were confused that Aido didn't remember Haruna. Well, that's because, as I stated in the previous chapter, he also had his memories wiped clean. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Also, school just began, so please forgive me if I happen to be slow on updating.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Moonless Sky"<strong>

"What the hell was that?" Misha hissed, whispering in anger. She took one last look out the window, seeing Haruna exit Cross Academy. The anger boiled beneath her skin as their scheme could've been exposed if Haruna had encountered Aido. Of course, they don't remember each other, but the chances of their memories resurfacing was still a possibility. "Keep your dog on a leash next time-"

A choking gasp was caught in her throat as Isley's hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing ever so tightly that his nails dug into her skin. She felt like she'd die if he were to put just a little more pressure on. "You don't order me around, _wench_," he breathed onto her, making sure she understood every word. She gave a painful cough, falling to the ground when he finally let go. "And you sure as hell don't insult Haruna."

As much as she hated Haruna, she could deny the envy she felt. With Isley by her side, Haruna could've been considered better than Misha. "... I apologize," she lowered her head. "I am just worried about protecting our lie. Surely you can understand where I'm coming from? If we both are caught, we both lose what we care about."

Misha dared to lift her head up. When she did, she could see the calamity settling in his eyes. If he lost Haruna, he thought, he'd be as good as dead. What would be the point in living? "How is the child?"

"Perfectly fine." The way she responded made it obvious that she did not see the boy as her own. She would never be able to love a child like it were her own flesh and blood when it was not. "Now if you'll excuse me, Isley-sama, I'll be on my way." She left him to his own. Outside of their 'meetings,' they were strangers. They avoided each other at all times and only spoke when necessary.

Misha fixed her uniform and hair, trying to not look like she'd just been strangled. After Aido enrolled in Cross Academy, much to her dismay, she had no choice but to follow him. She thought he was a fool for obediently serving the Kurans still after Kaname had beheaded Aido's father recently. Since that incident, Aido had never really been the same.

Yes, he still had the ability to smile (at least to his son), but he seemed so distant (at least to her). He wouldn't even touch her or look at her with some life in his eyes - now that she thought about it, he'd been like that since the day she drained him of his memories. Could it be that deep down he knew that something was missing? Misha shook her head, thinking it impossible. "Misha, where have you been? I've been searching for you."

She looked to her right, seeing her husband, "I was looking for you too," she greeted him with a kiss on his lips. He kissed back. She felt like an idiot for doubting him; he was wrapped around her fingers just as she wanted.

"I came to ask if you will be coming home with me later to see our son?" When the two parents were at Cross Academy, their son stayed home with a babysitter. Misha grimaced. "What are you rolling your eyes about?"

Misha fell silent, "You're the head of the Aido family now, there are more important matters to attend to. He'll be fine if we don't visit him."

"If I recall, it's been about two weeks since we last saw him. You don't care about your son at all?" Aido asked in shock.

Her facial expression didn't budge until she finally cracked a sweet smile, "Sorry... It's not that. It's just that home is far away and I want you to make your father proud."

Aido fell for her lies, embracing her, "I'm trying my best, but making my father proud doesn't mean I have to neglect our son." Misha hated it all. Secretly, she wished that the boy was out of the picture, however, Isley had made her promise him that she wouldn't harm the child in any way. She didn't want to know what he'd do to her if she were to do something to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Isley's Residence<strong>

Sitting at the dinner table with Isley was usually awkward, but after being scolded, Haruna felt things were beyond that. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if irritation was oozing out of his pores because all she could feel was a negative atmosphere. "Still mad that I came to see you today?"

Haruna glanced up at him, quietly nibbling on her food. He glazed his eyes over her; she flinched. "It's just stress." So even the devil knew how to worry, "Smile a little, it'll put my mind at ease."

"You make it seem like you're worrying about me." When he didn't respond, she figured she was right. "I don't get why you're so hung over me just visiting the academy."

Isley sighed, slamming his utensils on the table. He apologized for his rash behavior, "Stop... bringing that up. If you want to help, just be quiet." It bothered her when he was like this. She always thought that the cause of relationship failures were due to silence. Even so, all she could do was watch him spiral out of control.

"Sorry. You're suffering because I forced you to join Yuuki-san's posse-"

"Let's forget this. Anyway, the wedding is in two to three months from here. Are you excited?"

Haruna's eyes fell on the dainty rock on the finger of her left hand. The diamond ring fit perfectly but it felt so heavy on her finger, "Yes," she said anyway, "however..." She pondered, blinking owlishly, "Can we have lavender flowers? For some reason, I feel like it has to be lavender-"

"No," he cut her off before even thinking about it. Seeing her disappointed face, he quickly lied, "I already ordered the flowers. It's too late to change them." She just nodded, excusing herself from the table.

Isley wanted to slam his head on the table for making her sad; this lie he held from her was slowly tearing them apart. "I hope you feel better," she held his hand before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy - Next Week<strong>

Haruna poked her head through the ajared gates, "Isley should be sleeping right now... It should be safe to come here," she looked up at the blue sky. The sun was so harsh on her eyes, she never looked forward to sunny days now that she was a nocturnal vampire.

She hurriedly made her way towards the Night Dorms, hoping to not come across a certain hunter. She chomped on a couple of tablets, almost gagging on the disgusting taste of them. She was due for feeding time, but lately had been too afraid to ask Isley for blood. He'd been holding a frown all week, she feared he'd bite her head off.

Haruna grinned at the sight of the black gates that lead to the Night Dorms. After today, she thought, Isley would be less stressed- "What do you think you're doing here?" Her ears perked at the voice that seemed to scold her for no reason. Haruna looked around, seeing no one. "Up here!"

Sure enough, standing at the top of the gates with the light shining down from behind them was a blonde girl about the same age as her. It was Misha. Unfortunately, Haruna could not remember her either. She jumped down, immediately sticking her face into Haruna's. "Er, hello. I came to see Yuuki Kuran-"

"Get out, now!" She shoved Haruna, nearly taking the breath out of her. Haruna could only stare, baffled by the woman. For some odd reason, Haruna thought, no one wanted her in Cross Academy.

"I will after you tell me where Yuuki-san is. I need to tell her that unfortunately, Isley can't attend Cross Academy anymore. Apparently it's causing him stress-"

"You being here is what's causing him stress. Now leave!"

Haruna just couldn't figure out why everyone was opposing her presence there, "Could you tell me why I'm the reason? Sorry, I haven't introduced myself... I'm Haruna. And you?" Misha swore she was going to put a leash on her herself if Isley was not going to do it. What if Aido had seen her?

Misha could only pray that nothing go wrong. "I've no interest in telling you anything; low class vampires like you aren't welcomed here."

The seriousness in her voice told Haruna that if she were to come here again, there would be no guarantee that she would leave alive. "Very well..."

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy Gardens<strong>

"Ah... How could I get lost in the gardens?" Haruna kicked the grass, positive that Isley would be furious when he found out that she was gone. "I just wanted the find the headmaster and for some reason, I ended up in the gardens!" She slumped down. There was no one in sight and no path she could see.

If Isley wasn't going to kill her, it would be starvation. Haruna shook in hunger. What if a human came along? Would she attack him/her? She gasped, shoving a handful of blood tablets into her throat even though it was futile.

Even if she was a vampire, her senses were still dull. Due to that, she hadn't noticed someone approaching her from behind, "Are you lost?" The person halted to see Haruna shaking like a rabid dog. Haruna's eyes popped open at the sight of a living being - she was saved! In front of her stood an elderly woman with fine wrinkles around her eyes.

Around the woman's arm was a bundle of blankets. "Hungry~" She reached out, smacking herself in the face for thinking about sucking the woman dry.

"You must be a vampire," she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of blood. "This is type A, it's quite delicious." She smiled.

"Real blood? How..." Haruna sniffed the bottle, her mouth began to salivate. "Ah, by the way, I'm Haruna." The woman in response told Haruna that her name was Mugen.

"Ah, it's for young master here," she cooed, revealing a precious baby in her arms. Young master? The infant was so tiny and yet was much more significant that Haruna herself.

Sighing, Haruna gave the blood back to the woman, "I can't take a child's food. I'll manage," she laughed, though she could still her life slowly dying away. She noted the blonde hair and blue eyes the child had. Very odd features, though she wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't. All vampires were unique in terms of looks. The child was blinking up at Haruna, finally revealing a toothless grin. "His parents must be very beautiful." Reaching out, his tiny hand grasped her one finger, holding tightly.

Haruna smiled with him. She felt a baby's happiness was always contagious. "Yes, they are. In fact, his parents attend this academy. His father was saying how his mother was tired of visiting home, as it's a long way from here, and so he asked that I bring the child here. His mother doesn't know, so we'll surprise her later."

"They must be young." Haruna was astounded by the fact. She couldn't imagine raising a child at such a young age, but perhaps it was easier for them because they had the wealth. She could see the baby was quite spoiled. "If you don't mind... Can I hold him?"

Mugen laughed, a little unsure, but seeing as Haruna was as innocent as the child herself, she couldn't say no. Her arms slowly wrapped around the bundle, holding the fragile boy so carefully. Haruna was never really a crybaby, but for just this one time, she felt like crying. Something overwhelming just came over her - it was that empty feeling again that yearned to be filled. "His name is Mugetsu. Mugetsu Aido."

"Moonless sky?"

The woman nodded. "His father named him that. He thought it was fitting because on the night his wife brought him home, the sky was dark as the moon vanished." Mugen stared at the lake, deep in thought. "I still remember that day... Although it was a happy time, I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Mugetsu-sama couldn't stop crying."

"Well he's happy now. It must be because his parents love him very much."

"Yes," she gave a warm laugh, "everybody does. He looks exactly like his father - not so much of his mother though. Though, when you hold him close like that... I can't help but feel like he resembles you. You're very cheerful."

Haruna frowned. "Don't say that. It'd be unfortunate for him to look like me; I'm so plain."

"What a thing to say-"

"I found you two. I was starting to think you'd gotten lost-..." Haruna and Mugen fell silent at the sight of a blond with blue eyes. It dawned on Haruna that the man was the father of the baby she was holding. Indeed, there was a strong resemblance between them. Quickly, Haruna apologized, handing Mugetsu back to Mugen- "That's fine... He usually doesn't like strangers, heck, he doesn't even like his own mother. But strangely, he doesn't cry when you hold him. You're excused Mugen."

She sighed, thinking she'd be shredded alive for handing over the precious son of Hanabusa Aido to some stranger. "Yes," she left.

Great, Haruna thought. Her eyes didn't dare to look at the man. She felt like she'd burst into flames if she did; she felt worthless in his gaze. "Have we met before?" Even as Haruna was trembling like a wet cat, Mugetsu was still able to laugh. Maybe he was laughing at her. The words she wanted to say lodged in her throat, so she only shook her head.

The pitiful look she had pulled at him. Had they really not met before? Haruna tensed as he came closer. His hands reached out, "M-Mister, I-"

He scooped the baby out of her arms. "I don't bite," he teased, giving a wink. Was he really married? "There there, let's go see your mother." Aido didn't even give Haruna a second look. She really was insignificant in his eyes. Haruna's arms fell to her sides as she knew she would never be able to hold Mugetsu again.

In the last ten minutes as she was holding him, she felt like she really bonded with the baby. Sure it sounded crazy, but... "I'm an idiot," she groaned. Why was she suddenly feeling emotional about some kid she just met?

"By the way," Aido said, "if you don't mind... I'd appreciate it if you looked over Mugetsu sometimes. He hates almost everyone except me, but I don't have all the time so-"

"I'll do it!" Haruna practically shouted, turning red when she realized how dumb she looked. Yes, he would think she was crazy and then put a restraining order on her to not come within miles of his son-

"I like that enthusiasm," he chuckled. "My wife is jealous over every girl, so don't let anyone know you're taking up this job okay?" Haruna could cry a thousand tears. She couldn't explain it, but she was happy to be able to play with Mugetsu and watch over him. "My name is Hanabusa Aido," he held out his hand.

She stared it at, unsure of what to do. Of course she knew what a handshake was, but felt like she wasn't worthy of holding such beautiful hands. Timidly, she grabbed it, feeling his firm touch. "I'm Haruna."


	30. Conscience

**A/N: **Yay! This story finally reached 100+ reviews! Thanks my little readers :3

* * *

><p>"<strong>Conscience"<strong>

"You're smiling," Isley commented. Haruna wiped away the warm expression she had, feeling shy for getting caught. "Did something good happen?" The two sat together at the dinner table.

"What do you mean? You act like I never smile."

"That's because you never do. It's been awhile since you've had a real one." Lately he'd been so worried over Haruna, seeing her so happy made him relax for once. He was starting to think that she was dying from depression or something like that.

Haruna shook her head, "I just had a good dream."

Isley couldn't believe it. In the past, he'd buy her gifts to die for, to which she hardly showed any interest in. And now, when she has a stupid dream, she's all smiles? "It must've been one hell of a dream..."

"Oh," she beamed, "I called Yuuki-san earlier. She said you didn't have to attend Cross Academy anymore." Isley frowned, asking why. "I noticed your head was going bald from stress, so I didn't want to force you into joining her crew anymore. Cheer up a little, neh?"

Ha, if only she knew that she was the source of his anxiety. "Great, now there'll be rumors in the vampire society that Isley Rhys III can't even work alongside a Kuran. My image is going to hell," he sighed. Though, it didn't really matter. He only cared about what Haruna thought about him. Unfortunately, she still saw him as a tyrant and a brute. "How about we go out for dinner tomorrow to celebrate your sudden joy?"

Haruna's expression cringed a little. Her hands gripped tightly onto her dress as she pulled at her collar, feeling uneasy. She hadn't even thought about how she was going to leave the house and babysit for Aido without getting caught. If she told Isley the truth, surely he'd lock her up in her room forever and forbid her to leave.

Isley was practically glued to her. "N-no... I'm not craving anything fancy."

"Something's bothering you." He was so blunt.

Haruna trembled, fearing for her life. She felt ashamed that she would even have to feel this way towards her fiance. "Would you be angry if I said I went to..." The words clogged in her throat as she could only imagine how he would react when she told him what she'd been up to. She could already feel him throwing her across the room.

"To?" He waited, tapping his feet, "It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

Oh, he is, she thought. "I went to Cross Academy yesterday while you were sleeping," she ran her tongue, hoping his ears didn't catch the words. However, when there was a stern silence that added to his unwavering glare, she knew he heard every word.

"What for?"

"To meet with Yuuki Kuran."

"And did something good happen that made you so disgustingly happy?"

She sunk deeper into her wooden chair; her fingernails dug their way underneath it. There was no way he would let her babysit a stranger's kid. He would laugh at her if she told him she felt some special connection to Mugetsu. "It's nothing..."

Isley's flashing red eyes fell back to their original colors; why was she so... sad? He could only see her scalp as she hung her head low, unable to look him in the eye. How could he hate her? He couldn't bring himself to do that. "I won't get angry," he swore, "you can tell me."

Without hesitating, she spoke almost as though she had a big exciting story to tell, "I met this cutest little old lady who had in her arms an adorable baby! His name was Mugetsu and his papa wanted me to babysit the kid-"

"Who's this _'papa' _you speak of?" His voice suddenly became dangerously low with a rumbling anger. Haruna was too busy trying to recall the man's name. She was too nervous at the time to remember.

Haruna tapped her chin, "Ahh... Ah ah ah... Aiko? Or was it-"

"Aido?" His voice boomed throughout the corridors. Haruna's lips zipped tight. He clearly broke his promise about not getting angry. "This conversation is to never be brought up again. Understood?"

Isley watched the glistening hope in her eyes shatter to pieces when he shouted at her. Haruna just knew he wouldn't understand her. How could she even think that he'd understand her, even if it was just a little bit? Just like an obedient dog, she nodded with no complaints. "I got it."

Haruna excused herself from the table. Isley groaned, "Why can't we ever have a decent meal without arguing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Workplace<strong>

It'd been two weeks since the incident at the dinner table and ever since, Isley and Haruna hadn't been able to sleep comfortably beside each other in the daytime. "Haruna! The customers won't be able to sit with ease if you keep frowning!" Uncle lectured, as usual. "And after you're done, close the shop." Haruna, ever since turning into a vampire, had taken the night shift.

Every time she came to work, he would usually notice a flaw about her. "Sorry Uncle. I'll try harder," a smile lit up on her face. She continued to work diligently, snipping away with grace. Perhaps the only liberty Isley had given her was her work. It was the only time where she didn't have to worry about him breathing down her neck; she sighed.

"Did you suddenly get cold feet?"

Haruna turned towards the voice that seemed to light up the atmosphere. "Aiko- er, Aido-san..." He gave his infamous charming smile.

"Is this seat taken?" He pointed to the chair in front of her. Unable to speak clearly, she shook her head no, quickly dusting the remaining hair off the seat before he sat down. "You know, I think Mugetsu misses you."

Haruna turned red. She couldn't tell him that her obsessive fiance wouldn't allow her to go to Cross Academy. "Sorry. I had a tight schedule and couldn't make it," she wrapped the cape around his neck to prevent hair from falling onto him. "How is he?" She unconsciously held a faint smile just thinking about the little boy.

"I just want a light trim. Mugetsu's fine, though he's been a crybaby lately. Really, he never stops crying unless it's me or you who holds him." Haruna was flattered, though it embarrassed her. Aido shivered at her light touches; he liked the feminine touch she had. "Do you have children?"

Haruna nearly cut a strand too long before she stopped herself, "E-excuse me?"

He laughed nervously as her hands trembled. "Well, you're quite lovely." She would die if he said another word about her, "I mean... Not that I'm trying to flirt with you. But, you know how mother's have a certain 'glow' to them? You have that; you look like someone with a lot of love to share."

Haruna's hands instinctively reached up to her cheeks as she struggled to maintain her composure. Did she really have a motherly aura to her? "Unfortunately, I've got no kids yet."

Aido frowned, "Oh, sorry for assuming. I saw that ring on your finger too and I just thought that maybe you were a parent like me."

Haruna almost forgot that she was wearing the pretty little thing. "I'm not married, just engaged-..." She wanted to cut her tongue off with the scissors. Why was she explaining something like that to him? She didn't have to explain herself!

Aido chuckled, "Yeah, we all wish we were single again..."

"Is something wrong?"

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but... Have you ever fallen out of love?"

Haruna pondered. Did she love Isley? She truly didn't, and for that, she hated herself. She desperately forced herself to try and like him, but not matter how hard she tried, her actions were futile. "No," she answered truthfully. She never loved Isley to start with, so how could she fall out of love with him?

Aido sighed, annoyed that he was the only one experiencing dying love. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but for some odd reason, I feel like everything is just wrong. Feels like I'm being manipulated..."

Haruna frowned because that was exactly how she felt. "And like there's something missing, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, grumbling because he couldn't figure out what was missing. "How do you know this?"

Haruna thought for a minute. She wanted to say, 'because I've been feeling the same exact things,' but maybe it would be too strange to say? "N-no reason... Though, say I happened to be experiencing the same things... What do you think is this missing thing?"

"I'm a genius," he boasted, "but I can't say for sure."

"Are _you _falling out of love?" Haruna hated the thought of married couples divorcing. It tore her heart in two to see something so beautiful fall apart. Aido's brows wrinkled a bit. "I mean," she tried not to sound invasive, "if you did happen to be... I hope you and your wife stay together." The two stared at each other in their reflections. "Um.. I'm done."

Haruna wished she hadn't said something so stupid. Who was she to tell him what she thought? Her fingers combed through his hair once more; he was amazed at the results. Aido would've never expected her to have a talent to cut hair. "Thanks. But why would you say something like that? Out of generosity?"

Haruna could only think of one answer. "Your son would be terribly sad. I hope he never has to experience having divorced parents. He'll probably grow up thinking that his parents don't love him."

Aido laughed at her silly reason. He really wished she would babysit Mugetsu, seeing as she cared about the boy a lot. "Would you come take his mother's place then?"

The scissors fell out of Haruna's grip and clattered onto the floor. Become Mugetsu's mother? What kind of proposal was this? Still, Haruna was slow to react and reject his request. It's obvious that such a thing was impossible. Once again, her tongue was tied. "I-I..." She almost forgot she was engaged to another man.

If possible, she probably would've shouted 'yes!' like last time. "I'm just joking," Aido finally spoke after seeing her incredibly flustered. She should've been relieved, but how come she wasn't? Haruna felt guilty that she was actually even considering his preposterous question earlier. "I was thinking and maybe this empty feeling I have is due to the fact that I'm losing a grip of my relationship with my wife."

Haruna felt his hand touch her shoulder as he readied to exit the store.

"Thanks for helping me straighten out my thoughts," he said. "Make sure to invite me to your wedding, alright?" He winked.

After he left, Haruna hurried to the back of the room where she drank nearly a gallon of water. Her heart raced and she sweated like she had ran a marathon. She wasn't nerve wracked because of him asking her to become Mugetsu's mother. She was in this state of chaos because she wanted to kill herself! "I'm such a hypocrite," she breathed out.

Haruna had told Aido that she wished for him and his wife to stay together, but after hearing that he was going to fix his relationship with her.. She died a little on the inside. She couldn't possibly be _jealous_, right? It was only her second time meeting him and plus the fact that he was already a married man and father - it's completely taboo to feel this! It was wrong in so many ways!

"You're engaged Haruna. Come on, go home and greet your fiance and make love to him-" she slapped herself. This, she thought, would be one of the longest days of her life. There was no way she would be able to sleep comfortably in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Haruna yawned, exhausted from the night. She laid her head against the pillow, facing the opposite direction of Isley. His hands tugged at her waist, pulling her towards his body. Haruna looked over her shoulder, giving a semi-smile. "Good morning," she whispered, ready to fall asleep.

Isley's gaze seemed to yearn for something; his fangs were visible. Haruna sighed, a little annoyed that he was asking for something right before sleeping. Knowing what he wanted, she pulled her hair to the side, baring her neck. "I'll be gentle," he kissed the nape of her neck.

"Don't make a mess." Haruna shut her eyes, waiting for the raw pain to come. Isley leaned over her tiny figure; he looked like a bear compared to her. Swiftly, he bit into her, tasting the rich blood.

Isley's eyes shut close as he savored her feelings in the blood. Even though he craved her blood and enjoyed the taste of it, he hated it at the same time. All the emotions that settled into each drop of blood overwhelmed him, they were so painful. He could only sense sorrow and rage. He opened his eyes, seeing a different scenario as he entered her thoughts.

He felt a cold chill to his skin, it was snowing. Delicate white flakes fell from the black night. He sat on a bench in the middle of an empty park, only the streetlights provided him light. "It must be fun toying with me." Isley looked beside him to finally see Haruna. "How can you sleep knowing what you did six months ago?"

The harsh expression she held haunted him. "I erased your memories yet you're still existing deep in your conscience." Isley reached out to touch her, only to be rejected. "No matter. You won't be finding a way out of this place," he looked at the end of each street. They seemed to go on forever, leading to nowhere.

Haruna scoffed, "I'm closer to escaping than you think..."

Isley pulled out of her conscience, withdrawing his fangs. He was back in his bed next to the Haruna who knew nothing. "Something... the matter?" She panted, feeling faint.

Isley's panicked look faded as he licked the excess blood off her neck, "Nothing's wrong. Go to sleep."


	31. Caught

"**Caught"**

Haruna awoke that night to see the housekeepers gossiping, frantically avoiding contact with her all day. She'd catch a few words from them, words like 'young master' and 'dead pureblood.' Were they planning an assault against Isley? She caught sight of her fiance, "Hey, is it me or is everyone acting..." The maids gasped and hid behind the furniture. Yeah, they were as quiet as mice. "Strange," Haruna finished.

Isley looked around, barely giving her question any thought, "It's just you." Okay, now he was just insulting her intelligence. She wasn't _that _dense to not know he was avoiding something.

"As your fiancee, I have the right to know what's going on." Haruna placed her fists on her hips while holding an innocent glare, hoping to force the truth out of him. Her weak intimidation did little harm. He only smiled, pinching her cheeks while kissing her forehead. "I'm serious." Isley could care less about her thoughts- "Alright, since you're avoiding the topic, it must mean you're scared."

Now, one thing he couldn't stand was being insulted. Isley scoffed, trying not to slip. "Look, I'm not running away from anything-"

"Young master! Is it true that another pureblood has been killed by Kaname Kuran?" Ken, the butler, ran towards Isley while waving around a newspaper from the 'vampire world.' The vampire society usually produced newspapers involving matters of their kind.

Haruna frowned, snatching the paper out of Ken's hand, only to have it taken away by Isley next. He stuffed it in his fine suit while restraining himself from murdering Ken on the spot for spilling the beans. "What does he mean Isley?"

Ken gasped, falling to his knees while holding his head down. "He means _nothing_." Isley made sure to emphasize the last word, letting her know that he basically didn't want her nose sticking into this pureblood business. Haruna absolutely hated it when Isley kept secrets. She couldn't understand his motives, but whether it was to keep her safe or just to keep his pride safe, she could care less. "Don't make me have to lock you up."

Though he's never done anything like keeping her in a cell, the possibility of it being done, she believed, was very likely. The curiosity was eating at her, but she'd be a hypocrite if she called him a lying bastard because she too was one. She never mentioned to him that she saw Aido again the other day. Well, she had her reasons not to. If she had... Haruna didn't want to know what sort of punishment he would inflict upon her.

"From what Ken-san says... It seems like Yuuki's fiance, Kaname, is on a pureblood killing spree?"

Ken whimpered, terrified that his life would not be spared this time. Isley excused the man including the other maids who were listening intently. As they vacated the room, Isley could only tell her that it was 'nothing to worry about.'

"How could this be a miniscule matter? You could be next on his list-"

"Do you really think of me being incapable of protecting myself?"

"I learned in vampire history that Kurans are the strongest purebloods. And by hearing that he's killed more than one pureblood, it must mean he's the real deal. Besides, he's centuries older than you!"

Isley groaned, exasperated by her nagging. What scared Haruna most was how Isley didn't know fear. He was naive and cocky. She knew that those qualities were going to get him killed someday, and perhaps the day was going to arrive soon.

Haruna grabbed his shoulders, shaking him violently, "We need to go to Cross Academy where it's safe-"

Isley gave a humored laugh, "You want me to go crawl on my knees and beg for protection? You must not know the pride of being a pureblood-"

"Your pride isn't going to matter once you're dead!"

"And you think this stupid little 'haven' of yours that's being run by a puny Kuran girl could be any safer than here?"

"Then go to the hunter's association-"

"You're telling me to get locked up, is that right?"

Haruna nodded. If being caged up meant being protected, it didn't matter! As much as she disliked his attitude, he was still her fiance and she couldn't bear the thought of him dying. Though he'd never admit, she had a feeling that maybe he was afraid also. "I'm worried for you. Don't be stubborn."

The frowning expression plus her glistening brown eyes was able to peel away at his 'tough guy' attitude. "... Fine. But only I'm moving out of this place, got it? You're staying here."

A small baffled gasp left her parted lips, "But what if he comes for _me_?"

"Please, like you're worth killing."

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Academy<strong>

"Here, I brought some-" Isley snatched the cardboard box out of Haruna's arms, "... books." She sighed, knowing he was still upset at her for forcing him to move back into Cross Academy. "Everyone's glad to have you back," she hoped to make him feel welcomed.

He only continued to set up his room while giving her the silent treatment. "You tell me to join miss Kuran's Night Class, then you tell me to drop it due to my stress, and then you tell me join again for my protection. Make up your mind."

Haruna didn't blame him for seeing her as annoying and overreacting, but now he had a taste of his own medicine. She was always the one being told where to go and where not to go and who to speak to and who not to speak to. It felt good to boss him around, she nodded while hiding a smirk from him. "Do you need anything else-"

"Just go home." He still disliked her being on campus, but after she insisted on helping him pack and unpack his things, he couldn't get her off his back; she was a leech.

"I can't come visit?"

"Don't even dream about it-"

"Isley-sama, Yuuki-sama would like a word with you..." A female voice faded out. Haruna and Isley turned to face a blonde woman with fair skin.

Haruna's eyes lit up at the sight of the porcelain doll-like woman. She was the same chick who told Haruna to leave Cross Academy a few weeks ago. Haruna scratched her head, still wondering what that was about. "Yes, I'll be there in a second," Isley calmly replied.

The girl drew away, disappearing. When Haruna saw the woman, she noticed the same frantic look she held three weeks ago. Was she still unwelcomed here? "Isn't that woman strange, Isley? I saw her last time I came here and she told me to leave immediately."

Isley glared to himself, "Really?" He was able to keep a calm act, but when it came to Misha... Her feelings were completely obvious. If she didn't learn how to tame them, it wouldn't be long before people started getting suspicious. He would definitely have to make her take acting lessons.

"Yes, and she pushed me too. It really hurted," Haruna rubbed her chest, still feeling the sting.

Isley quirked a brow, "Did she?" And he would _definitely _have to reinforce his rule to her again about not laying a hand on Haruna.

"Okay, well since all of your belongings are here, I'll head home now." Though she tried, she couldn't avoid giving him a farewell hug and kiss. "You know, departures like this wouldn't be so sad if you would let me come visit you."

He growled at her, closing the door in her face. Yep, he hated her.

Haruna made her way out of the Night Class dorms, roaming around the enormous campus in hopes of not getting lost again like last time. She was sure of it that she would not be as fortunate to have someone find her again were she to get on the wrong path. Though, speaking of last times incident... Mugetsu's image filled her thoughts and in her chest was a burning feeling that yearned to hold the child again.

There was just no way that fate would be generous and allow for such a thing to happen twice. "Haruna-chan? It really is you. Did you come back to take up the offer?"

Haruna almost didn't recognize the voice calling to her, especially since the person who was speaking to her had just said her name for the first time. Her name sounded so soothing rolling off the tip of his tongue... She turned to her left to see Aido striding over. She smiled, glad to see that his haircut was looking good even though the wind tangled his hair quite a bit. "Aido-san."

Unfortunately, as her eyes scanned him, she found him Mugetsu-less. "What are you doing here? You don't attend Cross Academy, right?"

"My fiance's moving into the Night Class dorms, so-"

"Wait... you mean that pureblood?"

Haruna figured he meant Isley; she nodded enthusiastically, though stopped when he gazed at her like she was an alien. "Why, is something wrong?"

It took a moment for him to answer. He laughed warmly, apologizing for alarming her. "No, not at all. It's just rare to see a pureblood take in a... well, ex-human, in this case, as a mate." Haruna mouthed a silent 'oh.' It was true. She felt bad that she would cause a disruption among the pureblood bloodline; her filthy blood would surely taint theirs. "Sorry, it was wrong of me to assume. Don't think you're not worthy enough."

Haruna hadn't ever thought about herself as being unworthy, but now that someone finally mentioned to her... She felt conscious about it now. "I'm not," she lied. "Where's your son?" She couldn't help but ask. She was dying to see the boy again.

Aido snickered, "I'm glad to know he's loved. He's with Mugen. If you stay a little longer, maybe you'll see him?" Haruna's heart throbbed, aching. She shook her head no. If Isley were to catch her snooping around, he'd get even angrier. "Why not? You're welcomed to Cross Academy you know," he flashed a lovely smile.

Haruna laughed, thinking it was funny how both her fiance and that blonde girl disliked her presence, but when it came to Aido, he wanted her there. "I've got some errands," she lied again. Lying was starting to become a bad habit of hers. Soon enough, her nose would probably start to grow. "Maybe I can see him again next time," Haruna returned the grin.

"Yes, maybe next time. Oh, by the way, I really have to treat you out for lunch some time."

"Why do you owe me something like that?"

"Last time you made me realize that I needed to repair my relationship with my wife. Things between she and I have started to become a lot smoother. I really do owe you." Haruna felt guilty at his kindness. She didn't deserve his thanks, secretly, she wished she hadn't given him such advice. Ah, there was that pang of jealousy in her heart again... She hated herself for feeling this way.

It was best to avoid Aido at all times, she concluded. Seeing him every day like this would only add to her anxiety. "It's fine, really. Isley would wring my neck if he heard I had lunch with another man," she rubbed her neck, gulping. Aido laughed, not understand that she was serious.

"You're funny, but I suppose you're right. My wife would cut my..." Aido looked down between his legs, coughing while scratching the back of his head. "I guess we've both got collars on our necks huh?" Haruna laughed. Saying that Isley's hold on her was like him keeping a collar on her was just an _understatement_. He had her by her soul. "So when is your wedding?"

Haruna felt ill at the mention of her wedding. She started panicking every time she heard the word. "If things go well, the big day should be here in about two months." Her heart ached as though somebody were stabbing it with a needle. She wouldn't be surprised if Isley was doing some voodoo witchcraft on her.

"Excellent," he nodded. "For my wedding, I can recall that everything was perfect as I imagined," he looked up at the rolling clouds, then frowned. "Hm... Weird," he tapped his chin, "I remember something being off that day though... Completely off. Damnit, now I'm confused again. Anyway," he let out a frustrated sigh, "for everything to be swell, you _must_ have lavender flowers."

Haruna immediately lit up, "Right? I told Isley that we should have lavender flowers too, but he got mad at me," she pouted.

"Peh," he spat, "your fiance has no taste. The smell of lavender is just so-"

"Comforting?"

"Exactly!" Aido was pleased to see that this girl was pretty wise. Of course, his opinion of her being intelligent was only biased though.

Haruna laughed softly, "I'll ask him again and maybe this time he'll comply. Anyway," she looked at her watch, seeing that it was a little past noon, "I have a feeling that this may be our last meeting..." Her voice faded quietly. She hardly knew Aido, but the thought of not seeing him again was sort of heartbreaking. Aido sighed, a little bummed too.

He held out his hand, "May fate bring us together again, friend." Haruna stared at his delicate hand and slender fingers. Are men's hands usually this beautiful? She was ashamed to bring her dry calloused hands to shake his, but felt it would be rude to leave him hanging.

'_May fate not bring us together again,'_ she thought. Her hand came into contact with his and he shook it with firmness. For a vampire, his hand was very warm, much warmer than Isley's. There was a stiff tension between them before Haruna took the initiative to break off. "W-Well," she stammered, "goodbye then-"

She whimpered feeling a harsh tug forward. It took her a moment to fully register that she was pressed against his chest as he wrapped his bear-like arms around her. Something like this wasn't normal, especially between people who are getting married and who are already married! "Sorry," Aido whispered, "I just feel like a final goodbye isn't good enough with just a handshake. Don't worry, this is just a friendly hug."

Even so, Haruna couldn't stop her heart from beating erratically. The heat on her face spread quickly as she blushed a thousand shades of red. _'Ah... this smells like lavender.'_ His shirt was scented of it and just like she said earlier, it was so comforting. She didn't want this to be their final meeting. _'Would hugging like this be categorized as cheating on your spouse?' _She asked herself, though not feeling guilty at the moment.

His embrace felt different from Isley's. Whenever Isley held her, she just felt like he was suffocating her, but when it was Aido... She felt safe and perhaps this other feeling was silly, but she felt loved. Haruna could hear his steady heart rate and she wondered how he could be so calm like this, and it dawned on her that she was the only one feeling excited. He only saw her as a friend and yet she was thinking of him as someone more than that. "Haruna-chan?" Aido asked after being shoved away.

"I-It wouldn't be good if someone saw us like that, they'd misunderstand." She couldn't get herself to relax. Haruna was never the type to swoon over a man, but Aido was an exception to this rule. Dense, he couldn't tell why she was panicking. "Goodbye Aido-san-"

"Why don't you join Cross Academy?" he asked. Haruna gave three long blinks. Join? She couldn't do that with her possessive fiance. "I can tell you don't want to leave. Besides, your fiance is here. Wouldn't it make sense to stay?"

That's what Haruna always asks Isley - wouldn't it make sense for her to enroll in Cross Academy too since Isley was attending? But no~ He would just give her a medusa-like glare. "That wouldn't be a good idea." There were two particular reasons why: Isley wouldn't let and Haruna couldn't stand being around Aido and his addicting hugs. "Okay, I'm leaving for real now. Don't try to stall me any further," she said.

Aido sighed, waving- "Ah, Misha! Come meet my buddy. She's the woman who gave me a prince-like haircut," he pointed to his golden locks, striking a cocky pose. Haruna looked behind her to see the same woman she met earlier. "That's my wife," he whispered to Haruna. A gasp lodged in her throat as she saw the woman storming over. For some reason, her instincts were telling her to get the heck out of the academy.

Still, Haruna was dumbfounded to see that Aido was married to the same lady who scolded her last time. It didn't surprise her that the woman was extremely gorgeous, even when she was glaring. Haruna bowed her head lightly, "Hello-"

A loud smack was heard and both Haruna and Aido were speechless. Misha just slapped Haruna. She blinked owlishly, poking her cheek only to wince from the burning pain. Why did this seem familiar, she wondered? "Stay away from my husband!" She pointed her dainty finger in Haruna's face.

"Misha!" Aido raised his voice, "I get you're overly jealous, but don't you think slapping someone you don't even know is a bit overboard?" He looked at her with disapproval, then apologized to Haruna on her behalf. "I'm sorry... She's really not like this, but she's been moody lately." He turned back to Misha, "Don't you know who she's engaged to? I swear, one day you're going to get in huge trouble and I'm not going to be able to bail you out anymore."

"I... I'm sorry," Haruna muttered. Perhaps she saw the two of them sharing a 'friendly' hug earlier? She couldn't blame the girl. Anyone would get jealous over seeing that. Aido sighed, telling her she had nothing to apologize for.

"_You_, however," he turned to Misha, "have some serious ass-kissing to do."

Misha laughed, crossing her arms while staring Haruna down as though she was vermin. She raised her nose up while furrowing her brows, "I'm sorry you're such a whore-"

"Did I miss out on anything?" A low voice disrupted the fight. Haruna's body shook in fear at the appearance of Isley. She should've been happy to see him, but she wasn't sure if he was here to save her, or call her a whore too. "What's this dispute about ladies?" He flickered his daunting eyes at Misha who lowered her gaze.

Aido stepped up, "I apologize for the behavior or my wife. She, for unknown reasons, hit your fiancee. If I can make it up to you-"

"That's not necessary," Isley gave one of his fake smiles that seemed to fool everyone except Haruna. "I'm sure my Haruna was in the wrong too," he glanced over at Haruna with a smile, but Haruna knew very well that behind it he was biting his tongue in anger. "If you'll excuse us both, I'll escort Haruna home," he placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Isley-sama," Aido addressed, "I know I'm in no place to say anything... But Haruna-ch... I mean, Haruna-sama, would like it if you gave her permission to attend this academy. There is no harm in it."

Haruna flinched, feeling Isley's grip on her shoulder tighten in frustration though his poker face never changed. "... I'll consider it," he said. He had to be careful with his temper. Were he to straight up say no and drag Haruna by the hair, surely things would be suspicious about his and Misha's frantic behavior. "Come, Haruna," he pulled her closer to him.


	32. Pride v Feelings

"**Pride v. Feelings"**

The drive home was quiet. In the car, Haruna on the far right while Isley sat on the far left. Haruna didn't speak. Isley didn't, but he had a way of expressing himself instead. When he was upset, like now, he would send invisible vibes to Haruna that told her she was as good as dead. When the car finally came to a stop in front of Isley's mansion, she was the first to exit the car.

Haruna took in deep breaths of air, feeling like he was constricting her lungs back there. She didn't dare look over her shoulder because she knew Isley was following her. She looked around the house, seeing that all the housemaids had scurried off. Even they could sense Isley's anger from miles away. Great. If he were to kill her here, no one would be able to witness it.

She made her way into their bedroom, getting ready for bed as the sun prepared to go down. Usually she'd be awake at sunset, but since they took the day to move Isley's things over to the academy, they both had sacrificed some sleep. "I tell you to avoid Aido and today you go prancing up to him like a dog begging for a treat."

Haruna sighed at his immature behavior. "It's not like I was making out with him and cheating on you-"

Her heart literally stopped for five seconds as Isley pushed her down hard on their bed. He straddled her hips, placing both hands on either side of her head. Haruna was dumbstruck. Isley leaned closely so that his nose touched hers. Without blinking, he whispered harshly, "With the way you looked at him, anyone could tell you wanted his dick up your-"

Isley grabbed his jaw, feeling it become dislocated after Haruna clocked him good. Her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears, "I really do hate you after all," she pushed him aside, exiting the room. Isley lay still, mentally cursing at himself for getting carried away. He grunted, pushing his jaw back into place.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Night - Cross Academy<strong>

"Isley-sama..." Misha panted, laying crouched on the floor with her head bleeding quite badly. "I'm sorry-" A dying gasp escaped her chapped lips as Isley sent another kick at her gut. He was merciless when he was angry. When he inflicted pain on someone, it didn't matter if it was a man or woman. Once someone messed things up with Isley, it was over for them. "I didn't mean to... let my emotions get the best of me," she cried.

He grabbed her by the hair, kneeling down to see her at eye level. "I said I wouldn't treat you kindly if you hurt Haruna. I keep my promises," he whispered, finally stopping his punishment. "Slap her again and I'll make sure you won't leave this room with all your limbs intact." He was angry because she slapped Haruna, yes, but he was also upset because of her rampaging around without thinking. If she were to treat only Haruna with malice, of course suspicions would arise and their little lie would soon be discovered.

"Thank you for sparing my life, Isley-sama," she managed to hoarse out.

"Screw you," he simply said, "and heal up before leaving this room. We wouldn't want someone noticing that I use a wench like you as a punching bag," he left her in the dust, completely uncaring.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Residence<strong>

"Did you and brother Isley get into a huge argument again?" Sakura asked while Cara sucked on her lollipop, already used to Haruna coming over to spend the nights whenever she and Isley fought. "Mom says you should just go back to brother Isley because a man like him is hard to find. It's once in a lifetime she says!"

Haruna lay in bed, curled in her blankets. The thought of him being one of a kind was laughable. Jerks like him are found at every corner! "Mom is just blinded by his wealth and good looks," she huffed, covering her ears.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the bedroom door. It was their mother. "Haruna! Isley's downstairs, so hurry up and go back with him already- ah!" She ducked as Haruna threw her engagement ring at her. That was the third one so far; Isley would have to buy her a fourth engagement ring. "Now, Haruna. If you don't go willingly, I will have to drag you down there myself, understand?"

"No. Since you're so insistent, you go marry that devil then."

Her mother blushed, flustered, "Don't you know that if I could, I would've done that a long time ago? Now hurry- ah... Isley, you're here." Haruna glared, throwing the covers over her face. "Maybe you can talk some sense to this stubborn girl. Come on Sakura, Cara, let's leave these two alone."

Haruna heard the door shut and she could feel the devil's presence nearby. The mattress sunk a little as Isley took a seat beside her. "What I said was immature, I'm sorry. It just bothers me seeing you with another man, that's all."

Ha, how laughable, Haruna thought. "That didn't give you the right to call me a whore-"

"I didn't say you were one."

"You were _implying _it."

When she heard him sigh, she knew he admitted defeat on that one. She winced at the lamp shade shining its light at her once Isley pulled the covers off her. "I know, I'm an ass. If it makes you feel better, I'll let you punch me again." He brushed the hair out of her face, caressing her lips with his thumb.

Haruna shook her head, "That's not necessary... I've been thinking and I came to the conclusion that... Maybe we should break up." Before Isley could say anything, she made sure to get her point across, "I'm just so tired of all this fighting and fussing. We fight and then we make up; it's a daily routine. I don't want to have to pick a fight with you everyday, but you're always quick to blame me for something."

"Then I'll stop picking my battles with you, done."

"But there's this other problem that you can't fix. I haven't been honest with you but, I've never loved you in that romantic sense. I honestly tried to like you but, it just doesn't click."

His determination didn't waver at her honesty. "That's fine with me. You'll come to like me too some day," Isley replied. He really believed that within time, their feelings would be mutual. Haruna cringed to see him so infatuated with her. There was no way she could get him to understand her. "Don't look at me like that," he glared. She looked terribly sad.

"I don't think that day will ever come."

Isley curled his fingers into the mattress, slowly ripping it apart. His stoic expression rippled a bit, "And you think you'll be able to support your family with the low income you're making? You'll let your sisters go to bed hungry?"

Haruna died a little, "I... I can take a second job and my mom will be helping too-"

"Don't deny it. You need me." A smirk graced his lips as he knew he had the upperhand, "Now Haruna, let's go home," he extended his hand to her. She hesitated, regretful in her decision as she took his hand. "Mother," he greeted his in-laws downstairs, "we'll be leaving now."

Haruna could see how delightful they were to see that she and Isley had 'reconciled.' Yes, she needed Isley in order to keep her family happy... "You're so cruel," she whispered. She sat in the passenger seat while Isley drove his incredibly expensive car. Even over the roaring engine of the stick shift car, he could hear her low whimpering.

"No Haruna, _you're _the one who is cruel. In the end, you're just marrying me for my money." Isley didn't feel guilty at all, even when he saw her wiping away a few tears with her sleeve. "I love you, Haruna," he ran a thumb across her cheek. She looked in the opposite direction, ignoring his efforts.

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Workplace<strong>

Once Haruna was done sweeping the shop and putting the supplies back where they belonged, she turned out the lights and locked the door to her workplace. It was late at night and Haruna could see the full moon hiding behind the grey clouds. "Moonless sky," she uttered, recalling Mugetsu's face. Of course, she wouldn't see him again. "Ken?"

She looked around, looking for a certain butler. Usually, he would be there to come pick her up from work since Isley's mansion was quite a long drive from here. Haruna thought it was odd since he usually came on time. Perhaps Isley fired him? She sighed, hoping that wasn't the case. She delved into her purse, searching for her cell phone-

"If you're looking for that old man, I sent him away." Haruna glanced up to see Aido. Her eyes grew weary at the sight of him. Quietly, she asked him what he wanted. He didn't quite get the vibe that she didn't want to see him at the moment. Of course, after being slapped and scolded for just hanging around him, she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Plus, the more she was around him, the more these funny feelings inside her grew. "Well," Aido sighed, quite unsure how to say what he wanted to say, "last time we met, things got... ugly."

Haruna shrugged, "It's alright. It happens a lot." Being engaged to Isley, her life was always hectic.

"Yeah," he awkwardly said. After that, he just didn't say a word. Haruna was still waiting for an answer as to why he came to see her. "Oh, right," he laughed, hoping to light up the mood, "would you like to go for dinner? My treat, of course."

"No," she said flatly. "If you're just doing it because you feel bad for what your wife did, it's fine. I don't hold grudges; she had a good reason to do it anyway."

"Then what if I say it's not for compensation? What if it's just a friendly date?" Haruna ignored him, still digging around for her phone. "Stop ignoring me," he snatched her cell phone away as she began to dial for Ken.

Haruna crossed her arms, "The last time we had a 'friendly' hug and things didn't end too well. What do you think will happen if we're caught having a 'friendly' date?"

Aido smiled, "Then let's go where we won't get caught."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Out in the Ocean...<strong>

"Ah... Sometimes it's nice to just get away from the city life, you know?" Aido spoke, turning back to see Haruna holding tightly onto the table as the luxury yacht they set sail on shook slightly against the ocean waves. They both were the only ones on the ship. It frightened Haruna a little because she wasn't sure if Aido even knew how to sail such a boat.

Indeed, they both wouldn't get caught out in the ocean. Wherever she looked, she only saw the dark waters surrounding them. They were far from home, she thought. Aido pulled out a rose from beneath his suit, placing it in the empty vase on the table that was next to two lavender scented candles. Haruna was starting to think that this wasn't such a friendly date afterall. "Wh-what's with all this decoration?"

Aido blinked. He didn't think he was overdoing it. "Too dramatic? Nonsense," he laughed it off. Had Haruna actually taken the time to wear something more fancy to the dinner table, it would've been the cherry on top. Instead, she was dressed in her casual overalls. Of course, Isley had given her a nice wardrobe, but she couldn't let go of her old clothes. Well, her sense of fashion didn't seem to bother Aido one bit.

'_How can you sit there and eat so calmly while I'm here mentally biting my nails,'_ Haruna thought, dying of anxiety. She didn't like being around him. It wasn't because she hated him, but because there was something about him that drew her in. Haruna feared that eventually, he would completely overwhelm her. "We should go back-"

He cut her off, changing the subject, "Has Isley-sama allowed you to attend Cross Academy?" Haruna simply shook her head. "That's unfortunate," he said dully, not too concerned. He gently patted his lips with a napkin, then held out his hand like how a prince would to a princess. "Would you care to dance with me?" Before Haruna could even give an answer, he lifted her up off her feet and lead her towards the deck. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

With one hand, he held hers in the air while his other one was placed on her hip. Haruna's hand lay on his shoulder and they both swayed to the sound of the waters. Haruna was bewitched by his icy blue eyes that paid all of its attention on her. Slowly but surely, she was being devoured by him. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, it's a friendly date," he held her closely, humming lowly.

Her heart jolted with pain; was that all it was? Just a friendly date? "You're a married man with a child... You don't think this is considered cheating on your wife?"

Aido frowned. "Haruna-chan, I'm not a man who would stoop that low. Of course, me and my wife have issues, but I love her dearly enough to not to cheat on her. We're just dancing," he chuckled.

'_So all this time, I was the only one feeling confused and anxious...' _Haruna pulled away from his grasp. Her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment; there was no lying to herself about her true feelings. "I'm sorry, but I really want to go back home," she spoke, panicking a little.

Aido grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him so that he could see her face clearly. Her eyes swelled with unshed tears as she desperately tried to calm down, "Haruna-chan... Could it be that you like me?" She felt so scared as to what he would say or do. Would he respond back positively? Or would he laugh in her face? But even so, she knew it was wrong to like him because she was engaged and he already had a family of his own, and that was exactly why she hated loving him.

There was no denying it; she nodded. "I never meant to," she quickly spoke as though she had done something wrong, "but for unknown reasons, I find myself liking you more and more each time I see you."

Aido felt guilty for unknowingly leading her on like that. If he had known, he wouldn't have tortured her by popping up out of the blue all the time. Haruna waited, secretly wishing he'd feel the same even though it was wrong. "Haruna-chan..." He didn't know what to say exactly. "I like you too, but not in that way." Her heart plummeted with those few words.

Why was she expecting him to like her back? It's not like they had each other's back through thick and thin. When he tried to apologize, she could only shake her head. "Don't be. You have no reason to be because I'm the one who mistook your generous acts as something more than just that."

Still, he tried to explain himself to her just to let her know that it wasn't because she was unlikeable. "You see, I love my wife very much, no matter how heartless she can be. Also... I'd be letting my father down if I were to like a woman who wasn't a natural born vampire." Haruna frowned, unsure of what he meant. "My father passed away recently and I know he wouldn't like it if I were to be romantically involved with an ex-human... In this case, you."

Haruna could see where he was coming from. "I understand," she gave a reassuring smile. "You must think of me as a dirty woman for liking some other man when I'm already engaged."

"Not at all. It's my fault for misleading you. Anyway," he stepped away from her, "let's go home, shall we?"

Haruna nodded happily, though sulked when he turned away from her. How could she be happy? There was no way he'd look at her with adoration. In the end, she's just a lamb, wanting to reach up to Aido, an unreachable star.

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later<strong>

"Do I look like a bride?" Haruna twirled around in her strapless white dress. It wasn't a sexy and overly-decorated dress. It was beautiful and elegant. It was an empire wedding dress that had a high waistline. At the waistline was a pretty greyish lavender colored ribbon and above that was some pretty lace decorations on the chest. Below, the dress was completely white and flowed smoothly near her feet.

Isley grinned devilishly, "You look like my pretty bride," he came up behind her, kissing her at the nape of her neck. "Only one more month until you're officially mine."

Haruna's knees buckled in weakness. She turned around, patting his chest, "I can't wait," she smiled, looking away. Isley wasn't too dumb to not notice the grimace following her 'cheerful' expression. After the fitting was finished, Haruna changed back into her regular clothes as they left the bridal shop. "Are you going back to the academy?"

Isley rolled his eyes. "I hate it there."

"You'll manage," she promised. Speaking of the academy... She hasn't gone there since the last time. Also, ever since the night she spent with Aido, she hadn't met him afterwards for an entire month.

"You're thinking about Blondie again?" Isley found out her feelings a little after she had her 'friendly date' with Aido on the yacht. Isley discovered it when he drank her blood and found out her new feelings. Of course, he went on a rampage and destroyed half his mansion but he eventually got over the fact once Haruna promised to stay faithful to only him.

"I only think of you."

Isley scowled. For the past month, her lies were becoming frequent. He knew she was lying and it bothered him that she was still attached to Aido. Some mornings when he comes home, he can't sleep next to her knowing that she secretly wished she was engaged to 'Blondie.' He slapped Haruna's hand away when she tried to reach out to him, "I'm going to the academy," he didn't bother to say goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Dorms<strong>

"_Hanabusa,_" Misha whispered, wrapping her arms around Aido's neck as he collapsed beside her, panting after they had just finished making love. "That... was great," she nuzzled close to him while running her fingertips along his chest. "I was starting to think your love for me was dying."

Aido glanced at her, "Women... You all don't have enough faith in men," he laughed.

"I didn't until a month ago. You changed for the better," Misha smirked. There was no doubt that he would leave her now; he was practically being manipulated by her like he was a puppet. "Every time we screw each other like this, it gets better and better. Are you cheating on me?" She asked, though jokingly.

Still, Aido didn't respond to her. Ever since he found out Haruna's feelings for him, he wasn't able to get her off his thoughts. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he found himself... missing her. Was he cheating on Misha? He couldn't gain the courage to tell her that the reason he got better at sex was because when he was in her, he was secretly imagining himself making love to Haruna. It's not like he wanted to, but her face just unconsciously appears at times.

"You'd better leave before the dorm president finds you in here," Misha gave him one last kiss. Aido groaned; he hated climbing out the window most since he thought it was uncool. Messily throwing on his clothes, he took a step out of the balcony.

"Really... I come here to give her some morning sex and in the end she doesn't even thank me-" Aido became tongue tied when he saw Haruna standing outside behind the Night Dorm's gates. It was the first time he saw her since their date and he had a sudden urge to go say hi. Effortlessly, he jumped off of the third floor and landed gracefully onto the ground.

As he headed her way, he worried about his appearance. He quickly slicked his hair back and tucked in his shirt. When Haruna finally caught sight of him, she instinctively backed away a few steps even though there was a gate separating the two of them. It didn't occur to Aido why she was so uneasy. "G-good morning," she simply said.

Haruna could tell from the hickies on his neck and the way that he presented himself that he just paid a visit to his wife. Was this some way to torture her? She just wanted to sprint off in the other direction. "Hello Haruna-chan," he greeted back, "what brings you here?" Aido noticed the books she held against her chest.

"Isley forgot his books, so I brought them here. Do you know where he is?"

"He's having a meeting with Yuuki-sama. I could bring them to him if you'd like."

"That'd be great - just don't tell him I came here. Just say that Ken delivered them." Haruna feared that Isley would have another meltdown again. She worried he would have a heart attack one day. Aido nodded, reaching past the barred gates and taking them from her. "Thanks again." Haruna let out a sigh as she escaped the conversation.

"Would you like to have a walk in the gardens?"

Haruna looked over her shoulder to see him pleading with his eyes. "Sorry, I can't, even if it's just a friendly walk." How could he expect his friendship with her to be the same after he rejected her feelings last time? It was so embarrassing for Haruna to even make eye contact with him.

Haruna shifted a little when he jumped over the gates, flawlessly landing before her. "Mugetsu's in the gardens with Mugen. Wouldn't you like to see him one more time?"

Damn. She couldn't say no. Mugetsu was like gravity; he kept pulling her in towards him. Haruna nodded regretfully. "Is he behaving?" Aido nodded, though still called him a crybaby. "He must miss his mother," Haruna added.

After Aido left the books on a nearby bench, the two followed a path into the woods, "Only the most beautiful flowers grow here where nobody can find them. It's kind of like women - they're hard to find, but if you look hard enough, you'll eventually come across one. I know I did."

Haruna didn't understand his motive. Did he just want to rub salt into her wound? "I'm sure your wife is one of a kind," she smiled a little even though it hurt. Haruna's hands brushed along the bushes, feeling the morning dew on her fingertips. The shadows casted all around them; she could only see where patches of light made their way past the trees and into the woods.

"I wasn't talking about my wife," he finally said. They soon stumbled at a clear opening that revealed itself to be a small meadow. Haruna could see him clearly and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Aido was calm for the most part, but he looked as though he was searching for something.

"What do you mean by that?" was all Haruna could ask.

"I lied; there's no one else in the gardens but us." Haruna trembled, wondering if she should run, but she thought that was stupid because she didn't sense any malice from him. "For the past month, I've been so confused; I'm not sure what I want anymore."

"Are you saying that you like me too?" Haruna whispered, shying away.

Aido sauntered towards her, "I don't know. I can't tell what I should be obeying: my pride or my feelings."

Haruna knew that by pride, he meant his family and his father's wishes, and by feelings, he meant his attraction to her. Haruna lifted her arms and pushed him away, "Go back to your family Aido-san. I'll leave first and after I'm gone, just know that this conversation never happened-"

Haruna trembled as he pushed her up against the tree; his eyes glowed red. "Even if I get killed for doing this to the future mate of a pureblood... it's worth it," he pinned both her shoulders while he parted his lips, revealing a set of sharp fangs. He covered her mouth with one hand to keep her quiet, "Just a taste," he murmured before biting down into her flesh.

And just like Isley last time, Aido entered her subconscious thoughts. He looked up at the moonless sky and saw the endless snow falling from the sky even though there were no clouds to be seen. Aido stood beneath a streetlight while getting overwhelmed with cold and empty feelings. "It's really you Aido." He turned around to see Haruna, though this Haruna seemed to be different from the one he knew. Her lips curved into a happy smile, "Because it's creepy, I won't say, 'you don't know me but I know you.' Instead, I'll just tell you that when you regain your memories after this, I don't mind whatever choice you make. If you choose your pride, then I'm fine with it."

"How could you be fine with that?"

Haruna shrugged, "I've been known to be a little too modest at times. With everything that's happened, I won't blame you for what you decide."

Aido slipped out of her thoughts and just as he said, the memories he had forgotten quickly made their way back to him. He recalled the day they first met, the day they first made love, and the day everything fell apart. "Haruna!" He caught her as she collapsed from blood loss. He lifted her up into his arms, carrying her back to the nurses office.

'_I don't mind whatever choice you make.' _

Aido couldn't believe Haruna would say something like that. "What happened to her?" The nurse asked though it was quite obvious what happened. "Oh dear... If Isley-sama finds out what you did, he'll behead you," she warned while patching Haruna up.

"Speaking of that pureblood..." Aido clenched his fists, "I'm not sure who'll be decapitated at the end of the day," he left the room.


	33. Devil & AntiHero?

"**Devil & Anti-Hero?****"**

It didn't take long for Aido to find Isley. In fact, Isley came searching for Aido once he caught a scent of Haruna's blood in the air. The two met each other in the yard of the Night Dorm. No one else was there since it was day time; they were all asleep. "You shouldn't be angry at me," Isley spoke, "be angry at your wife."

Aido encased Isley's feet to the ground with ice. Doing such a thing to a pureblood was unthinkable; it could cost him his life. If Isley wanted to, he could've broken free with ease and ended Aido's life right then and there. "You erased Haruna's memories; you're just as guilty as Misha is!"

Isley grabbed his head, having a migraine from all of this. "I should just kill you right now but Haruna would never forgive me if I did that," he groaned. "Don't be such a hypocrite, Hanabusa. You're just as guilty as we are." In a split second, he broke out of the ice and appeared in front of Aido. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "If you had never gotten Misha pregnant, we would've never had an opening to strike you and Haruna down."

Isley smirked to see Aido speechless. Aido only recalled his memories; he didn't know Haruna's side of the story. He still didn't know that Mugetsu was Haruna's child, not Misha's. "You're both insane. I'm going to-"

"Going to do what? Tell Haruna that she was being manipulated by us and get her memories back? What happens next? Are you going to leave Misha and your son for Haruna? What about your father? He'll never forgive you if you marry Haruna." Isley had a point; he had Aido just where he wanted him. "Don't be a fool Hanabusa. We both know you're smarter than that; you're a genius aren't you?"

Aido couldn't make out a word. He loved Haruna so much that it was unbearable, but he was trapped by his obligation to his family. "I should at least tell her the truth so that she doesn't get tricked into marrying an asshole."

Isley laughed at his insult, then gave a hard glare. "You do that and I'll make sure her life is miserable when she leaves me. Then, she can thank you for ruining her and her family." Isley didn't mind if Haruna was hurting or in pain; he only cared for himself. "Oh, don't give me that scowl. You've done this to her before, haven't you? You tore down her house and used her as a maid; we are very similar if you think about it."

"Don't put me on the same level as you, trash."

"Right, I'm sorry," Isley apologized, "you're worse than me." Aido winced as Isley kneed him in the gut. He grabbed him by the jaw, looking Aido in the eye, "You already chose your pride over Haruna, so quit acting like you care about her you spineless fool. She's in better hands now; I'll take_ good_ care of her." He punched Aido once before leaving him in the dirt. "If you'll excuse me, I need to pay a visit to my fiance."

* * *

><p><strong>Nurse's Office<strong>

Haruna stirred awake, still feeling groggy. The first thing she saw was the white ceiling. The second thing she saw was a set of three Isleys. She rubbed her eyes and soon the dizziness went away, "Hello there," she squeaked, positive that he was going to give her a sky uppercut for getting bitten by some other man, especially since that man happened to be Aido.

Isley gave a forgiving smile, "Do you think I'm going to cut off one of your fingers or something?" He sat on a chair with both his arms and legs crossed. Haruna nodded, putting her hands behind her back. "I had a... 'chat' with Aido-san. He apologizes for his actions. Oh, and I'm not quite sure what he meant, but he told me to tell you that he chooses his pride."

Haruna became breathless, though nodded. She was happy for him, or so she told herself. "Then I'll go home now."

"I'll help you," Isley placed one of her arms over his shoulders as they exited the building. "I know you liked him. Are you upset that he didn't return your feelings?"

Haruna wished Isley wasn't so straightforward all the time. Didn't it bother him that she liked someone else? "No. Moving on is easy for me. It's not like it was a huge deal," she hopped into the back seat of the car as Ken turned on the engine. In case Aido was looking from somewhere, Isley gave a long farewell kiss to Haruna just to give Aido a slap in the face. "Erm," Haruna shook, "I'm sorry for not liking you. I'll try my best to return your feelings soon," she promised.

"Be safe," Isley said before closing the door and watching the car disappear as it drove farther away.

"Isley-sama!"

Isley rolled his eyes at the annoying voice. He turned around to see Misha who was frantic. "What do you want?"

"Hanabusa has discovered the truth! He confronted me and threatened to divorce me!" She sobbed, patting her tears with a handkerchief. "How could you let this happen? This is all your fault for not keeping a close watch on Haruna!" She was red with anger and humiliation.

Isley clapped his hands, "I'm happy to see that you've learned to call Haruna by her name this time," he merely said.

Misha glared, "You cold hearted demon! You just wait. Once Haruna remembers, you'll be in my situation and then we'll see who's laughing," she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Clearly you're not telling me that you're going to tell her the truth?" He quirked a brow, instantly silencing Misha. He took two large steps to her and pried her mouth open, pinching her tongue with his finger and thumb. Misha shook her head. "Good, because if you said yes, I would've had to _pluck _this tongue right out of your mouth," he let go.

Misha gasped for air. "If karma doesn't get you, I hope Kaname Kuran does," she muttered grudgingly before disappearing.

Isley smirked, "I'll devour anyone who gets in my path."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"Hanabusa... Please don't do this. What would father-in-law think if he knew you were divorcing me? You'll put the Aido name in shame if you divorce me," Misha clung onto Aido's arm, desperately trying to convince him to not make her sign the divorce papers. Aido removed her hold on him, sneering at her the entire time. He didn't want anything to do with her anymore. "What about our son?"

"Stop bringing up my father and our son; whatever you say won't change my mind. I can't marry Haruna, but the least I can do is divorce you. That way, you'll live a miserable life in your own solitude like an unwanted roach," Aido whispered quietly as class began to start.

Misha whimpered, running out of the classroom. Everyone looked at Aido to which he just simply shrugged, circling his finger around his ear to signify that Misha was crazy. "I'm guessing she's not too good with being dumped?" Yuuki asked, taking a seat beside him. "I don't blame you for your decision. What she and Isley-senpai did was wrong. Though, shouldn't you at least tell Haruna the truth?"

Aido flipped open his book, diligently taking down notes. "I don't deserve Haruna. I chose to please my deceased father instead of saving her from that pureblood. At least I know he won't abandon her like I did. With that, I'm fine as long as I have my son." Still, he couldn't ignore the guilt building up inside of him. Even though Haruna told him she was fine with whatever decision he made, he couldn't help but feel like dirt for choosing his ethics over his morals.

"Good evening Yuuki-hime... Hanabusa," Isley said slyly as he took a seat behind them. The aura around Aido grew dark as he crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat while trying to ignore the pureblood's eyes on them.

Yuuki turned to Isley, "Please. I know what you did and I'm not afraid to tell you to leave if you cause any misconduct."

"Yuuki-sama, ignore him," Aido uttered. The last thing he wanted was for Yuuki, the little pureblood princess, to come to his defense. It looked shameful for his ego.

"No, Yuuki-hime. You don't even know _half _the truth. Sure, Hanabusa may be displayed as the man who lost everything because of what his wife and I did... But believe me when I say there's a method to my madness."

Yuuki ignored Aido's pleads to stop. "And what is that?"

"You all probably see me as the devil, I assume. However, through everything that I've done, I've revealed the true devil - Hanabusa Aido."

Now Aido couldn't take it. He was stripped from everything in about the past year and now he was being claimed the _devil_? Especially when it was Isley and Misha who wiped their memories and pulled the strings behind the scenes... It was blasphemy. Yuuki placed one hand on Aido's shoulder, stopping him from making a scene. "And how did you manage that?" Aido asked through his clenched teeth.

Isley was all too happy to explain himself. "You've been prone to be a womanizer. Even while you were married to Misha, you couldn't stay away from Haruna. Lust is a one of the seven deadly sins, don't you know? Plus the fact that you got Misha pregnant while you were claiming to be in love with Haruna. Aha... And Haruna thought she found her knight in shining armor. How laughable."

"You-"

"Oh but there's _more_!" Isley grinned from ear to ear, "You plan to let Haruna take the fall while you're happy in your own situation. Sure, it's fine that she doesn't know a goddamn thing about how she was being deceived. As long as I, Hanabusa Aido," Isley mimicked, "can satisfy my father's expectations! Haruna can marry the King of Assholes for all I care," he cockily smirked. "Selfish much, Hanabusa?"

"She said she was fine with whatever I chose," was all Aido could say.

"And you honestly believed her?" Isley sneered, "Come on, we both know Haruna likes to fuck with our heads a bit. Don't tell me that all that time you spent with her before I came along, you didn't know how good of a liar she was? Or did you just pretend to not know how hurt she'd be if you chose your pride, that way you could live with yourself?" He leaned closer, "Believe me. You'll live with this for the rest of your life."

"And you think that what you've done won't stick with you?" Aido asked, ready to punch Isley in the face. "Don't act like you're better than I am."

Isley grinned, even more amused with his response. "And that's why I said we're so alike... The only difference is that I'm able to accept what I've done." Aido's anger faded and all that was left was a burden that he couldn't lift. "I was right. You don't deserve Haruna." He pushed his chair back, excusing himself from the classroom. "Now you know half the truth, Yuuki-hime... if not all."

"Ai-Aido-senpai..." Yuuki stuttered, unsure of what to say. "Don't take what he said to the heart."

"Sometimes I'd get so frustrated with Haruna because it was so hard to pry her open due to her insecurity. When I should've been trying to understand her, I was flirting with other women. When she smiled over the littlest things, I took those things away. Even so, Haruna tried her best to please me."

"What will you do now?"

Aido rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't know anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Before the Wedding Day<strong>

"How do you know it won't rain on the big day?" Haruna asked, looking up at the cloudless blue sky. Of course, the weather was perfect now, but right when they least expected it, she was sure there would be a deadly rainstorm.

The wedding was going to take place outdoors in a clear meadow filled with rainbow-colored flowers. There was a pretty pond nearby where cute little ducks and koi fishes were inhabiting it. Strings of lights would be hanging above from tree to tree. Luminarias would light the aisle for Haruna to walk down since the wedding would take place near sunset. On either side of the aisle were long benches for the guests to sit.

Haruna and Isley planned to say their vows beneath a single large willow tree in the middle of the meadow. Dangling from the tree would be little glass bottles with cherry blossom flowers in them. For the afterparty, there was a huge white tent with tables set up inside. At the ceiling of the tent were white Chinese paper lanterns to light up the place. The tables would have lit candles and pretty vases of flowers that were mainly nude and pink colored - everything was just romantic. It was a wedding to die for.

"You really go all the way with decorations, don't you?" Haruna set up a lantern beside the benches.

Isley smirked, "Nothing less for you."

"Who are we inviting anyway?"

"Your family," Isley halted for a second or two, "my family-"

"Your family?" Haruna gasped, "I've never even met them!"

Isley chuckled, "Mother and father aren't coming. They're..." Isley looked at the ground then back up, "hibernating for another century. The only family I have that isn't sleeping is my great dane, Seymour, in Europe. He should make it here by tomorrow."

Haruna frowned, thinking it was quite sad for his only company to be a dog. "I never knew you were an animal lover."

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know, like the fact that I hate people the most in this world. They gossip too much and have no sense of loyalty... Dogs are different. They're silent and obey every command of their masters."

"Hm. So you like things that you can dominate without struggle? Why am I not surprised?" Haruna laughed. "You don't hate me though," Haruna commented. They both strolled over to the pond where they began to feed the koi fishes. They swam to the surface, nibbling at the food.

Isley shrugged, "You're the one I can tolerate most."

Haruna smiled, "I've been curious about you Isley. I can't tell whether you're a good guy or a bad guy. At times like this, you're nice. Other times..." She didn't want to say anything that might set him off. "I worry about what goes through your head."

Isley paused momentarily; he was almost too serious that it sort of set her back. "Who knows. Maybe I'm a man with skeletons in my closet... Or perhaps I'm just your average man."

Haruna wasn't too alarmed by his suspicious behavior, but she took the risk to trust him anyway. "I think you're in between," she patted his back, "sometimes the average man needs a few skeletons in order to be wise."

Isley kissed her cheek, "Don't be so trustworthy yet. Sometimes the people you trust most are the ones to backstab you first. I learned that with my first skeleton."

"Then why do you trust me?"

Isley turned around to walk back to the car. He looked over his shoulder, giving a sly look before grinning. "Because I know you're not stupid enough to think you can betray me." Haruna scowled at the insult. "Also, you're like a tragic heroine, much like how I am a tragic hero. We've both experienced betrayal, and so I would expect that you not commit such an act like the ones who hurt us did."

Haruna tilted her head, curious as to what he was implying. There was a glint in his eye that she could not really decipher and it bothered her incredibly because she never saw it before. She grabbed his wrist without thinking and asked, "Who hurt you Isley?" She didn't want to know because she was his fiance, rather, she needed to know because she was his friend. His green eyes locked with hers and when he didn't say a thing, she panicked. "Was it me?"

There was a tremor in her chest when he just stared at her. She couldn't think of what she did wrong, but usually people don't realize their mistakes until they're confronted about it. Finally, he grabbed her hand, taking it off his wrist. "Don't be silly. I would've killed you by now if it was you." She sighed. Although hearing something like that wasn't something to be relieved about, she was glad to see him acting normal again. "You've been kind and loyal to me all this time, though you're still second best compared to Seymour," he winked before departing.

Haruna watched him disappear. Sometimes she worried about his motives, but she couldn't lie... Compared to others, Isley too had been kind and loyal to her all this time. "I hope you're not being consumed by the skeletons you've collected, Isley."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oho... Could it be that our Aido and Isley have switched roles in terms of a hero and a villain? Or is this all just a scheme that Isley is playing again to mess with our heads? Hrms... Comment what you think about this in the reviews! I'd like to hear your thoughts! :)

And might I just say I absolutely love this chapter because Aido gets so much slaps in the face. I know, it's wrong of me, but what can I say? I love drama :D


	34. Haunted

"**Haunted"**

"What is this, a joke?" Aido asked while staring coldly at the wedding invitation sent to him personally from Isley. Isley just was pleased with his reaction. There was a loud ripping noise as Aido tore the pretty letter apart into small pieces, scattering them across the floor. "If this is your plan to shake me up, it's not working," Aido said flatly.

Isley shrugged, "Just thought you'd like to see Haruna in a bridal gown since your wedding with her that was supposed to happen, never happened," he rubbed in. Aido laughed lightly while walking in the other direction. Isley followed close behind, stalking him wherever he went. "How's the divorce going with you and your wife-"

"Shut up for once will you?" Aido snapped, creating a thin layer of ice on the ground and the walls. Isley sighed, his breath visible from the cold air. "You got what you wanted: Haruna. You won, alright? So quit following me around, _creep_."

The Night class students peeked out of their rooms, wondering what all the fuss was about as they wanted to see a battle between a pureblood and a noble. "You really thought my only motive was to snatch Haruna away from you? You're clearly wrong." Aido frowned. What else could Isley possibly want from Aido? He had nothing that he wanted. "My god... why do you even deserve to be called a genius when you can't even understand something so simple?"

"Then tell me what you want because I'm tired of seeing your hideous face everywhere," Aido looked at him boredly. "Or don't tell me you grew fond of me?" He was disgusted at the thought and so was Isley.

"In your dreams," Isley scoffed, placing both hands on Aido's shoulders. He fixed his tie and jacket, murmuring, "Tell me Hanabusa. Did you really love Haruna? Or was she just a toy to mess around with because you had nothing better to do-"

Everyone who was staring gasped when Aido sent a hard punch at Isley. Their mouths watered when they caught a whiff of the pureblood's blood. Isley glazed his eyes back to Aido. There was no sign of anger in his face, but usually his stoic expression meant no good. "I do love her and more than some scum like you will ever know."

Isley chuckled softly, then roared with a loud laughter that scared nearly everyone except Aido. His hand grabbed Aido by the throat and smashed him into the wall, creating a large crack in it. He whispered lowly enough so that only Aido heard his words, "Then why was it so easy for you to give up on her?"

Aido couldn't answer. It wasn't because he was being choked, but because he didn't have an answer to the question. Was he just using his father's death as an excuse to run away? Or did he really not love Haruna as much as he claimed to? "I'll put the Aido name to shame if I took her in-"

"Bullshit!" Isley shouted. His words echoed in the hallways and perhaps through the entire building, "Listen very carefully... Because I'll tell you something _very _interesting."

Aido narrowed his eyes at Isley. "And what's that?"

Isley smirked, "Take a good look at your son. You've already put your family name to shame the moment he was conceived."

"What?" Aido asked, coughing as Isley let go. "What do you mean?"

"Don't be in denial. You know what I mean."

* * *

><p><strong>Isley's Mansion<strong>

"Seymour! Come here," Haruna patted her thighs, holding out her arms for the dog. Seymour's tongue hang loose and his tail wagged energetically. "Come here boy- wait, no!" Haruna gasped as the giant dog tackled her to the ground, licking her face. "Ack... go to your master," she struggled to push him off.

"Sit," Isley commanded. In an instance, the dog calmed down and took a firm seat in front of his master. He sat still like a statue and didn't even make a whimper. Haruna wiped the dog drool on her face with her sleeve, impressed at how obedient Isley tamed the dog. Well... She wasn't surprised. Isley always had a dominating aura about him that seemed to make everyone obey him. "He's cute, isn't he?"

Haruna thought it was amazing how Isley was so cruel to people but when it came to dogs, he was totally... Nice. It frightened her a little. "Yeah. He's quite... _charming_?" Haruna sat beside Isley, watching the dog intently to see if he was even breathing. "You treat him much nicer than you do to me," Haruna glared.

"That's because it's fun to tease you."

Gee, Haruna thought, is threatening your girlfriend to stay home at all times and forcing them to marry you considered _just _teasing? "You've got a strange idea of what teasing means."

"Really?" He asked quite seriously. Isley never realized that his actions were always a little overdone. "Seymour really likes you," Isley spoke unconsciously while paying most of his attention on his blue colored dog. He placed his hand over the dog's head, ruffling his fur. Seeing Isley acting so calm and mellow like this almost changed her perspective of him. She wondered if she just misunderstood him all this time. "Do you hate me?"

Isley's sudden question threw her off a bit. Did she hate him? It was hard to read him; she wasn't sure how to feel about him. When she didn't respond, he repeated his question, a little louder the second time. "Yes," she instantly replied in surprise. Haruna gasped, covering her mouth with a hand, not meaning to say what she did. It came out unexpectedly like a hiccup would. She didn't think of saying yes; it just came. "Sorry-"

"What for? I appreciate your honesty. I've kept you captive and have never showed you kindness; it's only natural for you to despise me." His eyes never left Seymour; her grudge towards him had little effect. He seemed unbothered, but then there was that look again on his face from last time when they both were at the meadow. "Did you think I was going to punish you for your answer?" Haruna nodded, embarrassed. He finally looked at Haruna; he seemed tired. "Do I scare you?"

Haruna wasn't sure what to say. Would he really punish her this time if she said yes? Or would he again tell her that he appreciated her honesty? "I'm afraid of you," she whispered.

Haruna feared she said the wrong words when he stood up, towering over her. In that instant, it was as though he reverted back to his old cruel self, "Why? I've done so much for you and yet you dare look at me as though I'm a monster. What did your prince Hanabusa ever do?"

Haruna hated this side of him the most. Almost fearlessly, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands, "Are you okay?" Isley paused, his tense shoulders slumping forward. "You've been cold lately. If there's something bothering you..." Isley grabbed his head in pain. Seymour started howling and running around frantically.

Isley snickered, panting in between words, "You can manage worrying about me even while I'm snapping at you?" Haruna couldn't describe it, but it was as though he was fighting with himself. He pushed her aside as he limped up the staircase, "Leave me alone for the day. It's best if you don't come near me."

Haruna jumped at the sound of a door slamming as Isley went into their bedroom. Seymour lay down, covering his face with his large paws. "With the way you're looking at me," she spoke to the dog, "I'm guessing I'm not the only one who sensed him growing distant?" Seymour barked, suddenly running to the entrance door- The doorbell rang. Haruna knitted her brows, wondering who would come visit them. "When did you become psychic, Seymour? Sit. _Siiit-_"

Haruna was dumb at the sight of Aido at their front porch. "Haruna," Aido paid little attention to her. He looked behind her, searching for someone else. "Where's that guy?"

"That... guy?"

"Isley." Aido hated the guy to the point where he didn't care about giving him any honorifics anymore. He wanted him dead and it bothered him even more to know that Haruna was going to marry the baboon. Haruna's throat grew arid as she saw a little head poking out of a baby sling that strapped onto Aido's chest.

"Mugetsu-kun!" Haruna exclaimed, smiling at the baby who giggled with his arms reaching for her. Haruna invited them in. "You've grown so big since I last saw you." Aido had no clue why Haruna felt so attached to his son. Seeing them both so happy like this made him feel terrible that Haruna wasn't Mugetsu's mother; his anger for Isley was replaced with regret. "May I?" Haruna asked, hoping she wasn't imposing herself onto them too much.

"Of course," Aido pulled Mugetsu out of his sling. "What?" He asked when Haruna laughed to herself.

"No, it's nothing... I just think it's cute how you're like a monkey carrying around a baby." Aido laughed - not with her, but at her. She had the wildest imaginations, he thought. Haruna fondled the boy, holding him against her breasts. "He's beautiful," she admired, forgetting why Aido had come. Aido too almost forgot his purpose of coming.

"How can he not? He does inherit his good looks from me," Aido bragged.

Haruna sighed at his confidence. "His mother is flawless too." Aido knew his good mood would only be temporary. The mentioning of Isley and Misha would always be taboo around him now. "Oh right," Haruna only recalled Aido's question earlier when she saw him deep in thought. "I don't think you would want to see Isley at the moment. He says he's in a bad mood and usually when he says that, he means it."

Aido smirked, glad to know that Isley was having a bad day as well. "That's fine. I can wait here until he feels better," he took a seat on the couch. Seymour came barking at Aido; Seymour would remain faithful to only Isley. "Hush it or I'll feed you to a pack of lions," Aido threatened. Seymour gave a silent moan, running upstairs with his tail behind his legs.

"That wasn't nice," Haruna frowned. "What do you need to discuss about with Isley anyway? From what I know, it doesn't seem like you both are on good terms." Haruna didn't even know if it was a good idea letting Aido into their home. If Isley discovered that Aido was here, she was sure that both she and Aido would feel his wrath.

"Just..." Aido looked down at Mugetsu who was tugging at Haruna's hair. What Isley said about Mugetsu earlier bothered him. Earlier, he had sat down with Mugetsu and interrogated him like he was some terrorist, asking him questions that he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. The whole time, Mugetsu just drooled while curiously blinking at his father. "I just need to talk with him about our next meeting at the academy."

Haruna couldn't really say if she believed him or not, but seeing as she had no proof to question him, she simply nodded. Being this close to Aido, Haruna could remember the pain she felt when he bit her last time. Ah, she hated it when she drifted into thought like this. Now she could only feel a tense wall between them both. "Er... I'll get us some tea and snacks." Yes, that was her sorry excuse to escape Aido's company.

"Your wedding is in two days."

"Y-yes. I believe Isley sent you an invitation?" Haruna asked. She remembered Isley snickering to himself when he said something along the lines of him inviting Aido to "annoy" him.

Aido gave an exasperated laugh, restraining himself from marching upstairs to have a duel with the pureblood. "Yes, I received it, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it."

"That's unfortunate," Haruna lied. She was glad he wasn't coming. She could barely speak and look at him at the same time; how would she be able to face him at her wedding?

Aido swore he'd be fine with letting her marry the jerk since he knew that Isley would never abandon her... but he couldn't resist asking her, "Does he truly make you happy?" Haruna and Mugetsu both looked at him with big eyes. "I don't mean to say anything bad about his love for you," he cringed just speaking about his nemesis, "but I'm curious."

It was more than just curiosity. It was a mixture of absolute jealousy and hate. No one has really asked her how she felt about this marriage she was having with Isley. Her family was too blinded by Isley's wealth to care. No one else knew how she was being forced the marry the guy. Would Aido be the one to help her if she said that she was utterly miserable?

Mugetsu's wails echoed the large room as Haruna handed him back to his father. "Remember that conversation we had when I gave you a 'prince-like' haircut?" Haruna asked. Aido scoffed a little, nodding. "That empty feeling we discussed... I still have it even when I'm around him." Her heart ached, "I yearn so much to figure out what it is, but I can't no matter how long I think about what I'm missing."

Aido avoided her gaze. If he wanted to, he could tell her the truth that the reason why she was feeling like this was because her memories were manipulated by Isley, that way she wouldn't feel so troubled and confused... But he remained silent. He would just let her marry Isley and continue feeling like this for the rest of her life.

Once again, Aido failed her. Did Haruna really think that he would the one to reach down to her and help her when she told him how she felt about her engagement to Isley? "I'm sure the void in your chest will disappear one day," Aido finally replied. Haruna felt like a fool to rely on Aido. He was telling her the same thing Isley did: her feelings would come in time. No worries.

"I hope so," Haruna hid her disappointment with a smile. Even so, Aido was still able to see the tears that nearly fell from her eyes. Haruna felt so alone because no one could understand her; everyone just kept telling her that everything would be alright when everything wouldn't be. "Truth be told, I dislike tea, so I hope you're fine with water," she headed to the kitchen.

Aido winced, ashamed in himself. He loved Haruna so dearly yet he felt too obligated to his father to do a thing. "Haruna," he followed her into the kitchen, "I can't tell you why, but just... I'm sorry."

"You're sorry but you can't tell me why?" Haruna laughed heartily, "Well... regardless, you are forgiven."

"If you knew what I was apologizing for, I fear you wouldn't forgive me so easily."

"What's with everyone speaking about such ominous and secretive things for? Sometimes I wish you weren't so much like Isley. I've already had enough of him spewing weird things for the day. The last thing I need is for you to do the same thing," Haruna grumbled while pouring a glass of water. Aido bit his tongue when Haruna compared him to Isley. Were they really alike? "Both you and Isley need to stop treating me like I can't handle such topics. I'm not as frail as you think I am."

"But you are."

Haruna raised her brows, "What makes you say that, Aido-san?"

Aido paused. She'd think him crazy if he started talking about her as if he knew her, to which he did but she didn't know that. "You're like a broken treasure."

"Broken treasure?" Haruna echoed. Was it an insult? She wasn't sure. "Interesting idea you have- ah, Seymour. Did you run away because Aido-san was mean to you?" Haruna knelt down, petting Seymour who came back with a wagging tail as though he didn't run off earlier from what Aido said. Aido rolled his eyes, murmuring about how silly it was that a great dane was afraid of little threats. "Pick on someone your own size," Haruna joked.

"Actually, Seymour is about seven foot tall if he stood up." Aido and Haruna glanced at the direction Seymour came from to see an irritated Isley. Haruna should've known that Seymour would arrive with backup. Isley yawned, "I was sleeping quite wonderfully for the first time in weeks when suddenly I heard Seymour whining at the door. You caught me off guard, Hanabusa."

"Don't be angry at them Isley. I let them in." Haruna was quick to take blame.

Isley ignored her words. He nonchalantly poured a glass of water for himself, "Is that Mugetsu-kun? How cute. I always hated children," he said dryly. Aido glared, placing one protective arm over his son. "Relax. I'm not the kind who would stoop so low to beat up a kid." Isley laughed at the thought of punching babies for a living. If people knew what went on in his head, he'd probably have no friends at all. Well, the only friend he truly did have was Seymour to be exact. "Did you come for answers? Or are you just here to stir Haruna up even more?"

"Isley, you don't have to be so obnoxious. Aido-san just came to report something about the academy-"

"I came for answers," Aido said. "I'd appreciate it if you left us alone, Haruna," he gave a grin to convince her that there wasn't going to be any conflict between him and Isley.

Haruna remained immobile. She knew that being alone with Isley was dangerous; the guy was always unpredictable. Besides, what were they talking about? She wanted to know too. Isley was quiet, looking at the noble with seriousness before calling out to Ken. Once the butler arrived, Isley asked him to show Aido to the door. "Yes, Isley-sama," Ken bowed, asking Aido to follow him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me," Aido stubbornly told.

"Isley... is there something you're hiding?" Haruna asked. She was like a mother asking her son if he had done something wrong.

Isley merely shook his head. "You should take this opportunity to think for yourself, Hanabusa. I can't always guide you, can I?"

"Guide?" Aido laughed almost maniacally, "Do you think you're some kind of saint helping everyone? You're hilarious." Mugetsu looked up, mimicking his father's laugh. "If anything, you're like a disease." Aido was pleased to see Isley gritting his teeth. "Listen very carefully... Because I'll tell you something _very _interesting," Aido repeated the same words Isley told him last time. "I did a little research on you... and might I say, I feel sorry for you." The glass in Isleys hand shattered into pieces of shards as he held it too tightly; Haruna flinched. "Don't act like you're better than everyone," Aido said to Isley before following Ken out the door.

Haruna's eyes lit up with a tint of red as she caught the smell of Isley's blood. "Y-you're bleeding," she grabbed a nearby towel, "here-"

Seymour gave a loud cry before scurrying off again after hearing a loud slap. Haruna held her cheek, feeling the intense pain as she could feel her flesh bruising. Isley glared at her for a while and she could only stand still in surprise. "You-..." Isley planned to scold her and perhaps punish her further, but when he saw the shock on her face, he choked and became silent. He had betrayed her - he laid a hand on her. The stinging in his hand hurt more than anything he had ever felt. "Haruna..."

Haruna shook her head, not wanting to hear a word. She was still unable to comprehend what just happened. She wasn't shocked that he had hit her, but that he had grown... So cold. "I- I'm fine. I'm used to being pushed around," she said mundanely. "I just hope you're okay." Isley tried to touch her, only to have her take a step back in fear. "I'm going now," she evaded him and rushed out of the place.

Things, he feared, would not be okay. "I've got a way to fix everything, Haruna. After this, we'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey ladies (and maybe guys too), I hope you all aren't too disappointed with my latest chapters, including this one. Lately, they've been focused around Isley and drawing away from Aido, Haruna, and Mugetsu. I'm trying to avoid doing that because obviously you guys are here to see some good stuff between Aido and Haruna, right? So forgive me for my lameness. As you can see from my ominous foreshadows, I have even more stuff about Isley that's gonna happen (I know, you all don't care, but bear with me). If I could go back and rewrite my older chapters, I would so that stupid Isley isn't all over the place, but clearly it's too late for that -_-'

Isley: Who did you call stupid, stupid?

Me: You; did I stutter? Keep up that attitude and I might just kill you off in my story.

Isley: … You got a test on Monday?

Me: … Yeah.


	35. The Broken Red String

**"The Broken Red String"**

Haruna's feet moved nimbly as she tried to catch up to Aido. "Wait," her hand held tightly onto the car door; she almost had her fingers slammed shut with the door. Aido told the chauffeur to stop the engine. He asked her what she wanted, "Back there, you said something quite ominous about Isley's past... What is it that you know?" She felt quite embarrassed asking him such a thing; she was Isley's fiancee, how could she not know a thing about his past?

Aido placed Mugetsu in his carseat and stepped out of the car, turning his attention back to Haruna. He glared; a crinkle formed at his brows when saw a distinct red mark forming across Haruna's face. "He hit you?" he asked gingerly after a moment or two. Haruna's hands instinctively reached up to her face; she shook her head even though it was quite obvious that Isley harmed her. Even though Aido was burning with hidden anger, he simply let it go, because who was he to intervene in Haruna's life? He already abandoned all ties with her.

"I'm fine," Haruna gave a wry smile. Aido felt a sudden urge to try and cheer her up because of the face she was making. "I'm just worried for Isley. He's been... Drifting away lately, it seems."

There was a pain in Aido's chest to see Haruna worrying about someone else other than him. He chuckled, "You always had this habitual kindness. Put yourself first before others sometimes." Haruna flushed a little. "Back to your question though..." Aido gave a smug look back at Isley's mansion, "Truth be told, I never did any research on him."

"So you lied?" Haruna sneered, "What you said really bothered Isley."

"Yeah, but I guess that pureblood _is_ hiding something. I just told a lie on a whim because I was irritated," Aido smirked, "but it appears I struck a nerve of his."

Haruna crossed her arms, contemplating. "Don't do anything that might hurt Isley or I'll never forgive you."

Aido irked a brow. Haruna was defending the idiot pureblood? Aido couldn't believe it. For goodness sakes, Isley had been keeping her in chains and had badgered Aido for the past weeks - why did Isley deserve any of Haruna's graciousness? It made Aido... _jealous_. He still loved Haruna, so of course, it was only natural. "You're on his side?"

Aido could only think that if she knew the truth about Isley, about how he manipulated them both, she wouldn't be scorning him like this. "Obviously. No matter how cruel he is... I'm obligated to stand beside him because he's my fiance." She was faithful and Aido couldn't change her obstinate feelings.

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him?" Aido growled, daunting Haruna. She couldn't understand why he was upset or why he was even asking such a thing. Aren't two people who are engaged supposed to be in love with each other? Haruna remained tacit at his outburst. Aido hated this and everything else. He promised to never shame his father again, but he was drawn into Haruna like gravity. Just what did he want? "Sorry," he murmured.

"The way you're talking... You make it seem as though you like me," Haruna gave a hopeless laugh. She knew something like that was impossible. It didn't take a genius to realize that Haruna had a crush on Aido. The way she would blush and become timid around him... It made Aido's heart race to see the effect he had on her.

"... Maybe I do." Haruna looked up tearfully; that sudden urge he had earlier was coming back. Haruna's legs vacillated in weakness. Even Aido didn't understand what he was doing as he moved in closer, lessening the gap between them. Maybe it was her fragile and delicate features that drew him in. "Haruna," Aido whispered huskily, leaning in, "just one kiss-"

Haruna covered his mouth with one hand. Aido frowned, confused to see her rejecting him when he thought she wanted him too. "Go home to your wife, Aido-san," Haruna whispered, "Isley told me the other day that you both were getting a divorce... For the sake of your son, please don't." She pushed him towards the car.

"Haruna, wait-"

"I'm getting married in less than 48 hours," Haruna confronted him with reality, "you have your family and I have mine. Go, Aido-san." Aido chose his pride over Haruna, yet all this time... He never felt satisfied about his decision. Right now, he was so confused about what he wanted. "You think you like me because you're just desperately trying to cling onto something, right? You lost your father and now perhaps your wife... and seeking comfort, you're turning to me. I hope you're feeling okay Aido-san."

Aido grew angry. He could care less about Misha; what he was feeling wasn't fake. "I've always loved you," he whispered sharply, gritting his teeth. "Don't call me delusional."

"Always?" Haruna asked. From the time they met till' now?

Aido didn't know what overcame him, but he just couldn't stand lying to her anymore. Bottling up his feelings inside was consuming him slowly. He loved Haruna so much, he realized that it was impossible to cut her out from his life. The truth - it had to come out. "Isley has been manipulating us both." Haruna, surprised, could only ask how he came to such a strange idea. "Hear me out; I'm not crazy."

With the way Aido was flinging his arms around and the way his hair became all frowzy, it was much too late for her to think he was still sane. "Okay..." she muttered quietly.

"We met a long time ago at a party. I saw you sitting outside in the cold with the saddest expression and immediately, I felt like it was my duty to come to your aid. We were going to get married, but then those meddling people..." He clenched his fists, "Misha and Isley - they erased our memories. Everything that Isley has told you has been a lie-"

Haruna chuckled a little, worried for Aido. "Aido-san. That sounds like a tragic story right out of a kid's book."

"It's not!" he swore, "Drink my blood," Aido held out his wrist, "you'll get your memories back-"

"And if what you're saying _is_ true... then why didn't you try to take me back?"

Aido was mute. He fumbled with his words before stating clearly, "My father. He'd never forgive me if I married you." Haruna's eyes looked down with disappointment, "What was I supposed to do Haruna?"

"You could've just told me the truth earlier instead of letting me fall into a trap. We didn't have to go off and get married-"

"Isley said he'd make your life miserable if I did."

Haruna breathed unsteadily. She didn't know if she was supposed to be mad or grateful to Aido. "And you think I'm not miserable right now?" Aido didn't know how to respond; he knew she wouldn't forgive him. "No, forget it... I don't even know if what you're saying is the truth; there's no reason for me to get upset."

"My blood," Aido said sternly. "I drank your blood last time and my memories returned. Maybe it'll work for you too."

Haruna stared at his beautiful wrist; she always wondered how his blood tasted. She reached out slowly, taking his hand. "Thank you for not letting me live a lie, however," she lowered his hand, "I think I'll be fine with the way things are now." Aido was baffled. "I'm not sure if it's because Isley turned me that I feel obliged to him or if it's because I really did fall in love with him, but he needs me, and so I'll stay by his side."

"Ha-Haruna," Aido choked, "don't do this." The thought of Haruna staying by Isley's side like a doll without a conscience bothered him terribly. "Come with me."

"You're choosing your feelings over your pride now?"

Aido wasn't sure. Would he go against his father's wishes again? "I don't know, but I can't let you stay here with Isley; he's dangerous."

His heart broke when Haruna smiled warmly. "Thank you for caring about my welfare, but you don't need to protect me anymore. You came to my aid when we first met and you did a good job making me happy, I think." Aido froze as she tiptoed, planting a simple kiss on his lips. "The Haruna you knew... I think she's really grateful to you."

"Haruna... is there any way I can change your mind?"

Haruna shrugged, walking back home. She looked over her shoulder, "Even if there was a way, I wouldn't tell you. See you around," she waved goodbye.

Aido touched his lips, feeling the numbness of it after Haruna's bittersweet farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding Day<strong>

Aido turned on his phone, looking at the events calendar. Today was Haruna's wedding day. It was the day he'd lose her forever. He looked down to see Mugetsu staring up at him with big blue eyes. Aido jumped at the boy's sudden cry; he stuck a pacifier into his mouth. "Jeez. _I'm_ the one who wants to cry," Aido sighed, cradling Mugetsu in his arms. "Are you sad because you miss Haruna?"

Mugetsu whimpered, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fists.

"I know," Aido groaned, "you like her very much hm? So do I." Aido tapped his chin, thinking hard. Mugetsu frowned, as if thinking, _'if you like her, then go get her!' _Aido shrugged, "I don't know. If I do crash the wedding, how would I explain myself? Would I tell everybody that Isley is a creep and doesn't deserve Haruna?" Mugetsu laughed. "Then after that, should I marry her and have her become your mom?" Aido joked. Mugetsu stared without blinking.

Aido laughed to himself, thinking he was crazy for speaking to a baby so seriously. "You can't actually understand me, right?" He scowled at Mugetsu who only scowled back.

"Aido-sama, are you planning to attend the Rhys' wedding?" asked the head butler, Sid. He looked at Aido to see him already dressed in a fine suit. "If you do go, you should go now before it's late-"

"Sorry for intruding," said Yuuki who came through the front door, "the door was open, so I let myself in," she spoke shyly. She was dressed in a pretty peach-colored dress that had flower prints on it. Her heels clacked against the marble floor, "Are you not going to the wedding, Aido-senpai?"

Aido turned light scarlet at her appearance, "N-no. Why should I go when that pureblood just wants to make a fool out of me?" Aido glared at the walls.

Yuuki laughed nervously, "Not showing up will only give him satisfaction." Yes, that was true, Aido thought. But how can he sit idly and watch the woman he loved for so long marry the man he hated most? "Give your blessings to Haruna, hm?"

Aido hated how Yuuki, the innocent and naive pureblood, could give the best advice sometimes to him, a genius. "I'm not sure-"

Mugetsu tilted his head at the sound of a cellphone ringing. "Sorry; did it scare him?" Yuuki asked while delving into her purse for her phone. "Hello?" she answered the phone, listening intently. "Isley-... yes, mhm? Come over? What for..?" There was a still silent as she had a conversation with Isley. Aido could only grimace, wondering what the guy wanted from Yuuki. Whatever the case, it couldn't be anything good.

"What?" Aido asked, looking at the phone as she held it out for him.

Yuuki's eyes were dark as she was suddenly brooding over something. Aido had never seen her so... entranced like this, except for that incident when Kaname left her. "He wants to talk to you."

Aido snatched the phone, "What did you say to Yuuki-"

"_It's good to know that you still have a passionate grudge against me, Hanabusa,"_ Isley chuckled through the phone. Aido knew he was just trying to provoke him, _"Listen, I need you to do me a favor." _Aido scoffed; Isley was asking Aido to do _him _a favor? What gave him the right to go bossing around others?

"Not in a million years," Aido spat.

"_Really?" _Isley asked with interest, _"because I was going to ask you to stay by Haruna's side after today."_

"What?" Aido asked quickly. Was it a joke? All this time, Isley had been interfering with their relationship, and out of the blue, he wants Aido to be with Haruna? "What kind of ulterior motive do you have- hey!" Aido shouted as Isley hung up. Mugetsu let out another cry after getting scared from his father's shout. "Ah, sorry," he cooed. Aido looked back at Yuuki, who still seemed to be haunted. "What did he tell you?"

Yuuki struggled to get the right words out. "Remember that party we attended last time? Where Sara Shirabuki's fiance and other hunters were killed... And after that, you and I went door to door, offering my services to kill any pureblood who didn't want to live anymore?"

"How could I not remember?" He couldn't forget that infamous incident and the events that followed after. "You dragged me into your little execution services," he scoffed, then fell silent at the sudden realization. "Don't tell me that idiot pureblood wants to die?"

Yuuki nodded. "I thought I could do it, but now that it's actually happening... I don't know what to do," she panicked. "What about Haruna - you don't think she knows, do you?"

Aido stood up, handing Mugetsu over to Sid. "Take him to his room," he ordered before grabbing his coat. "Let's go." As they boarded the car, he could only think about Haruna. How would she feel if Yuuki killed Isley? She would stand at the altar, waiting for her groom who would never come. "Just what are you planning, Isley?"


	36. A Dirge for You

**"A Dirge for You"**

Aido gazed at Yuuki's lap; she held artemis tightly against her. The car ride was quiet and solemn. "We'll talk to him first, so don't think you have the sole burden to end his life just yet," Aido tried comforting her. Yuuki looked up with surprise, almost forgetting reality. Her impassive eyes lost their youth.

"What if I can't do it? Then the events from the party last time might occur again," Yuuki frowned in pain. "Haruna would never forgive me," she whispered.

Aido rubbed his temples, "I'll deal with Haruna." Even though he said that confidently, inside, he really didn't know how he'd comfort her or even how he'd face her. The last thing he wanted was for Haruna to fall into despair. If that were to happen... He'd never forgive Isley. When Yuuki asked why Isley would want to end his life, Aido could only shake his head. "He's always been a nut. I tried to do a background check on him, but the Rhys family isn't too famous in the vampire society since they're foreigners and like to keep to themselves."

As the car came to a stop at Isley's mansion, Yuuki was the first to exit the car. Aido followed behind closely, keeping his guard up. For all he knew, this could've been another trap set by Isley. The area seemed to be vacated. "The door's open," Yuuki peeked through the large doors and into the main room. "It's dark," she whispered lowly. Her words echoed through the entire place.

"Be cautious," Aido warned as they looked around with their backs to each other. His eyes scrutinized the room, searching for anything suspicious. Yuuki on the other hand seemed quite nonchalant; Aido figured she wasn't as on guard as he was because she didn't know the true nature of Isley. "Where are you Isley?"

There was a loud bark. "D-dog?" Yuuki yelped, seeing Seymour gaite over sluggishly. He yawned, then came up to Yuuki, nudging his head against her leg. "I never would've thought of Isley-senpai as an animal lover," she tried to lighten up the mood.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up," a voice spoke icily. The lights on the chandelier turned on, illuminating the vast room. Isley sauntered down the staircase, "I see you've brought the anti-vampire weapon, Yuuki-hime. Very good; shall we get started?"

Yuuki's legs shook in fear at his words. He spoke so carelessly about death; it scared her. Aido placed one protective arm in front of Yuuki, "Don't come any closer," Aido spoke fiercely. "Tell us your reasons first."

Isley seemed uninterested to hear Aido. He stood a couple of feet in front of them while eyeing Yuuki. "Don't be so nosy, Hanabusa. This matter is between purebloods," he rolled his eyes at Aido. Isley pounded his fist on his left breast, "Come on Yuuki-hime, activate your artemis and make a clean cut right through my heart-"

"Won't you answer Aido-senpai's question?" Yuuki asked, still terrified. Isley irked a brow, only adding onto Yuuki's anxiety. "If I'm going to kill you, I at least want a good reason why you're asking for this. I hate the thought of a meaningless death."

Isley pondered for a moment before sighing. Aido held his breath, nearly encasing the pureblood in ice as Isley stepped forward. He walked towards the couch, sitting down comfortably with Seymour while Yuuki and Aido were experiencing a wide range of emotions. He gestured for them to sit down too. Yuuki didn't think twice before taking a seat; Aido stood beside her.

"Well... Since you're so _insistent _to hear a story," Isley uttered in bitterness, "what can I say to convince you to kill me?" he leaned back, crossing his legs while thinking of a story to tell.

"I want the truth," Yuuki whispered forcefully.

"And that's just what you'll get," Isley smiled. "You've felt hopeless before, haven't you? Unmotivated... Seeing no point in life, you get the point." He put his fist in the air and checked the watch on his right wrist, "You sure you want to be here right now, Hanabusa? Haruna might be scared standing alone at the altar. She needs you."

Aido didn't budge, "With everything that you've done to Haruna and I, I find it hard to believe that you're just going to give her up like this. Surely there is something more you want to tell us?" Aido could only think of one reason why he wanted them there - perhaps he was out for power, and that power was Yuuki. Would he attack them and devour the pureblood princess?

"You wanted the truth, you got it. I don't know what else to say to you," Isley told as a matter-of-fact.

Yuuki spoke calmly, "Haruna isn't a reason for you to live on?" Aido frowned as he caught a sudden ripple in Isley's expression. Something was clearly bothering Isley. "I know you have a tendency to be cold to others... but I also know that Haruna is the one person you can't betray," she echoed Kaname's words. Aido shook his head to see Yuuki sympathetic towards Isley. He knew that her kindness would get the best of her one day.

"She's the reason why I _can't _live on," said Isley.

Aido laughed, breaking the tension in the air. "So you're suicidal because she'll never return your feelings?" Yuuki elbowed him in the gut, giving him a _'what are you doing'_ look. Aido ignored her pleas to stop. "So even _you_ have a heart to feel such emotions..." Aido took pleasure in teasing the pureblood. However, Isley just stared, unaffected.

"Satisfied?" Isley asked. "Look, I don't blame you for hating me. I've done a lot of shady things these past months."

Aido thought all this was ludicrous. He never thought Isley was capable of being somewhat... Human. "Shady? That's such an understatement," Aido narrowed his eyes. "You're worse than the devil himself."

"You two... This isn't the time to be arguing," Yuuki sighed at their puerile behavior. Isley and Aido exchanged smug looks. "Isley-senpai, I've made the decision not to kill you. You've been helpful to Cross Academy and you're an important person to Haruna. I may not be one to speak, but please... find some meaning to life."

Isley groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "With someone like you running the Night Class, nothing will ever be improved; you're too generous to be called the pureblood princess."

Yuuki turned red, "I-I'm trying my best," she exclaimed. "But you need to try your best too. Although I don't know your real reason for requesting me to kill you," Yuuki paused momentarily, "I really hope you'll feel better."

Isley hung his head low, "There really is no hope for the Night Class," he moaned. "Ah, well since my death is postponed," he fixed his necktie, "we have a wedding to catch, don't we?" He smirked at Aido. "I'm sure my bride is looking _real _pretty today," he rubbed salt into Aido's wounds.

"Shut up; I'm going home," Aido grumbled, walking ahead of them. Almost two years ago, he was supposed to marry Haruna and now she was marrying someone else. She never wore her white dress down the aisle and she never got to say her vows, but today she would. She just wouldn't be doing all that for Aido. He stepped out into broad daylight, seeing dark clouds looming over the sky. "It might rain," Aido uttered. "Hey, isn't the wedding outdoors- hey!"

Aido panicked as the doors shut behind him, separating him from Isley and Yuuki. He knew it...! He just knew that Isley was scheming something, "Open the door!" He pounded both his fists on the looming door. He could hear Yuuki screaming and Seymour barking, then suddenly, there was a loud crash. "Damnit," Aido froze the door handle, shattering it with ease. He rammed himself up against the door, opening it. "Yuuki-..." A blood of pool tainted the white floor; Aido fell to his knees. "You... bastard! How could you do this?"

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding<strong>

Haruna held her head low, feeling Ayame tuck in the last ornament in her hair. Ayame was Haruna's hairdresser and makeup artist for the day. She gave a few touch ups, finally putting on the veil. Haruna's veil fell down like a waterfall, caressing her shoulders as it trailed behind her. Ayame stepped back, the wrinkles forming around her eyes as she smiled. "You look really lovely, almost like an angel!"

Haruna ran her hand down the dress, feeling its silky touch at her fingertips. She smiled nervously, "I don't want to come off as arrogant... but I really do feel pretty," Haruna blushed brightly, thanking her. Ayame gasped, surprised. She never heard Haruna say something nice about herself before.

Ayame's eyes relaxed, "You deserve to be happy."

Haruna's heart raced a little. "To be happy..." She pushed her shaking hands up against her bosoms, "I do, don't I?"

For so long, she'd been desperately trying to find answers to fill up the hole in her chest. When Aido finally told her the truth, she was angry, yet surprised to realize that she accepted what happened. "Is something the matter? You suddenly have such a pained face," Ayame worried.

Haruna knitted her brows, "Sorry, it's nothing," she reassured. She told herself she was okay with marrying Isley and forgetting Aido, but deep down, even she knew that she was kidding herself. She didn't accept what happened, she was just forcing herself to accept fate.

Ayame sighed, "Smile a little; it's a good day," she stroked Haruna's hair. "I'll go check how everything is going on outside. Stay here," she ordered before exiting the room.

"Smile," Haruna chanted, twitching her lips and forcing them into an upward curve. It even hurt to smile. Haruna wended towards the window, touching the cold glass. The sun was setting and the breeze in the air was chilly - it was the perfect time for vampires to lurk around. "Haruna Rhys..." She laughed at how silly it sounded. "I, Haruna," she spoke her vows, "will love you- kya!"

Her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage as an owl slammed into the glass from the other side. Quickly, she opened the window, holding the semi-conscious bird in her hands. It had black feathers and had green eyes. "Isley?" Haruna asked; the resemblance was uncanny. She had never seen Isley in animal form, however, shapeshifting purebloods weren't unheard of before. "Is that you?"

The bird stirred awake, giving a small hoot. It jumped up as if possessed. He tilted his head to the right, then to the left, blinking. Haruna stared suspiciously... It couldn't be Isley. The bird was kind of dumb and awkward - totally opposite of Isley. However, it sort of looked like him.

Haruna looked around twice before talking to the bird; she didn't want to look crazy on her wedding day. "Isley," she spoke sternly, "you're not here to spy on me before the wedding, right? You know what they say, it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony." Still, the owl just stared while stretching out its wings. She smiled dully, "I'm crazy- hm? What's this?"

Haruna looked at the owl's foot, seeing a letter attached to it. She set the bird aside after taking the thin piece of paper. Unfolding it, she could see small words, written in beautiful calligraphy. It was Isley's handwriting.

"Since when did you get so old fashioned and started sending me mails via bird?" She threw a glance at the owl who only hopped around on the table. Stalling no further, she read the paper:

" _Dearest Haruna,_

_ You must look so beautiful in your gown right now. It pains me because I won't be able to see you wearing it. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I won't be arriving for the wedding, no matter how long you wait. The Haruna I know is always sincere and sweet; you'll love me no matter how many times I wrong you, and that's exactly why we can't be together. _

_ And if you're crying, don't. The skeletons I've collected... They wouldn't let me love you without hurting you. Before I knew it, I was making you cry when all this time, I intended to make you happy. I obsessed over you and the only way to set you free, I know now, is to disappear. _

_ Haruna, just know that there is someone who loves you - Hanabusa. I've given him permission to take you back, so you'll be in his care. The reason why I never liked him was because he was spineless and failed to love you properly... but the main reason why I hated him was because he reminded me of myself. But I realized that there was something that differentiated between us, which was why you loved him more. _

_ As you've learned, I'm not a good man. However, before I end this letter, I just want you to understand why I kept you in chains. There's a vial of my blood stored in my room. It contains my memories. Whether you drink it or not is up to you._

_ Take care Haruna. I think that if there were more people like you in this world... It'd be a better place. You told me once that Hanabusa was the one who taught you how to love, but I think it was you who taught him. Thank you for loving me all this time._

_Isley Rhys III "_

Haruna stared at the paper for the longest time. Her hands trembled, unable to stay still. There wasn't a hint of emotion on her face. Finally, a small smile graced her lips. "Th-this is a lie," she set the paper down, not wanting to look at it any more after scanning her eyes over it for more than a dozen times. "The Isley I know wouldn't write such a thing!"

"Oh no! It's raining Haruna-hime," Ayame called in, "and there's no sign of Isley-sama- where are you going?" she called after Haruna, seeing her storm off. "Don't go outside, you'll get soaking wet!"

Haruna ignored her pleas, pushing past the wave of guests who were coming inside to seek shelter from the rain. She stepped a foot outside, feeling the harsh wind whipping at her face while the rain fell without mercy. "Isley!" she shouted, searching for her fiance. She ran towards the meadow where the ceremony was supposed to take place.

The lanterns, flowers, lights and other beautiful decorations fell apart. The storm tore everything apart, only leaving behind a mess. What was supposed to be a happy day had become a disaster.

Haruna slipped a few times on the muddy path; her white dress had become dirty and wet. Her calls were drowned in the loud sounds of the thunder booming across the sky. Her vision blurred with the rain hitting her face. Her skin became numb in the cold wind. She fell at the altar, running her hands on the spot where Isley was supposed to be waiting for her. It was then that she understood that he was never coming back. "Where'd you run off to...?" she sobbed to herself.

Haruna looked up after feeling the rain stop, only to see an umbrella over her head. "Sorry, I'm late," Aido held the umbrella over her while he stood in the rain. He winced to see the pain in her eyes; he wanted the tears in her eyes to stop flowing. Haruna's gaze trailed down to his suit, seeing a large red stain. It smelled like Isley's blood.

"He's... gone, isn't he?"

Aido could only grimace. "Let's go," he helped her off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter's Association<strong>

"We have reason to believe that Yuuki Kuran and Hanabusa Aido killed Isley Rhys III," Cross explained, pushing up his glasses while looking clearly distraught about the event. He hesitated, not wanting to accuse his daughter of such a crime he didn't believe her to do. Haruna watched them from the other side of the wall through the glass as Yuuki and Aido were being interrogated in separate rooms. "They were found at the scene and it appears that he was killed with Yuuki's artemis."

Haruna, now in dry casual clothing, could only nod. "Let them go," she murmured.

"W-we can't do that," Cross fumbled, "until we have sufficient evidence-"

Haruna held the note she received from Isley earlier. "This was his suicide note. He killed himself, so just let those two go!" she shouted.

Cross sighed, apologizing for her loss. "We'll compare the handwriting to his and gather further information. Until then, you can sleep in our rooms. They're not as nice, but they'll do," he smiled lightly.

Haruna stepped out of the room, feeling hideous for lashing out at others for no reason. She felt so tired, so lost. She lingered down the hallways, feeling all the hunter's eyes on her. Of course, she's their enemy, why wouldn't they be sneering at her? "Don't you all have a job to do?" a callous voice asked, sending the other hunters scurrying away.

"Hunter-san," Haruna greeted Zero. He walked beside her, escorting her to her room. "Are you also looking into Isley's case?" Zero remained stoic as always, simply nodding. "There's no point in doing investigating; Isley suicided and that's all there is to it."

"Sounds to me like you're calling him a coward."

"He is. What did he think he was going to achieve by ending his life?" Haruna asked, crossing her arms while frowning. "Only a fool would be able to do something like this... And to make matters worse, he got Yuuki and Aido into such a mess."

Zero nodded with mundane. "But you don't really hate him."

Haruna shot a glare at him before her expression fell emotionless. "I hate myself." They stopped in front of her room, "I'm the reason why today's catastrophe happened."

The hunter opened the door to her room, seeming uninterested in her moping. "This bottle," he reached into his pocket, handing her the vial of blood. "I found it while searching his room. Maybe it'll attenuate your bitter feelings."

Haruna grasped the glass, holding it dearly against her. "Thank you, Hunter-san."

Zero shrugged, "Just don't let anyone know I gave it to you; it'd be troublesome for me." With that, he left.

Haruna was left in her room, staring at the crimson blood of her deceased fiance. What secrets did it hold? Would it show something pleasant? Or would she be left in even more pain? "What other side of you did you want me to see, Isley?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In case you were wondering or didn't catch it, yes. Yuuki is very much alive and wasn't the one who got killed - Isley was.


	37. Reason to Live

**"Reason to Live"**

It had been days, Aido couldn't remember how many, since the last time he saw the world. He lay his head on the metal table, starving and and feeling melancholy. The room was just so... Dull. Sitting in such a place made him think. He didn't like thinking because it usually lead to him reminiscing of the past. And when he did think of the past, he only saw Haruna.

"How much longer are you going to keep me here? I told you for the thousandth time, Yuuki and I did _not _kill Isley," Aido grumbled. Whatever he said, the hunters didn't believe. What was the point in questioning him if they weren't going to listen to him? "He locked himself and Yuuki inside the mansion and took the anti-vampire weapon, killing himself with it."

Yagari slammed his fists on the table, leaving a dent in it. Aido couldn't stand it anymore. The last time he was being questioned by them, they nearly tore him to shreds. This time, he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out in one piece. "Kaname Kuran has been killing purebloods lately; you sure Yuuki Kuran isn't an accomplice of his?"

"She's too innocent! Someone like her isn't even capable of kicking a puppy," Aido spewed, going crazy.

Yagari leaned close enough for Aido to feel his breath on him, "You keep telling me the same story. The innocent people are always the ones who are dangerous-"

"Visitor," chairman Cross spoke meekly through the ajarred door. Behind him stood Haruna, looking quite expressionless. Aido groaned at the bad timing; he didn't want her to see him like this. Furthermore, he had no idea what he'd say to her.

Yagari glared one last time at Aido before leaving the room, leaving Aido and Haruna alone. Well, they weren't entirely alone since Yagari and Cross would be listening to them from the other side of the wall.

Aido stiffened as Haruna took a seat in front of him. Oddly, she didn't seem too upset. He imagined that she'd have tear-swollen eyes and a puffy face but she looked rather... Normal. "Are you angry at me?" Aido managed to ask. He scooted away from her, feeling stupid for being afraid of her.

Instead of answering, Haruna pulled from behind her a plastic bag full of goods.

"What is that?" Aido asked, curious.

Haruna pulled out a few books, clothes, and food. "To keep you comfortable... I made sure your clothes were at least lavender scented. Hunter-san told me that you couldn't sleep without your sheets smelling like it."

Aido turned a shade of red in embarrassment. It wasn't because he was ashamed for liking lavender, but rather, he was humiliated because _she _was comforting _him_. Shouldn't it be the other way around? She just lost her fiance and Aido was suspected of having a part in his murder... Yet she was helping him.

"Do you not like it?" Haruna asked after Aido didn't give a reaction. "Am I imposing-"

"Is this your way of making me feel guilty?" Aido chuckled almost insanely. "Why are you doing this for me? I could be the one who killed Isley for all you know."

Haruna was moribund-like; she rubbed her hands together while shrugging. "You have a family and a goal to uphold your pride. You aren't the type to throw all that away." Aido couldn't believe how forgiving she was. It was this trait of hers that always made her vulnerable and made him fall for her. "Isley had always been..." she struggled to find the right word, "_unstable_. Sometimes it felt like he was fighting with himself; I just hope he isn't suffering anymore."

Aido could tell that even though she was telling him that Isley had always been miserable, it hurt her to label him as that. "If you're feeling responsible for his death, don't." Haruna lifted her head up in surprise. He could read her like an open book. "Someone like you could do no wrong."

Haruna shook her head, not wanting such compliments. Reaching into her handbag, she pulled out the vile of blood left for her. She showed it to Aido, though kept it hidden from the view of the hunters who were watching them from the window. "This is his blood. He told me that his memories are contained in here. If I drink it, he said I'll understand why he did what he did."

"Why haven't you drank it yet?"

"I'm not sure if I want to know the truth."

"Why would you not want to know the truth? It can help give you closure-"

"I want to remember Isley the way I knew him. I don't want my image of him to change," Haruna spoke softly. She stared deeply into the contained filled with crimson red blood, getting lost in it. "He might have made a lot of enemies, but to me he was... In his own way, kind."

Aido didn't want to be rude, but he found her words hard to believe. Were they still speaking of the same Isley? The same pureblood who pushed and harassed Aido around for days without end? Seeing the bitter smile on her face, he couldn't say a bad thing about him. "What will you do from here on?"

Haruna fell dumb at the question. She hadn't taken the time to think about the future; she didn't even tell her family about the death of Isley. Fearing her mother would break down in despair, she figured that the best way to avoid an emotional meltdown was to just lie and tell them that the engagement was off, even though it bothered her to tell fibs, especially a huge lie like this one. "I move on," she simply answered.

Aido was somewhat relieved to hear that she wasn't going to mope around for the rest of her life over her fiance's death, but the regret in her words echoed in his conscience. They were so vacant - so hopeless. He pitied her. There was no meaning to 'moving on.' To her, he knew, it just meant to live life until death arrived. Unfortunately, she would live for an eternity. Where would she go from there?

Haruna noticed the worry in his gaunt face. "Don't look like that. Maybe I'll dedicate my life to researching cures or something," she laughed. Aido held a stern face, unamused.

"Find a reason to live Haruna. You look so sad; I don't want to see you go down the path Isley took as well."

Haruna fell silent. Once her family passes away, what would she do afterwards? Would she be able to wander the vast world by herself? She couldn't imagine embarking on such a lonely journey all alone. Her hand reached up to her neck, touching the spot where Isley once bit her and turned her. It ached. "Easier said than done."

Aido's chest hurt to see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. He cursed at himself for being a coward. Contact... He wanted to hold her hand and tell her that he would take care of her, but he never said a word. Would those words save her? "Haruna, I-"

The door opened; it was chairman Cross and Yagari. Cross gestured for Aido, "It's been confirmed that the handwriting on Isley's suicide note is his own. We don't have any other proof to keep Yuuki and you here, so..."

Yagari huffed, throwing one last smug look at Aido before untying his wrists. Aido rubbed his bruised wrists. Really though, who did these hunters think they were? Protectors of humans? They were so shady. "Ah, Haruna, where are you going?" Aido asked, following her as she exited the room. "Before-"

"Aido-san, you don't have to try so hard to be my friend. I won't go and turn to dust; relax. I'm glad you and Yuuki-san are not being suspected anymore. I'm sorry you two got involved with Isley's tragedy."

"You're so quick to say goodbye..." Aido spoke, looming over the feeling of being unwanted. "I can't help but worry about your welfare. Forgive me if I'm being a nuisance."

"I appreciate your concern," Haruna said dryly.

"What will you be doing for the week?" Aido asked. Things had been hectic lately; maybe it would be a good idea to spend a day together to get their minds off things, he thought. "Perhaps we can-"

"Funeral preparations," Haruna replied bluntly. Aido apologised. "I'll see you around."

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

Haruna was the last person to stay behind at the funeral, along with Seymour. He lay on top the grave, moaning as he rubbed his head against the tombstone. "You loved Isley the most, didn't you?" Haruna asked, patting his back to soothe him. The day was sunny, but inside, she felt it was raining like last time. "Isley, besides Seymour and me, a few others came, not a whole lot though. The ones who did come were mostly the hunters though." She could picture Isley glaring at her, asking if she was calling him a loner with no friends.

"I think this is the first time that someone gave a pureblood a typical funeral that humans usually perform." Haruna looked beside her to see Aido dressed in a fine suit. "It's quite nice for a change," he lay a bouquet of white flowers on the ground where Isley lay. Haruna was surprised they weren't lavender flowers.

"Sometimes he complained about being a vampire, believe it or not. I think secretly, he wished he was born a human. I thought I might as well bury him like one." Haruna held a bittersweet smile, running her hand along the dirt ground.

Aido sighed, rocking in place. "Did you know Antarctica is a desert?" he repeated the same question she asked him from long ago. Haruna seemed surprised; he smiled slyly. Last time she asked him this, he was mind-blown and she laughed at him. "A genius like me knows these things."

"I knew it was a desert. I'm just shocked to see that you like trivia." Aido's teeth clenched as he tried to stay calm at her stoic demeanor. "I always wanted to be a penguin, you know? The male would stay and warm the egg for a long time in the cold while the female goes to hunt for food. That kind of love is magical."

Aido was amazed at the things that went on in her head. It was fascinating to see this other side of her. "If I was a penguin, I'd just make an omelette out of my kid- er..." Haruna scowled at him. "Did I say out of my kid? I meant _for _my kid. Mugetsu loves eggs," he laughed awkwardly, seeing her unaffected. His lips became dry, his mouth parched. "Do you hate me?"

"What do you mean?" Haruna asked.

Aido struggled to speak clearly. "Do you blame me for Isley's death? If I was stronger, I probably could've saved him. Or maybe secretly, I was wishing he'd kill himself-"

"Come on Seymour, let's go home." Haruna pulled Seymour by the leash. He whined a little before trotting towards the car. Before departing, Haruna looked at Aido in the eye. He couldn't tell if she was angry or depressed. "Don't blame yourself for his death," she scolded harshly, "what he did was his choice. I'm already angry with him; please don't make me any angrier. If I feel like this any longer, I feel like I might go mad."

"If you need to release your hate on someone, lash out at me." Aido was dead serious. It would hurt him so terribly, but if it would make her feel better, he would be happy to take the fall. "Use me in any way you wish; I'm yours."

Haruna faltered. "... Don't say something so depressing." She quickly walked around him, circumventing his words that made her insides tingle.

Aido watched them disappear, feeling lonely as he stood by himself in the cemetery. "What was that all about?" Aido looked beside him to see Mugen, who held a sleeping Mugetsu in her arms.

"Oh, it's you," Aido noted, uninterested.

The elderly woman looked at him with dull eyes; the wrinkles around her eyes were slightly visible when she sneered at his rudeness. "You're one to act cool._ 'Use me in any way you wish; I'm yours~'_" she mocked, cackling in the end.

"Ergg, you old hag," Aido gritted between his teeth and fangs.

"Although I agree that it is good for you to explore the vast variety of women now that you are getting a divorce with your wife, I don't agree with the way you are misleading Ms. Haruna."

"M-misleading!?" Aido shouted, nearly waking up his son. Quieting down, he whispered in a baffled voice, "How am I misleading her?" He couldn't believe he was listening to this babysitter he hired for Mugetsu. It was unbelievable - and she was belittling him too!

Mugen gave a sly look, taking the advantage of the moment to position herself higher than him. "You seem quite ambivalent. It seems, young master, that you don't know who to side with: your father or Ms. Haruna."

Aido frowned, confused. "I've made my decision; I'm upholding my father's honor."

"And that's why I say you're misleading Ms. Haruna. You can't flirt with her and leave her hanging on the edge," she told, upbraiding him.

"Flirting?" Aido gasped, baffled. "I was _not _putting the moves on Haruna-"

"Don't be in denial; you know you were." Mugen watched Aido turn fiery red. "Ms. Haruna is a good girl. She doesn't deserve your empty concerns."

"Who are you to say I don't care about her-"

"One look at the girl and you can tell she's in love with you."

Those words quelled Aido; he stuttered, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Really?" he asked, a little too excited. "She really still has feelings for me- ah, what?" He rubbed his arm in pain as Mugen slapped his arm, scolding him further.

"Listen to me," she continued, "what you are doing to Ms. Haruna isn't fair. You tell her that you can't love her because of your father, but you go and tell her to rely on you. Poor girl must be going insane from your indecisiveness," Mugen shook her head in shame.

"I meant to rely on me as a friend. I won't seduce her," Aido spoke as a matter-of-fact.

Mugen gave a dull stare to realize how dense Aido was. "I may have aged quite a bit, but I'm still a woman; I know how she feels." When Aido asked how Haruna might be feeling inside, Mugen responded with a simple answer. "Loving someone when they won't let you? It's an endless storm inside the heart."

The breeze blew gently in the air, sweeping away their conversation.

"Are you awake young master?" Mugen asked, referring to Mugetsu who was now stirring awake. Aido looked at Isley's grave; now he realized what Isley meant when he kept telling him how spineless he was. "Young master," Mugen spoke to Aido, "what is it that you truly want to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Home<strong>

"Calling the engagement off?" Haruna's mother asked. "Again?" Sakura and Cara sighed, figuring that this was probably another one of Haruna's dramatic meltdowns and that eventually Isley and her would get back together.

Before, when the wedding was originally supposed to take place, Haruna's family was invited but never made it to the wedding due to the rain. They assumed that the big day would just be rescheduled, but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

There was a tremor in Haruna's voice as she told the horrific lie. "Cara, call brother-in-law and tell him that his fiancee is being stubborn again," Sakura held out the phone. "They'll get back together-"

"We won't!" Haruna shouted, almost too loudly. She grabbed her legs, stopping them from shaking, but she realized she was shaking all over. It hurt to lie, especially when it reminded her that Isley was never coming back.

Sakura and Cara looked at each other, backing away slowly. "Haruna, is something the matter?" her mother asked; it was obvious that Haruna was in distress.

"Mom," Haruna muttered. She didn't want to have to tell her family that Isley was gone. She had hoped to at least tell them later in the future, but not now. Isley was an important person to the family - he had become the son her mother never had, the brother and father figure that Sakura and Cara never had. How could he tell them that he died? "Isley's... he's-"

There was a knock on the door. "Who could be visiting us?" her mother asked. Sakura skipped down the hall, opening the door and peeking through the small crack. "Who is it?" her mother shouted to her.

Sakura shouted back, "A prince!" She squealed, blushing brightly.

"Is there a Haruna- ah! Haruna," Aido called from outside. He waved to her. Her family laid eyes on her, instantly giving her looks that demanded an explanation of who the man was. Sakura let him in after Haruna told her to welcome him in.

Sitting together in the living room, Haruna's sisters and her mother fawned over Aido, whispering things like, 'handsome foreigner' and 'Godsend.' Aido and Haruna avoided eye contact, each looking away from each other. "H-How do you know my dear Haruna?" her mother asked, quite in love.

Aido scratched the back of his head, laughing generously, "Well mother-in-law-aaah! I mean... hi," he said awkwardly. He almost forgot that he wasn't her son-in-law anymore and that they forgot about him after Isley tampered their memories as well. "I'm a friend of hers and Isleys, that's all."

Her mother seemed disappointed at the 'just friends' part. After hearing that Isley and Haruna were never getting together again, she hoped that perhaps Aido could be a possible husband for Haruna. "Ah, since you're a friend of theirs, could _you _tell me why their engagement is off?"

Haruna cringed, wondering why her family had to be so inconsiderate and pushy. "Mom, don't ask Aido-san of such things; it's embarrassing."

Aido mouthed a silent 'oh' when he realized that Haruna had decided to hide the truth from her family about Isley's suicide. Giving it a brief thought, Aido decided it was safe to go along with Haruna's tale. "Because they don't love each other," he glanced at Haruna. She was quite surprised that he'd willingly get caught in her web of lies; she'd have to thank him later. "And..." Aido drifted off for a second, "_I'm_ going to marry Haruna."

… "What?" Cara asked calmly when no one said a word after Aido's daring proposal.

Haruna shot a shocked look at Aido. Confidently, he spoke, "I hope you don't mind. I haven't even known you all for long and I'm already saying this. Truthfully, we had an affair a while back, but after we separated, Haruna found another man - Isley. But now that they're apart... I hope it's alright that I take Haruna back?"

Before Haruna had any time to say no, her mother was already shaking Aido's hands and welcoming him into the family without any regret. "Stay for dinner - tell us more about you," her mother gushed.

* * *

><p><strong>After Dinner<strong>

Haruna stepped outside with Aido, making sure to get far from her house so that they weren't being spied on. They made it to the nearby park. Because it was late out, there was not a soul in sight. "Dinner was delicious. I hadn't had a real meal like that before with a family," Aido spoke, recalling what it was like to have a gathering.

"Thank you for saving me from my lie... but what was that proposal all about?" Haruna asked, quite annoyed. "It's already bad that I have to lie about Isley. Now I'm going to have some major explaining to do when I tell them that this marriage isn't happening-"

"Who says it isn't happening?"

Haruna tilted her head, quirking a brow. "What are you saying?"

"I mean what I say." Aido's icy blue eyes peered into her brown ones; he didn't look away for one second. "Marry me," he proposed for the second time since the night they met long ago.

"Wh-why are you saying this?" Haruna asked, so confused. She thought that he wanted to please his father, so why was he telling her to marry him? Was it a trick to make her angry?

"Earlier," Aido looked up at the stars while circling around her, "I asked for you to find a reason to live. You said you didn't have one." There was a calm atmosphere in the air, for once. Haruna shuddered before him, feeling his gaze burning into her. Speaking with a strong voice, he asked her, "Can I be your reason?"


	38. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Ladies, there are some bad news & good news. Well, I only have one news to tell you, but it could be good or bad, depends on how you look at it. I won't take long, so here it is: my story is coming to an end! I predict that it will be over in the next two chapters. Anyway, I think it's good news because... Hey! Haruna can stop being miserable! That is... if I do give her a happy ending, muaha!

It's been a long journey for all of us, and I think that's my fault. Truthfully, I've stalled a lot in this story. Some things that should've been minor were emphasized for no reason because I'm an idiot. But, just thought I'd let you ladies know so that you all can brace yourselves. I mean, I doubt any of you are that emotionally attached to this story, but meh.

* * *

><p>"<strong>A New Beginning"<strong>

There was an unwavering silence in the air. Aido waited for Haruna's response; he remained as quiet as a leaf, waiting for autumn to arrive. He used to be able to predict Haruna's thoughts, but lately, he couldn't really tell for sure what went on in her head. She just had to bury her ex-fiance and now Aido was proposing? He really picked a bad timing to confess to her.

Still, Aido was somewhat confident that she'd say yes. Mugen, afterall, _did _say that Haruna still had lingering feelings for him. Though, he couldn't say he really believed the old woman; the two of them never got along too well and she had been known to be a prankster in her youthful days. He swore on his life that he'd get Mugen back for playing him into a trap if Haruna said-

"No," Haruna said without much thought. Yes, Aido would definitely get back at Mugen. Aido's electric blue eyes dulled. How could he not expect this? Haruna was always the stubborn and unwilling type of person; she wouldn't just throw herself into his arms and run off into the sunset with him. "You should get going before the level E's start lurking around."

A weary sigh escaped Aido's thin lips. There she goes again... avoiding the conversation. Haruna worried for him when he gave a burst of laughters that echoed in the night. "Are you always going to do this?" Aido asked, quite serious now. "You're unbelievable - I bet if you found a treasure chest, you'd give it to some rabbit!"

Haruna was _really _starting to worry about him. "What are you saying?" she asked, not understanding him one bit.

"I'm calling you an idiot!" Aido roared, waving his arms in the air in frustration, "Here I am, the person you love, confessing to you. Yet here you are, rejecting me in the kindest manner - I can't stand you!" He wondered why his heart latched itself onto the most complicated woman on earth. Haruna was driving him insane.

Haruna was quite the dense one. "I'm sorry," she spoke awkwardly; her apology only added to his stress.

Aido looked comical as he clenched both his fists at her. He erupted, "It's final. I'm going to revert you back to your old self Haruna. I didn't want to do this," Aido paused momentarily, grabbing the collar of his white shirt and ripping it open, revealing a beautiful, smooth, toned and pale chest, "but you leave me no choice!"

Instinctively, Haruna's hands reached up to her face to cover her eyes from the lovely eye-candy. "P-pervert!" she accused, feeling the heat in her cheeks escalate in embarrassment. "Aido-san," she warned, stepping back as he caged in on her.

"Bite me," Aido demanded, pointing to his slender neck. "Come on, look at it. It's so fleshy and it's pulsing with blood. You know you want a taste of me," he bent his neck in an angle, exposing all of its wonderful bareness.

Haruna pinched her nose with one hand while the other hand covered her mouth - she gasped as she left her eyesight vulnerable. With Aido's shirt half open and his hair a mess, she couldn't be blamed for accidentally letting her eyes roam across his body.

Haruna, now immobilized and clearly at a disadvantage, couldn't escape Aido's wrath. Her brown eyes turned a ruby red color and she felt her fangs protrude. He smirked, "I've got you now-"

"Ba-ka," a shrilled and feminine voice mocked. "Stop trying to seduce women, Hanabusa," Misha gaited over with a catwalk. Aido sneered at the sight of his soon-to-be-ex-wife. Once the divorce process was done, he would finally be rid of her. Or so he assumed. She had a pretty white coat on with some fancy boots. Her hair was like golden thread, as always, and her complexion was always the best; she looked fit to be the wife of Aido, Haruna thought.

"What are you doing here?" Aido asked.

Ignoring him, Misha turned her attention towards Haruna, who was now covering her cheeks in fear that Misha would slap her again for speaking to Aido. Instead, she gave a radiant smile, "I'm so sorry that my husband is acting this way," she reached over to Aido, fixing his hair and his clothing. "He's always been a wolf."

Aido rolled his eyes, smacking her hands away. "We're not in that husband and wife relationship anymore," he barked at her. Haruna looked around, trying to find a way to escape as the two 'lovebirds' quarreled endlessly. Haruna wondered how many times she'd be made a fool of. Did Aido stage this out? To confess to her and 'seduce' her just to have his wife come and mock Haruna? It was a never-ending cycle, Haruna felt.

"Leaving so soon, Haruna-chan?" Misha asked in a quirky manner. Haruna simply nodded. "Well bye-bye then," she waved without much care to the shy girl. Haruna crossed looks with Aido once more. Something in his eye was telling her that he was sorry. Haruna shrugged it off.

As Haruna returned home, Misha's cold demeanor returned. Aido wondered how it was even possible for someone to master a two-face so perfectly. He and Haruna had seen it so many times now that they were able to read her motives without much effort. "If you came to ask me to change my mind about you, it's futile."

"Darling," Misha cooed, "I'm _way _over the past now. Do you honestly think that I'd be hung over on one person who isn't even all that great?" Misha mugged Aido and he returned the same look.

"Then why are you still stalking me?" Aido dreaded.

Misha scoffed, "As if. I'm actually doing you a favor right now," she spoke arrogantly, holding her nose in the air.

"By being a nuisance? You're doing a great job," Aido smiled sarcastically, swinging his fist in the air.

"You ought to show me some gratitude, bastard," Misha glared. "Had I came a minute later, you would have sent your precious ex-human spiraling down a hell hole."

"How so? Weren't _you _the one who did that? You and that pureblood messed up everything; you both sent me and Haruna through hell."

"I did her a favor too. She could've spent a happy life with a fine pureblood, something all vampires dread for. I gave her status and wealth. What did I get stuck with? A bum like you and your son."

Aido stood corrected. Haruna wasn't the most complicated woman in the world; _Misha _was. Aido couldn't believe the foul mouth this woman had. "You mean our son?" Aido crossed his arms, "You're the worst."

Misha laughed, "I'm the worst? You're the selfish one. You abandoned your father and me for some rat. Furthermore, you're willing to return Haruna's dreadful memories for the sake of your own happiness." She inhaled a deep breath after nearly losing breath in the heat of the moment. "You're a lousy man-"

"What dreadful memories?" Aido asked. "I'm saving her from living a lie-"

"Oh you don't remember? You don't recall that she was raised in a brothel? Raped by men and abused - yeah. You go ahead and give her back those memories; she'll be _really _grateful to you." Aido bit his tongue, defeated. The last thing he wanted to do was bring painful memories to Haruna; he'd never be able to live with himself if he did that to her. Misha smirked, satisfied to see him put down. "I thought so."

Aido doubt that Misha was here to _'save' _Haruna. "I'm guessing since you're not able to live a happy life like you planned, you hope to bring me down with you?" Aido couldn't blame Misha for wanting revenge. The Koga family probably wanted to disown her for ruining her ties with the Aido family; anyone would be upset over that. "That's fine with me, but I won't allow you to hurt Haruna."

Unable to stay calm, Misha's eyes glossed with tears as she realized how deeply he cared for Haruna, a girl so inferior to her. She pouted her pink lips and trembled with her hands to her chest. "We used to be so in love, remember? What happened?" There was a tremor in her heart; she hated the feeling of being forgotten, of being tossed aside. Her white skin and dainty features really made her look like an angel; it was pitiful to see her cry. "You used to protect me, but now you're on Haruna's side... It hurts to know that I no longer have a place in your heart."

Misha was always the type to use a sob story to appeal to someone, but Aido knew that this time, she was shedding sincere tears. "You're not the person I used to love; you changed." Aido watched her flinch, contemplating when she lost him. "But, you're still important to me as a friend." Her green eyes widened, lit with hope.

"You forgive me?" she asked, desperately hoping that he didn't see her as someone with no dignity. All this time, she thought he hated her. Aido nodded; she sighed in relief, smiling in bittersweetness."The first time we met, you said I was beautiful even though I was always teased by my sisters for my dullness. It was because of you that I blossomed into someone beautiful, but I got so carried away that I forgot about you, and I regret that everyday."

"Some day you'll find someone worth holding onto, but that someone isn't me," Aido said. "If you smile a little more, it won't be hard to find someone who'll like you back."

"If I became the person I used to be... would you love me again?" Her eyes begged, hoping he'd show her the adoration he had for her long ago.

Aido found himself in an uncomfortable situation. How could he answer something like that? "I told Haruna one time that she reminded me of your old self, and that's why I felt attached to her. But as I got to know her more, I understood that that wasn't the reason why I loved her. I'm sorry, but you can't change my mind."

Aido feared that Misha wouldn't understand. She'd probably throw a tantrum, but instead, she smiled softly. "I see. I don't think I'll ever find someone like you again, but I'm sure we'll be together in the next life." Misha smirked, determined, "I won't lose to Haruna again!" Aido scratched his head, laughing awkwardly at her declaration. "Oh, and Hanabusa."

"What is it?" Aido asked.

"I have something else to tell you... It's about Mugetsu."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day - Cross Academy<strong>

Haruna emptied the closet and drawers of Isley's items. She placed his belongings into boxes that were located in the middle of the now empty room. All that remained were the furniture and bed, including Isley's scent that still lingered in the air.

When Haruna arrived earlier, Yuuki had tried to convince her to go home, saying that she would send Isley's things to her as she didn't want to bring bad memories to Haruna. Of course, she failed miserably.

"I thought I heard a rat crawling up here."

Haruna's ears perked up; she turned around to see a blonde woman. No, it wasn't Misha, surprisingly. Instead, it was another vampire. Like all other higher vampires, she possessed unnatural beauty and a mysterious aura to her. The woman held a warm smile, though Haruna could tell that she was quite a nasty person to be around.

Minding her own business, Haruna ignored the woman. "What a shame to see that another pureblood has died. Our numbers are getting smaller every time." Ah... So that's why the woman had a different atmosphere to her - she was a pureblood. "I'm Sara Shirabuki. I always wanted to meet you; there used to be gossip about how a pureblood was going to marry a human. I thought that you, the ex-human, _had _to be worthy of a pureblood, but you don't know how disappointed I am right now."

The innocence and sweet tone in Sara's voice didn't suit her insulting words to Haruna. "I'm sorry I didn't meet your expectations," Haruna carelessly.

"Sara-sama, are you bullying Haruna?" Haruna recognized the voice. It wasn't Yuuki's, nor was it Zero's. "I didn't think someone like you with unmatchable grace would be the type to torment others."

Sara smiled pleasantly, "Misha," her voice was soft, "I'm just having a normal conversation with Ms. Haruna, isn't that right?" She turned her attention back to Haruna who seemed surprised with the appearance of Misha. Of all people, Misha was defending her? And for once, she seemed sincere. "I'll be leaving now. My pets must be getting lonely," she bid farewell and disappeared.

Haruna waited for her rival, Misha, to start bashing her too. Of course, it was the only reason why she would seek Haruna. "You're really stupid," Misha rolled her eyes, sneering at Haruna with disgust. Haruna laughed inside her head, thinking she that she really was stupid to think that perhaps Misha had come to her aid. She stomped over to Haruna; Haruna could already imagine Misha's hand whipping her face. "When someone degrades you like that, you have to stand up for yourself!" she exclaimed.

"H-huh?" was all Haruna managed to say.

"It's really pitiful to see you like this, you know? What happened to the Haruna I knew who wouldn't back down?" Misha raised her hand; Haruna flinched, only to feel her soft hands on her shoulders. Misha's eyes softened, "You have to be a strong woman."

Now Haruna was mentally screaming in her head, 'huh?'

"I get that you've suffered from a lot of pain, to which I'll admit that I inflicted it upon you and I'm sorry, but you can't mope around forever!" Misha's eyes looked feral, "I'm speaking to you, woman to woman here. I don't want want to see you crying in a corner because you lost one person - it's depressing! Every lady deserves happiness, so go out there and find it."

"A-are you... _encouraging _me?"

Misha tilted her head, pondering for a second before saying, "I don't know; I never spoke to anyone like this before. But if that's what you call it, then I suppose I am encouraging you."

Haruna blinked innocently, "Thank you."

"Are you listening to me?" Misha asked, forcing a nod out of Haruna. "Then listen to this too," she continued, "Hanabusa cares about you, I'm sure you've already realized. Now," she spoke in an almost threatening voice, "this you probably don't know, but I do care a great deal about Hanabusa."

Actually, Haruna did know. She realized long ago that perhaps Misha was just like Isley - someone who yearned for love a little too desperately.

"That's why I'm telling you to get yourself together. I'd hate handing Hanabusa over to some woman who can't even love herself; he deserves someone better than that, but since I can't change his mind about you, I thought I might as well try to get through to you."

Haruna, embarrassed at her own flaws, apologized unconsciously.

"There you go again!" Misha groaned, holding her head in pain, "I won't speak anymore nonsense, but just know that if you hurt Hanabusa, I won't be handing him so easily over to you again without a fight, understand?" Haruna, slightly fearing for her life, nodded. Misha eased a little, "He likes you a lot, you know... and I know you like him too. Don't use Isley's death as an excuse to avoid Hanabusa; it's shameful."

Haruna remained quiet. She didn't like how Misha knew more about her than her own self. Though she wouldn't admit it, she did have a place for Aido in her heart. Why had she been running away from Aido, she wondered? The past few weeks, she'd been ignoring the world and had bottled up her emotions - she must've looked like a lifeless doll. It was pitiful, she realized. "Hey, thank you..." Haruna tapped her head with her finger, "for putting some sense back in here."

Misha was a bit stunned, having never been thanked in her life. "Wh-whatever. You're still stupid," she tried to keep her cool, but managed to smile a little before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Remember to review! I'm starting to think I have crickets as readers; ya'll are so quiet! I want to hear from you guys! .


	39. My Happiness

**"My Happiness"**

"You're leaving without his things?" Yuuki asked, seeing Haruna leave the school campus without the things she packed in Isley's room. "Ah, never mind. I'll just have Zero send it over to your place later; don't worry about it," she said, not wanting to sound like she wanted Isley's room empty as soon as possible. "Are you going somewhere?"

Haruna smiled, thanking her. "I'm going to find someone - my happiness."

Yuuki was puzzled by what she meant, scratching her scalp as she watched Haruna leave. Whatever it was, she thought, it must've been special because it was the first time in a while that she saw Haruna so... "It must be nice to be in love," she sighed, grinning to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Haruna lay beside Isley's grave. She didn't plan on seeing him; it wasn't Isley she wanted to see, but somehow found herself here before she realized it. In her hand, she held the bottle of his blood tightly against her chest. "Maybe I'm here because you still have something you need to tell me... Right?"

The sun was setting; she closed her eyes, feeling his presence close to her.

"Before I can be happy with the person I love, I have to leave you behind completely," Haruna opened the lid to the vial. Placing it to her lips, she felt the cold blood trickle down her throat.

Her eyes became dilated and her body fell still.

As the blood emptied into her system, she was able to remember Isley. His charcoal hair and daunting emerald eyes resurfaced in her memories. Strangely, yet fortunately, she could only recall the good memories. She grinned, remembering the time he stood up for Haruna against Aido's father, even though she still felt guilty about it.

Isley always had a dark side to him that terrified her, but drinking his remaining blood gave her a warm sensation - something bright and nostalgic. It was something Haruna never felt directly from Isley - but it was always there behind his mask.

"Still crying over a dead man?"

Haruna's eyes fluttered open, seeing a familiar friend beside her. "Isley..." her voice croaked. He looked the same as she recalled him: handsome and lively. "You're alive?" He shook his head, tapping her forehead.

"Only in there... for now." Isley stretched, inhaling the fresh air. "How strange. I'm sitting on top my own grave," he patted the ground beneath him, shivering at the thought. Haruna grimaced; her tears began to swell. "Did I make you sad?"

Haruna didn't hesitate to nod. "Why did you do it? Kill yourself, I mean... " She finally sobbed, earning a laugh from him. "It's not funny!" Haruna wanted him to stay, forever. Was he really just an illusion? She reached out, touching his arm. He felt real.

"I didn't have you drink my blood to give you bad thoughts," Isley sighed, "rather... I did it to tell you that you need to forget about me and all the bad memories. Be happy Haruna. Hanabusa... He isn't too spineless; I approve him. He's worthy of you," Isley gave a thumbs up with a childish grin.

"Then why were you so mean to him if you approve of him?"

Isley laughed, missing the days when he was able to torment Aido. Yes, he was quite the cruel man. "Testing him... to see if he was worth of you." Haruna was confused by what he meant. "He didn't deserve you so I thought I'd toughen him up for you."

Haruna was a bit surprised. Everything Isley put her and Aido through was a test? "And while trying to man him up, you thought it was okay to sleep with me and turn me into a vampire?"

"Woah," Isley held up his arms in front of him defensively, "before you attack me, let me explain. I'll admit. At one point, I seriously fell in love with you and thought I could just kick Hanabusa out of the picture. Unfortunately, the two of us just aren't bounded by that red string of fate... And the reason I turned you into a vampire was so that you could spend an eternity with Hanabusa. Humans and vampires don't go together for a reason. I was just doing you a favor."

Haruna frowned, wondering what went on in his head. Isley stared at the sky, savoring life for the last time while it lasted. Forgetting her anger, Haruna asked him, "You said in the letter you gave me... that the blood contained your memories. What happened in your past?"

Isley gave a sly look like he was just caught. "I was hoping you didn't remember that part," he groaned, not wanting to explain himself. He just wanted to sit beside her... just for a while.

"Tell me?"

Isley gave up. "You've always been a nice girl. Even when I was cruel to you, you never betrayed me. I'm not a good person, Haruna... A while back, you asked me about my parents. I lied when I said they were sleeping; they're actually dead."

Haruna looked bewildered. "How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

Isley waited briefly for Haruna to calm down before confessing. "I killed them."

Haruna could see the grudge in Isley's eyes. She didn't accuse him of creating a sin, nor she did judge him. This was one reason why Isley enjoyed her company, because she was always fair. "... Were they the ones who hurt you?" Once again, her tears began to resurface. She cried for him because she could sympathize with him. They both were betrayed; he by his parents and she by the world.

Isley nodded. "There was a girl before you... her name, I can barely recall it, but when I look at you, I remember because you remind me so much of her. Hotaru," he said the name with adoration, smiling to himself. "She was a human and my first love. I'm sorry, I lied to you again last time."

Haruna shook her head, "I understand."

"That time when I helped you 'regain' your supposed memories... the time when we first met when you were 8 and I was 5. Those really weren't your memories; they were Hotaru's. It was how she and I met each other."

"Then how did we truly meet?"

Isley couldn't count how many times he had deceived Haruna; he was truly sorry. "I saw you a while back. You looked a lot like Hotaru, and so I soon found myself attached to you."

"Why didn't you just try to approach me like a normal person would?" Haruna joked, hoping to lighten up the mood. "Instead you went out of your way to torture Aido-san and erase our memories..."

Isley's face fell dark; his expression went blank. "I'm an atheist, if you must know, but I felt like Hotaru was reincarnated into you. Hanabusa was very much like me..." He spoke with detest, "I couldn't stand watching you suffer from Hanabusa's loyalty to his pride, so I felt compelled to intervene."

Haruna was confused by what he meant when he said that Aido was like him... "Did something happen to Hotaru?" She wasn't sure if asking that was a wise question. His past lover seemed like a sensitive topic and the last thing she wanted to do was to impose on him. Various scenarios of what happened raced in her mind. Was Hotaru's fate the same as Haruna's? Did she get sold into a brothel and end up alone?

"I refused to turn her into a vampire. I didn't want to turn her into a demon; she deserved better than that. I loved her as she was - a human. My family despised her because she wasn't like us purebloods." Haruna ached, knowing what it was like to be casted an outsider. She knew all too well what it was like to be hated for being a human. "Just like Hanabusa," he spoke regretfully, "I never sided with her."

"You must've been an important person to her."

Isley laughed at the thought. "Important? I let her _die_," he spoke with anger. Haruna didn't flinch or show any reaction, she just listened. "My parents confronted me about loving a human. I denied it, not wanting to shame them. So they brought Hotaru, asking if I knew her. Hotaru secretly ushered me to say no, because she always put me first before her. I said I didn't know her."

Haruna watched him shake with rage at himself for being a coward.

"I watched my parents devour her in front of me. I never did a single thing to save her. While she was dying, she never asked me why I didn't help her. She just remained quiet. After she died, I couldn't remember what happened. The next thing I knew, my parents were laying in a pool of their blood as I held their hearts in my hands."

Isley stared at his hands, recalling the warm blood that stained him. So much blood... The smell of it, he could still remember. Haruna lay her hand on top his palms; he looked at her and there... he saw Hotaru's smiling face. "I forgive you. She forgives you."

Isley, after being struck with surprise, chuckled softly. "I'm glad," he murmured. One last time, he kissed Haruna on the lips, picturing Hotaru in his mind before the 'dream' disappeared. "Sayonara."

* * *

><p><strong>Haruna's Residence<strong>

Haruna took the train home and finally arrived at her home. Tomorrow, she planned, she would go see-

"There you are!" Aido panted, pointing his finger at Haruna. Haruna yelped, frightened at his sudden ambush. "I've been looking for you all day," he laughed maniacally, frustrated at her disappearance. "Now..."

Haruna looked at the ground to see a miniature-Aido. "Oh how cute!" Haruna exclaimed, "Mugetsu-kun can walk now?" She waved to the boy who hid behind Aido's leg. He sucked on his pacifier, giving Haruna a few blinks. "Did you forget me already? I'm-"

"Your mother," Aido cut in, speaking to Mugetsu.

"Eh?" Haruna picked at her ear, positive that she heard wrong.

Mugetsu plucked the pacifier out of his mouth, pointing at Haruna, "Mama."

Haruna melted, flustered at her new name. "You can speak too? As expected of you, little genius," she patted his head before turning to Aido. "I know you wanted me to marry you, to which I rejected you, but that doesn't mean you have to plan ahead of time and make me Mugetsu-kun's mother. How do you think Misha would feel-"

Aido rolled his eyes, "He _is _your son. Look, he's got your..." Aido rubbed his chin, trying to see any traces of Haruna's genes in his son. None; the kid looked just like Aido. Haruna quirked a brow, waiting. "He's got your teeth!" Aido opened Mugetsu's mouth, revealing a set of tiny fangs. "Ow!" He pulled away when the boy bit him.

Haruna laughed, "Nice try, but you can stop. I believe you."

"But look, he also has your mean attitude- you believe me?" Aido asked, amazed at her willingness.

Haruna crossed her arms, "Yes, I believe you and your opinion that me and Mugetsu are mean. Right?" she asked Mugetsu. The boy laughed, pulling at Aido's hair. "That's my son," Haruna praised.

Aido managed to pull away from Mugetsu's grasp, "H-how'd you find out?"

Haruna shrugged, "It must be a mother's intuition." She picked up the boy, holding him on one side of her hip.

Aido was astounded at this sudden... situation. He never thought things would work out for his benefit. "Does that mean we're getting together again?" he didn't hesitate to ask. He was so eager to rebuild the past - it just couldn't wait. It was then that Aido felt lost. "Or will you stay faithful to Isley?"

Of course, Aido thought, there was just no way he'd win against a dead man. Haruna must feel sorry for Isley and she must have felt compelled to stay with him. What could he do about that? Hopelessly loving Haruna was something he couldn't bear.

Aido sighed, "I'm sorry I imposed on you all this time without knowing your true feelings. I must've been a nuisance to you. All this time I've been selfish; I never even considered how you might have felt. Perhaps you don't even love me anymore. I'm so cocky, I never even thought about that." Aido cringed. He had never been rejected in his whole life until Haruna came along. She was the only person who was able to make him feel like a hopeless romantic.

"You might be a genius, but you really don't know how to read a woman's thoughts," Haruna said. Aido looked up in surprise, "But I guess that's my fault too since I've never truly opened up to you... I'll say it directly: I want to be with you and our son. That's how I truly feel."

Aido didn't bother to hide the tint of pink that was creeping up on his face. He stammered, feeling like cupid just shot him on his rear end like the first time he saw Haruna. Aido tried hard to contain his feelings, otherwise he'd look uncool which was something he hated doing in front of the woman he cared about. "G-good," he simply uttered. "I knew you'd say that," he lied.

"Quit trying to protect your pride," Haruna scolded.

"Sorry," Aido's laugh eventually died down. Was this finally it, he wondered? After fighting for this happy ending for so long, their story was coming to an end. Actually... It was only the start of their story. Aido extended out his hand; Haruna stared at it with curiosity. "Let's start over. Forget about what happened in the past; we'll make new memories."

Haruna laughed at his silliness, but she too agreed. "I'd like that," she said.

Mugetsu's innocent eyes lit up with joy; he also liked the idea.

Haruna firmly grabbed Aido's hand, shaking it. "My name is Haruna. Nice to meet you."

Aido smirked devilishly, killing the mood. "I found a new treasure," he echoed the first words he told her long ago, pulling both she and Mugetsu into an embrace. Haruna shook her head at his old catchphrase.

"And I found my happiness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And my fellow readers... that concludes this series. Sorry I really took forever to upload this chapter. I'd like to say it was because I was making this into a masterpiece since it is the concluding chapter, but it was just because I got lazy.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Whoopee, Haruna, Aido, and Mugetsu finally got their happiness! I know I said I'd make an epilogue... However, I'm struggling on writing it. There won't be an epilogue; sorry to disappoint you! I didn't mean to break a promise, it's just... This is the best I could do and I think the ending sentence of this chapter is enough. It shows that Haruna is happy, and that's what she sought for so long. I'd like to just leave it as this. Thanks :)


End file.
